Nights in White Satin
by rocknrollprincess131
Summary: Aftermath of Duncan's Secret; Mike and his EMT partner are called down to The Tainted Kitty; Heather wakes up and breaks down to Jose, who encourages her to go into recovery; Courtney is mad at Duncan for lying and is unsure if she can be with him. She receives a surprise from Chris and Duncan receives an interesting proposal from DJ. Will Duncan and Courtney patch things up?
1. Chapter One: Released Back Into Trouble

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, THE DR. DREW SHOW. AC 360, OR ANY OF THE ADDRESSES LISTED. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, HLN, CNN, SONOMA AT PORTER RANCH, AND CANDY CAT TOO, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ALSO DO NOT HATE TRENT! He just seemed like the perfect choice for Duncan's enemy. Btw, Daniel Cevallos is a real attorney, a very intelligent and handsome one at that! ;)_**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_**

**_Chapter One: Released Back to Trouble_**

**_Monday, December 1st, Los Angeles County Prison, 3:00 pm_**

It had felt like years since he had seen the world without it being covered up with a fence or cell bars. The sun shone brightly, decorated by ever blue skies and fluffy white clouds, it was certainly a sight to put a smile on the face of any recently released prisoner, which it did for Duncan Harrister.

Duncan Harrister, a notorious bad boy that apparently would never learn his lesson. Despite turning his act around at one point after a few stints in juvie, he couldn't be lured away from a life of crime, which landed him in County on drug hustling charges. If he ever found that little snitch Trent, he'd make him pay. Ten years he got for not going through on an order, thank God his mother had hired him Daniel Cevallos, one of the top criminal defense attorneys (and frequent guest on _The Dr. Drew Show_ and _AC 360_) who had his sentence reduced to four years, with a guaranteed early release if he exhibited good behavior, which he made sure to do. Two years later, Duncan was a free man. It was one of the only nice things his mother had ever done for him since his father passed away. After that, she promised him a share of his inheritance upon his release and that was it, no more favors. At twenty six years old, he was getting too old for this shit and he knew it. Things had to change before he ended up in prison on a life sentence. Maybe there was hope…

The sun practically blinded Duncan as he walked out the front doors of the prison. He had still managed to maintain his rugged good looks. The holes from the multiple piercings that once adorned his face had closed up, which still felt a little odd, but he was over it. His right arm was a full tattoed sleeve in vibrant colors. He had a Day-Glo Green Mohawk upon his arrival to the country prison, streaks of it still remained in his now shaggy black hair, which was a little too long and covered a bit of his spectacular teal eyes. Duncan had always been in top notch shape, lean and cut, but he had really toned his body over the years thanks to the free gym membership, one of the only perks of prison. Los Angeles County Jail was NOT a place he'd like to visit again, he felt like a lamb thrown in with ravenous wolves. He was only there on drug charges, his cellmates were freaking mass murders. Duncan liked a good brawl here and there, but he could never imagine killing somebody…

The only person that was semi-friendly to him was Chef Hatchett, the resident chef and main prison guard. His food was terrible, but he made up for it in his obviously fabricated war stories that were entertaining nevertheless. Chef was the only one to say good bye to Duncan when he left and gave him his things when he checked out. He arrived with nothing, but there was a package waiting for him. Inside was a fresh change of clothes (A black button up shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black and blue Nike's. Whomever picked this outfit must not have remembered his usual attire of a skull and crossbones two-layered shirt, low rider denim shorts, and red high top Converse.), a set of keys and a letter. The letter was from Dawn, his mother's new personal assistant (that explains the clothing). She wrote that she had cleaned up and restocked his apartment to his liking, and included the key. The second key was for his Ducati, which his mother preferred to leave at his place, which he was thankful she still had some sense, he thought it all went to hell when she started getting the fat from her ass injected into her face. Superficial bitch his mother was.

A taxi van pulled up to the sidewalk while he was still lost in thought. He got in and was greeted by an overweight African American driver, who didn't even ask him where he was going. Was this guy a deaf mute or something? "20310 West Sorrento Blvd, Northridge." Duncan instructed the driver, managing to get a look at his driver's license. "B" was all it said for his first name. What the hell kind of a name is "B"? It had to be short for something. "Cat got your tongue, man? What's your deal?" He curtly asked. All B did was nod and start the car, driving away from the prison, and Duncan never looked back…

_**Duncan's Apartment, an hour later**_

Duncan opened the door of his apartment. Dawn had really done a great job cleaning, the place was practically sparkling. It was drug money that had gotten him this place, but family money that was keeping it. To him, it was the ultimate bachelor pad. Granite countertops and chrome finishing with stainless steel appliances in his kitchen, a huge plasma screen TV with multiple leather chairs and a couch along with an air hockey table in his den, a king sized bed and a walk in shower made entirely of marble with three shower heads and a bench. Duncan smirked thinking of all the fun times that had been had in that shower. He was glad everything was the same, even his décor. Retro lighting and H Studio sculptures, a few Michael Godard paintings on the walls, but Duncan's favorite part of his place was the balcony outside the master bedroom. It had a perfect view of the San Fernando Valley, he could really clear his head out there.

Duncan all of a sudden heard the sound of paws running, and was taken aback to see his German Shepard jump up on him. "Bowser!" he shouted like an excited child on Christmas morning, absolutely overjoyed to see his dog, and started ruffling up his fur. The feeling was mutual, as Bowser proceeded to bathe his master with a series of licks. "Ahh, I've missed you, boy, but I'm not down for a make out sesh." Duncan laughed off, gently pushing Bowser down. The last time he saw Bowser was when he was a pup, a surprise birthday present from his fiance Gwen not too long before he was arrested. He couldn't help but slightly grimace at the thought of her name. His first love, his bride to be, was now married to his worst enemy. Trent, the traitor that sold him out. Duncan had a feeling that Gwen was in on it the whole time. _Good. _He thought to himself. _They belong together. _He realized at that moment that he really didn't care anymore. She was his past, and it was time to live in the present, start over.

Duncan found a manila envelope on the kitchen counter top. He picked it up curiously and opened it, spilling out the contents. Inside were the keys to his father's Ferrari 328 GTS and to a safety deposit box at Wells Fargo, which contained his inheritance. There was also an iPhone 5s and a neat stack of crisp hundred dollar bills. He flipped through the stack and counted, $6,000. During their last visit, Daniel had told him that he was only getting a little under $500,000 for his inheritance. He knew that it was incorrect and total bullshit that his own mother would stiff him, but he didn't want to argue. That money would last for a couple of years or so, but Duncan needed something more profitable, some kind of sustainable job. There was no way Mommy Dearest would help him out, that ship had left the port and sailed out of sight.

He'd have to turn to his friends, or at least whomever would take his calls. Duncan grabbed a beer and scrolled through his phone, sitting down on the couch. Most of his contacts were from CSUN, they probably wouldn't want anything to do with him, which was made apparent by their lack of visits when he was locked up. His perspective changed when he came across a name in his phone and smiled. Geoff Jackson, the infamous party boy known throughout The Valley. They had a blast together back in the day, The Country Boy and The Punk. Duncan laughed, remembering all their good times. _Maybe he'll know of something I can do. _He thought to himself as he clicked on Geoff's name and listened to the phone ringing. "'Ello?" Geoff answered.

Duncan couldn't help but smirk, he still had that same surfer dude/Valley Boy voice after all that time. "Geoff, my party man! It's Duncan Harrister. 'Member me?" he asked, but he already knew that he did remember him.

"Dude, Duncan! You're finally out of prison! It's been for-freaking-ever, bro! How does it feel to be back?!" Geoff nearly shouted into the phone, causing Duncan to hold it away from his ear a bit before replying.

"It feels a little surreal, but I'm glad to be back. That place was depressing to the max, think of _Schindler's List _meets _OZ. _I'm in my old place though, back in Northridge. What about you, what are you doing with yourself, Party King?"

"I'm so glad you're out, brah! I freaking missed you! I've been hanging out, picking up jobs here and there, just living life to the fullest." Geoff tried to feign genuine sympathy, but Duncan wasn't buying it.

"You didn't miss me, it's why you never visited. That's ok, I'll let it slide. I don't think I'd visit me in jail, either. Anyways, my mom stiffed me on half of my inheritance. It's a decent amount, but it won't last forever and I need a sustainable job. Do you know of anything?" He asked, hopeful there was something. Geoff thought to himself for a moment before replying.

"Actually, yeah! You remember Tyler Krauss, The Jock? Well, him and I just got involved in an underground job with the owner of this strip club, helping him sell black diamonds from a Brazilian kingpin. We actually need a third man to help us out, you in?"

_Fuck. _Duncan read between the lines, and knew that he was talking about a damn heist. Geoff may have been cool, but he wasn't the most intelligent guy around, and neither was Tyler. Could he really get back into that life again? Geoff sensed his hesitation.

"The pay out is $80 million, black diamonds are making a huge comeback! Split four ways, that's like $20 million each!" Duncan raised his eyebrows. _Damn, that's a lot of cheddar. I'd be set for life! _He didn't even need a second thought.

"I'm in. When do we start?"

"Alright! I'm stoked, dude! Meet me at The Tainted Kitty at 9, 6816 Winnetka Avenue, Vanowen is the cross street." Geoff instructed him.

Duncan scoffed "That shit hole?"

"No, man! It's totally revamped and high class now! Plus, the babes there are off the charts! There's this one Malibu Barbie I've got my eye on!" Geoff proclaimed, howling in the process.

"Alright, dude. I'll take your word for it. See ya then."

"Later."

Duncan hung up and sighed. He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. "I really hope this is worth it. If this is the real deal, I could finally make that clean break I always wanted." He confessed aloud to no one.

**_A few hours later…_**

Duncan was all dressed and ready to go. Showered, shaved, trimmed his hair so it wasn't in his eyes, he'd figure he'd go all out in case he met a cute honey pie that he'd like to take back to his place. He looked sharp in his Harley Davidson black leather jacket, black T shirt, True Religion jeans, and black Doc Marten's. Definitely more his style, not the preppy school boy get up that Dawn had picked out. It wasn't her fault, though, they had never met before. Once he finished feeding Bowser, he grabbed his phone, he had an important call to make before he left. The phone rang forever until the other line answered.

"Hey, it's Harrister. You were right, he is in on it, so is another guy. (Pause.) Tyler Krauss. Geoff said they're helping this guy sell black diamonds from a Brazilian kingpin. (Pause.) I knew what he was talking about the minute he told me. I'm on my way now to meet with them, it's called The Tainted Kitty. (Pause.) Yeah, I'll hit you up when the meeting's over. (Pause.) Yeah, yeah. Mmhmm. I won't. You should know me better than that. I've been at this a long time. (Pause.) Don't doubt me." With that, Duncan hung up the phone and walked out the door, down the stairs to his garage, where the bike was covered with a sheet. He pulled it back like he was unveiling a statue and marveled at his bike. It was a black and white 2011 Ducati 1198, his baby. He thought about it every day while he was in prison. A shit eating grin now plastered on his face, he opened the garage door, revved up his bike, and drove off into the night.

_**Who do you think is on the phone? To Be Continued, Please READ AND REVIEW! :) NO FLAMES!**_


	2. Chapter Two: First Meeting

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! I was so thrilled with the reviews I've received thus far! I'm not sure if I previously mentioned, but this story is derived from my screenplay. Everything is pretty much written out, all I'm doing is converting it into novel format, meaning that I plan to upload chapters quicker! I would have updated with two chapters, but I hit my head really hard last night and almost had to go to the ER. I spent most of today sleeping, I felt really out of it, but here is Chapter Two! I will try to have Chapter Three up tomorrow or Monday, if my laptop permits me. Please Read and Review, and no flames!**

_**WARNING: BRIEF DRUG USE!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, CRAZY TRAIN, OR CALIFORNIA GURLS. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, BLACK SABBATH, AND KATY PERRY, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_**

**_Chapter Two: First Meeting at The Tainted Kitty_**

**_The Tainted Kitty, 9:00 pm_**

Geoff was right, The Tainted Kitty was NOT what Duncan was expecting at all, and far from seedy. The outside had a fiber optic painting of a hot pink lady cat in a blue bikini and pigtails, holding a martini, but the inside was vast. Duncan strolled in after slipping the bouncer one of the $100's from his envelope, observing the place, cracking a smile when he heard "All Aboard! HAHA!" the opening line to "Crazy Train", one of his favorite Black Sabbath songs. There was a wrap around light up bar, an upper level DJ booth, two massive stages on either side of a long runway, with tables all around the stage and runway. Each stage had a pole, as well as at the end of the runway. The whole décor was splashed in black and varying shades of pink. There were a few back rooms for private dances, and an ATM machine off to the side, which Duncan found to be hilariously clever.

"DUDE! DUNCAN!"

Geoff had spotted the punk and ran over, giving him a bone crushing hug. Geoff looked exactly the same as he did two years ago. Blonde hair, cowboy hat, jean shorts, three quarter length pink shirt opened up to expose his washboard abs, and flip flops. He was never big on fashion, opting for comfort instead of style, but somehow it worked.

"Great to see you, too, man." Duncan coughed out. Geoff put him down and gave him the once over.

"Digging the new look, Duncan! Finally growing up, huh?"

He laughed at his friend's comment. "More or less, man. More or less. So where's this owner?" The sooner they finished this meeting, the sooner Duncan could attempt to score a chick. The T and A Factor in this place was Grade A. He looked over at the stage, to see a blonde on the pole on either side of the stage and a cute redhead in the middle, simultaneously spinning around when the second set of drums plays in the song. Not only were these dancers hot, they really knew how to move, causing the guys to go crazy, making it rain in cold, hard cash.

"I'm right here. The one and only." A voice snapped Duncan out of his thoughts, as he and Geoff looked over. The voice belonged to a man of medium height with short midnight black hair and almost black eyes, five o'clock shadow, and a shit eating grin. He was wearing a wrinkled suit, which only slightly hid his toned upper body, and had a tumbler of scotch in his hand. _Yep, this is the seedy part of the joint. This dude looks like some sketchy loan shark. _Duncan thought to himself.

"Chris McLean, man! How's it hanging?" Geoff asked, clasping hands and pulling him in for a dude hug.

"As well as to be expected, Geoff. I've got two thriving businesses and a bevy of beautiful ladies at my command, the only thing to make it better would be if I was getting laid every night!" Chris busted up laughing, with Geoff following. Duncan rolled his eyes, which Chris noticed. "I assume this is your friend you mentioned on the phone earlier. Nice threads, kid." Chris said with a head nod.

"It sure is!" Geoff replied enthusiastically. "Chris McLean, this is Duncan Harrister. We go way back to our days at CSUN! Duncan, this is Chris McLean, A.K.A. the man I want to be when I grow up."

Chris laughed as he shook Duncan's hand. "I don't know if you'd get that far, dude. Maybe with all the borrowed luck on your side." He said, turning back to Duncan. "So, what do you think of my establishment? I hope my YELP! Ratings speak for themselves."

Duncan scoffed at that. "I just got out of prison five hours ago, I didn't jump on the net and Google this place. Judging by the chicks and the crowd, it's pretty chill."

Chris found this amusing. "Cheeky, I like and dislike you already. You've got attitude and edge, I can see what landed you in the slammer. Whatever, I don't have all night for this. Let's step into my office." Geoff and Duncan followed him to the opposite side of the club where his office was located. It really contrasted from the rest of the club. Dimly lit with a mahogany desk and bar, a few mahogany and leather cushioned chairs around the desk, a private bathroom behind the right side of the desk and a huge one sided glass mirror to see everything that was going on in the club. Chris sat down in his leather office chair before pulling something out from one of the inside drawers. "Can I interest you guys in a bump?" he asked, producing a rectangular mirrored tray with a few crumpled dollar bills, an expired ATM card, and fresh cocaine. _Oh, Jesus. _Duncan thought to himself as he watched Chris make neat lines of the white stuff with the card and snorted a couple lines himself.

"Sch-yeah! Don't have to ask me twice!" Geoff excitedly rolled up a dollar bill and snorted three lines. Duncan had seen Geoff do some pretty hard drugs, but he couldn't remember him doing coke. "Dunk, you in?" Geoff asked him, sniffing his nose.

"No, thanks." Duncan had tried coke before, it wasn't to his liking.

"Come on, man! Aren't you cool?" Geoff pouted. Chris could sense Duncan's hesitation.

"Geoff, stop. It's perfectly alright." Chris shot Duncan a sly look, which caused him to grimace.

"Fine, hand it over." Duncan huffed, grabbing the tray and rolling up a bill. He snorted two lines, this was definitely a lot stronger than what he had had in the past. He could feel the burning sensation as it shot up into his system. "Satisfied?" He glared at both of them.

"Consider it a complimentary gift of the best club in the valley, only offered to special customers." Chris boasted before turning his attention back to Geoff. "Where's Jocko, Naked Cowboy?"

Geoff started scratching his head nervously. "Uh, didn't you get my text? He's at the gym."

"What the hell?! I told you he had to be here TO-NIGHT, no exceptions!" Chris shouted. Duncan watched disgusted as Geoff began to cower.

"I'm sorry bro. I really thought you read it, and" before he could get another word out, Duncan cut him off.

"And he brought me. You've already met Tyler, what you know about me is what you've heard from Geoff, that can only go so far. Why don't you just let this slide, go have Geoff kick back with a beer on the house and gawk at the chicks, while you and I get to know each other a little better, hmm?"

Duncan saw that Chris was flabbergasted and was failing to keep his cool. "Whatever. I suppose you have a point. Geoff, tell Izzy your drinks are free, NO Kamikazes! I have no idea what she's putting in there, but it's literally exploding!" Chris instructed. "You're in luck, Bridgette is about to go on." Geoff started beaming

"Dude! Dude! That's the one! That's the one I was telling you about!" He shouted excitedly, as he poked Duncan in the ribs. "Join me later?" Duncan nodded. "Awesome!" the party boy shouted as he ran out of the office and went to the bar.

"Crazy Train" ended and the DJ's voice came on. "Thank you, Magnolia! This is DJ Light-en-ing! Without me, this place ain't got no za-ing without Lightning, baby! Up next, our resident "California Little Surfer Girl", raise the roof and make some noise for "PJ Barbie" and The "Tainted Kitty Barbettes!" The crowd burst into a round of applause as the two bottle blondes stayed on the stage and a third sandy blonde came on the stage donning a blue and white hibiscus flowered bikini top with matching blue parayo. She smiled and began to dance to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. She swung her parayo off, revealing matching bikini bottoms, and threw it out into the audience, which of course was caught by a hollering Geoff.

"Back to business, rookie." Chris remarked to Duncan, earning him a scoff.

"Rookie? Yeah, right. If I was such a rookie, I wouldn't have figured out that this was a heist in the ten seconds Geoff told me about it. "Helping a kingpin sell black diamonds"? You must be really smart, getting two chimps to do your dirty work while you reap all the benefits, huh?" Duncan snapped back. This guy was really starting to get on his nerves, seeming like somebody who talked a big game but never went through, and that was the last damn thing he had the time for.

"Seems like you've been around the block and know your stuff, but you're still a rookie to me. A rookie that will become a very valuable asset in making sure this goes off without any problems. You do know what a pigeon drop is, don't you?"

Duncan scoffed, "Yes, I know what a pigeon drop is. Like you said, I've been around the block. I've even pulled off heists in prison. You need me, you're too afraid to admit it, but it's written all over your two-timing face." Chris wanted to cut this short, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the snarky delinquent.

"Whatever, you're not a newbie, I get it. Anyways, Geoff has been my runner boy for about two years, this isn't my first time with these kinds of things either. Since Jockstrap isn't here, we'll have to postpone this meeting three days from now, so be sure to clear your schedule. 11:30 am, sharp, before club hours. I fully expect for all of you to show, so you better get it through Geoff's head." He stood up, with Duncan following him out of the office.

"What do I look like, a baby sitter?" Duncan inquired, as they made their way back to the lobby.

"No, you don't. You look like the one they'll listen to besides me. They listen to me because they know big things will happen with me, but you're the one that can get through to them on a mental level, make sure they don't fuck anything up." Chris pointed at his head. "Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever. 11:30 sharp, I'm good to go." As Duncan was about to join Geoff at his table, he stopped in his tracks, practically frozen. He became immediately fixated on the angel across the room.

"Who… is… that phenomenal creature?"

**_Who is it that caught Duncan's eye? Is it Courtney, or could it be somebody else? Find out in Chapter 3, "Ice Chickie"!_**


	3. Chapter Three: Ice Chickie

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. As I stated in the previous chapter, I slept most of the day away, which is why I'm up all night! Either way, I've always had really bad insomnia, although it's when I am at my creative peak. Here's Chapter 3 as promised! I know "Money Can't Buy It" was featured in the Demi Moore movie Striptease, but I loved that song and "Little Bird" so much that I decided to use the former, it was the best fit for this scene. I hope to wake up to some more reviews, please spread the word about this story and no flames! I also hope to have Chapter 4 up either today or Monday! Chapters 4-6 or 7 are pre-written, all they have to do is be put in novel/story format. Thank you :)**

_**WARNING: SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND SOME VIOLENCE**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR MONEY CAN'T BUY IT. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, ANNIE LENNOX, AND STRIPTEASE, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_**

**_Chapter Three: Ice Chickie_**

Duncan was in a complete trance, for he had just laid eyes on a pure angel, a goddess in white.

"Which one? There are _many _phenomenal creatures in my club, kid." Chris boasted once again. The guy liked to brag, no denying that. Duncan ignored his comments and nodded his head,

"The one wearing the white negligee." They both looked over at the girl talking to two guys at one of the tables. She was a vision in that white negligee. Chris smirked when he saw the love struck look on Duncan's face.

"Whoa, boy. That look is a dead give away."

"What look?" Duncan questioned, still gazing at the girl.

"Never mind. All I have to say is, that little girl you can't take your eyes off of standing over there, is a beautiful disaster. However, since you showed that you obviously have some moxie and will be a valuable asset, she'll dance for you free of charge." Chris then whistled. "Hey!" He shouted, the girl looked over. "Chickie Baby!" He waved his hand over and turned back to Duncan. "You be sure to get Geoff and Tyler here on Thursday, no bullshit."

"Will do. What's the overall?" He could care less what Chris was saying, he was too entranced with the girl the closer she got.

"Couldn't tell ya yet." Chris cut it short when the girl walked up, standing in between them. "Hot Ice, that's what you are, baby." The girl rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Chris?" She replied in a rude and sarcastic tone. Now that she was standing next to them, Duncan was able to fully check her out. She had curves in all the right places, with huge breasts, slender hips, and legs that went all the way up to her perfectly rounded ass. Her skin was a glowing sable color, she had plump lips and a dazzling smile from what he could see past her grimace, charcoal colored eyes, light brown hair accentuated with blonde highlights that went to the middle of her back, and seven freckles splashed across her nose that he thought were absolutely adorable. Her looks and body reminded him a bit of Sofia Vergara.

She was one caramel macchiato he'd definitely like to take in. The sight of her headlights poking against the lace fabric of her negligee and the thought of what her breasts and the rest of her body looked like completely devoid of any clothing began to arouse him.

"Don't address me in that tone, young lady! So help me God, I'll put you over my knee and spank that pretty little butt of your's until I get respect!" Chris grabbed a chunk of her butt, which broke Duncan from oggling and clearly pissed the girl off.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, angrily slapping his hand away. Chris threw his hands up in the air, trying to tone it down.

"Ok, I just wanted to touch base." She could tell he was lying through his veneers.

"Yeah, right. B Bonds touches more base than you do. What do you _really_ want?" She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm scoring more home runs in the sack than he is!" Chris grunted, followed by a pelvic thrust, before he started cackling again.

"Moronic Prick." The girl mumbled under her breath, but Duncan caught it. It was kind of funny seeing Chris make an ass out of himself. He finally stopped his stupid dance and got serious.

"Ok, you got me! I was just yanking your snatch. Duncan Harrister, this is my little "Ice Chickie", also known as Courtney." Chris slinked an arm around Courtney, which caused her to immediately tense up. She hated it whenever he touched her.

"Hardly…" she said, looking off to the side, and desperately trying to wriggle out of Chris's hold.

"Hardly what? Ice Chickie?" Duncan asked, which she seemed to find slightly droll.

"No, I'm all Ice Chickie, sweetheart. I'm hardly little. In age, mentality, or cup size." The cup size comment was incredibly evident with those massive tits, and she seemed to be pretty sharp, he couldn't figure out how old she was, but she looked like she was only a few years younger than him, or even younger, at least 19?

"How old are you?" He thought he'd take a shot and asked, even though he knew it was kind of rude, and this surprised her.

"Didn't your mama teach you anything? _NEVER_ ask a _WOMAN_ her age. That's one way to stay abstinent." Duncan scoffed at her comment, though he was embarrassed.

"Woo-hoo! Looks like someone is in the doghouse now!" Chris snickered before continuing. "That's the problem though, sweetheart. You're not a woman, you're only a little girl." Courtney _hated _being called a little girl, _especially _after all the hardships she had overcome in her life.

"That's what you may think. I am more than a woman." she retaliated, only for Chris to simply brush her off and turned back to Duncan.

"Anyways, she is my best dancer, and you're going to experience that first hand, tonight, right now. Chickie, take Mr. Harrister to your "room."

Courtney mockingly bowed before sarcastically replying "Yes, O Holy DICK . Come on, Woody." She nodded her head and lead the way, sauntering off, which gave Duncan a terrific view of her luscious butt as he followed her.

Chris smiled broadly "Ooh, I love the way you speak, girly, because my dick _is _holy! Have one amazing trip, man! It'll be like going to the moon!"

Duncan turned around briefly "Thank you!" before continuing to follow Courtney.

Courtney lead Duncan into one of the back rooms, pushing back the multi-colored feathered beaded curtains, as Duncan looked around. The room was covered in some silver mesh material that shimmered, with an acrylic throne like chair and a suede blue circular loveseat, both opposite an all white platform with a pole. An acrylic nightstand table stood behind the platform with an Bose stereo.

"Sit down." Courtney commanded, pointing to the chair and not even bothering to take a second glance until he did as told. She then turned around and stood over him. Courtney actually thought he was incredibly handsome, with his teal bedroom eyes, jet black hair, chiseled face, and ripped body. His clothes clung perfectly to his well-toned muscles, which had Courtney turned on a bit, but she had to keep her cool. She couldn't go hooking up with a client, even though she could tell that the feeling was mutual, he had been practically drooling for the past five minutes. He looked up at her, earnest yet curious.

"Let's get one thing straight, Woody. I am not your master. I'm not your mistress, sweetie or little bitch. This isn't the kind of joint where the dancers are total dominatrix's as well. Any business that you have going on with Chris is between you and unknown to me. As far as what I am, I'm nothing more then a dancer that's about to entertain you. After this night, we'll probably never encounter each other again for the rest of our lives. Got it?" Courtney retorted coldly.

_Wow, this chick is no joke. _Duncan thought to himself. "Yes, Ma'm." he replied with a gulp. _Was he nervous? _Courtney thought. A small cunning smile tickled her mouth.

"Good boy. Ma'm, huh?" She turned around the pole to get to the stereo, sorting through the songs on her iPod. "Wow. Not as rude as I thought you were." Duncan was once again enjoying the view of her lovely backside.

"Not rude at all." he mumbled. This guy wasn't oblivious at all, Courtney could feel his eyes burning holes into her ass.

"Whatever, Woody." she continued the search for a good song.

"It's Duncan. The name's _Duncan, _not Woody." Duncan curtly replied.

"I know, but to me, you're all Woody. All of you are a bunch of losers, loadies, and drunks dying to get off on me."

Courtney started the iPod, the opening instrumentals of "Money Can't Buy It." by Annie Lennox began to play. "Now," she coolly said, slowly swinging around the pole again. She got on her knees and put her hands on Duncan's ankles. Her touch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Imagine what would happen if she touched me in other places. _He couldn't help but ponder. "just relax," She began to slide her hands up his body slowly arching hers up in the process. "and enjoy the ride," putting her hands near his pelvis. "Mr. Harrister."

Courtney looked Duncan straight in the eye, holding his gaze. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or in awe. Whatever it was, she was going to play it to her advantage. With a wink, she snaked back to her pole, the first lyric of the song played. Duncan watched her in total fascination at her elastically exciting moves on the pole. He was utterly captivated by her beauty, but now by the way she moved her body so sensually. Courtney slid down the pole and crawled back over to him. She spun around slowly and dropped to the floor, holding on to his knees from behind as she did the splits, then rose back up, looking over her shoulder at him. All of this had him extremely aroused, as well as a tad edgy, something that was a newfound rarity within him. It had to have been the coke kicking in. Courtney spread his legs out as she straddled his waist, holding on to the arms of the chair, and began to snake her body in a wave like motion against him. She gently graced his cheek with hers, which sent chills up his spine.

"Oh, my god." Duncan breathed heavily, ready to explode. For such a direct girl, he was rather surprised she hadn't noticed his hard on, or she had and chose not to comment.

"What is it?" she asked nonchalantly, continuing to dance.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. _Courtney thought to herself. "Mmhmm, thanks. That's what you all say, Woody." She stopped the wave motion and stood up, her body facing him, leaning in and grabbing onto the two top ball posts of the chair, resuming the dance.

Duncan's natural cockiness, along with the effects of the coke, had really kicked in on him. "No, I mean it. You're fucking stunning, and the way you move… so full of lustful passion yet seductive grace. It's like watching the silhouette of a sexy ballerina dancing in the moonlight." He looked up smugly.

Courtney thought this was funny, she threw her head back and laughed. "Ha! Wow, I've got myself a poet. Isn't this my lucky night or what?" She slide down from the chair posts and turned around, sitting on the bare chair space, inches from the parallel of his crotch, and started grinding on him, making his cock stiffen even further.

"I'm not a poet, I'm simply moved, that's all."

Did this guy think he was some kind of charmer?

"Moved by what? Haven't you ever had a lap dance before?" Courtney wasn't a big fan of conversing while she performed for the patrons. Her plan of action was simple: get in, turn them on, get the money and get out while they proceeded to finish themselves off in one of the bathrooms. Duncan's blabbering was breaking her concentration.

"Yes, I have. But by no means where they ever in the same league as the one I'm getting from you. You're a tease, baby." This was far from his first lap dance. He remembered when he, Trent, Geoff, and Tyler used to go _Star Garden _and _Bare Elegance _(albeit, _BEFORE_ Trent became a traitorous bastard). He couldn't remember ever having such a strong reaction over a girl, not even Gwen. Apart from being physically striking, her sassiness had him intrigued.

"Whatever. What's there to tease?"

Duncan locked eyes with her "Me."

Courtney grabbed the back of his neck, leaning into him. "What makes you different from all the rest?" She kept grinding, this seemed endless.

"Maybe because I'm a one of a kind guy, and you're the one of a kind girl that I need… At least right now. Let me take you home tonight…" He told her seductively. She bet he thought he was on a roll, a top class Lothario, but Courtney had him pegged. He wanted nothing more than a fuck and flee, either that or he was coked out. Whatever it may be, she thought he sounded moronic, though she couldn't deny that her inner temptations were stricken a tiny bit.

"You really think it's that simple? That I'm supposed to swoon over that line and like I haven't heard it before?"

Duncan was determined to land this chick, proving to be a challenge by the minute. "You haven't heard it from anybody like me. Come on, Chickie Baby-"

Courtney sharply cut him off "_Ice Chickie." _

He proceeded anyway. "…Ice Chickie. I can take you places and show you things that you've only had the pleasure of reading about in books or watching in movies."

"What, like Never Never Land? No thanks. I'm fine in reality." Courtney made her way back over to the pole and started dancing on it. Bend, spin, twirl, all the tricks to get the boys to throw the green.

"I've been through and banged my fair share of babes, but you are by far the one I've wanted to fuck the hardest, not to mention the only one that's given me a hard on that could crack ice and nuts."

Duncan's relentlessness had gone from entertaining to annoying. Courtney was close to reaching her limit.

"Hey, enough with the dirty talk. I'm not a hooker." She tried desperately to make the time go by faster, the song only had a couple minutes left, and then she'd never have to see this asshole again.

"You should be, at least only for me. My own private call girl, to come over and get laid by anytime, day or night, at my expense." This was the coke talking, if only she had known that. He was sure she knew about Chris' habit.

"I mean it, Woody. Knock it the fuck off, or you'll be in deep regret followed by a dose of pain." Courtney could feel her blood boiling. Although she had a sweeter side, she had been told over the years that she was an incredibly controlling person, which she was ashamed of and also prided on. If people didn't listen to her, she made sure to raise hell, which would be happening to Duncan if he didn't shut his trap. She could always blame it on being a hot-blooded Latina, whom were naturally feisty.

"Yeah, yeah. If you get good enough, I could consider making you a live-in. That is, if you're not good already. Except something tells me that you have a secret wild side in the bedroom, something I'd like to personally experience. I'd definitely do that, if it grants me the honorable privilege of nailing you whenever I wanted. It would truly be a dream come true to fuck you, gorgeous. A girl that has perfect tits and the most gorgeous ass that I'd like to stick-"

The booming instrumentals leading into the sixth verse of the song played. Courtney became so infuriated and spun around, cutting Duncan off with a roundhouse kick. He went flying out of his chair sideways, the chair fell back as his body slammed to the floor. The lyrics started up again. Frazzled and shocked, Duncan struggled to sit up as Courtney walked over.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?!" He shouted as Courtney straddled his waist again, not answering.

Instead, she punched him in the face, hitting his nose, which sent him back down to the floor. Duncan panted heavily as his nose started bleeding. _What the hell _had he gotten himself into?! He thought he was getting a complimentary lap dance and ended up walking into a scene from _Fight Club._ Courtney flexed her leg so her heel was right on his neck and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes looked red against the silver background, her face twisted up in a disgusted grimace, she was fuming. His vision was hazy from the landing, he thought he saw smoke coming from her ears and nose like some old school cartoon character.

"I warned you to keep your damn mouth shut or you'd be in regrettable pain. Listen to me, and you better listen good. I'm not a hooker and I'm never gonna fuck you. Don't _ever_ fucking talk to me that way again or so help me I swear that I'll cut off your dick," She hissed through clenched teeth as she grabbed his crotch hastily. "And shove it so far down your throat that you'll suffocate. Do you understand me?!" She shouted at him, infuriated and inches from his face, twisting his dick. This caused Duncan to wince and yelp in pain.

"Yeah, yeah I understand." he coughed out, praying to be released from her grip before she killed him.

Courtney removed her hand and stared him down. "Thought you'd see it my way. And remember, if you _ever_ have the audacity to speak like that to me _again_, I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Then you won't be using your horny dick so much!" She kneed him roughly in the crotch, watching him groan and writhe in unbearable agony.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry." Duncan stammered, genuinely meaning it, and incredibly taken back. Who would ever think that a girl could kick his ass? Courtney stood up, glaring down at him.

"No, you're not, and it's too late for apologies. Next time it'd be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut. Now, get the fuck out of here."

Duncan fled the room without a second glance back, holding his nose. The song was fading out. Courtney turned away, arms crossed. She looked down, wiping two fallen tears from either eye. _How she hated this life…_

_**Wow, talk about hostile! Why is Courtney like this? Find out in Chapter Four, "Stripper's Discipline", coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter Four: Stripper's Discipline

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Here's Chapter 4 as promised! It may seem like Chris is a little out of character, but the original character in the screenplay is very sleazy, so I'm sticking with that approach. The original character is also named Dick, which I decided the girls will call Chris as a nickname, because, let's face it, he _IS _a d**k! Haha I hope to get to some more reviews soon, please spread the word about this story and no flames! The reviews are what inspire me to update quicker! I also hope to have Chapter 5 up either Monday or Tuesday! The transition from screenplay to novel has been fairly easy. I forgot to mention last time to check out and review my _Once Upon A_ _Time_ three shot romance _The Help Makes For Powerful_ Lovers. It could definitely use some love. Thank you :)**

_**WARNING: VIOLENCE, BRIEF S&M, LEWD SCENARIO, SEXUAL CONTENT**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_**

_**Chapter Four: Stripper's Discipline**_

Duncan stumbled out of Courtney's room, holding his nose. Chris happened to notice out of the corner of his eye and walked on over.

"Rookie! Hey Harrister."

Duncan was trying to wipe the blood from his nose, "Hey." he coughed out, reaching for some napkins on a nearby table.

"What did I tell you, did Ice Chickie take you for a ride or what?" Chris slapped Duncan on the back, Duncan still couldn't look at him.

"Yeah, sure. Keep a tight lid on that one."

"Huh? What are you trying to say, Harrister?" He finally got a look at Duncan's face and he couldn't believe his eyes. His hair was disheveled, nose bleeding, and a swollen eye, the bad boy looked like he had been on the losing end of a bar fight. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?!"

All Duncan could do was scoff at Chris' oblivion. "She made sweet love to me. What the fuck do you think happened?! I made a pass at her and she kicked my ass! Do I look like the kind of guy that gets his ass handed to him by a chick?!"

Chris shook his head in disbelief, trying hard not to smirk. "You must have really pissed her off."

"Whatever. She's stunning, but she's feisty, that one. Says what's on her mind and doesn't hold _anything _back, acts completely on impulse. That may be good in a courtroom, but not in a strip club." Chris was having to hold back, he was beginning to fume on the inside.

"Hot damn. I'm sorry about that, man. You want someone else? I have a whole diamond line up. Magnolia, Candy Cane Lane," Duncan cut him off with a chuckle.

"No thanks, man. I appreciate it, but I have to go home and recover from the way your 'Ice Chickie' froze me." He just wanted to get the hell out of there and get home.

"I'll be sure to have a little talk with her." Chris heavily sighed. She was going to be getting _more _than a _little talk. _

"No worries. I'll be back in three days." Duncan walked off.

"All right, Rookie. Take care, and don't forget! Bring Jockstrap!" Chris shouted to him.

"Ok, night!" Duncan shouted back. He looked around on his way out and saw Geoff talking to that girl, Bridgette. He was taken care of for the night, Duncan didn't have to worry about him, he always scored. With a secret smile, he wandered out of the club.

Now that Duncan had left, Chris could drop his façade and let the anger take over. "Where the hell is she?!" he hissed, looking around and caught her talking with Fun Bunz.

"I'll show her." and sped on over.

"What's up there, Ice Ice Baby? You look a little flustered." Fun Bunz, also known as LeShawna, addressed Courtney, while she served a table of guys their drinks. She was a full figured African American girl, thick all around, with chocolate brown eyes, black hair slicked back into a high ponytail, and a Cindy Crawford beauty mark. She was wearing a lavender baby doll nightie that looked absolutely beautiful against her deep cocoa skin.

Courtney huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't even know where to start. I danced for some guy Chris is working with and he kept making all these comments. I was so riled up that I kicked him off his chair and in the balls."

LeShawna's jaw dropped, not only at Courtney's actions, but how she reiterated it in such a cavalier tone. "Holy hell, girly! Talk about unleashing the beast! Is it time for Mother Nature to strut down the runway of hell?" Courtney shook her head. "You better hope that Dick doesn't find out."

"He won't." Little did she know that she had spoken prematurely.

"Ice Chickie!" Chris shouted, running over. Courtney was dead wrong, he _had _found out, and she was sure to be in deep shit.

"Oh God, here he comes. Best of luck." LeShawna scooted off, leaving Courtney to face the music alone. "Courtney!" Chris approached her, their faces only inches apart. She attempted to regain the cavalier demeanor and hide the worry, folding her arms.

"Yes, boss?"

"Don't pull that fucking shit with me. My office, now." Chris pointed backwards with his thumb.

"No way, man. I'm out of here." Courtney spun on her heel to leave, but was abruptly stopped by Chris grabbing a handful of her hair and twisting it.

"You heard me! _My office, now!__" _

_You're in trouble now, Courtney. _She screamed as her eyes started to water. "Let me go! Ok, I'll go, I'll go!"

"Too late, little girl!" Chris dragged her by her hair. Courtney started hysterically screaming. People turned around and looked. Customers, waitresses, dancers, even DJ Lightening, but nobody did a damn thing, and acted as if it was a normal occurrence. Courtney tried to grab on to anything she could, railings, a door frame, but every time she caught on, her grip slipped and Chris' hold tightened. She continued to scream until Chris got to his office. He opened the door and threw her in a chair as he slammed the door shut, locking it and proceeding to take his belt off. Chris walked back over, belt in hand, grabbing Courtney. He sat down in his chair and threw her over his knees, pinning her wrists back.

"Chris, let me go!" she pleaded, as tears leaked from her eyes.

"_What did you do?!" _He snarled, getting closer to her face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Courtney feigned innocence, desperate to be released. That little blunder only increased Chris' infuriation.

"So that's how you're going to play it, huh? You think you're really cute and coy playing games with me?!" He raised his hand and swatted her butt with his belt. The first lick was so painful it caused Courtney to start screaming again, but he kept on spanking her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO TO ME, COURTNEY?! BEATING UP A CUSTOMER, NOT TO MENTION JEPOARDIZING A CURRENT BUSINESS OPPROTUNITY! I COULD'VE BEEN SUED, I STILL CAN BE!"

"CHRIS, PLEASE STOP!" Courtney's cries remained unanswered. Chris wasn't going to stop until he felt like it.

"NOT UNTIL YOU START TALKING!" He was seething, but he finally stopped the spanking, and pulled her back by the hair to face him.

"I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DANCING WHORE TO THESE MEN. THEY CAN SAY AND DO WHATEVER THEY WANT WITHOUT TOUCHING! YOU SIGNED UP, NO EXCEPTIONS, AT ALL!"

"STOP! It wasn't like that, it's not what you think. You have to believe me!" She was begging for her life at this point, who knew what other violent acts he was capable of?

"Not what I think, huh?" His tone was still angry, but less intense.

"Just calm down and I'll tell you."

"Yeah, you better fucking tell me or your sore ass will be jobless and on the streets." Chris stood up, his hand still locked around a fistful of her hair, and slammed her down in one of his seats. Courtney rubbed her head, looking very hurt and frightened. He walked over to the bar, opening a bottle of Johnnie Walker. "Now, I'm going to give you _one_ _chance _and _one chance only." _He said calmly, pouring the liquid into a tumbler. "I know when you're lying, babe. Your nose itches. Funny, didn't that happen when ever Pin-nic-iho lied?" Chris screwed the cork back on the bottle and watched Courtney sniffle.

"It's Pinocchio, and his nose grew longer whenever he lied. Idiot." she murmured that last bit under her breath.

"Yeah, that was the name. The kid loves that shit, I should know better." Chris walked slowly over to his desk. "Except this ain't about the little pisser. At this point, I insist you tell me what happened between you and Mr. Harrister. He looked a little rugged when I saw him stumbling out of your room." He leaned back in his chair, waiting to hear how Courtney would spin this.

"I gave him what he deserved."

"Meaning, what? Spit it out, Court. I'm not getting any younger." He took a sip from his drink.

"That's a total given." She replied snottily.

Chris finished sipping. "And you'll never get any smarter."

That _really _got under her skin. _How dare he! "_What are you talking about? You should know better than to pull one of your dancers by the hair! I could sue you for that alone."

Chris snorted at her comment. "Uh-huh, and take what? There's nothing you can sue me for! I'm flat broke! No money, can't even afford to divorce Blainely, the hag that I'm married to." His psycho wife was always his excuse for everything it seemed like.

"It's called assault and battery. Don't give me that excuse, Chris."

"Whatever. If you are as smart as you think you are and know what's good for you, you'll start talking quick." He took another long slurp.

Courtney narrowed her eyes "Or else what?"

_Was she challenging him?_ "Hey!" Chris sloshed his drink. "Don't mess with me, toots. I'm the boss, you're my monkey. I have control of your income. I'll give this another five minutes before you have to find another way to cover tuition fees and rent." She knew he meant business, he was about to take things too far.

"Leave that out of this."

He raised his eyebrows and mockingly replied "Get to the point and I will."

Courtney groaned, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms deeper. "Ugh, ok. Everything was fine, until he said how I had the most gorgeous ass and that my tits were perfect and that it would be a dream come true to fuck me because I gave him a hard on that he claimed could crack ice and nuts." Chris started chortling over this. "What the hell is so funny? I'm not making it up, Dick!"

He took a minute before composing himself. "That kid is hilarious! Come on, Chickie Baby, get a grip. You know better than to not expect those kinds of comments."

"Excuse me?" She seemed puzzled.

"Everything that Duncan said was true, you should know that and be damn proud of it, too. I've been around the block, up and down the bend with strippers for twenty-two years, almost longer than you've been alive. Most of them are tired, old, distressed. But you… You are a lotus flower, sugar. A girl that looks like you shouldn't have an occupation like this, shouldn't even take a second glance at a life like this." Chris looked at her with sympathy. He was being genuine, she could tell. If there was another thing she hated, it was people feeling sorry for her, but she was thankful that it seemed that things had calmed down.

"I had no choice. Desperate times called for desperate measures. It felt like there was no other job available with the type of income I need to support my lifestyle."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before and I really don't fucking care to hear it again. I wouldn't really call what you live a lifestyle, Court. I'd call it a travesty. Look at it: No family, no real friends, a loser boyfriend, You don't even have me anymore, and I'm the best you'll ever have. How do you stand being so sad and lonely?" Hitting below the belt, that would always be Chris' approach. Even when he seemed to care, he didn't.

"I'm not… I mean, I am, but I try not to think about it. It's why I throw myself into work, so I can keep a straight head. When I do start thinking about it, I break down and cry until I can't breathe." Courtney looked off into the corner, trying everything to keep it together. Crying was for the weak.

Chris continued to nurse his scotch, and further mocked her. "What a sad, heartbreaking story. How come?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "The pain becomes overwhelming and unbearable. An unwelcome reminder of "this is your life, deal with it because nobody cares."" There was a long silence between them before Chris finally broke it.

"Of course nobody cares. This is the game of life, every person for themselves and no amount of tragedy will lead you to a victory. Listen, the pity story definitely won you the sympathy vote, babe." He walked around to the front of his desk, looking down at her. "However, it doesn't excuse the fact that you assaulted a client. How do you plan on cleaning up this chaotic mess, young lady?"

Courtney heavily sighed again. "I don't know, Dick. I haven't the slightest idea." The famous McLean shit eating smirk spread across his face at her answer.

'Whoa ho, I do." He put his drink on the desk. Courtney went from calm to appalled as he unzipped his pants, her eyeballs nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" She wanted to slap the grin off his face.

"You wanna keep your job, don't you?" He really _was _an asshole!

"Yeah, but I'm not willing to stoop to that level and sink that low! What is wrong with you?!" She rose off from the chair.

"Come on! Two years ago you were obsessed with sucking my cock. You used to love going down on me. Pretty damn good at it, too."

Courtney scoffed. _An asshole and a pig. _"That's when I thought I was in love. This is sexual harassment, I'm leaving." She turned and headed for the door.

_This isn't over yet. _Chris thought to himself. "That isn't the most strategic move, darlin'. Now, I suggest you get back here. You wouldn't want to give up the only glimmer of a future that you have, would you?"

"Fuck you!" She tried to unlock the door, but to no avail.

"Oh, baby, I wish you would! Then again, you already have, and enjoyed it just as much as I did, _we both know that_. Fine, you wouldn't want to let _me down_, would you?" Chris walked over to Courtney, she stopped struggling with the door at the sound of his footsteps. He grabbed her from behind and thrust himself into her. She gasped, startled as he ran his hands up and down her body. He leaned in close to her ear. "Me, your boss. The one that helped you out. A petrified, beautiful, naive sixteen year old little girl who was in absolute dire need of a job and was willing to do _whatever_ possible to fix her situation. I did everything for you, Courtney! I gave you a job, I gave you _additional _money! For crissakes, I even pay rent on the apartment that I bought you, a love nest for you and that retard! And after all that," he whispered, grazing her cheek, which made her slightly flinch. "you can't even do me the honorable favor of going down on me to save yourself?"

Courtney turned around, facing him "I wouldn't really be calling it honorable if I'd be swallowing my pride and dignity in the process."

That stupid smirk reappeared. "Ahh. So you do swallow then?"

She scrunched her nose up. "What? No, that's not what I meant. Get a clue!" She pushed him off and tried to unlock the door again. Chris walked back to his desk.

"Fine, fine. You win, Court. I need to start thinking of who I'm going to put at the top of the line up." He leaned against his desk and grabbed his drink. "Hmm, let me see. There's PJ, Cherry, Lasso, Candy Cane, Fun Bunz. My, my, my. Oh so many girls to choose from." He pondered, taking a sip of his drink, knowing this was precisely what would reel her in. Sure enough, she stopped with the door.

"_You wouldn't…" _She sharply turned to face him, as he continued to drink his Johnnie Walker.

"Oh, _believe me_, baby. _I would_. Faster than you can say "Donkey Dildo". Chris chuckled. Courtney knew him too well, and knew that even though he was infamous for lying, she also was aware first hand that nine times out of ten, he did what he said he was going to. Everything he mentioned earlier was true, and she _had_ loved him, but he never left his wife for her, and she didn't feel like wasting anymore time waiting around.

"Is this the only thing you want?" She softly asked, almost a whisper.

"What, sweetheart?" _Bingo. Hook, line, and sinker, that was almost too easy. _

"Is this the only thing you want from me?" She turned around and walked back over to him. "For me to blow you and we'll never discuss this? You won't try to manipulate me ever again into performing sexual acts to keep my job?" Courtney stood in front of the snake, a poor excuse for a man.

"Absolutely. It will be water under the bridge."

She grabbed him by his shirt lapels, he then put his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer. "And what will happen if you break your word?"

Chris cocked his head to the side, shooting her a quizzical look. "Baby, have I ever lied to you? You gotta trust me on this. I'm a man of my word. If I'm lying, I'm dying. Now, slide your pretty self down, stick my huge cock in your sweet little mouth, and suck me off."

She hated that it had come to this, that it had gone this far, but looked away and gave into his command. Courtney slunk to the floor and pulled his pants down, all the while Chris looks down on her. Courtney proceeded to blow Chris, an act she once loved performing, especially on him, was now being done in humiliation. Chris was instantly aroused.

"Oh, God…"

He set his drink on the counter and grabbed on to the back of Courtney's head with one hand and his desk with the other, throwing his head back in a haze of erotic euphoria.

_**Was anybody expecting that?! Stay tuned for Chapter Five, "Despicable Backlash and Painful Flashbacks", where Courtney's back story will be revealed! **_


	5. Chapter Five: Backlash and Flashbacks

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Here's Chapter 5 as promised! Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've been elated ever since, keep them coming! You have no idea what all the positive feedback means to me :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! Thank you Knute for writing to me about your idea for an original character, I'm absolutely honored! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them. It's time for a little back story here: I came up with the idea for this story when I was 14 years old, I had just seen the movie _Sin_ City. I didn't start fully writing until I was 17 years old. At 19, it was nearly finished. I am now 22 and trying to finish the screenplay and submit it. It would have been finished sooner, but I've had a lot of family things happening.**

******For my top reviewer SkorpionQueen012, Chapter Four _was _a sad scene/chapter to write, as was this one. I have been doing research on this for the past couple years and have spoken to girls and women that have either danced or are still dancing. Unfortunately, these types of situations are common and sometimes it's worse than this one. Nobody deserves it and I hope that things improve for those whom are currently in a predicament such as the one aforementioned. I revealed a bit about Courtney's back story in this chapter, but there will be more revealed in Chapter 8 or 9. Also, thank you to the Guest reviewer that loves the story so much! **

** Heather will be playing a bigger part in the next couple of chapters (most likely starting in Chapter 7), and the only reason why I made Brick Courtney's brother is only because the original character's older brother is an army general. I plan to mention and/or use as many TD characters as I can. Mike will also be making an appearance, which I have planned for sometime around the ending (I'm a huge Zoke fan). I hope to update with another chapter tomorrow or Wednesday, but _PLEASE _don't be upset! Halloween is in a few days, and since my mom has been so busy with her new job she was unable to help me out with my costume, so now we're having to get the remaining supplies at the last minute. My Halloween costume is a "Zombified" Rick Grimes from _The Walking Dead._ I call it "Chick Grimes", works out much better than "Sassy Rick Grimes", the female version. I dabble in beauty and SFX makeup, so I'll be doing it all by myself! I've done "ghoulies and gorries" makeup before, but it's been so long. Also, like I mentioned in Chapter One, Daniel Cevallos is in fact a real attorney that has been featured on Dr. Drew and Anderson Cooper practically every week, and a HUGE fan of _The Walking Dead!_ Ok, sorry I'm rambling here! I plan on either scaring the kids on the front porch or going trick or treating, and then Friday is my friend's Halloween party. I'll try my hardest to update sooner. SHUTTING UP NOW AND HERE'S CHAPTER 5! ENJOY!  
**

_**WARNING: BRIEF SEXUAL CONTENT, BRIEF VIOLENCE, AND TRAUMA RESULTING FROM FLASHBACKS **_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_**

**_Chapter Five: Despicable Backlash and Painful Flashbacks_**

**_Duncan's Apartment, Northridge, 11:30 pm_**

Duncan unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. It was cold, dark, and lonely. _Just like the rest of my life._ _This has to change, it's getting old. _He thought to himself, turning on the lights and taking off his jacket. Bowser was sleeping soundly in the next room, Duncan could hear him softly snoring. He was so distracted by his solitude that he nearly forgot how much pain he was in. That "Ice Chickie" really did a number on him, but man, was she a looker. Getting girls was never a problem for Duncan, except this one was going to be a challenge he could not wait to pursue. One way or another, she would be his. Any chick that could throw a roundhouse kick like that was definitely worth it.

Duncan grabbed an ice pack and another beer, his face wincing in pain when it was hit by the coldness of the ice pack, and made himself comfortable on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he began channel surfing. It was after midnight, the talk shows weren't too entertaining, so he settled on a rerun of _The King of Queens_, finding the antics of Doug and Carrie Heffernan pretty hilarious. Not having the patience for commercials, Duncan resumed the channel surfing. He passed by a face that he didn't recognize until he had passed the channel, and switched back to see who it was. It was his attorney, Daniel Cevallos, on one of Dr. Drew's panel discussions. Apart from Dr. Drew, Danny was the only other male there. There was a plastic looking redhead, a heavyset blonde, and an African American woman with extreme makeup and a massive headdress. She looked like The Queen of Zamunda from _Coming to America_, and they were all yelling, squawking like a bunch of chickens in a damn henhouse. They were talking about some criminal mastermind on the run.

"Quiet everybody! Quiet!" Danny replied curtly, which shut up the ladies. Duncan found this to be hilarious. He was a damn good attorney and took great care of Duncan during the trial, he was one of the only people that was nice to him besides Chef Hatchett, and tried to visit him once a month. He even got him a DVD box set of _The Walking Dead _as a release present. Duncan was glad to see that he was doing well. He was so caught up laughing over the ridiculous women that he almost forgot about a phone call he had to make. He dialed out, listening to the ringing until the other line finally answered.

"Hello stranger. (Pause) Yes, I know what time it is! You've been doing this for how long? Don't start bitching now. (Pause) Alright, shut up! Do you want the update or not? (Pause) Well, things didn't go according to plan, unfortunately. (Pause.) What do you mean "What do I mean?"?! Exactly like I said. Krauss didn't show up, so we had to reschedule. Do you have anything on a guy named Chris McLean? (Pause.) He's the owner of _The Tainted Kitty_ and the one behind this whole scheme, says it's going down as a pigeon drop. Let me know what you find if I don't find anything out after this meeting. He's not as smart as he thinks he is, seems like the kind of guy that will spill his entire life story upon first meeting, or in this case, second meeting. (Pause.) Sorry, I'm a little out of it, I kind of got into a tiff with one of the dancers. (Pause.) She was dying to go home with me, and when I turned her down, she threw one of her high heels at my face, gave me a black eye. (Pause.) Sissy girl stuff, man. If it was a dude, they'd still be picking him up off the floor. (Pause) Quit laughing. Look, we're getting off topic. The next meeting is in three days. Let's hope Geoff and Tyler don't screw this one up. Three days should be plenty of time for you to find out everything on McLean, if only I had the name of said kingpin, I'll have it the next time we talk. Research that also, in case we have to narrow it down. Until then." Duncan hung up, throwing his phone off to the side of the couch, as he buried his head in his hands and groaned…

**_Back at The Tainted Kitty, Tuesday, December 2nd, 12:45 am_**

"Ahh!" Chris groaned in satisfaction, as he grabbed a handful of Courtney's hair, pulling her closer so that his cock hit the back of her throat as he came. "Man, oh man, Chickie! You give great fucking head." She removed his phallus from her mouth with a "POP!" and stood up. She was completely covered in shame, her cheeks resembling that of a chipmunk, for her mouth was fighting not to swallow any of his seed. "Go brush your teeth. There's wrapped toothbrushes and toothpaste in the top medicine cabinet." Courtney bolted for the bathroom, immediately spitting everything out and gagging in the sink. "The last thing I want is a bill for herpes treatment." Courtney unwrapped a toothbrush, spread on some paste, and turned the faucet on.

"I don't have herpes, Dick. That's why I don't fit the stripper criteria." She shouted over the running water, wetting the paste and began to vigorously brush her mouth out.

"Mmhmm. You know, that Harrister kid, he ain't so bad." Chris said, pulling his pants up.

Courtney spit out the toothpaste and continued brushing. "How so?"

"Well, I can tell you that he's an extremely sharp kid, who this club is going to be seeing a lot more of. He'll be back in a few days, so I would like it if you would apologize to him."

Courtney gargled mouth wash and spit it out, turning off the sink off. _Did he just say I had to apologize to that Neanderthal? He did! "_What?! Are you kidding me?" she shouted, emerging from the bathroom.

"No, and you have to do this, understand?" Chris zipped his pants back up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This "Duncan" kid had nearly cost her her job, and _she _was the one that had to apologize? Maybe he'd think things over the next few days and apologize to her, so why shouldn't she say sorry also? After all, she _did_ go a little overboard.

"Fine, I'll apologize. Chris, what exactly is going on? What are you getting yourself into with this guy?"

Chris smiled and made a zipping gesture against his mouth. "My lips are sealed, all I can let slip is that the business we're involved in is going to have a _very_ lucrative outcome, sugar. When I get my cut, things are going to change around here. I'm gonna divorce that twad and buy you a diamond ring as big and luminous as the New Year's Eve ball in Times Square!" There he goes again with those grandiose promises. It was pathetic, immature, and quite frankly, he was way too old for it.

"Like that will ever happen. This whole thing is probably as illegal as first degree murder is. Good night. As always, it _hasn't _been a pleasure." Courtney walked past him to the door, but was stopped when he gently grabbed her by the elbow. She looked into his eyes to see that his expression had turned serious. Not nasty, but serious.

"Chickie doll, I'm completely serious. You and me, we're dynamo." She refused to fall for him again, she had wasted four years of her life waiting for him.

"No, Dick. _You're_ just dynamo." His lips curled up into that stupid Cheshire Cat grin.

"And you're the lighter that ignites my flame and sets my firecracker off, lemon pop." Courtney rolled her eyes as he chuckled before continuing. "Court, I think you could make me a better man. Things would be different this time around."

She had heard all this before, and she had tried to change him, but things had remained the same. "I can't change you, Chris. Only _you_ have the power to change yourself. Here's a start: stop writing checks that your mouth can't cash. It'll save you a lot of time." She wrangled out of his grip and walked out the door. Chris watched her leave

"It's ok! You'll be back! They all come back." he shouted before whispering "They all come back."

**_Backstage Dressing Room_**

Courtney walked into the backstage dressing room. It was a huge room directly behind the main stage for the dancers to come and go from set to set, that was filled with costumes, shoes, accessories, make up, etc. Some girls were getting ready while some were kicking back. One thing she had actually liked about _The Tainted Kitty_ besides the size was how incredibly diverse it was with the crop of dancers hired. Sure, there were the typical buxom blondes such as "Lasso Lindsay", a dimwitted blue eyed yet bubbly natural blonde who also had her own natural breasts, and "Cherry", also known as Dakota, a vain green eyed bottle blonde with fake tits who actually was a sweet girl from time to time. Then, there were girls of different ethnicities, Courtney included, "Fun Bunz" LeShawna, "Butterfly" Katie, a tall curvy Puerto Rican and "Candy Cane Lane" Heather, a svelte Japanese geisha.

Chris thought of his dancers as presents or "diamonds", and wanted them in all shapes and sizes in order to have "all the types a man could ever desire". There were the girls that weren't pin thins, like "Sexy Sadie" (Whom was Katie's best friend, they always wore matching outfits and their hair in matching mini high-tied pigtails) and LeShawna, and girls that looked more natural, like "PJ Barbie" Bridgette and "Magnolia" Zoey, both of whom were on the smaller size of the breasts scale. Courtney loved them all and considered each of them as sisters, even Heather, who was a manipulative raging bitch but had her moments. Heather had a nasty little coke habit, which was one of the only things that made her nice. Courtney only knew about it after walking in on her in the bathroom one night and being sworn to secrecy not to tell. Ever since then, Heather had been more respectful and careful around her.

Lindsay was practicing her lassoing, just barely avoiding knocking the other girls out, looked over and noticed Courtney walked in.

"Heyya, Chickie!"

Courtney put on a brave face and a smile, although still dripping with humiliation, she had to hide it. "Hi girls, what's kicking?" she greeted them warmly and sat down in front of one of the vanities.

"Hmm, nothing much." Lindsay, who had the attention span of a flea, turned around and resumed the lassoing. LeShawna looked over as she was trying on tops.

"What the hell was going on? Good thing I bolted when I did." She didn't mean to abandon her friend, but the damage was done.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Courtney replied semi-sarcastically, grabbing a towel and proceeded to wipe off the running make up from her face. LeShawna was topless except for a black thong, she put the tops down and grabbed a gold tube top with a matching skirt.

"Sorry, Marley. My job was on the line."

Courtney put the towel down and shrugged."It's fine, I don't need to be rescued. Surprisingly, it worked itself out." She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of Frozen Temptations Banana Daiquiri Body Lotion. Heather strutted over, wearing a sheer, fur lined robe.

"Now Court, who was that stud stumbling out of the back?" Heather spun around, her long raven black hair twirling in the air, as Courtney looked up at her in the mirror.

"You mean Duncan Harrister?" She made a retching sound over hearing his name. "He's the whole reason why I got in trouble. Then again, I did round house the sucker." Dakota was in the corner practicing her routine and stopped to join in.

"Mm,mm,mm! That boy was such a hunk! Give me five minutes alone and I'd have him screaming for mercy! Ow!" She high fived and then bumped hips with Lindsay. Courtney opened the bottle and squirted the cool lotion into the palm of her hand.

"Whatever. If you want the scumbag, take him. He's Chris' new pet. I guess it's a business thing. Maybe they'll end up sucking each other's dicks. "Dick sucking dick." HA!"

Heather sat down on a chair in front of another vanity, applying eyeliner. "Courtney, what's the deal between you and "Tricky Dick" Chris?" She stopped moisturizing her legs and looked over, once again trying to play dumb.

"Huh? What you talking about, Candy Cane?" She had finished her eyeliner and picked up some eye shadow and a makeup brush.

"I'm talking about all the friction. You're the top dancer and the highest paid, then he flips a bitch. Now things are totally fine, almost as if that whole scene about an hour ago never happened. What gives?"

Courtney resumed lathering up her gams. "Oh… trust me, you don't wanna know." She put down the bottle and grabbed a hair brush from the drawer.

Heather kept up her inquisitive pursuit as she applied eye shadow. "Maybe I do wanna know, so spill…"

Heather was relentless and loved to talk behind people's backs. No way was Courtney letting her in on a damn thing. She stopped brushing her hair and looked over. "Please, what authoritative position are you from that I must obey and tell you? Did you run out of gossip or something? Because quite frankly, I really can't think of any other reason why you're pumping me up for details." Courtney went back to brushing her hair, her statement had shut Heather up for the time being, because her mouth was agape and she was at a loss for words. Lindsay put down the lasso and took off her cowboy boots in exchange for orange UGG slippers.

"Cool it, Ice. She's just as curious as the rest of us are." This caught Courtney off guard a little, Lindsay was never one to talk back, she was probably doing it for Heather's benefit, it was her best friend (sometimes) next to Dakota.

"Well, then you're all shit out of luck, there really isn't anything to tell. No insane story, no roller-coaster romance, no desperate manipulation, no juicy details whatsoever. Dick has just really looked out for me and taken me under his wing." All of the girls had looked over at her as she spoke.

"He's not like that with the rest of us." Katie piped up, fixing Sadie's hair.

"I don't know what to tell you, sorry." This was starting to annoy Courtney, what nerve they had! She was already ashamed of what happened, but these bitches demanding details was despicably wicked. Just as she was about to tell them to go to hell, a voice spoke out.

"Ok, girls. Cool it and settle down." They all looked over and Courtney smiled.

Bridgette and Zoey walked in. Bridgette was a laid back and mellow surfer girl with blonde hair and hunter green eyes, one of the only girls to have an outdoor suntan instead of fake baking it in one of the club's private backstage tanning booths. She would actually drive every morning all the way from Topanga Canyon to Malibu just to surf! Zoey was an overly friendly and slightly timid hippie with bright red hair worn in low pigtails, brown eyes, and lily white skin. She was the best makeup artist at the club, all the girls begged her to do their makeup. Her biggest dream is to become a special effects makeup artist for film and television. "If Courtney wanted to tell us, she would have told us, but she doesn't, so let's move on." Bridgette said, as the two of them walked over to Courtney. She sat on the edge of the vanity as Zoey took a seat on the floor. Courtney smiled at both of them.

"Thanks, girls." That certainly seemed to quiet everybody down, and they had gone back to their business. Even though she regarded all of them as her sisters, Bridgette and Zoey were her only two best friends, and true ones at that. She trusted them with her life, and they were the only ones besides herself and Chris that knew all her deep dark secrets, not even her boyfriend knew everything…

"What happened with that guy? He looked like he got attacked by a samurai!" Zoey quickly whispered, careful not to spark the room's interest again. Courtney went back to brushing her hair and looked down at her friend.

"Ha! It was hardly a samurai, it was simply 'Ice Chickie'. He deserved it after being such a perverted and rude prick to me, whom in fact was doing him a favor by giving him a free lap dance. What can I say? He took it too far. I'm sure he was on something."

Bridgette dangled her legs over the edge of the vanity. "I saw him earlier when he first got here with Geoff. He is pretty hot, but you do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, how are things going with Justin? You're so lucky, I wish I had a boyfriend!" Zoey looked a little sad, being the hopeless romantic that she was. Helping others find love but never finding it for herself.

"Things are fine, but I don't know how much longer they'll last. I love him, but he's so arrogant and superficial! It's always about him, it was never like that but it is now. Maybe boyfriends are like laptops, you should update and get a new one every three years." Courtney said.

"Then maybe you're not all that in love. I'm surprised you've stayed with him this long. You're incredibly picky, Court." The two girls started giggling, Courtney looked annoyed.

"I am not!" Except who was she kidding? She dropped her frown and joined in the giggling.

"Ok, maybe I am. I think all girls are a little picky by nature though, what with a world full of "Jafars" and "Gastons" when we want an "Aladdin" that's not dirt poor or a "Prince Charming" with a good head on his shoulders, whose actually going places."

"You're right, and I hope I find my prince soon." Zoey sighed heavily.

"I don't know what Geoff would qualify under, he's so sweet and totally into me, but something is holding him back from asking me out, and I can tell he wants to!" Bridgette looked down at her feet.

"I don't know either, but I do know that Justin is _most definitely _a "Gaston"." Courtney said, which caused all three girls to burst into a fit of giggles yet again.

**_Courtney's Apartment in Van Nuys, 6½ Hours Later_**

After a humiliating night, all Courtney wanted to crawl into bed and rest. Unlocking the door and stepping into her Van Nuys apartment, she set her stuff down and took off her boots. Oreo, her black-and-white tuxedo cat, walked in the room and softly meowed at her arrival. "Good morning, Oreo." She smiled and walked over. "Have a nice night?" She picked him up and stroked his fur, giggling a little when he licked her face. Courtney had found Oreo one night outside of the club a few years ago, a stray alley kitten who was abandoned by his mother and siblings. When she took him to the animal shelter, the vet presumed that he was most likely the runt of the litter (which would explain the reason why he wasn't the size of most cats at three years old.), which is why he was abandoned. She couldn't let him be euthanized or further isolated in the shelter, so she adopted him, and it was one of the best decisions she ever made. He was such an adorable companion and the two of them had a wonderful bond. She had always wanted a pet growing up, and she couldn't have asked for a better one in Oreo. "I bet it was a heck of a lot better than mine was." She walked into the kitchen, putting him down on the countertop. He looked around, watching Courtney opening the cupboard and pulling out a saucer. "We've got to get out of here, dipsy doodle." She put down the saucer, then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a milk carton. "Out of this apartment, out of this city, maybe even out of this state." She shrugged off her jacket and walks over to the coat closet. "Well, there's a lot of fantastic schools in California, so _maybe _staying will remain on the table." She put the jacket on a hanger, closed the door, and walked back over to the counter. "All I know, is that I want to get away from Chris and _The Tainted Kitty_ as much as possible, but of course I'd miss the girls." Courtney opened the milk carton and poured some into the saucer. As Oreo hungrily lapped up the refreshing milk, she put down the carton and turned back to the cupboard, pulling out an old fashion rocks glass. "Maybe that type of lifestyle is meant for some people, I know it's not for me." She poured some milk into the glass for herself and put the carton back into the refrigerator, sipping from her glass. "I know that much. You've only been a part of my life for a short time, Reo. A few years, actually. Thus, I've been through way too much to have it all end up like this."

Courtney walked out onto the balcony and laid back on the double recliner, still sipping from her glass. She sat up and stared out into the early morning sky.

The sun had already started rising, it's rays shining on the horizon. The sky and clouds were painted in beautiful sherbet hues of pink, yellow, and orange, even some mauve and blue. Fresh dew drops plummeted from the flowerbeds on the ledge. The city itself was coming to rise along with the break of day. The blaring of car horns, the trilling of bicycle bells, the humming of the lawn mower, a few barking dogs, and various loud conversations between working strangers composed the soundtrack of this new day.

Courtney looked down at the city. _What a delightful neighborhood this is._ she thought to herself as she sipped from her glass. She knew how much she would miss it when she moved. _If_ she moved. She couldn't continue to lead the life she was living, it was dangerous territory.

Her thoughts had been interrupted by the sound of giggling. A child's laughter. What could be a pleasantly lovely sound to some can be painfully shattering to others. Courtney got up and moved to the ledge, looking down. The giggling sounds had been traced to a small girl. She was about five or six years old, dressed in a red and white gingham dress, with her strawberry blonde hair in braided pigtails that complimented her full face and white socks in black Mary Janes on her tiny feet. The girl's mother and father were on either side of her, holding each hand and swinging her forward with every third step they took. The father was a tall man with close cropped blonde curls, donning a suit and a briefcase in his free hand. The mother had the same strawberry blonde hair as her daughter but wore it in a ponytail, and was clad in a burgundy velour Juicy Couture track suit, holding a dog leash with a black Scottish terrier trotting from it. _What a Hallmark greeting card moment this picture perfect family appeared to be having._

Courtney's calm demeanor suddenly changed, a painful look of shock and sadness enveloped her face. Her body began to tremble as she dropped the glass, not caring that it shattered on the ground, and hugged her knees to her chest while her eyes begin to water. She closed her eyes and her flashback began.

_It's a bright sunny day, with pale blue skies decorated with ornaments of fluffy white clouds. A man is driving a E series Mercedes-Benz with a little girl in the backseat wearing a white three quarter length sleeved shirt, a grey jumper, khaki green leggings, and brown sandals. It's Courtney at four years old and her father. She always thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, he was tall and tan with violet eyes and dark brown hair. They are on their way to go to a carnival, where they ride the merry-go-round and eat cotton candy, she cheers her dad on as he wins her a huge stuffed pink and blue unicorn. Her dad picks her up and twirls her around in the air as she starts wildly laughing._

_The next flashback is of Courtney and her family at Christmas. Her big brother Brick is there, he was about eighteen years old at the time and had recently buzzed his hair, and it was before her mother started drinking. Her mother still looked youthful, her brown eyes were luminous and her blonde hair was wrapped up in a bun. They all sat in the living room next to a huge white frosted Christmas tree that was adorned in twinkle lights and ornaments in colors of silver, gold, blue, red, and green, with brightly colored packages underneath it. Her dad and Brick drag in a beautifully wrapped box for her. She opens it to find a pink and white bike with a huge silver and blue bow around the front of it. "A bike!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down. _

_"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much." he says. _

_"And I love you too, Daddy. Forever and ever!" she says as she jumps into his arms and hugs him. He hugs her back tightly, stroking her hair and kissing her on the head. It was a much happier time for them, before they lost it all…_

_The next memory is of a bunch of men dressed in all black and breaking into their house, breaking and throwing things. Brick tried to defend the family, but he was knocked out. The masked men grabbed Courtney's father. She called out to him and tried to run into his arms, but her mother grabbed her, holding her back. _

_"Tell them to stay back or they'll have to watch us kill you." One of the men says, shoving a gun to the temple of her dad's head. _

_"Please, don't do this in front of them, anything but that." he pleads. _

_"Make it quick and get it over with, now." The other man kicks him in the ribs. Her mother screeches. Her father spits out blood before looking at his young daughter, her eyes are wide and full of tears. _

_"Courtney, you have to stay here with Mommy and Brick. Daddy will try to come back really soon, Princess. I promise." She watches her father, it's the first and only time she's seen him cry. _

_"Daddy, don't go! Please, Daddy!" She couldn't lose her father. _

_"I love you, Princess. Be strong and look after your brother and mom." Those were his final words before the men dragged him. _

_"DAAAAA-DDDDDYYYY!" She cried out. Her mother hugged her tightly, they sobbed together._

The flashbacks have ended. Courtney was hyperventilating and full on crying now. Oreo watched her from the doorway with a sad expression on his face, as she hysterically bawled until her body gave way to exhaustion and slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

_**What happened to Courtney's father and who does Duncan keep talking to? More will be revealed in the next few chapters, so stay tuned! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES!**_


	6. Chapter Six: Planning The Heist

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Chapter 6 is here! I finished it last night, but had to proof read and add on to it today. Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! Thanks again Knute, I was able to implement some of your suggestions into Alejandro, who is fully mentioned in this chapter. If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Please be sure to read the character update at the end of the chapter. I'm hoping to have Chapter Seven up tomorrow night, the latest, Saturday. Happy Halloween! Be safe and enjoy the night to dress up, have fun, and go off your diet :) **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Six: Planning The Heist**_

**_Backroom at The Tainted Kitty, Three Days Later (Thursday, December 4th), 11:30 am_**

It was the day of the meeting. Duncan was thankful that he had three days to hibernate vampire style so the swelling and bruising would go down on his face, but it had also made him incredibly anxious. Chris was so vague with the details at their first meeting, it made him suspicious of what said entrepreneur had in mind. Besides himself and his two friends, Chris and the club bouncers, a tomboy named Jo and a bodybuilder named Eva (both who were a bit on the butch side), were the only ones at the club. Duncan felt a little at ease but remained sullen, hiding behind a pair of dark Ray Bans, as Geoff and Tyler chatted animatedly amongst themselves, while they waited for Chris in his office.

Tyler looked exactly the same since their CSUN party days, with his floppy brown hair, strong chin, and lanky body. He still wore that ridiculous red sweat suit and headband, and was also still a klutz. He had tripped over the rug in the entryway and crashed straight into Jo, who was less than pleased. Duncan and Geoff had to stop their fit of hysterical laughter in order to save him from getting his ass whopped by a chick.

"Man, this is going to be some deal you got us in! Thanks again, Geoff." Tyler said. Both of them had dropped out of college and didn't have much to do. Geoff did event planning at some of the Hollywood clubs from time to time, and Tyler was a personal trainer, but neither one of those were as worthwhile as they had hoped.

"No problem, dude! I'm glad to have you both. My two CSUN buds, it will be total déjà vu! Party City, bros! Woo-Hoo! Plus, we're gonna be filthy stinking rich!" Geoff shouted, Duncan crossed his eyes underneath the sunglasses. Maybe he was getting too old for this. The Duncan from two years ago would have totally jumped at this opportunity and had a blast, but the Duncan of today simply wanted to get it done with and get out unscathed.

"Look, I'm only doing this so I can have a clean slate. A fresh start. Go back to school, get a job, eventually settle down and start a family." As crazy as it may have sounded judging by the puzzled looks on his friend's faces, that _was _exactly what Duncan wanted. He almost had it with Gwen, and he wasn't going to let her betrayal crush his dream.

"Ya, good luck breaking your loser streak in the sack!" Geoff said, and him and Tyler both started cracking up. If there was one thing not to insult Duncan about, it was his abilities in chasing tail. He may have been a little rusty, but he was a master pick up artist.

"Shut up, Geoff. I may have been out of the game for a while, but I have a feeling I'm going to be picking up right where I left off. You should've seen the little number I had three nights ago…" Duncan's face started pounding from where Courtney had assaulted him. He had to see her again, he had been totally out of line and he needed to apologize, he deserved everything she gave him.

"Monday night?" Tyler questioned. "What happened then?"

"Yeah, I came here with Geoff because I thought the meeting was then, but it was cancelled because you didn't show up, _Jocko. _It's the only reason why we're here now._" _Duncan glared at the athlete, who hung his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, guys. I forgot I had a training session!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I got a free lap dance from this smoking hot chick." The boys starts hooting and howling. "What's with all the commotion? Nothing happened… yet." It was his mission to make something happen.

"What the hell happened then?" Tyler asked.

"Man, she round housed me! How the fuck do you think I got this black eye?!" Duncan tore off his sunglasses and pointed at his eye. Geoff and Tyler gasped and nearly jumped. _What a couple of pansies. _He thought to himself, trying to stifle a scoff.

"What?! No way. So _that's _why you left so quickly. You missed Bridge's set! I'm completely digging that chick, dudes. I gotta have her. She's amazing!" Geoff looked out and Duncan could have sworn he saw hearts in his eyes.

"Lovesick much, Geoff?"

"What's it to you?" Geoff snapped.

"Nothing, it's kind of funny. The whole thing was unfortunate, too. She has an ass you'd wanna play bongos on."

"Who has an ass you'd wanna play bongos on?"

The three friends turned around. At that moment, Chris came strolling in, wearing a freshly ironed navy pin striped suit. "Gentlemen, what a pleasure." Truly it was. These idiots were about to help him pull off the con of his career.

"Hey, Chris, what's cracking? I was just telling the boys about Ice Chickie." A sly grin spread across Chris' face. _If only you knew what she did to me when you left…_

"Ha, yes she does, indeed. Not much, how are your family jewels doing from the other night?"

"They've been better." The two of them snickered. It was nice that there was at least a bit of a camaraderie between them.

"Yeah, I want a chick like that, too! Ya know, but without the beating up business. Dunc's and Geoff's babes sound totally bomb. You should set me up, por favor." Tyler pouted, which caused Chris to scoff.

"Schyeah, maybe if you would have shown up like you said, you could have gotten one! There's plenty to go around, I have a whole diamond lineup to appeal to every taste a man could desire. More on that later… So, are we ready to get down to business, boys?"

"You know it!" Geoff shouted followed by a "Yes, sir." from Tyler. They all sat down around Chris' desk.

"Now, as you all know, Geoff has been my "delivery" boy for quite some time. I greatly appreciate him for calling upon you two young men in order to pull off this scheme. I only want the top-notch, crème de la crème, to assist me in this. The pay off you'll accumulate will be so large you'll be able to use bills to wipe your tears." Chris started laughing, the rest soon followed, only for it to be cut short with a menacing look from Chris, at which they all stopped.

"Freaking sweet!" Tyler pumped his fist up in the air. _Shit. These guys are getting too ahead of themselves. _Duncan thought to himself.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold your horses, boys. We haven't gotten down to the bottom of this yet, the nitty gritty. What's the initial plan, Chris?" If there was one thing Chris didn't like, it was when people seconded guessed him, which is exactly what this newbie was doing.

"Hey! Rookie! I am a man of my word, especially when it comes to the big bucks! Now, I'm sure you are some what familiar with who Alejandro Barboza is?" Chris was greeted by absolute silence. _Figures. _He thought to himself before continuing. "Thought so. Any who, he is one of the top kingpins to the Brazilian mob. Made the majority of his money off of bank heists in all seven continents, it's even rumored that he massacred an entire Russian militia that murdered his family when he was a boy. The mob has been good to him and covered every single crime, making him out to be an unfortunate orphan in the midst of a family tragedy. Not even the FBI or CIA have him on their radar. This man really is one lucky son of a bitch. He's got it all. Lucky for us, thanks to Geoff's connection, he'll be paying a visit to _The Smoking Gun_, my cigar lounge. After we reel him in, we'll be pulling off the biggest pigeon drop known to man kind." It was pure brilliance, Chris couldn't have come up with a better plan if he tried.

"What's a pigeon drop?" Tyler scratched his head, clueless to any and all crime terminology. Chris heavily sighed.

"A pigeon drop is what's called a confidence trick. The selected target or "pigeon", a.k.a. Alejandro, is convinced to relinquish money or an object in order to assure an even bigger amount of money, or something of equal or more value. That object he'll be trading will be diamonds. Not just _any _diamonds, these are _black _diamonds. He recently inherited a mine full of them, $80 million worth. The mine went bust, but he has the gems. Every single top jeweler that you could think of is after him. DeBeers, Cartier, Bvlgari, Harry Winston, but he's been picky, and none of them have offered the exact amount, they're trying to lowball him. Since he is a Brazilian kingpin, black diamonds are their holy grail, and they're willing to do whatever it takes to profit off of them. My private jeweler, Brady Benson, is in fact the one that told me about Alejandro, and I had Geoff follow him around on one of his many trips to L.A., and they became fast friends, which is how he got him to make an appearance at the cigar club. Brady is as much of a part of this as you all are, but he prefers to be a "silent partner". "

"Which makes perfect sense. I see where you're coming from. In the process of gaining his confidence, you take advantage of his weak points and go in directly for the kill. You want to make this guy an offer he thinks he can't refuse, you're actually scamming him." Duncan condescendingly chimed in, trying to have a one up on Chris.

"Scamming is a bit much. I'd say it would be a "friendly loan." Of course Chris would think that. Con artists _never _think they're doing anything morally wrong or illegal.

"Call it what you will, it all means the same thing. Bottom line, let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Whoa, whoa! Last time I checked, _I_ was the one in charge." Was this little prick trying to pull a fast one over on him? He was Chris McLean, and Chris McLean was a man nobody would dare to fuck with if they wanted to live to see tomorrow.

"Yeah. Just 'cuz you're in charge doesn't mean you've formulated a good plan of action. You don't even have the next move after you get this guy here."

The room went dead silent. Geoff and Tyler's mouths were agape, looking at Duncan like he had shot himself in the foot. Chris' face scrunched up in a nasty look, he was furious! "What the…? Get the fuck out of here, you two faced smart ass punk!" He rose from his chair. Geoff got up, destined to prevent any violence.

"Whoa, Chris, chill out!" Wrong move on his part, the anger intensified.

"Don't tell _me_ to chill, you should be telling your friend to keep his fucking mouth shut. Or else I'll find three other accomplices that have respect and are capable of following orders."

"I'm plenty capable of following orders, but not when they are half-assed." Duncan retorted. How this guy managed to have two successful businesses was far beyond Duncan.

"Mr. McLean, Duncan _may_ have a point with all of this." Tyler spoke up, surprising Duncan.

"Yeah, he's the smartest out of the three of us and the only one to almost finish college!" Geoff followed. This caught Duncan off guard a little, he was astonished that these two came to his defense. Maybe they did have some integrity. He turned back to Chris.

"So are you going to hear me out or are you going to regret it later when your ass is behind bars because you were busted in attempts to pull of the "perfect scheme." with your head up your ass?" Duncan raised his eyebrows at Chris, who still had the twisted glower on his face.

"Five minutes. If I'm not satisfied, I'll have the club bouncers use your head to open the door and throw you out on _your ass. _Got it compadre?" _He better make it good._

"Yep." Duncan replied, Geoff and Chris sat down again.

"What we need is a plan of action, and everybody needs a role. Chris, you obviously found the catch, now we need to work on luring it in. We need to gain Barboza's confidence. Now, not all of us will make it out alive at the end of this."

"You may be new to this, but I'm not. This isn't the first time I've done this before. I'm something of a criminal genius, but smaller cases. A designer with a coke habit, a producer who indulged in child pornography, the father of my soon to be ex-wife. All of them have secrets I know, and I took advantage of all of them to the full extent. They never knew what hit them. It's how I funded my establishments." Duncan was spot on, Chris was a con man… to some extent. It sounded more like emotional blackmail.

"I've already told you, I'm not new to this. You're saying nobody has ever caught on? Not the victims or the cops, FBI? Nobody's ever tipped them off?"

"Nope. I've gotten by on luck. Sheer stupidity of the victims, sheer genius of myself. I had my brother Josh helping me out, I learned everything I know from him." Chris' infamous grin appeared on his face. _What is with this guy and the perma-smirk? _Duncan thought to himself.

"What happened?" He was curious and figured that Chris didn't need Geoff and his two friends if he had his brother.

"He decided enough was enough, he was getting too old, didn't live his years to the fullest. He took his cut and headed down to Miami. Got himself a nice beach front with a tight Cuban wife and two little rug rats. This is the first heist I've done without him and the biggest one thus far. We would switch off, one of us would lure in the catch and the other one went in for the kill. Since this is a bigger job, I needed more guys, Geoff couldn't do this on his own. What do you have to say to that, smart ass?" Chris nodded at Duncan, who was in deep in thought.

"What it sounds like is you're talking out of your ass for the most part. You aren't going about this in the correct manner, but the fundamentals are there… barely. I think I've got the perfect way to go about this. In order to do that, it's _your _turn to listen to what _I _have to say. Is that going to be a problem, Mr. Ego Trip?"

"No. Talk, my time is valuable. I've got businesses to run here." Chris huffed.

"Ok. We already have our in with Alejandro because of Geoff, who will bring him to the cigar club. Once he's arrived and after they've had a few Cubans and whiskeys, Tyler will operate as a shill. For those of you that don't know, a shill is a person who acts as a promoter for the perpetrator in order to lure the target. He'll pretend to be on the phone with Brady's assistant, who just informed Tyler that he sold his ex fiancé's engagement ring for 25% over asking price, and he starts cheering that he's hit the jackpot.

This will catch Alejandro's attention, and he'll ask Geoff if he knows him. Geoff will say he doesn't, which at that point Alejandro tells him to bring Tyler over to find out about said jeweler. He says that the jeweler is very selective about whom he does business with and he only got in because of a connection, which will be Chris. Since the ex fiancé was one of the dancers at _The Tainted Kitty_ and dumped him in public, Chris felt so bad that he put him through with Brady. Alejandro will beg for a meeting to be set up, which can only be done by phone due to Chris' schedule. Chris will call Alejandro and have me on the line with a disguised voice pretending to be Brady, who will flat out offer him $100 million for the diamonds, which is actually where the Advanced Fee Fraud comes into play. In view of the fact that every other jeweler has offered him significantly lower, Alejandro will jump at the chance of selling for over the asking price, and it's sealed.

All that needs to be done is pick up the diamonds, which is when the pigeon drop occurs, except we're not going to do The Jamaican Switch. We're going to give him the money, in counter fit bills, which will be unrecognizable. I will make the trade off, bring back the diamonds the next day, which is when we give the diamonds to Brady and he pays us the cash. Alejandro made over what the lot was valued at without being none the wiser that he lost it all, Brady has black diamonds to sell, and the four of us each walk away $20 million richer. That's what I have to say, smart ass."

The room was once again dead silent. Chris' jaw was to the floor, Geoff and Tyler looked nervous, worried that he was actually going to throw Duncan out, but his demeanor changed. His lips curled up into a smile. "Duncan, that is the most outstanding plan that I've ever heard! Much better than what I had in mind! Bravo!" He started clapping, which Geoff and Tyler joined in, hollering for their friend. It was Duncan's turn to have the shit eating grin.

"I told you I wasn't an amateur, Chris. You need to trust me."

"Let's get to the halfway point, then we'll see if I trust you. Alejandro will be by the club on Saturday night. For now, I think a per celebration is in order. All of you come back tonight for free booze, cigars, and lap dances!"

They all started cheering. "Sounds like a deal to me! How does 10 work?" Geoff smiled, happy that he'd get to see Bridgette.

"Perfect, I'll see you then, and don't worry, Tyler. I think I've got the perfect little foxtail for you." Chris said with a wink.

"All right!" Tyler and Geoff slapped palms. The boys started to walk out before Chris called out to Duncan. Duncan turned to his friends.

"I'll catch up with you guys outside." They walked out of the office, leaving the two alone.

"This really is an incredible plan you've come up with, but it's not the reason why I asked you to stay behind."

"Oh?" Duncan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Mmhmm, it's about Courtney. I had a long discussion with her after you left, and she got a pretty brutal punishment. Bottom line, she wants to apologize to you for what she did."

"She does?" This was the second time today that Duncan was surprised. Sure, he was pissed, but he probably would have retaliated the same way if he had been the one in her position. "I think she's owed the apology."

Chris laughed at that "Ha! No way, don't even think it. She knows to expect those kinds of comments, she can't go around striking back on an unpredictable whim. I'm lucky it was you and not somebody else, I'd probably be sued." The two laughed.

"Yeah, you're right about the latter, but she deserves an apology. It's cool, I'll hear her out. What did you do to her?"

"Oh, a couple _odd jobs _that had to be taken care of, things that needed to be _serviced _to." He had to conceal not only his smirk, but the erection that was threatening to rise upon the thought of Courtney deep throating him.

"For sure. Well, I look forward to it. I'll see you tonight." Duncan raised his index and middle fingers to his temple, pointed them at Chris, and walked out.

"Alright, until then. I'll get you a lap dance from another chick that I think you'll really like!" Chris promised.

"Ha! We'll see about that one." Duncan said from his over shoulder before leisurely walking out of the club and into the parking lot to be greeted by the cheering of Tyler and Geoff.

_**It may seem like everything is going to go smoothly, but things WILL NOT be going EXACTLY as planned, unfortunately.**_

_**Character Update:**_

_**Courtney will be featured and/or mentioned in Chapters 7-11. and as promised for Chapter Seven, so will Heather. Duncan's mother (who is one of the only original characters for the Total Drama conversion of this story) will also be introduced in Chapter Eight. Alejandro will make his first full fledged appearance in Chapter Nine. Chapter Ten is where more will be revealed about both Duncan and Courtney's back stories. Chapters 8-11 will have more Total Drama cameos, including the first appearance of Justin. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: A Little PartyNeverKilled

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How was everybody's Halloween. I have to get zombified to go to my friend's Halloween party in a little bit, but I thought I'd upload Chapter 7! Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Sorry if this chapter is long, but it's worth it! As far as the title goes, don't worry, NOBODY dies! I have really taken a liking to that song and thought it fit well. I'm hoping to have Chapter Eight up tomorrow night or Sunday. I have NO discrimination against anything LGBT. One of my best friends is gay, I just put that word in to add emphasis and not deliberately. I apologize if I offended anybody, that was NOT my intention AT ALL!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, A LITTLE PARTY NEVER KILLED NOBODY, CHASING THE SUN, EVERYBODY LOVES ME, RENEGADE, MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK, AND ALL ALCOHOL AND CIGARS MENTIONED. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, FERGIE, THE WANTED, ONE REPUBLIC, STYX, AND FALL OUT BOY, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**WARNING: OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE, DRUG USE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_**Chapter Seven: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody… Or Could It?**_

_** The Tainted Kitty, Midnight, Friday, December 5th**_

It had only been two years since they all partied together, but it was as if not a day had passed. Duncan, Geoff, and Tyler, "The CSUN Party Boys" were back in action! They arrived at 10 sharp (Chris had sent a town car to pick them up), decked out in their coolest threads and began the festivities with a round of Patron shots while enjoying Butterfly's salsa routine to The Wanted's "Chasing The Sun'. She had started out in a flamenco dress, then ripped off the skirt to reveal a hot pink and black tube top and mini-skirt, both covered in fringe. Chris arrived with a box of freshly imported Macanudos and Arturo Fuentes cigars from The Dominican Republic, which proved to be a little strong but still enjoyable nonetheless, followed by some "drink sampling" once the Patron shots were downed.

Beer Busters (vodka, beer, and two dashes of Tabasco sauce)and Typhoons (Gin, Anisette, Lime Juice, and Chilled Champagne)suggested by Geoff to start, for the party boy in all of them. A Hole in One (Johnnie Walker Red Label, honey, and unsweetened tea)and Bloody Bulls (Vodka, Tomato Juice, and Beef Bouillon) were Tyler's recommendation, saying they're "what athletes drink". Rusty Nails (Scotch and Drambuie)and Black Velvets (Guinness and Champagne), two of Duncan's favorites that tickled his bad boy side. For the grand finale, Billionaire's Margaritas (Jose Cuervo Reserva de la Familia, Grand Marnier Cuvee du Centenaire, and freshly squeezed lime juice) and Sidecars (Triple Sec and Cognac)from Chris, to enhance the businessmen within them all. Izzy was having a blast making the drinks, even sneaking a few in herself. While the guys polished off their beverages, they enjoyed the show.

Candy Cane Lane's routine to One Republic's "Everybody Loves Me", followed by a group performance from all the girls (or as Chris called them "The Tainted Kitty Barbettes") of "Renegade" by Styx, where they were clad in cute little black and white striped jail outfits. The latter really had the crowd going, and Duncan was drawn to Courtney the whole time. After they were done, Bridgette gravitated over to Geoff and Tyler had struck up a conversation with Lindsay, even Duncan was getting some attention from Heather. She was definitely hot, but she was a little aggressive for his taste, and breaking his unintentional celibacy streak wasn't his first priority. Plus, he only had eyes for Courtney. When she left to get his Rusty Nail, DJ Lightening's voice boomed over the sound system.

"DJ Ligh-ten-ing is back, SHA-POW! Up next, a scientific molecular event that nobody should miss, what happens when fire meets ice! It will surely cause the audience to "evaporate"! She knows what your songs do in the dark, without further adieu, Ice Chickie!"

The audience started hollering, Duncan the loudest, as the lights dimmed. "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy blared from the speakers. When the first line of the song played, the lights lifted a little, and there was Courtney, in a black leather corset and black satin shorts. She started dancing, every move was flawless. It wasn't until the chorus played when she tore off the corset and kicked off the shorts, revealing a rhinestoned bikini in colors of a flame, and the pyrotechnics shot flames up to nearly the club ceiling, that Duncan went crazy, as did the crowd. He was practically howling when she took to the pole. _God, this chick is unbelievable! _Duncan didn't even take a second glance when Heather brought him back his drink, for his eyes and erection were focused 100% on Courtney.

When she finished her set, Duncan stood up and applauded.

"Like what you see?" Chris leaned into Duncan.

"Fuck yes, I did! She's the best thing you've got here. Hey, is she single?" Duncan asked, hoping his answer would be yes.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, kid. You can't turn no stripper into a housewife." Chris guffawed, thinking he was so hilarious, Duncan looked at him in disgust. _He's so cruel. _"But from what I've heard, she's an incredibly mind blowing fuck."

This definitely snapped Duncan from his thoughts. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Chris said with a sneaky grin. "She should be out here any minute to apologize to you, though. Heather, can you go fetch her for us?"

"Sure." Heather got up and nodded. "I'll be back for you later, hot shot." She winked at Duncan and sashayed backstage.

"Now _she_ is a prime cut of meat." Chris elbowed Duncan.

"Whatever, she's not really my type."

_**Backstage Dressing Room**_

Courtney peered through the curtains and saw Duncan and Chris in one of the booths. There were also that guy Geoff that Bridgette had mentioned, they looked pretty cozy, and some brunette that Lindsay was straddling. "You're in luck tonight, Cherry." She turned to Dakota. "The doofus is back."

Her face lit up. "You mean the super fine, oh-so- divine, hottie hot hottie?" Dakota leaped from her chair and skipped over to Courtney's side, looking out through the curtain.

"Yep, he's returned."

Dakota's smile grew even wider, her eyes were sparkling. "Yay! I'm telling you, girl, he will be mine by the end of the night." She walked back over to the vanity. "Hope you don't mind." she said over her shoulder to Courtney as she started brushing her hair.

_Yeah, I kind of do. _Courtney thought to herself, but couldn't show it annoyed her. She scoffed at Dakota's comment. "Why would I mind? He's not in my possession, I could care less. Take him, fuck him, whatever. After I apologize, that will be the last of any type of communication that he and I will ever have between us again."

"So, that's applicable to all of us, then?" Heather strolled on in. "Because I've been by his side the whole night, and _I know _he'll be going home with me."

_That's what she thinks. "_He's fair game. Go for it, and best of luck that you don't catch something from him."

Dakota's face fell. "Heather! That's not fair, _I _noticed him first!" She folded her arms across her chest, only for Heather to shrug.

"Sorry, you waited too long and I didn't. Better luck next time, DK."

Dakota looked pretty upset, as well as angry. "I'll find somebody else that's better then that _Sons of Anarchy_ wannabe, you'll see!" she shouted before walking out of the room.

Heather turned back to Courtney. "Anyways, Chris asked me to come get you."

"I can't believe that you're the one having to apologize! So what if you round-housed his ass? He started it!" LeShawna said. At least somebody was on Courtney's side.

"Thanks, Bunz. I whole heartedly agree with you. That smartass punk brought it upon himself." She heavily sighed, _It wasn't the right move on my part, though. _"I might as well get this shit over with." Courtney flung back the curtains and walked over to the group.

Duncan stood up immediately when he saw her walking towards the booth, as did Chris. He stood up too quickly and nearly tripped, which made the guys start laughing. Duncan had to hold onto the table. _Too much booze. _He thought to himself. Chris looked seemingly happy to see her, Duncan looked taken aback, even Geoff and Tyler had taken their eyes off the girls to look over at Courtney, in awe that _this _was the girl that kicked their friend's ass.

"Ahh, there she is! Say hello to the boys, Courtney." Chris wrapped his arm around her. Ever since she broke things off, Courtney had become a little squeamish whenever Chris touched her.

"Hello to the boys, Courtney." she sarcastically replied. The table reeked of cigar smoke and liquor.

"HA! That's nice. You remember Duncan," he turned and gave her a look. "Don't you?"

Duncan and Courtney locked eyes with one another. He looked a tad scared and stoic, but remained silent. Courtney narrowed her eyes and straightened herself up, wanting to maintain a ladylike composure. "Of course. How have you been?"

"Ok. How have you been?" Duncan was relieved that she was being polite and not throwing punches.

"Peachy keen." she replied. This scene was boring Chris to tears.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the small talk, toots. I believe there's only one reason why you're here right now, something that we're all aware of."

"Yes, that's right." She nodded. _Did he have to make such a theatrical production about everything? _

"Go on now, Chickie. The Rookie is waiting very patiently, right?" Chris looked over at Duncan, who said nothing.

"Well, Duncan, after the other night, I simply wanted to say-"

"I'm sorry." Duncan cut her off.

Courtney blinked, completely confused. "Excuse me?" She thought she was hearing things, and his speech was a little slurred.

"I'm sorry. I was behaving like a egotistical and superficial jackass, as well as making extremely perverse and degrading comments. It was spiteful and inconsiderate on my part. You absolutely didn't deserve to hear such things and had ever strong-willed intention to retaliate like you did. In fact, I commend you on your actions instead of blaming you. So, with that, I'm sorry, Ice Chickie."

Courtney stood there, absolutely speechless. _This is unreal! I can't believe he apologized, maybe I had the wrong idea about him, but who knows if he means it. He looks totally shit faced, but it's something else. Did he take drugs? _The only indication of anything taken was the ashtray that was filled to the brim with dead cigars. _Maybe they pre-gamed it. _

Duncan's profound declaration had Chris cackling." Oh, Duncan, Duncan, Duncan! There is no need for you to apologize!" He slapped him on the back.

"Yes, there is." Duncan looked over at Chris.

"Thanks, I guess. I appreciate that. I'm sorry, too. Then again, after the number I did on you, you'll obviously know better than to ever pull any shenanigans like that again in this or any lifetime. Am I right?" She giggled slightly, and Duncan started laughing. Maybe her original view on him _was _right.

"Ha, ha. Oh Ice Chickie. That's not ALL you want to say to me, is it, love? You may have beat the crap out of me, but bruises heal, baby. You're not so tough now that Chris is here, are you?"

_What a arrogant prick! "_You asshole!" Courtney lunged at him. Duncan backed off and fell back on the table, almost knocking the drinks over. The two other couples at the table were astounded by the scene in front of them. Chris had grabbed her, but she was wildly fussing to wrangle out of his grip. Her blood was boiling and her face was turned up in a scowl, just like the other night. "LET GO OF ME, NOW, DICK!"

"What did I tell you, Courtney?! He's right and you know it. You're too vulnerable to piss me off. Your actions only bring about your own troubles and downfall." He held on tighter.

"Whatever" She continued to wrangle from his grip. "I'm not too vulnerable at all, I'm too logical to let this moronic asshole be the reason for me being fired."

Duncan started laughing again. "Ahh, but I wouldn't be! It would be all your own game, Princess."

Courtney gasped. She hadn't been called "Princess" since that fateful night when her father was taken away. Further infuriated, she finally managed to get one of her arms free and slapped him across the face. Duncan saw it coming, but couldn't feel a damn thing. His face was numb. Bridgette gasped, Courtney was fuming. "Don't you ever call me "Princess"! I rescind any apology and/or remorse towards you. For all I care, you can fuck off and die!" She finally managed to break free from Chris and stormed off.

"Courtney, wait!" Bridgette got up and ran after her.

Geoff groaned. "Aww, Bridge! Come back!"

All Duncan could do was stand there. _Why, WHY did I say that?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm acting like I'm in kindergarten, being mean to the girl I like! Things were going so well, I have no ida why the hell I said that. _He felt like he was having an out of body experience, why else would he have insulted her _again?_

"Duncan, I am so sorry, again. She's getting the boot this time."

Duncan looked at Chris. "No, don't. Please don't do that. She's young, she needs her job. If you fire her, I'm out, and I'm serious." The boys and Chris all looked over at him, completely stunned. "And you need me."

Chris was flabbergasted until he frowned. "Fine! Have it your way! Party's over, I want you idiots out of here before all hell breaks loose! You better show up on time Saturday night at _The Smoking Gun, _or I'm calling this whole thing off."

"You better not!" Duncan snarled, and flipped the table over, drinks crashing and spilling to the floor. He grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the ground. "Don't you ever threaten me again."

Before he could do anything else, he felt strong hands grabbing his arms. He looked over to see the bouncers, Jo and Eva, dragging him off. He hadn't seen Chris snap his fingers, signaling the bouncers over. Duncan looked back at Chris, who was laughing wickedly.

"That kind of behavior is _NOT _allowed here!" Jo loudly hissed.

"How could you work for such a prick?" Duncan yelled, as they dragged him outside.

"That's none of your concern. You pull anything like that again and you're banned for life." Eva shouted, they were nearing the doors. "Go home for the rest of the night and cool off." With that, they both threw Duncan out of the club, his ass hitting the pavement.

"Argh!" He groaned loudly, being all by himself in the crisp L.A. night, struggling to get up.

"Duncan, wait!" Heather called out, shoving past the bouncers and onto the sidewalk, the doors closing behind her. She ran over to Duncan and kneeled down. "Are you ok?" She tried to help him up, only for him to push her away.

"Does it look like I'm ok? I just got thrown out of a club by two bull dykes! What the fuck is going on, this is the second time this week I've had my ass handed to me by a chick!" He got himself up off the ground, he heard Heather giggling. "What's so damn funny?"

She was really cracking up. "Nothing." She pulled herself together. "Nothing at all, you're kind of sexy when you're angry. I bet you're a real animal in bed. How about I take you home and find out for myself?"

Duncan looked her up and down. The waist length raven black hair, those thin lips, that tight little body, and her smoky grey eyes that looked at him like she wanted to swallow him whole and fuck him until he passed out. _She'll do. _"You gotta car, Miss Saigon?" Heather's lips curled up into a smile.

"Yep. That one over there." She nodded her head to a silver 2012 Audi A5.

"Let's get out of here." She grabbed him by the hand and led them to her car…

Courtney bolted out of the club's back entrance. She leaned her head back, attempting to make the hot tears that were threatening to drip to revert back into her sockets, which seemed to be working.

"Courtney!" Bridgette yelled, joining her on the sidewalk. That the Courtney had no idea that she had been followed outside. "I'm so sorry that happened, the guys were really drunk, but it doesn't excuse his behavior." She walked up to her friend cautiously, throwing a caring arm around her shoulders.

Courtney looked up at the surfer girl. "I really thought he had changed, I was wrong, and I was waiting for him to slip up. Sure enough, he did! Who cares how hot he is if he's a royal jerk?"

"Do you think that maybe this isn't really him, that he's simply putting up a front to look cool?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney hesitated before replying. "Yes, I do. Think about it. The first time we met, even though we were alone, he was totally coked out. Tonight, he's shit faced and I'm pretty sure he's on something else. Whatever, I don't waste my time with druggie losers, it's the reason I almost dumped Justin. I was pissed over what he said, I was willing to laugh it off as ignorance even though I was mad, but what _really _pushed me over was when he called me "Princess". I haven't heard it since that night…" Courtney looked down at her stiletto covered feet. Bridgette pushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Aww, Court. I'm so sorry. I understand that it conjures up painful memories, I don't think he would have said it if he knew, which he doesn't. Don't let the other things that he said get to you, and it's good that you stood up for yourself. You're such a strong person, it's ok to have a sad moment because you thought of your dad. We just have to work on that temper of yours." The two girls laughed.

"I guess you're right. I truly miss my dad is all. I'm sure that I wouldn't be living the life I am if he were still around." Courtney looked up at the sky, wondering if her father was watching down on her, if he had ever been.

"I know you do. Remember, this isn't permanent. One of these days, you, me, and Zoey will break out and have some normalcy in our lives. We'll always be here for you and we know you'll always be there for us. As far as Duncan goes, maybe once he's clean, he'll come to his senses and sincerely apologize. Geoff told me that he's a good guy despite being a jackass sometimes. They've known each other since college." Courtney met Bridgette's eyes. They had a hopeful and honest look to them, something that she always liked about Bridgette, how genuine and friendly she was. She smiled at her.

"Yeah, that'll happen, when The Mars Rover proves that human life exists on the planet. You and Geoff seemed to look pretty cozy, what's going on with that one?"

Bridgette blushed but smiled widely. "He FINALLY asked for my number! I can definitely see it going somewhere, he's a great guy." Courtney was genuinely happy for her friend. Their sweet moment was interrupted when Chris barged outside.

"There you two are!" The girls turned around to look at their boss. "Courtney, if you weren't on thin ice and my shit list before, you _most definitely _are now. You better shape up, missy. The _only, _and _I do mean only, _reason that gorgeous ass of yours isn't canned is because Duncan said he'd bow out of our little business arrangement if I let you go."

Courtney looked puzzled. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yep, he tried to rough me up, got pretty angry when I told him to leave, so I'm guessing he was serious. I'm guessing he's a masochist to keep coming back for more of your shit. It'd be in your best interest to thank him for saving you, but not on my turf. I had to have Jo and Eva throw him out. As for you, I think you need to take the rest of the night to chill out." Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but Chris cut her off. "No arguments or protests. Do as I say. You'll thank me later. Bridge, you're on in 10, let's wrap this up, girls." He walked back inside.

She looked at Bridgette, still confused. "He stood up for me? I was such a bitch to him! Even if he brought it on himself."

Bridgette smiled. "See, he must have some kind of a heart to come to your defense so you kept your job. A bad guy wouldn't do that."

Courtney pondered to herself for a moment. "You have a point, maybe there is a good guy hidden over that punk ass exterior. Either that or Chris is right and he _is _a masochist." The two girls laughed, walking back inside.

_**Meanwhile, back with Heather and Duncan…**_

Heather was driving like she was in _The Fast and The Furious _or on Talladega Speedway. Duncan was slumped in the passenger seat, keeping quiet. His head was pounding, the sounds and sights around him seemed to be sped up, and it wasn't entirely due to Heather's driving. She looked over at him. "What's going on, big boy? You better wake up, because I am going to take you for a real ride when we get to your place." Duncan continued to stare out the window.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." _He's a challenge, no wonder Courtney likes him. Although, she'd never admit it. _Heather thought to herself. _I've gotta break him somehow. _Fully aware of what she was doing, she took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on his crotch. Still unfazed by her actions, she took it to the next level, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He didn't even realize he had an erection until he looked down and saw Heather stroking his member. "What are you doing there?"

Heather smirked. "I'm playing checkers. What do you think I'm doing? I'm jacking you off, so sit back and enjoy it." She began rubbing her hand harder, up and down on his shaft, which she had to say was massive. It was a good ten inches, a monster cock at that. She licked her lips seductively at the thought of it inside of her. The faster she stroked him, the more she sped up. Duncan looked at the speedometer, she was almost going 90! _How has she not been pulled over yet?_ He started squirming in her seat. It felt good, but not good enough. He felt pins and needles throughout his entire body and started groaning, she continued to rub him energetically, until she came to a screeching halt in front of his building. Duncan had exploded when her car jerked forward, shooting his junk up to the roof of her car. Heather gasped. "What the fuck?! Look what you did to my car! That's not going to come out!"

He was panting, his whole body felt numb. "Have Chris take care of it." he mumbled.

Heather growled. "Whatever. Come on, let's go." She dragged him out of his car and inside. Duncan fumbled with the keys. As he was about to remove the key once he had unlocked the door, Heather aggressively turned him around and smashed her lips on his so roughly that she had slammed him into the door opening it. He had to struggle not to fall back, he was already so numb and had no idea why. Bowser came up and started barking. "Shut up, you stupid mongoral!" She snapped at his barking dog before turning back to Duncan. "Where's your room?"

Duncan slurred "B-back that, way. Gotta grab a condom first." Heather pushed him backwards until they both fell back on his bed.

"No, you don't. I'm on the pill. _All_ the girls are on birth control." She bit his neck, causing him to groan. This was so unlike Duncan, being submissive. It was not his M.O., _he_ was the dominant one in his sexcapades. Things were out of his control with this bitch. She slide his shirt off and pushed his pants to the floor, smiling that his erection was standing at attention. Heather threw off her clothes and hovered over his manhood. He gazed up at her toned body, her nipples were pointed out and her pubic hair was trimmed in the shape of a 1. _That's odd. _He thought to himself. She caught him looking at it. "I'm the best fuck _The Tainted Kitty_ has to offer, I'm number one." and without any warning, she sank herself down onto him, his full length all the way inside her. She moaned and started bouncing up and down on his monster cock. Duncan felt like he was dreaming, and _not _in a good way. Heather was obviously enjoying herself, grinding against him, riding his dick like her life depended on it.

Except he was hardly getting any pleasure out of this. It felt like he was being fucked by The Energizer Bunny on crack. "Heather… can you, please… slow down?" He slurred. Everything was starting to go hazy.

"What, you can't take not being in charge, stud?" She asked before roughly grabbing his testicles and shoving his face into her breasts. He groaned in pain and tried to bite her nipples to slow her down, but it only turned her on more. Heather was relentless and wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and he wasn't doing anything either. A horrible pain blasted through his stomach all of a sudden, he could feel the bile rising up.

"_Get… off!"_

Duncan shoved Heather off of him, barely making it to the bathroom in time, as he started vomiting. Heather looked on at Duncan, his face buried in the toilet, dry heaving and puking his guts out.

"This is bullshit!" she snarled, incredibly annoyed. She got off his bed and began to put her clothes back on. "I guess you're not as much of a real man as I thought you were, or as you made yourself out to be. Thanks for wasting my time." Heather walked out of his room and slammed the front door shut, leaving Duncan by himself in his intoxicated state.

_What a cold hearted bitch, how could I have ever found her attractive? _He thought to himself before being struck with another wave of nausea and threw up. _How did I get so sick? I've had more alcohol than this and haven't ever gotten this sick. It wasn't the cigars, what the hell was it?_

_**Earlier that night…**_

_Heather waited at the bar for Izzy to make Duncan's drink. He was making a big fuss over Courtney's Fall Out Boy routine, hooting and hollering. Her routine was much sexier than Courtney's! Courtney was always going to be a favorite and Heather had no idea why. She had let envy overshadow any care she had for her. He will be mine. _

_"Here ya go, Heather! Bottom's up, matey! Grrrr!" Izzy handed Heather the Rusty Nail and saluted her. This chick is bat shit crazy and obviously drunk. _

_"Thanks, Izzy. Maybe you should lay off the drinks. It's probably why your tips are so shitty." Heather walked off, Izzy was unscathed by that bitchy comment, like she was to most things 98% of the time. Before Heather arrived back at the table, she stopped in a corner and pulled something out of the bra of her bustier. It was a small bag filled with white powder. Ketamine, a legalized animal anesthetic. It also acted as a date rape drug, a little treasure she had gotten from her blabber mouth drug dealer Staci a while back. She poured some of the powder in and stirred up his drink. This will do the trick.__"Here you go, handsome." Heather handed Duncan his drink. _

_"Yeah, thanks." Duncan took it, not even giving Heather a second glance. He had a sip and stopped, making a face. "What did she put in here? It tastes kind of funny." _

_Heather shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe the scotch went stale or something. She's crazy, what can I tell you?" _

_Duncan returned the shrug and downed the rest of his Rusty Nail. Heather grinned malevolently to herself, knowing that the fast acting drug would kick in soon and she'd have him as hers in a less than an hour…_

**_OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HEATHER DID?! SHE'S A SNAKE, ALRIGHT! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER EIGHT, WHERE DUNCAN REALIZES WHAT HAPPENED AND WHEN WE MEET HIS MOTHER!_**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	8. Chapter Eight: The Morning After

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Here's Chapter 8, we get to meet Duncan's mother! Her name was in honor of one of my favorite characters and female role models, Joan Holloway, on _MAD MEN._** **The Polo Lounge is a tribute to Jackie Collins, one of my favorite authors. Sorry if this chapter wasn't action packed, I wanted to get into Duncan's back story a little bit and why he turned out the way he did. That and it was fun writing the dialogue for him and his mother!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN OR THE POLO LOUNGE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, THE BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Eight: The Morning After With Mommy Dearest**_

_**Duncan's Apartment, Friday, December 5th, 10:00 am**_

Duncan woke up the next morning on the bathroom floor to Bowser licking his face. His head felt like a jackhammer was going on in it, his entire body ached, especially his nether regions, which were throbbing. _What the fuck happened last night? _He wasn't able to think it through, because his unsettled stomach started acting up and he resumed the puking that had earlier transpired. It was the only time he was thankful to have fallen asleep in his bathroom.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Duncan walked out into his bedroom and was blinded by the sunlight that poured through the window. He groaned and shielded his face with his arm in a vampire-like fashion, immediately falling on his bed. He had only been asleep for about an hour and half when his phone started ringing. He grunted. _Who the hell is calling me?!_ he thought before reluctantly answering the phone.

"WHAT?! (Pause.) Huh? No, I'm sorry. I knew it was you, I'm not feeling well. (Pause.) I drank way too much last night, but I know that's not entirely it. Everything is fuzzy, I can't really remember much. (Pause.) Roofied?"

_Shit, that had to have been what happened! It all makes sense now, the last thing I remembered was insulting Courtney and Heather bringing me home after the bouncers threw me out… SHE SLIPPED IT IN MY RUSTY NAIL! I KNEW IT TASTED WEIRD! SHE RAPED ME! WHAT A FUCKING CUNT! _

"I think you're right and that's what happened. Fuck!(Pause.) I've been yacking my guts out all night, I think it's out of my system pretty much. We're getting sidetracked though, did you look into Chris McLean? (Pause.) Only minor drug charges? Clean record since 2000? That's not what he told me. He claims to be a criminal mastermind pulling off heists left and right for years. (Pause.) He talked a big game, but it sounded more like emotional manipulation than a con. Apparently, this is the first heist he's pulled since his brother bowed out. (Pause.) You were right about the Brazilian, Alejandro Barboza, but McLean said that the mob has kept him under the radar. If only he knew. (Pause.) Man, this idiot didn't even have a solid plan. Luckily, I did. They already have this guy because of Geoff, but Chris informed us of this private jeweler Brady Benson that told him about Alejandro's $80 million black diamond inheritance, wants to act as a silent partner though. (Pause.) Of course. Two knuckleheads that only want to reap the benefits but not put in any work. Anyways, Phase One of this scheme is going down tomorrow night at _The Smoking Gun, _it's the cigar club that Chris owns. (Pause.) My plan is out of this world, we're going to have Tyler act as a shill that has a connection with a lucrative private jeweler, that will pique Alejandro's curiosity since he's trying to sell the diamonds. The only way Tyler got through is because of Chris, who Alejandro will want to talk to. Chris and I will call him where I'll pretend to be Brady because this schmuck isn't going to be playing any part in this. We're going to offer him over asking price and pay in counter fit bills. (Pause.) I know, we'll have them both exactly where we want them. We're already going after one, why not take down the either?(Pause.) It's been too long, and the much deserved pay off will be sweet.(Pause.)Promised a $20 million cut per guy, which will actually be $10 million for me after you get your share. (Pause.) Of course it'll be enough for me. The only person it wasn't enough for was Walter White, but that's only because those skinheads robbed him of the rest. (Pause.) Yeah, I always wondered why he didn't find out where they hid the rest. Does it matter? He's dead now. Anyways, I'll let you know what happens tomorrow night. Keep your phone on, it's going to be late call this time."

Duncan hung up the phone and snuggled back into his bed, nearly drifting off to sleep when his phone rang _again. _The theme from _Psycho_ring tone only belonged to one person. "Fuck!" He muttered, rolling his eyes and once again answered an unwanted phone call. "Hello, _Mother."_

"Hi, Duncan? Did I catch you at a bad time?" The voice at the other end of the phone was _not _his mother's. It was soft spoken, rather squeaky and timid, a voice that a Disney cartoon mouse would most likely have.

"Dawn?" He figured he'd take a guess.

"Yes, that's me. How have you been? I hope everything was to your liking?"

Duncan sat up. "Yes, it was, thank you so much. What's going on, how come you're calling me, did my mother break a nail?"

"No, I'm calling to remind you about your lunch date with her this afternoon."

_Lunch date? _He didn't remember that. "This is the first time I'm hearing about this." _Isn't it? _His memory was still a little foggy from being drugged. When he saw that Heather again he was going to…

"No, it's not. It was included in the letter that was on your countertop."

Duncan smacked his forehead, which he ended up regretting. "Agh…" He cried out in pain.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked. _She definitely was a sweet one. _

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alright, yeah, I'll be there." If he didn't go, his mother would _never _let him hear the end of it.

"Wonderful! One o'clock at The Polo Lounge_. _It's 9641 Sunset Blvd in Beverly Hills. I can't wait to meet you in person." The Polo Lounge was one of his mother's favorite places. He remembered running around raising hell with Owen, the manager's son. He wondered what had happened to him, they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I know, we used to go there all the time. See you then." He hung up the phone. "I'm not fully prepared for the wrath of Joan." He said aloud to nobody in particular, Bowser was sunbathing by the window. Duncan got up from his bed and back into the bathroom, popping two Motrin in his mouth and stepping into the shower, making the water ice cold to jolt him awake.

_**The Beverly Hills Hotel, 12:50 pm.**_

Duncan pulled up on his Ducati to The Beverly Hills Hotel, which caught the attention of many a passersby. He felt a little out of place but at least he looked presentable in the outfit that Dawn had left for him when he was released from prison, he switched it up a bit with the leather jacket. The valet looked excited as he handed him the keys to his bike. _I bet I'm the only one showing up here in a Ducati. _He thought to himself as he ambled through the hotel lobby.

Things had definitely changed since the last time he was here. Usually referred to as "The Pink Palace" the pink carpet had been replaced with marble slabs in white and taupe, posh yet stylish chairs in the sitting area. The artwork and chandelier had both been upgraded, as had the hotel lobby desk, which had a very unique pink and green mosaic on the wall behind it. He noticed the iMac computer in the corner for guests to use and a sign that said "Free Wifi". The whole place was now in hues of white, from the walls to the huge bouquets of lilies that were in large pink vases on the surrounding tables. "This place has gone modern. Sell outs." Duncan scoffed, but he had to admit it still looked immaculate. It had to keep up with the changing times, just like he was doing with his own self. He strolled into The Polo Lounge, where the maitre d' was distracted by the dessert carts that rolled by. Duncan looked closer, he recognized him. "Owen? Is that you?"

The maitre d'turned around, he was a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes, hugely obese and in a suit that was almost too small. He knew it was Owen. "Yes, how may I help you, sir?"

Duncan scoffed. "Don't give me that formal crap. It's me, Duncan Harrister. Remember? We used to play together, our moms were friends?"

Owen's face lit up immediately. "Duncan! Ahh, I can't believe it's you, buddy!" He picked Duncan up in a bone crushing hug.

"Owen, you're depriving my oxygen." He heaved against him. Owen set him down, chortling.

"Wow, this is crazy! What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in years!"

Duncan didn't really want to go into details, they were amidst mixed company. "A little of this, a little of that. What about you? Filling your old man's shoes?"

Owen gleefully smiled and nodded. "Yep! Which means I can have all the free food I want. Mmm, yummy…"

Duncan started laughing. "You always _were_ into your food."

"Duncan? Duncan!" He turned around to see a pixie coming towards him. She was about 5"2, with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she wore a dark green suit with purple shoes and jewelry. "Hi, I'm Dawn, your mother's new assistant." Dawn grabbed his hand in a handshake. She was so sweet and gentle, he couldn't understand how someone like her could ever tolerate let alone work for somebody like Joan. _Fear and a good paycheck, most likely. _"

Hi." Duncan replied.

"Come with me, your mother is waiting for you." She motioned him.

"Alright. Hey, Owen. It was great seeing you, we should catch up sometime." He started to walk off but Owen grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait!" he whispered loudly. "I get off at 3. Come hang out with me in my cabana by the pool. I'll even get you some swim trunks. You look about a Medium?"

Duncan laughed. "That's right. Sounds like a fun time, I'll be there." He walked off and followed Dawn. _I'm going to need it once I'm done here. _

Unlike the hotel, The Polo Lounge hadn't changed at all. It still had the same green and white striped ceiling, green walls, and white paned windows. Dawn led him to a luxurious blue booth where his mother was seated. Joan Harrister-Lang.

With the exception of more work that had been done to her face, she was still a beautiful woman. Thick jet black hair that went to her mid back, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, medium olive skin, and 5"5, Duncan always towered over her it seemed like. At 46 years old, she had managed to keep her slim figure, thanks to the top personal trainers and dieticians in Beverly Hills, _both _of whom she was most likely fucking behind Husband Number Five's back. Despite how beautiful she was, Duncan still viewed her as malevolent and cold.

"Duncan, on time for once. I must say, I am surprised." She looked lovely in a pink Chanel suit, her hair blown out, a cigarette in her hand even though The Polo Lounge now only allowed smoking outside. His mother always had to be snarky to him.

"Hello, Mother. You're looking radiant. Did you just get your Botox injections for the month or are you screwing a Cabana boy?" Her jaw dropped to the floor, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

Joan pulled herself together and turned to Dawn. "You wouldn't believe that _this _was _my _son. Would you, Dawn?"

Dawn didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be in the middle of this. "I think I'm going to give you two some time alone. I'll go check and see which masseuse will be doing your afternoon massage." She scurried off without another word.

Joan turned back to Duncan. "She seems sweet. What the hell is she doing working for you, Cruella?"

His mother ignored the jab and tapped at her cigarette. "She's a working girl, a naïve one at that. I can trust her."

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "You mean you can manipulate her."

She inhaled her cigarette. "If that's what you think."

Duncan watched his mother, she always inhaled a cigarette deeply whenever she was secretly annoyed. "It's what I know. Anyways, why am I here? What's the point of this meeting?"

Joan looked over at him. "What? I can't have a visit with my son?"

He scoffed. "Not when I'm sure you have something up your sleeve, so spill." His mother always had a motive.

She didn't used to be like this. When his father Michael was still alive, she was very caring and sweet, he thought the world of her. Things were better, his parents were so happy and in love. His father passed away when Duncan was fourteen from an early onset heart attack. He had left his printing empire to Duncan, who was too young to take over, leaving his mother in charge, who then sold the company for a ridiculously low price. He had never forgiven her for doing that, he wanted to be the boss and fill his dad's shoes, to make him proud, she had taken that dream away from him. The loss of her husband turned her into a gold digger.

Husband Number Two was a retired cowboy past his prime. When he passed away shortly after they married, his son and daughter attempted to make sure that Joan didn't get a dime of their father's money. After much arguing and manipulation, they all came to an agreement. Husband Number Three was the _son of Husband Number Two. _He had a change of heart and was only ten years older than Duncan. Another manipulation tactic on her end, she bled him dry in their divorce and ran off with Husband Number Four, a soap opera actor twenty years her junior. She was with him more for the sex rather than love. Joan had helped launched his film career and got half of his earnings in that divorce.

Now, she was on Husband Number Five, a jolly plastic surgeon who bore an uncanny resemblance to Rob Reiner. It was her dream come true, having a top plastic surgeon at her beck and call and free of charge. She spent her days blowing his money shopping, lunching with her friends, lounging by the pool in their Bel Air mansion, or pretending to be a humanitarian by throwing fundraiser benefits. _All for attention. _His father's death was the cause of Duncan's rebellion, starting off with tagging the walls and having sex in the bathroom of Harvard Westlake. He had gone to juvie for the first time for stealing a neighbor's Jaguar, then again for vandalizing another neighbor's house. His mother did nothing to stop him, even though she claims to have tried.

"Stan, your stepfather, wants you to move in with us. You'll have your own wing and a job at his office. He thinks you should be with your family instead of by yourself, where you're likely to get into trouble again."

Duncan was outraged by that. "Ok, first off, Stan is _not _my stepfather. To me, he's nothing more than Husband Number Five. I had a father, it's not him. Second, no way am I moving in with you. I've been taking care of myself for a long time, thank you very much. Don't even get me started on how you low balled my inheritance. I read Dad's will and you tampered with it." His mother once again looked shocked.

"You'll get the rest, some day. You should be lucky that Stan has taken an interest in you. You've done such a fine job taking care of yourself that you ended up in jail. What was it for again? Oh, _drug hustling. _How could I forget? You were always trying to make me the community embarrassment. The only way I redeemed myself was by hiring Danny for you."

"No, Mom. _You _were the embarrassment, getting a new husband whenever the seasons changed. I was trying to break away from you because you completely changed into a cold hearted bitch who only cared about herself and maintaining a luxurious lifestyle. I know where I'm not wanted, which is why I'd never come back. I was framed, you know that and Danny knows that. That bastard Trent is the one to thank, he turned on me! Took my girl and two years of my life away from me. I'm sure Gwen was in on it the whole time. Things were fine before that all happened, but it doesn't change the fact that you weren't there when I needed you."

His mother laughed. "Needed me? Duncan, I made sure you had the best of everything. Tutors, schools, clothes, a coach when you wanted to go into that ridiculous MMA fighting. Whatever you wanted, you got. It was those seasonal husbands that paid for it all. What's the pay I get in return, hmm? My sweet little boy has turned into an uncouth delinquent who threw his future away for some girl."

Before he could reply, one of the waitresses approached their table. She was a heavyset brunette, with perfectly straight teeth, a few moles on her cheek, beady eyes hidden behind large black rimmed glasses, and her frizzy brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a scrunchie. She was pretty mousy looking to be working at The Polo Lounge, in a town where superficiality reigned supreme, forever and for always it seemed like. She probably knew somebody. "Good afternoon. My name is Beth and I will be your waitress. May I start you out with any appetizers?" She kind of had a lisp.

Joan shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll have the Dungeness Crab Cake and another dirty martini, please. What would you be having, my _darling _son?"

Duncan smirked at his mother, "Well, my _darling _mother." He turned back to Beth, flashing his killer grin, which made her blush. "I'll have the Polo Lounge Steak Tartare and a Bloody Mary. Keep them coming and there's an extra $10 in tips for you, sweetie."

He winked at the girl, who started stammering. "I-I'll be r-right back with your drinks." She dashed off, leaving Duncan and Joan to resume the conversation that had filled the restaurant's atmosphere with an undeniable tension.

"You always did know how to melt the girls, it caught them off guard for when you would break their hearts. That's probably how you got that black eye, isn't it?"

Duncan smirked again. "What can I say? I learned from you, Madame Ball Buster. It was from a girl, the soon to be lady in my life. She's a feisty one, but she will be mine." He thought of how Courtney and his mother would get along, they'd either butt heads or be the best of friends.

"So sure of yourself. I'm impressed by that shiner, she looks like she can fend for herself, and what does this one do? I hope to god she's not another Gothic Lolita"

"Her name is Courtney and she's a ballerina." He had no idea if she had a day job, but he could tell from the way she danced that she had to have had some training at some point in her life. He also didn't care that he was already thinking he had her, he knew he was going to have to work hard for her to be his.

"A ballerina, huh? Impressive indeed. Although, the last place I'd ever picture you at would be the ballet." This was stressing him out, he snatched Joan's box of cigarettes and pulled one out. "Help yourself, why don't you?"

Duncan lit up and took a long drag. "You're welcome, Mommy Dearest."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know how I _hate it_ when you call me that."

Tapping his cigarette, he looked at her. "You know how I _hate it_ when you try to fit me into your cookie cutter world. That life isn't for me. I'm not the same guy that I was when I was thrown in the slammer. I've got a new gig lined up that's legitimate and I'm getting my life on track, I've matured since the last time we saw each other. I'm still your son, but you need to be my mother, not only when it's for your convenience. What happened, Mom? We used to be so close, then Dad died and you turned into some Beverly Hills cliché."

There was a long silence before she finally replied, which had only been interrupted by Beth bringing their drinks and Joan putting out her cigarette in exchange for a sip of her martini. When she did, she had a sad look in her eyes. "Duncan, I know. I know that I've changed and in your eyes, not for the better. I loved your father with all my heart, he was my first love. When he died, I lost it wholly. My sanity, my will to live, my heart had been smashed into a million pieces. Some people never recover from losing their one and only, I would never wish it upon anybody. Nobody has ever filled the void since then. I've accepted living the rest of my life without my soul mate. I had to do what was necessary to hold it together for your sake. It would have been selfish of me to commit suicide and leave you all alone, so I did what I had to do to make sure that you had a good upbringing. Your father's business was about to plummet, it's why I sold it at the price I did. I know you wanted to take over and that you've never moved on from it, but it was pointless to hold on to a dying enterprise. I went about this in the wrong way, I should have been more attentive to you instead of relying on money to fix your pain and problems." He wasn't sure if she was going to cry, the fresh Botox injections prevented any wrinkling emotion to show on her face entirely.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I know that it can't reverse the damage that has been done, but hopefully, it will help us move forward. I became addicted to living this lavish lifestyle and did whatever I deemed essential to keep us in it, but it did turn me into a very selfish and vain woman. Even though you may not view it like this, every move I ever made in the past twelve years, I did it for you. That's why Stan and I want you to move in with us, so I can make up for lost time and help you into a new life."

Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing, and thought it was almost too good to be true. Joan Harrister-Lang, his blood sucking, silicone injected, gold digging mother, was showing remorse! He wanted to laugh, but the sorrow was starting to creep up on him. She was right, damage _had_ been done, but she wanted to turn over a new leaf. He hadn't exactly been an angel to deal with.

Joan took another sip of her martini, but was startled when Duncan had laid his hand on top of hers. He looked at her, his gaze was solemn yet understanding. "Mom, I _do_ know that you did everything you could. Dad's death changed both of us tremendously. I was only acting out because I didn't want to deal with anything and I wanted to distance myself from you. I kind of thought of it as doing you a favor. Pretty stupid of me. I guess we were both looking out for ourselves instead of each other at some point. I'd like it if we could start over also. We're not doing anything but hurting ourselves by holding grudges."

She gave him a small smile. "Good, I'm glad. So you'll move in?"

He returned the smile but shook his head. "As much as I may want to, I can't. I need to go back to doing things independently, it's for the best. I can't always rely on somebody to take care of me. I hope you understand."

His mother looked as disappointed as much as her face would allow her, but she nodded, accepting what he had to say. "I support and respect your decision, and I know you can make it. There's so much of your father in you, Duncan. You're his spiting image, I see him every time I look at you, and you also have his drive and stubbornness." They both shared a small laugh over that. "In all seriousness, I think you just lost your way, I believe that you'll be able to stay on the right path this time around. If you ever need anything, you can always come to me and Stan. Even though he's not your father, he's a good man and he'd like to be part of your life." It would be a long time before that happened, but he wasn't fully opposed to it. Stan had always been kind to Duncan whenever he saw him. "We'll see where things go." Their heartfelt moment was broken up by Beth bringing their food. He released her hand. "Why don't you tell me about this new job you mentioned?" She asked, cutting up her crab cake.

Duncan wiped the garnish off of his steak. "It's club promotion for some of the clubs out in Hollywood, my buddy Geoff got it for me." No way in hell was he about to tell his mother that he was going to be partaking in an $80 million dollar pigeon drop…

_**An hour later...**_

They had finished their lunch, both thankful that the ambiance had become somewhat comfortable. It had reminded Duncan of when his mother used to bring him here when he was little, it gave him a warmness that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had walked her to the spa, her arm linked through his. Duncan became her new Louis Vuitton purse, she showed him off to all her acquaintances they came into contact with on their way to the spa, but he thought it was sweet instead of obnoxious. "Thanks for lunch, Mom. I had a nice time."

Joan smiled up at him. "So did I. I'm really glad we talked things out."

"Me, too. Maybe some time the three of us could do dinner or something."

Joan's smile widened, again, as much as the Botox permitted her."I'd love that. Your birthday is coming up, we could throw you a party."

Duncan laughed. "I'll think about it. You should stop getting those injections, you already look beautiful, ya old broad." They both started laughing.

"I get them _because _I'm an old broad, but I'll think about it. I should go. Chat soon?"

Duncan smiled. "Definitely. Good bye, Mom." He leaned down and hugged his mother, he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Joan hugged him back tightly.

"Good bye, Duncan. I love you." He hadn't heard that in a while, either.

"I love you, too."

She gave him a quick kiss and walked into the spa, turning around to wave. He waved back until she was gone and walked off. Duncan spent the remainder of the afternoon sunning by the pool with Owen, sipping Bloody Mary's, checking out the bikini clad hotties, and goofing off. He was getting all the R&R he could, for tomorrow night could be the first day of the rest of his life or the beginning of the end.

**Awww! Wasn't that touching? Who doesn't love a reconciliation? _Chapter Nine: Phase One/The Shill_, is currently being written! I wanted to wait and upload Chapters 8-10 all at once, but I don't know when 9 will be finished, Chapter 10 is already written. I'll put 9 and 10 up at the same time, as a treat for all my fans! The first part of the heist goes down in Chapter Nine, we finally get to see Alejandro and a couple other Total Drama cameos! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Phase OneThe Shill

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? Here's Chapter 9, where Alejandro is introduced and the first part of the heist goes down! Thanks again to Knute for creating the character of Ian (There will be a little more revealed about him when Phase Three of the heist happens) and SkorpionQueen012 for re-inspiring me to add about Chris boasting to Duncan about Courtney. I will be revealing my "Nights in White Satin" playlist at some point. I recently heard the new Eminem song "Survival" featuring Liz Rodrigues on _SNL. _It's the theme to the newest Call of Duty game, but I think it would work perfectly for this story as well! If anybody has any other song suggestions, let me know!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN OR WE OWN IT. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, 2 CHAINS AND WIZ KALIFA, AND FAST AND FURIOUS SIX, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Nine: Phase One/The Shill **_

_**The Tainted Kitty, 6:00PM, Saturday, December 6th**_

It was a quiet evening at the strip club. No rowdy customers, no arguments, no drama, but who knew what the night held in store? Courtney sat at her vanity, painting her nails a pretty coral color, it looked stunning with her skin tone. She didn't even notice Heather walking in.

"Hello, everyone!" She was rather chipper.

"Girl, where have you been? We haven't seen you since Thursday night!" LeShawna asked, always the busybody.

"Oh, I took a day to myself. I earned it." _Translation: She was sleeping off her latest coke bender. _

"You can't not show up when you don't feel like it." Dakota said.

"Yeah, Chris was really mad, Heather. I'd change my attitude if I were you, or you might get fired." Lindsay chimed in.

Heather shot her a glare that could have been shooting daggers instead. "I'd get a new brain if _I were you, _because the one you have now is making you an airhead!" That certainly shut her up. Heather grabbed an outfit from the rack. "Besides, I was too distracted after I took home your _Sons of Anarchy _wannabe, Dakota." She grinned sinfully, she knew it would piss her off, but Dakota simply shrugged.

"That's ok. Like I said, I'd find somebody better, and I did! His name is Sam. He's not the hottest guy, but he's cute in a nerdy kind of way. He's a total video game addict, that almost goes hand in hand with my texting obsession! I haven't told you the best part yet: He's crazy about me!" Dakota walked around to Heather, leaning in. "I hope you had fu-un." She spoke in a sing song fashion, which clearly annoyed Heather. She thought Dakota would be _pissed _off, she didn't know that it was _Courtney _who was disturbed by the news.

"You slept with Duncan?" She asked, painting the top coat on her nails. Heather beamed.

"Yep. It was almost too easy, he gave in to my every command. It wasn't worth it, because he was the worst lay of my life." Courtney had no clue if Heather was telling the truth or not, she _did _leave shortly after Duncan was thrown out. She was a little hurt but it didn't matter. They were both assholes, they belonged together, but what if he wasn't? "You're not _jealous, _are you?"

"Huh?" Courtney was brought back to the real world. She scoffed. "Hell no! He's a barbaric jackass, who I have _absolutely no interest in. _Like I said, I hope you didn't catch something."

Heather laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't. He could barely get it up. I don't waste my time with limp dicks." She walked out and into the bathroom. Courtney assumed their hookup was a little predictable, but was Duncan _really _bad in bed? He didn't look like he'd be, not that she would know, or _ever _find out. If only she knew how things had _really _gone down…

_**The Smoking Gun, 11:00PM**_

The Smoking Gun wasn't too crowded for a Saturday night. It was a huge space, connected to The Tainted Kitty, but it's décor was in red. Red velvet walls, burgundy chairs and lamps, the whole place was dimly lit. Sometimes, Chris had the girls alternate between there and The Tainted Kitty. He loved it, it saved him from having double the staff _and _double the pay.

Geoff sat in one of the plush chairs, nervously tapping his leg, waiting for Alejandro. He knew they only had one shot to do this. Tyler was such a klutz, would he be able to pull it off? If he didn't, he'd have a guaranteed ass beating from Duncan if not Jo and Eva. Chris wouldn't want to ruin his manicure. Geoff forced a smile on his face when he saw Alejandro walk in with his body guards. Alejandro Barboza was definitely a man that most people did a double take over. 5"11, with dark olive skin and olive green eyes, light chestnut hair in a shaggy cut almost to his shoulders, and a body that was toned and muscled to perfection. He wore a white tank top underneath a red shirt and grey jeans with black boots. His body guards, on the other hand, looked like they belonged on the side of the road than protecting an international kingpin. One was a redhead that wore a grubby tank top and jeans with combat boots. The other one was a shorter stocky guy that looked semi-well built and wore tan cargo pants with a white shirt and black vest with the hoodie up, hiding his ombre white to green tipped hair. There was a third male, who looked more to fit the bodyguard profile, but he stayed in the back of the club.

"Alejandro!" Geoff shouted, as he stood up to greet him.

"Geoff, never a dull moment." They greeted each other with a firm handshake. "You remember my bodyguards, Scott and Ian." The two men nodded to Geoff.

"I do, why don't we take a seat, order up some brandies and Cubans?"

"Perfect, I need it after the week I've had." The two sat while the body guards went to the bar. Duncan watched the whole scene from Chris' office, which, like the strip club, also had a one way glass window. They had hidden an ear piece in Geoff's cowboy hat, which provided them with the whole conversation.

"Ok, he just got here, we have to wait for the signal." Duncan turned to Chris, who was going over paperwork.

"Yep. Take as long as you need." This guy was a mooch, Duncan hated mooches.

"Of course, as long as you don't get off your ass and make a contribution, Your Royal Doucheness."

Chris looked over at Duncan. "Ha ha. Very funny. Did we go back to middle school to grab that one liner?" He got up in Duncan's face. "I have made a contribution, numskull. _Without me, there'd be no heist. _You're going to be $20 million richer because of me, The Royal Doucheness, so you better start showing me respect."

Duncan wanted nothing more than to haul off a sucker punch on him. "You'll have to earn it. _You'd have no heist without me, remember that. _We're going to get nowhere being at each other's throats. Let's drop this all and focus on the big picture, because if Tyler blows this, we're all majestically fucked."

"You got it, way to keep your eye on the prize. I like it." Chris walked back to his desk. Duncan looked out the window and rearranged the ear piece in order to pick up everything clearly.

"So, what's new and exciting, bro?" Geoff was hoping this wouldn't take much longer. He had plans with Bridgette later in the night, but he was nervous about things going smoothly.

After Alejandro was done oggling Katie's shapely legs, he answered Geoff. "Nothing much, jet setting the world, making investments, managing my businesses. I have something going on all around the world. Hotels in South America, clothing boutiques in Europe and Asia, restaurants in Australia, even a hospital in Africa and an eco friendly fur based clothing line in Antarctica, not to mention my nightclubs in North America."

While Alejandro was boasting, Duncan couldn't believe his ears. He turned back to Chris. "Diamonds? This guy has a freaking empire that's only growing larger! We could have done global heists in all of these spots, it'd be more money than we'd even know what to do with, and all you care about is diamonds?!"

Chris looked over. "Of course I've thought about it, Duncan. Where's the fun in that? It'd be almost too easy. These are _black _diamonds, incredibly rare and making a comeback, gotta strike while the iron is hot." He supposed a valid point had been made…

"Wow, dude! That's freaking awesome! You're a genius!"

Alejandro laughed. "I am, but I still can't get one thing done."

Geoff gave a quizzical look. "Oh, what's that?" He already knew what it was, but had to act clueless.

"I inherited this diamond mine in Brazil from a distant uncle. $80 million worth."

"HOLY SHIT!" Geoff shouted, which caused everybody in the club to look over at them. Alejandro gave him a glare. "Sorry." He squeaked out. Alejandro continued like the little outburst had never even occurred.

"Back to what I was saying. $80 million in black diamonds. I shut down the mine, but I have the rocks. Black diamonds aren't a gem you can find in any jewelry store, they're only sold by exclusive jewelers. I've been contacted by some of the top brands, but _none _of them want to buy for asking price. Harry Winston only offered $30 million, the closet was DeBeers with $50 million. They're the most prestigious diamond traders, you'd think they'd pay top dollar for black diamonds. I'm stubborn, like the bull around my neck." He pulled at his gold necklace that had a bull head as the pendant. "There's no way I'm going a dollar below. I'm a man who gets what I want, no exceptions. It's what I've become accustomed to, and it's how I'll continue to be until the day I die."

"Alright, that's our cue." Duncan sent a group text to Geoff and Tyler. Geoff glanced down at his phone. _NOW. _Alejandro was distracted by Katie bringing him another brandy, Geoff hid his phone before he could catch on.

"I don't blame you, I'd want the full monty! Best of luck, to you!" He raised his glass, clinking it with Alejandro's.

"What? Are you serious?! NO! WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Everybody once again turned around to see a guy in jeans and a sports coat in the middle of the room, shouting on his phone. "25% more than original cost?! I'M A RICH MAN! WOO-HOO!"

Duncan smirked as he watched Tyler carry on, jumping up and pumping his fists in the air. "He's really selling it, let's hope he doesn't slip up."

"Who knew that being dumped would be the best thing that ever happened to me?! Thanks, Jane. I'll pick it up at the end of the week. Night!" Tyler hung up his phone. Alejandro looked over.

"Wow, he was clearly excited about something. Is he a regular?" _Just like Duncan predicted. _

"Nope, never seen him before in my life."

Alejandro smiled. "We should ask him to join us. Hey!" he whistled, Tyler turned around and he waved him over. "I see you have a reason to celebrate this evening. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Tyler replied without hesitating.

Duncan nodded, watching Alejandro introduce himself and Geoff to Tyler as they shook hands. "Good work, Tyler. Keep it going."

"What might you be celebrating tonight, my new friend?" Alejandro asked, lighting up another cigar.

"Well, I was coming here to drown my sorrows, I just got dumped by my fiancé."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He feigned sympathy, all he wanted this pinhead to do was get to the point of how he "hit the jackpot."

"Yeah, I was totally bummed, especially when I sold her ring. That phone call I got was from the jeweler's assistant, he sold it for 25% over what I originally paid for! This guy is a genius!"

Alejandro's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Nice! Way to go, man! Cheers!" Geoff slapped Tyler on the back and they all clinked their glasses, downing their drinks.

"Wow, that's quite a deal. How did you come into contact with this jeweler? I may have some diamonds for him to sell." If he could sell for over-asking price, Alejandro would have it made.

"I don't know about that. I was referred to him by Chris McLean, he owns the club that my ex-fiancé danced at. He felt so bad since she dumped me in front of everybody at the club that he made sure Brady Benson bumped me up to the top of the list!"

"There's a wait list?"

"Yeah, a guy that can make sales like he can is someone that people want to get their hands on. It's a five year wait, by appointment only, but if you know the right person, you're in." Alejandro had found his cash cow, he could finally get rid of those damn diamonds.

"Well, why don't you ask this Chris to set up a meeting? I'm sure he'd be willing to do you another favor." They could all hear the anxiousness in his tone. Duncan grinned, watching it all and Tyler playing dumb, like he had been instructed.

"I don't know. He's really selective and Chris also has a crazy busy schedule, he'd only be able to discuss this over the phone. I lucked out because I had already met him thanks to my ex-girl."

Alejandro sighed, clearly frustrated. As much as he wanted to cause a scene by grabbing this guy by the throat and _demanding _a meeting, he couldn't. He'd come across a extraordinary opportunity, and he wasn't going to let his irritation get in the way of it. "I suppose that will do. Pass along my number and I'll work out the rest. After all, I am Alejandro Barboza, I've gotten by on persuasions for the most part." He started laughing, Geoff and Tyler reluctantly followed.

"Alright, he took the bait. He's in." Chris said, taking off the earpiece.

Duncan turned around, taking off his earpiece. "Yeah, but we're still in the beginning stages. This phone call has to go smoothly also, or he may walk."

Chris snorted. "I doubt that. Did you hear the apprehension in his voice? He's dying for this."

He had to agree on that, but Duncan knew that people like Alejandro had a tendency to become fickle due to their own arrogance. "You have a point. By the way, do you provide Ketamine in addition to your coke supply?"

Chris looked up at Duncan, utterly confused. "What are you talking about? What the fuck is Ketamine?"

_Maybe he didn't give it to her. _"It's a legal anesthetic that can also act as date rape drug. Your "Candy Cane Lane" Heather slipped it in my drink and tried to dry fuck me the other night against my will practically." Chris started laughing. "What the fuck is so funny?"

He composed himself. "Nothing, you're saying you were raped? That my Heather drugged you." His ignorance really got on Duncan's nerves.

"More or less, she did rape me. Guys can get raped, too, and not just by other guys."

"Sorry that happened, but I didn't give it to her. I'll have a talk with her."

Duncan scoffed. "Yeah, because your talks go over _so well. _I'll take it in my own hands." Chris probably didn't do anything more than call them "bad girls" and send them on their way. If only _he _knew how things had_ really _gone down that first night with Courtney…

"I'd advise against it, but be careful whatever you do. I can't have bruised dancers, champ. Word spreads, and I've got a reputation to uphold. Before I forget, I told Courtney that you were the one that prevented her from getting fired." Duncan's rage over Heather was slightly suppressed over the mention of Courtney's name.

"Really? What'd she say?" He was trying to hide it, but Chris knew that he had it bad for her, formerly _his _Courtney. Once he was divorced, he'd get her back and finally have the normal family life he'd been dreaming of. If that ever happened…

"Not much, I told her to find a way to thank you some how. You should go over there, I know for a fact that she gets off at 1:30. Besides, it's Racer Night!"

"Racer Night, huh? You and your themes. Alright, I'll go." Duncan was about to leave when Chris decided to spill the beans. He smiled to himself before speaking.

"Oh, FYI, Courtney and I go a long way back, I've known her since she was a kid. She used to be my mistress until my wife got out of jail on attempted robbery."

Duncan started busting up laughing. "WHAT?! _YOU and Courtney?!" _

Chris frowned. "Yes, _me and Courtney. _How else would I know that she's an incredibly mind blowing fuck? I taught her everything I know and them some." What an investment that had been. The four years he was with Courtney were his happiest, he wished that Blainely never came back, or at least had the decency to grant him the divorce he wanted. Neither one of them were happy, they hadn't had sex in two years. At least with Courtney, Chris was getting laid _twice a day if not more. _

Duncan kept laughing. "Yeah, mmhmm, and I fucked that hot chick on _The Walking Dead. _Just because it's a fantasy doesn't mean I walk around saying it's true. But, you should continue telling yourself whatever you need to hear to keep you sane. I'll see you in a week to make that phone call, we gotta let Alejandro sweat it out." Duncan walked out of the office, having pissed Chris off.

"YOU MOTHER-" but Duncan had slammed the door before he could hear the rest.

_**The Tainted Kitty, 11:45 pm**_

Chris hadn't been kidding about Racer Night. The room was temporarily decorated in checkered flag patterns, the girls were doing a group routine to 2 Chains and Wiz Kalifa's "We Own It" from _Fast & Furious 6._ They all wore pink and black racer uniforms that were cut as shorts, with either a halter top or long sleeved top, and of course had the unanimous checkered flag pattern. Duncan walked in as the chorus started, checking Courtney out. She really knew how to shake her tail feather, snatching up the bills thrown by the hungry horndogs. His concentration on the Hispanic beauty broke when he saw _her. Heather. _She was getting a lot of attention, too, but not as many bills as Courtney. _She's gonna get it. _As much as he hated to leave, Duncan had business to take care off. He took one last glance at Courtney and slipped out the back door.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"That was The Tainted Kitty Barbettes! You certainly owned it the moment and whenever you shake it, you fine-ass honeys. SHA-BAM!" Lighting's voice echoed throughout the club as the girls exited the stage. Heather was on her way back until she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. She gasped into the hand as she was yanked off to the side. Since she was the last one off the stage, nobody saw it. Heather was surprised to see Duncan, who had a vengeful look in his eyes as he slammed her against the wall. She tried to scream against his hand and bite it, but he only pressed it against her mouth harder.

"Make a sound and I'll chop off all your pretty long hair." He threatened, twirling a stand of it in his fingers before violently tugging. She let out a pained squeal, but nodded. He _had _to have known what she did. "Listen, you fucking whore. You're going to pay for what you did. I knew that Rusty Nail had an unusual taste to it and now I know why, but I wanna hear the words come out of your mouth. Talk." He removed his hand from her mouth.

She glared, she didn't care what she did. "Yeah, I slipped some Ketamine in your drink. What's the big deal? You had a good time, it's still all over the roof of my car!"

"I don't care. What's your problem? You're a hot chick, you shouldn't have a problem getting guys without drugging them." She pushed him off of her, but he still kept her arms pinned down to her sides.

"I never do, but I knew you weren't going to budge. You were practically coming in your pants over that stupid little "Ice Chickie". You're fighting a losing battle with that bitch."

Wrong choice of words, Duncan slammed her back against the wall. "She is _not _a bitch, don't say that about her again. I'll spare you this time, your bruises will be painful enough. Remember, karma will come back and bite you in the ass for what you did, you disgusting vindictive tramp." Duncan released her and walked off.

Heather folded her arms across her chest. "Ha! You're not my first victim, sweetheart! I've done it before, I'll do it again, and I'll _never _get caught!" She sauntered off into the dressing room.

**_WOW, WHAT A BITCH! KARMA WILL BE COMING BACK FOR HEATHER LATER ON IN THE STORY. AS PROMISED, CHAPTER TEN: ATTEMPT AND CONFESSIONS, WILL BE POSTED IMMEDIATELY AFTER THIS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	10. Chapter Ten: Attempt and Confessions

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Here's Chapter 10, and I apologize in advance because this is to date the LONGEST chapter! It was imperative because it's Duncan and Courtney's first "date" and I went into more detail with their back stories. I also provided more of their thoughts to contrast with their reactions over one another and how Courtney is attracted to Duncan a little bit. When I wrote the original scene, I pictured some kind of sultry jazz music playing in the beginning in the alleyway, and "When You Were Young" by The Killers when they're driving to the diner. Shutting up now, read and enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN , WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG, OR PULP FICTION. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, THE KILLERS, AND QUENTIN TARANTINO, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Ten: Attempt and Confessions**_

_**Outside The Tainted Kitty, Sunday, December 7th, 1:45 am**_

Duncan leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette, as he waited outside the back exit of Tainted Kitty. If he was going to show her that he was serious and genuinely sorry, it had to be _now. _She came out with LeShawna.

"Good night, Chickie." She said before turning left, Courtney turned right.

"Night, Bunz." She walked down the alleyway, Duncan started following her.

"Hey, Ice Man."

Courtney turned around to see him and groaned. "Uggh, not again. Now what?"

"Well, can't a guy say hi to a pretty girl?" He innocently inquired.

_This is more than saying hi, he's up to something. "_Yes, but not to the point of stalking."

_Stalking, huh. She must have some fan club. _"This isn't stalking, it's a guy trying to get to know an intriguing, sassy girl." She was definitely both of those things, her sassiness seemed to be what got her into trouble.

"Sassy, huh?" Courtney scoffed. "Every time we meet, something clever comes out of your mouth."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't intended as a compliment. If anything, it's an insult." He already knew she wasn't going to be the easiest prize to win at the carnival, but he didn't care. He didn't care how long it took, because she was the diamond in the rough that he's been waiting for his whole life.

"And every time we meet, something of an insult or a putdown comes out of your mouth."

"It's all a part of the game." Courtney began to walk away.

Duncan flicked cigarette and continued following her. "What game?" She stopped and turned around again.

"Look, what do you want? I already apologized to you, so I don't see what your deal is."

"I know, and I accepted your apology, even though you rescinded it. I apologized also, but I need to do more then simply saying the words. Plus, I'm the reason you still have your job."

_He does have a clue after all. Maybe Bridge is right. "_You got that right, especially after those snarky comments that followed, which is why I rescinded the apologize in the first place. Chris would never fire me, I'm the whole reason that club is as popular as it is. It was nothing more than a shit hole when I got there."

Duncan also knew that he was going to get an earful from her. He heavily sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that, too. I am a good guy, but I can be an asshole sometimes. I didn't mean anything I said, more trying to not showing the guys the softer and compassionate side of me."

Now Courtney was the one that was intrigued, except she wouldn't dare show it. "So what you're saying is that you're a sometimes asshole who's docile and puts up a façade by being a smartass in front of your friends?"

"Yes… No, I mean…" Duncan got all tongue tied and he couldn't backpedal.

Courtney was having to stifle a giggle. "What is it then?"

He looked down to the ground, embarrassed. "You sure got that one out of me…" Embarrassing him had garnered a little entertainment in the least.

"No, you let that one slip out by yourself… anyways, continue with how you plan on so-called "doing more" than saying sorry." She couldn't wait to hear what stupidity he'd start spewing.

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"That's a dangerous thing for you to do. Kills too many brain cells."

Duncan scoffed at her comment. "Anyways, it's taken almost a week for the pain in my balls to subside. So I figured you were some kind of wonderful, baby."

She laughed at his attempt of a come on. "I ain't no doctor. There's nothing I can do to cure "blue balls." and don't call me "baby" either. I'm not your damn baby, little boy."

"Come on, let me take you out."

Did she hear him correctly? He wanted to take _her _out? "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. On a date. What's there to lose? I know how to treat a woman right. At least get to know me, then decide whether or not I really am the asshole you thought I was."

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes as he continued. "I'm not like the other hoodlums that barricade this place salivating over you on a nightly or weekly basis." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "One time… and I was coked out…"

"If you say so." Although she enjoyed his pursuit, she just wanted to get out of there.

"What? I'm serious."

_Is he? "_You say that, yet you've fucked one of my friends/fellow coworkers."

Duncan wanted to avoid this, but it was going to come out sooner or later. "I didn't fuck her, she drugged me."

Courtney's eyes widened. "Drugged you?"

He nodded. "Yep. I can barely remember it all, but I remembered enough to know that it happened. It didn't help that she had absolutely not a shred of remorse. Spiteful cunt. Oh, sorry. I meant bitch." He was right. She _was _a spiteful cunt, and not even a special one at that. She was nothing more than a miserable bitch. Courtney thought it was cute how Duncan backpedaled.

"Whatever, more than I need to know. Not to mention you're also engaged in some kind of involvement with my boss. Care to explain that?"

She was so tenacious! Duncan grumbled slightly in a sexy kind of way. "If you let me take you out, I can do just that. Full detail, every word. NOTHING but the truth, an answer to every mystery. Please, I'm begging you here."

Courtney sighed. "Alright."

Duncan's face light up, flashing his heart melting grin. "Yeah?"

_Wow, he's got a great smile and such gorgeous teeth! _"Yeah, yeah, we'll go out. May I go home now? I'm freezing." She turned around and began to walk away again, only for Duncan to follow her, _again. _

"When?"

"When what?"

"Are we going to go out?"

"Not now."

"How come?" His determination was getting him bonus points, but it was also getting on her nerves.

"How come?! It's almost 2 in the morning!"

He shrugged. "So? The clubs are still open."

_Not very bright, this one. _"Sure, mhmm. The last place I want to be right now is at another club."

_What does she want, a carriage ride through Central Park?_ "We can chill at my place."

_His mind is in the gutter. _She gave a short laugh at his suggestion. "We haven't even gone on a date yet and already you're trying to get me back to your place? Think again."

"Sorry… Bad idea. Well, what about your place?" He was getting a little desperate, but he really wanted to spend time with her.

Courtney chuckled. "Hell no! Besides hun, I have stuff to do."

_What could she possibly have to do at this hour? "_Like what?"

"Sleep! I just got off of a 7 hour shift. And I have to take care of Oreo."

_She can sleep when she's dead, that pole from her ass has got to be loosened somehow. _"I'm sure your cat can wait an hour and a half to see his owner."

She gave him a perplexed look. "How'd you know that I had a cat?"

"Wild guess. You're too uptight and high strung to have a dog. Cats are more of a girl thing anyway. Come on, Courtney. I'm not gonna try any moves on you. Look, how about this? We go somewhere now, where we can talk, and if you think I'm acting like a prick, you can leave, ok?"

His offer was tempting, but she didn't want to be like every other girl that gave in to his hot body, sexy smile, and smooth voice. "No, but I'll think about some other time."

"Please, Chickie. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to hear me out. Nothing that will piss off your man." _He won't be around much longer once she falls for me. _

_How much longer is he going to get at this?! I might as well do it, what do I have to lose?_ "URGH. You sure know how to pester a girl, ya know that? To the point where she has to give in to your every want and need just to shut your mouth!"

Duncan smiled broadly. "I knew that you'd see it my way."

_You haven't won yet, wise guy. "_Only to shut you up."

"Yes. Don't be annoyed by my persistence. You said you'd give me a chance, so no more with the insults and back talk, ok little one?"

_Little one? Better than "Princess", I suppose. "_Whatever, man. Let's get out of here and get this over with so I can go home." She walked over to him.

"Sweet. Ok, stay here. I have a feeling you'll love my ride." He gave her a wink and a smile before he walked off.

"Oh, really now? What is it, a rolling can on wheels?" _Men always talk up their rides. _

"Nope, even better. Something bigger and unexpected."

"Mmhmm, sure. By the way, I do love dogs. They aren't allowed in my building, that's why I got Oreo."

Duncan shouted over his shoulder. "They allow them in my building, maybe you should move in with me!"

Courtney laughed to herself. "Keep dreaming!

"I plan on it!" He disappeared out of sight.

Courtney started mumbling to herself. "WHAT AM I DOING? I'M STUPID, I'M CRAZY…" A loud engine emitted through the air. Duncan pulled up next to her, in a black and white 2011 Ducati 1198. Courtney's jaw dropped.

He lifted up the eye visor of the helmet. "What do you think?"

She was in awe. "This isn't yours!" _There's no way this is his!  
_

_"_Yes it is!"

"No, it's not! You stole it! There's no way that someone like you could ever have a ride like this."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Think what you want." He pulled out a piece of paper from the side pouch and handed it to her. "Here." She looked down to see the certificate of authenticity and registration with his name on it. "Believe me now?"

_Wow, this is actually legit. "_A little."

He handed her his spare helmet. "Hop on."

"HA! I'm not getting on the back of that." She had always wanted to go on one of these, but knew she wouldn't.

"Why not? Are you scared?" _She's scared shitless. _

_"_NO, I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are. It's fine. Hold onto me and you'll be fine. I'm an experienced rider, Courtney. I used to race these babies before I got thrown in the slammer."

_Another tall tale, I bet. "_Fine, whatever. Blah, blah, blah." She took the helmet from him and put it on, getting on the back of the bike. Duncan loved the feeling of her wrapping her arms around him, it brought him back to his days with Gwen, how he felt about her. He realized now that she wasn't the one for him, but maybe Courtney could be?

"You've never been taken for a ride like this before, have you?" _Of course she hasn't. _

_"_Sure, I have. Don't go too fast."

_Sissy la-la. "_That's the whole point of having a Ducati." With that, he revved up the engine.

"What?!" She sounded unnerved.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Courtney gripped onto him tighter as he sped off into the night. The night was beautiful, the sky was a clear blue and blanketed full of glistening stars. Even though it was sped up, the city had never looked more lucid than it had now. She couldn't help but feel giddy and started laughing, the ride was a thrill for her, and Duncan knew it.

"I told you you'd like it!"

_Like I'd admit that now. "_I don't! I was coughing." She shouted over the engine.

"Really now?"

This was going to be a losing battle, she might as well speak the truth."Fine… I laugh when I'm nervous. This ride is amazing!"

"I do that sometimes, laugh when I'm nervous." Maybe he was human after all.

"Interesting."

_**20-30 Minutes Later**_

He pulled up on the bike, making the front go up in the air. Courtney screamed wildly as Duncan started laughing manically.

"You're such an asshole, Duncan! Don't you ever do that again!" If she had a free hand, she'd slap him!

"Do it again? OK!" He once again pulled up, except her screaming had turned into laughing. They pulled up a few minutes later to The 50 Pin Up Diner, a popular 24/7 spot in Topanga Canyon. Duncan parked the bike and turned it off. Courtney had been here a few times before, but it would have to do since it was the only place open. They walked inside the old school diner. It had light up signs of famous slogans, posters of different classics of the era, even an juke box. The booths were in shimmering red vinyl with a white finish, and the waitresses and waiters all wore roller skates. It made Duncan think of how John Travolta's character in _Pulp Fiction_ described Jack Rabbit Slim's. "A wax museum with a pulse." Courtney shrugged off her jacket, revealing a skimpy outfit consisting of a off the shoulder crop top and skin tight pants. Various patrons stopped and stared at her as she followed Duncan to a booth. She made eye contact with a fat guy licking his lips at her. Courtney glared at him and he resumed eating, stuffing his face.

"Wow, this place is pretty packed for 2:30 in the morning." She said, sitting down.

Duncan grabbed a menu. "What do you expect? We live in a county where people thrive on the nightlife."

Courtney grabbed a menu and looked it over. "You're right, especially the people where I work."

That provided him the perfect opportunity to ask one of many imperative questions. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask… How'd you get into stripping anyways?"

Before Courtney could answer, their waitress rolled up to the table. She was super curvaceous, her large breasts were popping out of her too small of uniform that unfortunately showed off her bulges, her skin was orange from too much fake bake spray tanning, her black hair was in a pompadour pouf that was as stiff as a board, and her makeup was two shades heavier than it should have been. This Snooki knock off looked like she'd fit better touching her toes at some skuzzy bar in Atlantic City for a bunch of greased up muscle heads than working the graveyard shift at a diner. "Good eve-an-ning, wel-cum to the 50 Pin Up Din-ah. What can I get 'ya?" She had a thick New Jersey accent.

"Hey there…" He looked at her name tag. "Anne Maria… how are you doing tonight?"

Another charmer, why did the customers always have to make small talk? "Yeah, yeah, enough with the small talk, just tell me whatcha want already."

Duncan whistled. "Wow, hostile."

Courtney turned to Anne Maria, she had seen her in there a couple times before, and she didn't know if she would further blow up on Duncan. "He's new, Anne Maria. Don't worry about him. I'm slowly finding out he's not so bad…"

Duncan looked at her, taken aback. _Maybe I've still got it after all._

Anne Marie looked him over. He was pretty hot. "New and quite a looker too." Her attitude did a complete 360, she winked at him. "What can I get ya, sweetheart?"

"Ok, then. I'll have the Number 6 and a Coca-Cola, in a bottle, no ice." He looked over at Courtney. "Your turn."

She was still perusing the menu. "Well, seeing as you're not going to order for me like the gentleman you say you are…" She hummed to herself for a few seconds before closing the menu. "Ok, I'm not very hungry. I'll have a burger, medium rare, everything but no onions, pickles, or thousand island dressing, steak fries instead of string fries, and a strawberry milkshake with no whipped cream." Duncan was giving her a strange look. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." The girl had quite the appetite.

"Ok, I'll be back with ya drinks momentarily…" Anne Maria said and rolled off.

Courtney focused her attention back to Duncan. "Nothing what? You'd be famished too if you just spent the night giving lap dances to perverted ogres."

She had a point. "Maybe… Back to my question, how'd you get involved in stripping?"

She _loathed _that question with a passion. "I thought we were here to talk about you…"

Duncan pulled out a cigarette box. "It can't always be about me… Then again, it is in my world." He took out a cigarette with his teeth. "But right now, the floor is yours. So take it away, Ice Chickie." He lit up the cigarette and took a puff.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Ah-hem."

Duncan looked back at her "What?"

"Thanks for offering me one, gentleman."

_She smokes? Didn't strike me as the type. "_Sorry, didn't know you smoked." He took a cigarette out of the box for her.

"I don't. Only when I'm uncomfortable, or stressed." She took the cigarette and put it in her mouth. "In this case, it might be a little of both."

_She's nervous, that's kind of cute. I am a little nervous, too. I hope she doesn't kick my ass again. "_Relax, nothing bad is gonna happen."

He lit up the cigarette for her. Courtney took a puff, a bit too quickly, and started coughing. "Whoa, be careful there. Are you ok?" He asked her gently.

_He's concerned about me? He continues to surprise me by the minute. _She stopped choking. "Mmhmm. Thanks." She inhaled again without coughing.

"No problem. You were gonna tell me how you got involved in stripping."

She always hated this topic of discussion, but as long as she was a dancer, it was inevitable. "Alright, fine. It will save me telling the story later… and for the record, I'm a _dancer, not _a _stripper. _The other girls are strippers, they take their clothes off. I'm a go-go dancer, I leave something to the imagination."

_You've definitely left something to my imagination. _"Sounds like you're a tease…" Duncan smirked.

"You wish…" She took another long drag of her cigarette.

"So, how'd you get involved in _dancing_?" Semantics either way.

"I don't know. I do, but at the same time I don't. I haven't had the best life. It was far from being some fabricated TV show fantasy that everybody wants growing up."

Duncan took another puff from his cigarette before tapping it in the ashtray. "Neither was mine… Maybe a little bit, but still. Go on."

Courtney took another puff before continuing. She hoped she'd be able to tell the story with a straight face this time.

"Again, I didn't have the best life growing up, it was pretty good up until I was five years old. That's when my father was kidnapped at gunpoint in front of me and my family. My mother became an alcoholic shortly after that. His body was found not too long after, he was shot in the chest and head. A local gang thought he was a witness to a crime they had committed, but it later turned out that he wasn't. They killed him in fear of being ratted out, even though they eventually got caught. He was a chiropractor, he'd never be involved in something like that. I never got over it, I'm still haunted from time to time. I have an older brother, Brick, he's fourteen years older than me. He left for the army shortly after our dad's body was found and has only come back twice. Dad's murder and Brick leaving really sent Mom over the edge. He had a will, but it only lasted a few years. Brick held onto his inheritance, I wouldn't be getting mine until I turned twenty five. When I was sixteen, she attempted to commit suicide by drowning herself in a lake." She paused and looked out the window. Duncan watched her, she looked lost in thought and forlorn.

"I wasn't there… when she tried to do it. I was away at SAB, The School of American Ballet, in New York. That's all I had ever wanted to do, was to be a ballerina. Man, I was damn good, too, and I really lucked out by getting a scholarship. She had wanted me to come home, but I couldn't afford the ticket back and the final semester recital was approaching, and she couldn't make it there, either. The performance that night was flawless… _Sleeping Beauty_. All the prestigious ballet companies had recruiters there. New York City, American Theatre, Boston, San Francisco. Usually, they divided it up by what company wants what dancers, but _all four _of them wanted to see _me. _I was overjoyed! I was about to walk in to meet with them when I got the news that she was in the hospital. I broke down and couldn't handle it. I never even got a chance to speak to the agents, so who knows if I was good enough? I packed everything up and moved back home. Of course, Brick was no help. He was off living his dream, being an army general, married with a family that I've yet to meet. I had an immense amount of traumatic shit to deal with once again, my mother's fate being in my hands: let her come back home and take care of her or leave her in the hospital where she could be taken care of."

Duncan tapped at the end of his cigarette. "What'd ya choose?"

Courtney took another puff before tapping her cigarette. "What do you think? I left her there. Besides, the state paid for it, but it was not the best place, the inmates were practically running the asylum. That's one expense off my list. It still pangs me to this day, but it was something that needed to be done."

_Wow, she's been through a lifetime of hardships. No wonder she's so belligerent. _"What happened to her after that?"

"She turned into the cliché recovering alcoholic: married her A.A. sponsor, gave herself to God, and moved to Texas. I wasn't sticking around for that shit, and I became an emancipated minor. I lied a lot on the application and to the court representative, I'm thankful everything checked out though. So there I was, sixteen, and all alone, with nothing more than a than a beaten up Beemer and a studio loft in Reseda, without a clue on how to support myself. I couldn't touch any of my so-called inheritance money to do just that, so I hit the streets job hunting. Except, I couldn't find a job that I liked or paid enough money, until I saw an ad in the paper looking for dancers. It was so degrading and beneath me, but I didn't have much of a choice. I went and it was nothing like I expected. It wasn't so bad, but I could tell right off the bat that Chris was a perv. I cried my first week, I couldn't help it. I was so alone and heartbroken." She rested the cigarette in the ashtray and blinked her eyes, two tiny tears fell. No matter how much she had overcome, her heart would always remain broken.

Duncan could see the desolation on her face, and wanted nothing more at that moment than to take her in his arms and never let her go. "Wow… Courtney… I'm so, so sorry. That must have been a really terrible time for you in your life."

Courtney wiped her eyes. "More than you can even imagine. I had nobody… nobody except Chris that is. He took me under his wing and took care of me, exactly what I needed. I was young and vulnerable. One thing led to another and then…"

Duncan scoffed. "Are you serious?!" He started cracking up.

Courtney rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "Yes, I'm completely serious. _Again_, I was young and vulnerable. Clueless too. What was I getting myself into?"

"An affair with your boss, that's what you were getting yourself into."

He kept laughing, not because it was hilarious, but more to hide the sinking feeling he got in his stomach over the fact that Chris had been telling the truth.

"It's not that funny. I thought I was in love. With somebody like Chris… then again, everybody deserves to be loved. Even you, Duncan. I guess you can say Dick was my sugar daddy. He still is, kind off. It carried on for four years. We stopped having an affair when his wife got out of jail, which was a blessing in disguise. It's hard to believe that somebody like him has an actual family. Things ended between us, but only physically. He pays for my apartment and pretty much anything I want, he does it because he's still in love with me, but I've moved on. Even though it was sleazy, a part of me did fall for him because I thought I saw something that nobody else could see. I was wrong, of course. He'll continue to live up to his nickname until the day he dies."

"He's not all that bad, just an absolute moron."

"You don't know him like I do. Funny, that's what he said about you. "He's not all that bad."."

"Do you think he's right?" Duncan couldn't help but ask.

"We'll see."

_Yes, we will. _"Where does the boyfriend come in?"

"Justin? I met him when I was twenty, not too long after things with Dick ended. He's a jet setting male model, I only see him a few months out of the year, if not less. He doesn't know about Chris paying my bills, I choose not to tell him."

_Pretty boy bitch is what he sounds like. "_Jealous much? What would he say if he knew you were here right now?"

"He'd probably flip out. Justin's a good guy beneath the bad boy/tough guy exterior, a weakness for all girls. You'd think that I was a sucker for pricks or something, there's something about Justin. Even when he was cranked out, I was there for him the whole time he was going through withdrawal and rehab. I knew that I could take care of him and he wouldn't leave like my mom did. Justin's the only guy that's ever loved me besides my father and Chris, and I do love him, but I know he's not the one for me." Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Ok, you heard my sob story, now it's you're turn."

He was dreading this, but it wasn't so bad. His story was starting to improve. "My story… my story… where would you like me to start?"

Courtney shrugged. "Where else? The beginning, of course."

"Ha. Ok. I never thought I'd ever end up in this kind of life, just like you never thought you would either. In all honesty, our stories are similar in a way. My dad died when I was a freshman in high school. He left his empire to me and my mother pretty much drove it into the ground and practically gave it away. My dad was her first and only love. After that, she knew she'd never find anybody like him, so she decided to turn herself into a gold digger, clinging on from one money bag to the next. She's been remarried a few times, I only missed the affairs of Husbands Four and Five. Then, she got pregnant with Husband Number Three and decided to get rid of it, which pissed me off. I would have liked to have had a little sibling. My dad's death messed me up and I rebelled. Got into trouble, went to juvie, all that jazz until it got old. Anyways, so I turned my shit around, graduated from high school, and went straight to college at California State University, Northridge. I couldn't really afford it since my mom didn't pay for the whole thing, so I became a hustler. That wasn't how I met Gwen though, I met her at school. She was all I ever wanted and more. The day she accepted my marriage proposal was one of the best days of my life… except for I had to tell her about my double life… but it was too late."

_He's had some life, too. "_What happened?" She wanted to hear more, she _had _to. She awaited his reply, picking up the cigarette.

"I didn't go through on an order, my best friend Trent tipped me off to the feds. I was looking at ten years in the slammer, but luckily my mother hired me an ace attorney to clear my name. I still had to serve time for dealing though, got out on good behavior. It wasn't worth it though, because I lost my girl. She went with Trent the Traitor. I wouldn't be surprised if she helped him bust me." He had truly been in love with Gwen, but he wasn't sad it was over, because she had revealed her true colors by running off with Trent.

Courtney puffed on the cigarette. "There's two reasons for that one, and it's not only you."

"Explain." Duncan could only wonder what she was going to say. She put out her cigarette.

"First off, you made the stupid choice by going down the path, but I'm not going to delve further into that because I am obviously not one who should be pointing fingers at anybody. Secondly, she didn't really love you. Wake up and smell the whisky, babe."

A little harsh, much? Duncan shook his head, confused. "What? Of course she loved me, she accepted my marriage proposal."

"That may be, but she could have accepted it for other reasons…"

"Such as?"

"If you have to ask… To get married and have a wedding, duh! Nowadays, girls don't care who it is, they just wanna have the big fairytale princess wedding. Girls have all the tools to turn you boys into little fools. I should know, I've played those cards before, and it came to bite me in the ass."

_Yes, and I'd love to bite your sweet ass, too. LITERALLY. _Duncan forced his mind out of the gutter before rejecting her theory. "You're wrong, she did love me. Gwen isn't the type." _Maybe she was, her and Trent had a pretty massive wedding from what I heard through the peanut gallery._ Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"If she did love you, then she'd be the one with you here right now instead of me. She _also _wouldn't have run off with your best friend that sold you out. When you love someone, unless they've done the unthinkable by cheating or being abusive, you stick by their side no matter what. I can't even ponder how I'd be able to keep things together if my man was in jail. I would write him every day and visit him every week. Then again, he's gone so much he might as well be."

Duncan smiled. "Wow. Now I know if I ever go back to prison again how you'll be cheering me up." He couldn't help the cockiness.

"What?" She groaned. "You're so full of yourself. Anyways, what are you trying to do with your life now that you're a free man?"

"More than anything, I'm trying to get back to school. I was only 10 units shy of getting my Bachelor's Degree, such a shame. That's not all I want. I'd really like to find a nice girl that I could eventually marry and settle down with, start that family I always wanted to have…"

_Sounds a lot like me. "_Me too. I mean, I take online classes at Pierce College and am a secretary at a law firm during the day, but that's not fulfilling. Duncan, we gotta get out of this life." Had she actually said "we"? What had she been thinking? They _weren't _a we and probably were _never _going to be one.

"Don't I know it. I feel like an idiot for getting involved in this heist. I probably could have asked my step dad for the money. He even offered for me to move in and be set with a job. He's the nicest out of my mom's husbands. Her and I finally put our issues to rest after twelve years, trying to mend the broken relationship, but I'm not about to revert by accepting the offer. I need to move forward and not look back."

She had been waiting for him to bring this up for the past ten minutes. "Now's your turn to tell me all about this heist…"

Duncan was about to explain when Anne Maria rolled up and set their food down. "Here ya go." They both thanked her. "Don't mention it, sugar." she said to Duncan before she rolled off. Could she be anymore obvious?

"So, continue…" Courtney pulled out the tomato and started eating it.

"Alright. You're very demanding, ya know that?" It was a turn on that could eventually become a pain in the ass.

"I'm a go-go dancer. I have nothing else."

Duncan grabbed the mustard bottle. "Good point. Ok, it all started when…"

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

Duncan and Courtney had finished their food and he had just finished telling her about the heist, and she looked absolutely shocked.

"Shut Up!" She said as she slammed her milkshake down on the table.

Duncan nodded. "I'm entirely serious."

"$20 MILLION DOLLARS?! That's insane!" It was enough money to last an eternity.

"It's chump change for some, but half of that would be enough to start my new life.

She was once again impressed by his determination. "It'd be enough for anybody to start a new life. I've been saving up. If my mother taught me one thing, that was it. Chris lets me keep my tips and I'm the top dancer."

"How much do you have saved up?" He knew it was impolite to talk about money, but he figured it wasn't a big deal since he had explained the heist.

"So far? I make about $500 in tips and dances, $10 an hour as a secretary, six days a week every week for six years and five days a week every week for two years… close to $23,000 and my inheritance is almost $100,000, but I can't touch it until I'm 25."

_He _was once again blown away. Not only was she stunning, she had intelligence and responsibility. "Wow, that's more than enough to get out of here. What's stopping you?"

_What is stopping me? _Courtney thought to herself and hesitated before finally answering. "Great question. Too much holding me back, too much that I'm indebted to. Chris, the club, Justin. Even when I do get my inheritance, I doubt I'd leave. I don't know how they'd survive if I ever bolted. Those girls are like my sisters, I've seen them come and go. The only ones I consider my true friends are Bridgette and Zoey. You know them as "PJ Barbie" and "Magnolia"."

Geoff's gal pal, maybe they could double date. Duncan wasn't much of a group date kind of guy. "They'll have to get used to it. If you spend your life pleasing others, you'll be miserable. You have to fend for your own self, Chickie."

"Sure." Courtney sipped her milkshake. Things were quiet for a moment, until Duncan had a thought.

"Hey… Why don't you come with me?"

Courtney set her milkshake down. "What?"

"You heard me? Why don't you come with me?" He knew it was a bold move, but he felt like taking a chance.

"Why would I come with you?"

"Well…" Anne Maria placed down the check. Duncan grabbed his wallet. "Why not? What do you have to lose?"

_This boy is such a dreamer. "_I hardly know you."

Duncan looked her dead in the eye. "Then you have nothing to lose." He pulled a $50 out of his wallet and put it down. His eyes were so gorgeous, she wanted to gaze at them longer.

"Ch-yeah, more like everything to lose."

He slid out of the booth. "Not really. The worst that could happen is that you'd finally be free." Duncan held his hand out to Courtney. He proved that he did have _some _manners.

"That _we'd _finally be free." She took his hand and he pulled her up on her feet, facing him. Their faces were so close together, her face started burning up in anticipation that he might kiss her.

He smiled down at her. "You wouldn't even have to stay with me." He turned on the ball of his foot, walking away.

Courtney was a little baffled, but she pulled herself together and followed him. "We could go anywhere, the world is in our hands, we own it."

Duncan held the door open for her. "Is that a yes?"

She walked through it. "Thank you and no."

He followed her, oggling her backside. She swayed, no, practically glided when she walked. It was from all her ballet training that she was so graceful. "Is that a no?" Courtney walked up to his bike and turned around.

"No."

She couldn't help but smile at him. There was something about him that had her enchanted. He returned the smile.

"Meaning yes. Hey, you could even go back to New York and become a professional ballerina like you wanted." Duncan grabbed the helmets, handing one to Courtney.

"No, it's too late for me. I'm past my prime. They want them when they're young, I'm too old."

Duncan laughed. "How can you be too old at 22? You're a crack up, Princess." He did it again, _Princess. _Except this time, she wasn't upset over it.

"My dad used to call me 'Princess'." she said quietly.

Duncan felt bad. "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I didn't know."

Courtney smiled over at him. "It's ok, I kind of like it coming from you, it just showcases that you're kind of a jackass."

They both started laughing over that. "I know I am, but not all the time." Duncan put on his helmet.

"Yeah, you're actually a good guy." Courtney smiled at him again before putting on the helmet and throwing her leg over the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you going to go fast again?"

He placed his hand over hers, she didn't even stop him. "Whatever you want." He really was considerate.

"Go for it!" With that, he took his hand off of hers, started up the bike, and sped off to The Tainted Kitty.

_**The Tainted Kitty, Twenty Minutes Later…**_

Duncan pulled up next to Courtney's car, a 2010 Mercedes Benz CLK 320 convertible in light blue. He whistled when they got off the bike. "Sheesh, did Chris pay for the car, too?" She nodded.

"Unfortunately. I tried to give it back, but he said a girl's gotta get around." She really had tried to give it back, he refused to accept it.

"He's right. So, do I get a good night kiss, Ms. McKay?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and bit his lip sexily.

Courtney scoffed. _Is he serious? _"What? Are you for real? No way! Besides, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

_She's dying to kiss me. _"So what? He's hardly ever around, he wouldn't find out. No big deal. We're friends now, right?"

She had to think that over for a moment. He had redeemed himself for the most part, and he seemed pretty genuine even if he was a bit cocky. "More or less, sure. Except friends don't kiss."

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't."

"_Yes, they do!" _

_"No, they don't!" _

Duncan started laughing. "We sound like we're five." Courtney realized he was right and laughed with him.

She stopped laughing and looked at him seductively. "You really want a good night kiss, huh?" She said in a sultry voice. Duncan gulped, a little nervous but still confident. He was surprised by her sudden turn.

"Yes, I do."

Courtney grabbed him by the face. He was all ready for their first lip lock, but she kissed him on the cheek instead. "There ya go." She patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're a tease, you know that?"

She turned around and faced him. "It's what I've been told!"

The more time he spent with her, the more he was intrigued. "Can I call you sometime?"

"Sure, why not?" She ran back over, pulling a pen out of her bag. She grabbed his huge paw in her tiny hand and wrote her digits down. "Whenever you want, so long as you're not a prick." Courtney walked off.

"I'm not always a prick, but I _will _get a real kiss out of you one day!"

She laughed before shouting "Keep dreaming!" Over her shoulder.

"I plan on it!" He shouted back. She got to her car and turned around.

"Are you going to sit there all night?"

Duncan shook his head. "Nope, I want to watch you until you drive away. It's late, there's creepers lurking in the shadows."

_Wow, he really isn't who I thought he was at all. _"If that's what you want, but I'm not some damsel in distress, I can take care of myself." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, I'm still bruised from the first time, but it is what I want. Good night, Courtney McKay. Thanks for coming out with me tonight."

He smiled at her, which she returned. "Good night, Duncan Harrister, thanks for taking me out tonight." She hopped in her car. As promised, Duncan watched Courtney drive off. She honked her horn at him and he revved up his bike engine. When she was gone, he pumped his fist inwards in triumph.

"Oh, yeah! I knew I'd prove her wrong! It won't be much longer until she's mine." He threw on his helmet and rode out of sight to sleep peacefully in his bed for the second time that week.

_**WHAT'D WE THINK OF THE FIRST DATE? I DON'T KNOW WHEN CHAPTER ELEVEN WILL BE RELEASED, I HAVEN'T STARTED IT YET. I'M HOPING BY THE END OF THE WEEK. WE'LL SEE JUSTIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE THINGS TAKE A HORRIFYING TURN FOR COURTNEY (SHE DOESN'T DIE! NOBODY IS DYING... YET!) STAY TUNED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES!**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Breaking Point

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Sorry if this chapter seems short, only 50% of it was already written out, and that's the last pre-written chapter until Chapter Fifteen, when Phase Three of the heist happens! Chapters 12-14 have yet to be written, but I have them mapped out. I've been sick since Wednesday, when I started working on Chapter Eleven and I finished it last night (Thursday), I'm hoping to have Chapter Twelve up this weekend. I can't believe that it's been two weeks since I've started this story and I've now converted and posted eleven chapters! YAY! The response I've received has me incredibly uplifted, I can't thank you all enough! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! **

**I apologize if I offended anybody with what happens in this chapter, ****that was NOT my intention AT ALL!** . I AM NOT some demented masochist. This was originally written in the screenplay and I decided to keep it to make the moment for when Duncan and Courtney finally get together **more passionate and meaningful** , that they are all each other has because they've both endured so much. I've already converted the sex scene/lemon, and it's definitely one of my favorite parts in this piece! 

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**WARNING: DRUG USE AND RAPE**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Breaking Point**_

_**Northridge, 3:30 am**_

Duncan walked into his apartment, grinning from ear to ear. He had spent a pretty great evening with Courtney, and he was glad she took a chance on him. He was falling for her the more he got to know her. She's beautiful, intelligent, intuitive, witty, articulate, and she had a bit of a wild side that he was plenty curious to explore more of. He also thought she was a very strong girl, but could sense her vulnerability and how she had a skyscraper guard up, he wanted to knock that down as well. He was even more determined now to make her his, and not simply for a sexual conquest. Duncan wanted her to be his girlfriend, he wanted to protect her and give her everything he had. All he had to do was get rid of the meat for brains "male model". The theme from _JAWS _ring tone vibrated from his phone. He was so pre-occupied after Phase One with confronting Heather and going out with Courtney that he forgot that he had to make a call, and was surprised that he was the one being called at such a late hour, but he answered anyway.

"Hello there. I'm surprised you called me so late. (Pause.) How'd it go? Very well. (Pause.) Yes, everything went down exactly like I predicted. He was practically creaming his panties over the jeweler, we could hear the desperation in his voice, he's in. (Pause.) Phase Two goes down in a week, we've gotta make this guy sweat. (Pause.) Who cares? We aren't simps that are going to give in. He's not going _anywhere. _(Pause.) Have you looked into Phase Three? (Pause.) Great, because I have NO idea where the hell to find genuine looking counter fit bills. I'm not about to buy every box of Monopoly in the tri-county area, that shit's too fake looking anyway. He can't be able to tell they're fake unless they're put through a money counter at a real bank, not an at home cash counter, which I'm pretty sure he has. (Pause.) I've heard a few things in the slammer, that's how. (Pause.) I _am _in a good mood, these past couple of days have been very revolutionizing for me. (Pause.) More or less. You should keep doing research and let me know when you have a game plan, I've been racking my brain for one as well. (Pause.) The airport, if everything goes according to plan. Never know what hit 'em. (Pause.) Alright, we'll chat in a week. Until then."

Duncan hung up his phone and got ready for bed. When he was snuggled in his bed, Bowser at the foot of it sleeping and a _30 Rock _"Best of The Beeper King" marathon, he plugged his phone in and texted Courtney.

_Hey there, Courtney. Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I had an awesome time and would like to see more of you soon. Sweet dreams, Princess. Hopefully, they're of me lol ;P. Duncan. _

He smiled, pressed _SEND, _and laughed over the predicaments of Tina Fey's Liz Lemon.

_**Van Nuys, 3:50 am**_

Courtney walked into her apartment, grinning from ear to ear. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a pretty enjoyable time with Duncan, he was not who she thought he was at all. He's handsome, outgoing, intellectual, funny, compassionate, not to mention incredibly sexy, and she loved his rebellious side. In more ways than one, if she believed in that kind of thing, he's what she imagined her dream guy would be like. After her dad died, she gave up on silly fairytales and happy endings. After Blainely came back and she ended things with Chris, she had given up on love. Maybe she was only hurting by depriving herself of such things, and now was the time to start believing again, and maybe Duncan was the guy to help her do that. Courtney walked into her bedroom, finding that Justin never showed up. Since he was so busy traveling the world, he crashed at Courtney's place whenever he was back in California.

She had no idea why she was even with him anymore. They say opposites attract, but Justin and Courtney were on opposite sides of the spectrum. They had both changed and grown apart in the two years they had been together. In the beginning, he was a gentleman and showered her with gifts, but it wasn't the reason why she was with him. Things with Chris had just ended, and Zoey had suggested she join Plenty of Fish, a free dating website that Zoey was a member of (despite still not being able to find a steady boyfriend after being a member for three years). If anything, it was to fill the void, but she did find a part of herself falling for him. They dated for a year until Courtney discovered his horrible drug habit, in which she broke down crying and begged him to get help, which he did. He said he did it because he loved her, that he was going to quit modeling, go to college, and marry her. That never happened, he was gone for almost a year once he left rehab. Surprisingly enough, all of his ad campaigns ended up either mysteriously falling through or only being based in the country they were shot in, which she could never find online. Something was incredibly sketchy, and she knew she was an idiot to let it go any further, things had to end. If they progressed with Duncan, she'd definitely have a push in the right direction to call them off sooner rather than later. "Guess he didn't bother showing up. Fine by me." She shrugged and dropped her bag on the floor, then proceeded into the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

_**Twenty minutes later, the sidewalk in front of Courtney's building.**_

A black Cadillac Escalade pulled up, with loud rock music blaring. Four guys were inside, laughing hysterically, as the car billowed with marijuana smoke. The driver was a gangly redhead that had a pathetic excuse for a goatee, and wore black rimmed rectangular glasses, a two layered shirt Sheldon Cooper style, jeans, and high top sneakers. The second guy behind him was a puny brunette with a barely there goatee that wore a beanie with a koosh ball on top, a heavy sweatshirt, jeans, and loafers. The third guy was a tall lanky floppy haired brunette with a gap in his teeth that wore a long sleeved polo shirt, cargo pants, and sneakers. They all looked like nerd rejects, but not until the fourth guy. He was a Hawaiian god, tan and toned, incredibly buff, with silky black hair and blue eyes with blinding pearly whites. He was Courtney's male model boyfriend, Justin. They were obviously high. "Gentleman, it's been a trip, as always. Now, it's time for my dick to get a ride from the pussy fairy."

Ezekiel, the guy with the beanie, pumped his fist in the air. "Ahh, yeah!" He had a thick Canadian accent.

"Hit that fine ass honey!" Cody, the gap toothed kid, followed Ezekiel, but closed his statements with humping motions against the seat.

Justin shouted "You know it! Whoo!" The guys exchanged high fives as Justin exited the car.

"See ya later, homes!" Harold, the gangly red head, said. He had an incredibly deep voice, you'd think he could have been a smooth jazz radio disc jockey.

Justin made a sideways Klingon side. "Keep it real, boy!" and slammed the door. The car sped off and Justin walked inside.

Those losers weren't _really_ his friends, at least not to him. It was more quid pro quo. He got them into the hottest parties and persuaded other models to hook up with them, and they gave him drugs and had the honor of hanging out with the stunning artifact of a man that he was. Justin was incredibly vainglorious and superficial. He laid off the smack for a little while, but he went back on it as soon as he went to Barcelona. His job had acquired him access to unlimited drugs, but his California connections were a plus as well. He walked into Courtney's apartment, throwing his coat and shoes off to the side, and made his way into her bedroom.

Courtney was peacefully sleeping in a lavender camisole tank top and matching cheekies. The sheet was off slightly, revealing her backside. Justin walked in, staring. She was pretty, but he had been with hotter. A part of his stone heart did love her, but it wasn't enough. He only kept her around for when he decided he wanted to be domesticated, but that was never going to happen. _She'll do for tonight. _He became immediately fixated on her, a smirk appeared on his face, as he unzipped his pants. Courtney slightly stirred in her sleep as Justin hastily removed his clothing. Justin, stripped down to his thong to further showcase his perfect six pack, got into bed with Courtney, running one hand over the curve of her body, the other playing with her hair. She stirred again and woke up, turning her head around.

"Justin?" She asked him, half awake.

"Hey, baby." He smiled down on her.

She blinked, still trying to fully wake up. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now, that's all that matters. Relax and enjoy me." Justin started kissing her neck.

"Mmm, ok." Courtney relaxed into his touch, slightly cringing when he slapped her ass. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it could be pleasurable at times, it depended on how it was done. Courtney, like everything else, was even analytical about spanking and hair pulling. Bridgette joked that Courtney was liked Goldie Locks in that aspect, wanting it to be "just right.", which Justin always did it too hard even though she complained. He turned her around and crashed his lips down to hers in a rough kiss. They had a brief, aggressive make-out session, with Courtney trying to maneuver it and failing. He kneaded her butt cheeks and stopped kissing her.

"Turn around. I want to do you doggy style."

_Now?! "_Do I have to?" She whined. She was so tired, thank goodness it was Sunday. She could sleep in and spend the day at home

. Justin pouted his magazine gracing model pout. "Don't you love me?"

_He sounds like a desperate chick. "_Of course, but-"

Justin cut her off. "Then do it. Please?" He turned her over as she reluctantly got on all fours. Justin pulled down her cheekies and started fucking her doggy style, holding onto her with one hand and vigorously rubbing her clit with the other. "Oh, god. Court, you're so fucking tight." He moaned, as her shoved her top up and teased her nipples.

Justin wasn't very big, which was shocking considering he was six feet tall and wore a size twelve shoe, he was only about six or seven inches, which was considered average according to _Cosmopolitan. _She moaned. "That feels so good." Courtney couldn't even remember when the last time she had sex was, but she was enjoying it despite being in the position he forced her in. Justin wasn't a bad lover, but Chris was pretty fantastic, even though she thought he was on Viagra at one point, but he claimed her was always hot for her. She had only slept with two guys, so it wasn't like she was an expert. Her mind started wandering about what Duncan was like in bed. Now that she learned the truth about his encounter with Heather, he probably wasn't as bad as she said, and she bet he'd be better than Chris and Justin combined.

"I love your fucking ass, so much. I gotta feel what it's like…" Courtney's eyes flew open as she felt Justin pulling out. She had been so lost in thought over Duncan she almost didn't hear what he said.

"What?! Wait, Justin…" Before she could continue, Justin had sodomized her. She wasn't a prude sexually, but anal sex was never something she wanted to try and _Justin knew that. _It was the number one way to contract HIV/AIDS through sexual intercourse, and although she didn't judge anybody's decision to do it, she knew it wasn't something she ever wanted to do. The pain was so unbearable and excruciating, that she began to shriek. "JUSTIN! STOP THAT, PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT!" She pleaded, as tears brimmed her eyelids.

"Shush, you don't want to wake the neighbors, or do you, bad girl?" He slapped Courtney's butt cheeks, ignoring her.

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" She thought she was in a nightmare, lucid dreaming, and was trying to wake herself up. Sadly, this was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, for it was a horrifying reality come true.

"Oh, but I do. Do it for me, after everything I've done for you." What had he done for her? He was a shitty boyfriend, even more so _now._

He pushed her head down into the sheets and began to increase his pounding, her agonizing cries muffled. One hand was holding onto the back of her head while the other hand was on the small of her back, steadying himself. The bed springs slightly creaked, along with the loud sound of Justin's testicles vigorously slapping against Courtney. Her screams went unheard to the world except for Oreo, who looked on helplessly. He knew his owner was in trouble, but didn't know what he could do about it.

"God damn, babe! This is so much tighter than your pussy is, I love it!" He groaned, continuing to ignore her protesting hollers. Courtney was having a hard time breathing, Justin was holding her down so roughly she thought she was going to suffocate, and it seemed like he wasn't going to be stopping any time soon. It felt like she was being penetrated with the back of a knife holder. "Oh, Court, Courtney. Fuck yeah! You like that, don't you, bitch? Dirty pole dancing slut! Yeah, yeah, take it, little girl!" He slapped her ass again, which only made her scream as much as she could against the sheets. "This perfect ass is all fucking mine. MINE, MINE, MINE! OH, GOD! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! FUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

Justin pounded her harder than ever now, his hips bucked violently as he came. He slowly stopped the humping and fell on top of Courtney, almost breathlessly. She looked mortified with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this had happened.

_Why hadn't she dumped him earlier?! Duncan or No Duncan, the time is now!_

Justin kissed up her back. He whispered to her "Courtney, you're so fucking perfect. You're always going to be my girl. If anybody ever tried to take you away from me, they're fucking dead in their tracks. Now, get some sleep, sweet cheeks. You've had a hard night." He cackled as he kissed her neck. "Hard night with my hard cock in your ass." Justin slapped her ass and got comfortable in her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Courtney was still laying down on her stomach, her panties pulled down to her ankles, her top pushed up to her clavicle, her face frozen in fear and humiliation. This was her breaking point.

_**11:45 am in the morning**_

Courtney woke up hours later, with a throbbing sensation throughout her whole body, the pain was excruciating. She was relieved to find that Justin was gone, leaving a note saying he had to catch a flight to Morocco and wouldn't be back until after New Year's. She knew she had to leave, but she was scared and didn't know who to turn to. Bridgette and Zoey were trustworthy, but she didn't want them to freak out over it. Courtney got out of her bed to go to the bathroom, but she found her sheets had spots of blood on them, and she knew she wasn't getting her period for another week, and the painful memory of hours before came flooding back. She let out a scream, tearing the sheets off the bed, and started crying. This couldn't be her life, she deserved better.

Courtney wiped away her hot tears and went into the shower, gently scrubbing her body to avoid increasing the already horrible pain. As she showered, she began to figure out a plan of action. Although there were a few people that would help her, her stubborn demeanor kicked in and it had to be done alone. She got out of the shower and changed into a T shirt and some PINK! Pajama bottoms. After blow drying her hair, she threw the sheets away. Even though he was her boyfriend and the sex had been somewhat consensual before the sodomy, he _did _rape her, but she wasn't going to turn him in, dumping him would suffice. When Courtney returned to her apartment from the trash can, she made a call in to the answering service of Dr. Perlowe's office, her OBGYN, for an immediate HIV/AIDS test, pap smear, and STD Testing. The next thing she did was hop on the internet and look up storage units. She would start by putting her valuables away in storage, then give her two weeks notice. By the time Justin came back, she'd be gone. Courtney was so wrapped up in her plans that she didn't even notice she received a text from Duncan. It had arrived some time after she got home last night. She read his message and smiled.

_Hey there, Courtney. Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I had an awesome time and would like to see more of you soon. Sweet dreams, Princess. Hopefully, they're of me. Lol ;P. Duncan. _

He was a little full of himself, but it only added to his charm. Maybe Duncan was going to be the next big thing in her life, the one that would make her shatter her façade and let her guard down for, to fully give herself to. A good start would be not acting so bitchy and standoffish towards him.

_Hello, Duncan. Thank you again for taking me to dinner last night. I enjoyed myself and would like to see more of you as well. Maybe we could hang out again this week? P.S., since you call me Princess, I'll start calling you "Dunky". Now we both have a nickname that gets on the others nerves. Lol jk xoxo Courtney._

Duncan just got back from the gym, the sweat making his clothes cling even more to his body. His phone vibrated, he looked down and smiled when Courtney's message flashed across the screen. "Oh yeah, she totally wants me."

_**WHAT'D WE THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? IS JUSTIN A PR*CK OR WHAT? I HATE TO SPOIL THE STORY, (I WOULD WANT TO KNOW THIS IF I WERE A READER) NEITHER DUNCAN NOR COURTNEY WILL DIE IN THIS STORY, I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT THERE WON'T BE TOO MANY DEATHS. AS I PROMISED IN CHAPTER FIVE, MIKE WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE. I'VE BUMPED HIS INTRODUCTION TO CHAPTER FOURTEEN, BUT HE WILL BE RETURNING FOR THE END. SIERRA AND STACI WILL ALSO BE APPEARING IN CHAPTER THIRTEEN. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWELVE: PHASE TWO/THE CALL**_**, _COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Phase TwoThe Call

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. How is everybody? Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I just wanted to clarify two things: After I post each chapter, I go through and highlight all the mistakes on my iPhone, then go back in and edit it. I'm not a dunce! Lol and I also went back and added a couple minor details: Chapter One, Duncan has a full tattoo sleeve and he trimmed his hair a bit after he was released from prison. Chapter Four, Bridgette gets up and goes surfing every morning, Zoey is an aspiring makeup artist. The latter facts are relevant to the epilogue. I've also uploaded this and my _Once Upon A Time _story on AdultFanFiction.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR WIDE AWAKE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, AND KATY PERRY RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Twelve: Phase Two/The Call**_

_**Monday, December 8**__**th**__**, The Tainted Kitty, 6:00pm**_

"Hello, girlies!" Courtney twirled into the dressing room, the girls all greeted her.

"What has you in such a great mood today, Chica?" Dakota asked her.

"Why are you walking funny, Courtney?" Lindsay asked.

_I was sodomized against my will, that's why. _Courtney chuckled nervously, sitting down. "Oh, I'm just super sore from the gym yesterday. That stair master is insane!" Lindsay went back to putting her makeup on.

"Does your good mood have something to do with that Damon Salvatore clone that keeps coming back for more?" LeShawna asked, stretching.

"You mean the _Sons of Anarchy_ wannabe?" Dakota asked.

_Was it that obvious? _Courtney began rifling through her makeup drawer. "He has a name, and it's Duncan. He took me out the other night and we had a great time, he's not too bad of a guy."

Bridgette and Zoey squealed and clapped their hands. "This is so cool! Now we can double date!" Bridgette sing songed.

"Or triple date… once I have a boyfriend." Zoey pouted.

Bridgette patted her on the shoulder. "You will, Flower Child. Soon enough."

Courtney really loved those girls, they were both so unique in their own ways. "Hmm, maybe. By the way, would you guys mind coming over after work? There's some things I want to discuss with you." Courtney asked them in a low voice. They understood her tone and nodded. "I hope you don't mind about Duncan, Dakota." She turned to the Barbie Girl, who giggle-scoffed.

"Not at all, honey. Ever since Sam came into the picture, I totally forgot about him!" She walked over and grabbed a pair of boots.

"Hey, Courtney. While we're at your place, we have to discuss your birthday, it's in eight days!" Zoey said. Courtney always hated her birthday, but it was Tainted Kitty tradition to celebrate them together. This group was almost like a sorority, but without the hazing.

"We'll see." Courtney laughed.

"Ok, so I want to hear everything about this first date. Spill!" Bridgette said.

As the three girls started chatting away, they didn't know that Heather was off to the side, fuming. The inevitable had happened, Duncan being with Courtney. The thought alone made her blood boil. "They'll _both _be sorry." She grumbled before slapping on her poker face and walking into the dressing room.

_**One Week Later, December 15**__**th**__**, The Smoking Gun, 4:00 pm…**_

It had been exactly nine days since Geoff's initial meeting with Alejandro, a little longer than planned, but long enough that he was sweating bullets. As foretold, Tyler passed his number along to Chris. Chris would do a three way call with Duncan posing as Brady. Duncan got into character for this one. He put on some rectangular blue rimmed glasses and slicked his hair to the side with a fedora, even adapting a faux British accent. Going for a Justin Timberlake look, who was going for a modern Rat Packer. Duncan had to look the part of a sophisticated jeweler, since Brady was a no-show. _Another freaking mooch. _Chris nearly fell off his seat when he saw Duncan before they called Alejandro.

"What's up with the pool hall look, dude?" He snickered. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Gotta look hip and suave, like any rich entrepreneur would. Take a page from my book."

Chris scrunched his eyebrows. "Hey, _I am _suave, mister. Whatever. You know what to say, right?"

He nodded. "Yep, stream him along for a bit, then go in for over asking price. Got it. Dial." Chris dialed Alejandro's number from the office phone. It rang three times before finally being picked up.

"Alejandro Barboza?"

"Si." Alejandro was sitting by the pool of his Brentwood mansion, sipping a Mai Tai as he watched the gaggle of girls frolicking and splashing each other in his pool.

"This is Chris McLean, I got your number from Tyler Krauss, he said you might have some business for my jeweler friend Brady Benson."

Alejandro set his drink down. "Hello, how are you? I've been waiting for your call. I definitely have quite the proposition."

"Told you." Duncan mouthed to Chris.

"That's what I've been told. I should warn you, Brady is incredibly selective. He has a waiting list, but he makes exceptions from time to time if one has the right connection. I happen to have him right here with me. He stopped by for a little afternoon delight at my strip club."

Duncan cleared his throat and put on his best British accent. "Hello, Alejandro, this is Brady Benson." For faking an accent, he sounded incredibly natural and very good. A little _too _good…

"Hello there. I assume that you've been informed on my merchandise."

"A little bit, but I came down here so I could hear it directly from your mouth. I couldn't believe my ears when Chris told me the story. So, please, fill me in." Duncan nodded as Alejandro once again told the story of the diamond mine he inherited and how nobody wanted to pay him the exact amount he wanted.

"I see, I'm pretty shocked about DeBeers, but I can see why. While black diamonds are rare, they don't sparkle. Nine out of ten customers buy diamonds for the sparkle alone." This was actually true, he had picked that tid-bit up from the sales clerk at Tiffany's when he had purchased Gwen's engagement ring.

Alejandro scoffed. "Who cares about the shine, these are _black diamonds_. Carbonados, my friend. Do you know what I had to do to get these?"

"No?" Duncan said. He had never been told this part of the story before.

"After I inherited the mine from my uncle, I hired workers to go in there and dig out every last diamond they could find. I told them I'd give them a raise and a pound of diamonds if they cleared it out fully, which they did in about a week. When they were finished, I told them to go back inside and check. Once they were inside, I blew up the entire mine, _killing _all of them." Duncan and Chris looked over at each other nervously. Alejandro had proven to be a heartless and greedy psychopath. One wrong move and they'd both be dead.

He continued. "It's been spread that the mine workers have a tendency to steal diamonds, punishable by death. I knew that none of them stole any, but I had to do it to protect my investments. I am very successful, Brady Benson, with businesses all over the world. I will never be a poor man. I have no plans to marry or have children of my own, and I do not have any immediate family. Therefore, nobody would be inheriting these diamonds once my time on this earth has come to an end. I do know that black diamonds are the rarest of them all, which is why I won't take less than a penny under asking price. DeBeers and Cartier can kiss my ass."

Duncan really grasped his point, Alejandro truly was obstinate. Then again, who wanted a bunch of black diamonds laying around? Suddenly, an idea came to Duncan. "I understand, Mr. Barboza, and I think I've come up with an idea that we can all benefit from."

Alejandro raised his eyebrows. "You do, huh? Please, call me by my first name. Mr. Barboza is my father, may he rest in peace."

Duncan nodded before speaking. "Yes, I do, Alejandro. You don't want to sell for under the cumulative worth of the diamonds, correct?"

"Yes."

Duncan knew he'd fall for this, he was way too eager to get rid of these gems. "Since you're correct about black diamonds being the rarest of them all, I'm going to buy them off of you for $100 million, $20 million _over _your asking price. A buy like this doesn't come around very often, and you'd never be offered this much anyway, revert back to the previous jeweler's price quotes. From there, I will sell them off by the pound, one by one, to all the top jewelers that you met with. They will then turn the diamonds into various forms of jewelry. Necklaces, pendants, rings, earrings, bracelets. For every pound I sell, there will be a three way split. You and I will both receive a forty percent cut, while Chris will receive a twenty percent finder's fee. For every piece of jewelry sold that was made from the diamonds, there will be a four way split. The jewelry distributor will receive thirty five percent. Naturally so, in view of the fact that they made the sale. You and I will both receive twenty five percent, and Chris will receive a fifteen percent finder's fee. What do you think of that, Mr. Barboza?"

There was a long silence. Chris looked at Duncan nervously, Duncan had no qualms over this. Alejandro finally spoke up. "Deal, but I want it all in writing."

Chris jumped out of his chair. "Naturally so, I'll have my lawyer write up a contract. All I ask is for one week to collect the money. I have it, but a customer is making a huge purchase from me and it will be secured. Would we be able to meet in exactly a week from tonight?"

"Yes, we can. My house in Brentwood, ten o'clock at night. Bring the money in unmarked bills along with the contract. I will have the diamonds ready. I will send you the address once you've informed me that the contracts have been typed up."

"Alright, will do. It was a pleasure talking to you, Alejandro. I can not wait to dive into this business venture. We'll be making money long after we die."

"Likewise, and if anything goes wrong, I will have your heads. Tchau." Alejandro hung up the phone.

"Hang it up again two times." Duncan instructed Chris. He did as told before breaking out into a huge smile, a burst of excited energy exploded from his body.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! DUNCAN, I KNOW I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, BUT YOU'RE A DAMN GENIUS!" The two exchanged a high five. "Where did you come up with that?"

Duncan shrugged. "I had a feeling his interest was fading, I think quickly. Besides, it's all a part of the Overpayment Scam. He'll _never _see that money."

Chris laughed. "That's for sure. How are you going to get a contract and what's up with the dollar bills?"

"The contract will be a synch to type up. I have a guy on the inside who has a way to make counterfit bills. The only catch is that I need you to sign for it. That won't be a problem, will it?" Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure, Duncan. You're a genius, you've earned a few small favors from me."

Duncan laughed. "Wow, don't I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. It will arrive on the 20th, be sure to sign for it. I have to jet. I'll email you the contract once it's typed up." He walked out.

"Sounds good, chat soon!" Chris smiled as Duncan closed the door. When he knew he was all alone, he started laughing to himself. "That little punk ass has _no _idea what's coming for him, neither do those other two buffons…"

_**The Tainted Kitty, 7:30 pm**_

Duncan didn't have much to do for the rest of the day except for a few errands, but he decided to pop over to the strip club and see Courtney once he was done. Ever since that night at the diner, things had improved. They talked to each other every day for what seemed like hours, and hung out again a couple times. He even fixed up her car for her. Duncan arrived as Lightening announced Courtney. The lights dimmed and only the blue lights shone. She walked out on stage as "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry started playing.

As always, she danced with such elegance and fluidity. Except even though he was a few feet away, Duncan could tell something was wrong. She looked beautiful in a light blue baby doll nightie and heels, but she was off. Her expression looked somber, like she didn't want to be there. It wasn't until the last minute of the song, where there was a pause, that he saw her stop swaying and a couple tears rolling down her cheeks. When the music picked back up, she wiped them off with a finger to either side and raised her arms up, going into a twirl. The sight crushed Duncan. She was hiding something from him. Even though they had known each other less than a month, he was determined to get to the bottom of it and help her get through whatever it was.

Once her set was finished, Duncan left. Tomorrow was their birthday. He thought it was pretty cool that they had the exact same birth date, and considered it a sign. His aunt and uncle had birthdays a day apart from each other, and they've been married for thirty five years. Duncan was going to make sure that this was a birthday that Courtney would never forget.

_**WHAT'D WE THINK? ISN'T DUNCAN A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND? COURTNEY'S DANCE BROKE MY HEART TO WRITE. ALSO, THE BIT ABOUT HIS AUNT AND UNCLE IS TRUE, IT'S BASED ON MY OWN AUNT AND UNCLE! ISN'T THAT COOL! IT'S DEFINITELY A SIGN! THE NEXT 1-2 CHAPTERS WILL BE FUN, AS DUNCNEY CELEBRATE THEIR BIRTHDAY, WHICH IS ACTUALLY MY MOM'S REAL BIRTHDAY! CHAPTER THIRTEEN: WORTH HER WEIGHT IN LOUBOUTINS, WILL BE COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Worth Her Louboutins

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? I started work on this chapter at 6:30pm California time and didn't stop until 2:40 am! The chapter was going to be too long, so I just split it up and the last four pages of this chapter are now the FIRST four pages of Chapter Fourteen. I couldn't go to sleep without posting this chapter, as a special birthday treat to my top reader! Happy Birthday, SkorpionQueen012! I'm sorry if these two chapter seem a little grandiose, but let's face it: Duncan has money, he has a wealthy stepdad, he loves Courtney, she's been having a hell of a rough time. She deserves a great birthday, and he obviously isn't trying to buy her affections, he genuinely cares! I've posted pictures below of all her presents so you can see. I have the actual Louis Vuitton tote and the padlock Tiffany and Co. necklace, except with an "E". I hope to get the dress and shoes some day! (I have one of every top designer purse except Balenciaga and pretty much a pair of every top designer shoes, including the silver satin Manolos from that one episode of _Sex and the City_ where they were stolen at a party that Carrie was at that I received as a graduation present, and a pair of hot pink Christian Louboutins that I bought myself with my first paycheck, which came from my previous job as a secretary at Iverson, Yoakum, Papiano, and Hatch ;). I'm incredibly proud of my collections haha :)! The sales clerk Dillon is my best friend/Gay husband, except he works at Pottery Barn instead of Neiman Marcus. Sorry, ranting again!**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR IYPH. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, AND IYPH RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Worth Her Weight in Louboutins**_

_**Tuesday, December 16**__**th**__**, 2:00 pm**_

Courtney sat at her desk looking up shoes online at Iverson, Yoakum, Papiano, and Hatch, the law firm she worked at. It was a nice law firm at the Bank of America building in Downtown Los Angeles, and there were tons of celebrity clients, ranging from The Nederlander Brothers to Nancy Reagan. Her boss, Neil, turned out to be an old friend of her father's, she saw a picture of the two of them together in his office. Before she started work, Neil called in all his employees for a meeting. He told them that Courtney was like a daughter to him and would have a job at the firm for as long as she liked, but he couldn't say the same for _any _of them. Those words ended up effecting Courtney immensely. The older co-workers were terrible! Always talking down to her, making up stories, trying to get her in trouble with the partners, excluding her from office events, not giving her any work at all. Sometimes she hated working there, it felt like she was back in high school. Besides a kind boss, she stayed for the pay and health benefits. Her only friends there were another secretary named Sierra and a rookie lawyer named Cameron.

Sierra was a five foot ten twenty four year old bubbly Guatemalan, who had deep burgundy hair with light purple highlights (how the firm allowed her to have that remained a mystery, it conflicted with the appropriate dress code), brown eyes, and tan skin with big boobs and big hips. She was _always _in a good mood, smiling and giggling no matter what. Whomever she ended up with would be happy that she didn't suffer from raging PMS every month. Sierra was currently dating Cody, one of Justin's friends. Courtney couldn't believe a guy as goofy as Cody would hang out with a monster like Justin, or vice versa.

Cameron was a five foot two twenty one year old African American with buzzed black hair and brown eyes hidden behind brown rimmed Harry Potter style glasses. He was a child prodigy who graduated from high school at ten, traveled the world, and got a law degree. The firm was his first job out of school, and the cases were slim pickings, mostly estate cases. What he really wanted to do was be a litigator, but he would never be taken seriously because he was soft spoken and timid. He just needed a chance, he knew he'd get it one day.

Their contrasting personalities made Courtney's work days a lot more enjoyable. They didn't hang out very often outside of work, but they always ate lunch together and always ended up laughing their heads off. They took her out for a nice birthday lunch at The Dining Car, a cute little restaurant located in their old office building. It seemed like they were the only ones that wanted to celebrate her birthday. All she got from her other friends was a text, it was as if they forgot their tradition. It made her even more depressed, despite the fact that things were slowly improving.

After work last week, Courtney told Bridgette and Zoey what happened. When she was finished, they both had tears in their eyes, terrified that such a thing could happen to their best friend. They all embraced and promised Courtney they would help her no matter what. Ever since then, they had been packing up her things and using Geoff's truck to put them in the storage unit she rented at US Storage Centers. They had most of it out, and she was going to leave after the new year. Her appointment with Dr. Perlowe went well, everything came back clean, except for the HIV/AIDS test, she wouldn't know the results for another six months, which was terrifying. Geoff and Bridgette had become incredibly close, so Courtney decided to stay with Zoey until she found a place. She was thrilled for Bridgette, and who knew where things could go with Duncan? He had invited her to dinner that evening, she thought it was very cosmic that their birthdays were on the same day. It was some kind of a sign.

"Court-Ney!" Sierra sing songed, prancing up to her desk.

"Huh?" Courtney was interrupted from her thoughts and shoe browsing. "What's up?"

Sierra had a huge smile on her face and was giggling uncontrollably. "There's a surprise for you at the front desk! EEE!" She skipped off.

Courtney rolled her eyes. _I can only imagine what it is. _She followed Sierra and gasped when she got to the front.

There was somebody standing there, hiding by a huge elaborate bouquet of pink alstromerias, Stargazer and Casablanca Lilies with a shimmering cellophane ribbon. "Guess who?" The voice sounded familiar, but Courtney could already tell who he was by the Doc Martens and True Religion jeans.

"DUN-CAN." She was trying to stifle giggles.

He popped out from behind the flowers. "What gave it away?"

She let her giggle go. "The shoes."

Duncan smirked. "Whatever. Happy Birthday, Princess." He handed her the flowers.

She inhaled their lovely scent. "Thank you. Happy Birthday, Dunky. I feel bad because I don't have your present here."

He shrugged. "That's ok, because that's not all I have for you."

"Oh?" Courtney raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but we have to leave now. It's a surprise." Duncan still had the essence of a troublemaker. Courtney laughed.

"Duncan, I can't. I have work."

"Not until tom-or-row!" Sierra skipped up to her, holding Courtney's purse. "Go on! I'll cover for you. You deserve the day off!" Before Courtney could protest, she shoved her purse into her hands and turned her around towards Duncan. "Buh-bye!" She waved wildly before they got on the elevator. Once they were gone, she sighed. "Ah, true love. Just like what I have with my Cody-Wodykins."

"Where are we going, Duncan?" _What could possibly be the surprise? _

"I can't tell you, that's the whole point of a surprise, cupcake." He smirked wildly.

Courtney lightly punched his arm. "Tell me, Tell me!" He held his arms up to shield him, laughing as she flew tiny playful punches. In his mind, she was adorable. This occurred all the way until they got to the parking garage and he handed the valet his ticket.

"Ok, OK! Simmer down. Now, what does every girl love to do?"

Courtney paused. "Going to the spa? Shopping? Dancing? Traveling?" She knew that's what she liked.

"Well, it's one of those, Princess, so hop in." The valet pulled up in Duncan's electric blue Ferrari 328 GTS. He watched Courtney's jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, cool car! Where did you get this?" They got inside.

"It was my dad's. Pretty bitchen, huh?"

She nodded. "Think I can drive it?"

He laughed. "Maybe, but not right now. You ready?"

Courtney smiled. "Of course I am." He returned the smile and revved up the engine before zipping out of the parking garage.

_**Twenty Minutes Later…**_

Duncan and Courtney walked through Neiman Marcus in Beverly Hills. It was huge and bustling with spoiled rich girls shopping until they dropped. Courtney marveled at it, but pulled herself together. "Duncan, what are we doing here?"

He looked over at her. "Well, it's your birthday and I'm taking you to dinner tonight. I'd like to buy you an outfit to wear."

She glared up at him and put her hands on her hips. "What are you saying? That I don't have nice things because I'm a GO-GO DANCER? This isn't _Pretty _Woman, Duncan!" A few shoppers turned around briefly. Duncan shook his head.

"You are not like most girls. Most girls would be beyond thrilled. Consider it part of your present. You're getting the royal treatment, Princess. Plus, I'm getting the other half of my inheritance today, and I feel like splurging on you."

She heavily sighed. "Are you sure?" She didn't want him to think she was taking advantage by accepting his offer. "

You're not taking advantage of me, Courtney. Consider it my birthday present to myself. Come on, let's go look at shoes!" He said that last sentence in a mocking girly voice, grabbing her hand and leading her up to the second floor.

When they got there, there was a marvelous display of all the prestigious high end brands perched up on platforms. Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin, Giuseppe Zanotti. A heavy set short haired brunette wearing a headband sauntered up to them. "Hi, I'm Staci! Can I show you anything?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes, bring us all the top sellers for the birthday girl to try on, please."

She nodded. "Of course. My great-great grandma is the daughter of Manolo Blahnik, my uncle twice separated co-owns Giuseppe Zanotti, and my-"

Duncan cut her off. "_The shoes, please." _She sulked off. Between working here and at the bank, she could barely afford a dust bag for these shoes. She made twice as much dealing drugs though.

"What was that all about?" Courtney asked.

Duncan shook his head. "I have no idea, but she was lying through her teeth."

"I'll say."

They sat down and waited for the pathological liar to bring the shoes.

Courtney must have tried on ten pairs of shoes. A silver satin pair of Manolo Blahniks, hot pink Valentino d'orsays, black feathered Giuseppe Zanottis kitten heels, blue Jimmy Choos. They were all fantastic, but nothing stood out to her. It wasn't until Staci handed her a box of Christian Louboutins. She opened the box and gasped, they were the most gorgeous pumps she had ever seen, completely covered in rhinestones.

"Wow, those are quite the shoes." Duncan said. He wasn't much into fashion, but he had to admit that the shoes were fantastic.

"Oh, yeah!" Staci gurgled. "It was my step dad's brother's cousin's idea for the red sole, and-"

Duncan cut her off once again. "We'll take them, can you ring them up?" She nodded.

Courtney shook her head, tearing herself away from the shoes. "What?! Duncan, no! I can't let you, these are the most expensive shoes I've tried on!" Duncan got in front of her and on one knee, taking the shoes out from the box.

"You can have whatever you want with me, Princess. The look on your face is worth the cost. Try them on." She stretched out her foot and watched Duncan slip the pump on. "You sure have gorgeous toes." He said. She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion.

"Now you have a foot fetish? Oh, jeez." She playfully kicked her foot at him, and he laughed.

"Not even, wanted to see if you were paying attention." He slipped the other shoe on. "Give me a twirl, will ya?"

She got up and twirled around, looking in the mirror. Duncan putting the shoes on her was a Cinderella moment entirely. The shoes were phenomenal. "What do you know? They're beautiful."

The next stop was the dress department, where Duncan eyed all the short and low cut dresses. Courtney wasn't sure if letting him pick was a mistake or not, but he picked out a metallic silver, almost white, Herve Leger bandage dress that fit her like a glove, accentuating all the right curves, and perfectly matched the shoes. Duncan's eyes bulged out of his head when she walked out. What he wouldn't give to have her in the dressing room… Unfortunately, she noticed the hard on in his jeans. _This could be fun. _Courtney sauntered up to him and pressed her hands against his chest, leaning into his ear.

"Want me to take care of that?" She traced a finger on the outline of his crotch.

Was he really about to get lucky? "Right here?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Princess, you naughty girl." He bit his lip.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove. "You are such a pig, Duncan!" She turned around, walking back to the dressing room.

"You're such a tease! Not even on my birthday?" He called out.

"Not ever!" She laughingly said over her shoulder. Duncan shook his head.

"You'll see." he mumbled under his breath.

The last stop was the purse department. There were so many to choose from, they were all impeccably sewed and stitched and leathered to perfection. Secretly, she wanted them all! The fashionista bitch inside her was jumping up and down squealing like an idiot on crack for the past hour. "You sure know your way around the store, Duncan." She said as they walked closer to the purse boutiques.

"Not by choice, sweetheart. My mom dragged me here against my will when I was a kid _and _a teenager. The only fun thing out of it was messing up the displays with my friend Owen." Duncan chuckled thinking back on how he and his buffalo buddy used to go crazy. The only reason they didn't get in trouble was because of who Owen's father was. "How much longer? This is getting boring. Unless you want to go to La Perla and try on lingerie. Now _that would be fun." _He winked at her. Before she could say anything back, the sales clerk walked up.

"Is there anything I can show you, miss?" The sales clerk was a lanky Hispanic boy with curly brown hair, a mini gap in his teeth, and dazzling brown eyes to go with his smile. _Dillon _his name tag read.

"We're just looking."

"Oh, well how about a Prada messenger bag? A Gucci backpack? A Chanel tote? Come with me, I'll show you the whole candy store of purses!" He grabbed both their hands and pulled them along, skipping. If Courtney wasn't sure that this guy was gay, he'd be perfect for Sierra, even though she was hung up on Cody.

They went from boutique to boutique, looking at exquisite purses, but not seeing anything until they got to Louis Vuitton.

"That one!" Duncan and Courtney simultaneously said and pointed at a cute lavender monogramed Vernis tote bag.

"That's our Reade PM tote." Dillon said as he took down the purse and handed it to Courtney. "Newly released and very unique."

"I like it, and I'm not for any of this shit." Duncan said, making Dillon blush, not just for his language, but he had been mind fucking him for the past five minutes. He was hot!

"It's definitely a stand out, and it's a gorgeous color." Courtney said, putting the bag down.

Dillon clapped his hands together and squealed. "Fab-u-lous! I'll ring it up." He went in the back to get a fresh purse and dust cover, putting it in a Louis Vuitton box and bag. "You're _so _lucky, darling. You have got a total prince for a boyfriend. If I were you, I'd never let him go!" Dillon winked as Duncan handed him his credit card.

Courtney blushed madly. "He's not my boyfriend, he wishes." _Was she stammering? _

"Not yet, anyway." Duncan winked at Dillon and snickered at Courtney, handing her the bag. They said goodbye to Dillon and walked out.

"I'm your girlfriend, at Club Imagination…" Courtney said.

"Never say never."

_**Courtney's Apartment, Van Nuys, 4:15pm**_

Duncan pulled up in front of Courtney's apartment. "I can't thank you enough, Duncan. This was an unbelievable afternoon." It truly was. She was enjoying his company more and more, _and not _because he took her on a dream shopping spree.

"No big deal, Princess. I'm happy when you're happy. Thanks for giving me the gift of making you happy."

She laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, a dork that just got you a $4,000 birthday present, missy." She winced at the amount. "Before you say anything, you're not returning any of it. It's yours to keep forever. I'll see you at 7 sharp?"

They smiled at each other. "You bet. Can't wait." Courtney kissed Duncan on the cheek, grabbed her shopping bags and flowers, exiting the car. Duncan's deeply blushed. _He was actually blushing! _

"Hey, this isn't the only surprise in store. I'm making sure this is your best birthday yet." He winked at her and drove off. Once he was gone, her face broke out into the biggest smile, she hummed melodically, skipping up the steps into her apartment.

_**7:00 pm**_

Duncan knocked at Courtney's door, he was right on time. He wanted to further impress her and dressed well in a blue pin striped button up shirt with a grey blazer, black pressed jeans, and black shoes. He started hopping nervously until Courtney finally opened the door. She was a true vision, absolutely stunning. His eyes widened. "Wow…" He trailed off.

Her hair was straightened and curled at the bottom for volume. Her eye makeup was in smoky blues and purples, with her lips glossed in a champagne color. Her skin had sparkles all over and made her dress look fantastic against her skin tone. That dress drove him crazy, it hugged all the right parts, making her breasts look larger and her hip slender, her legs longer with the pumps. Even if they never hooked up, at least he had tonight. She was his date, and he would be the envy of the town with her on his arm.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open, Dunky." She tapped his mouth shut and stuck her tongue out at him. "You look nice."

Duncan blinked. "Sorry. Yeah, thank you. Wow, you look incredible, Courtney." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go, or do you want a drink first?" She motioned him inside as she went to get her purse.

"No, thank you. I have the rest of your present here." He walked in, observing the place. It was quaint but cozy. A kitchenette, living room, master bedroom with a balcony, just like his. He suddenly felt something between his legs, and looked down to see Oreo snuggling up to him.

"Looks like somebody made a new friend." Courtney walked out of her bedroom, Louis Vuitton in one hand and a gift bag in the other.

Duncan shrugged. "I guess. Hey, little guy. Oreo, right?" He asked, leaning down to pet the cat.

"Yep."

Oreo purred at him. Duncan got up and held out the box he had been hiding behind his back. "Here, this is for you." He handed her a robin eggshell blue box with a red satin ribbon tied around it. Tiffany's. They only had the red ribbons for the winter.

"Tiffany's? Duncan, seriously. This is too much. You'll give me a complex" She untied the ribbon and opened the box.

"No, it's not. It's only a big deal to you, Courtney."

Inside the box was a sterling silver link chain with a single padlock charm that had a "C" on the inside of it. It was gorgeous in it's subtle simplicity. "Do you like it?" Duncan asked. He had spent almost two hours in the store last week with his mother, looking at different pieces. When he finally saw the padlock charm, he knew she'd like it. It wasn't too flashy or extravagant, it was just right. The sales clerks were both relieved that he made a decision, but also annoyed that he didn't select something pricier for the commission. His mother thought he should have gone bigger, but came around to liking his selection.

"It's perfect! Put it on me?" She turned around and lifted her hair up. The necklace actually clasped in the front, but he didn't mind.

"I'm glad you like it. It took me nearly two hours to pick it out. It was either this or a canary diamond." Courtney raised her eyebrows at him. "Just kidding. All done." He clasped the necklace and leaned down.

"Do you know how tempted I am to kiss you right now, Courtney?" He whispered in her ear, his hands on her shoulders, inhaling the scent of her Angel perfume. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and look in the mirror at what a beautiful couple they made. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, gentle at first, then passionate, wrap her legs around his waist, carry her into the bedroom and…

Duncan had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Courtney's face was just inches away from his. "If you're a good boy, we'll see what happens at the end of the night." She said in that sultry, seductive voice, before turning on her heel.

"I'm holding you to that, Princess." They walked out of her apartment.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." She locked her door.

"I've wanted you more than I've ever wanted any girl in my life, and I don't mean just to get you in bed and have you scream my name."

Courtney scoffed. "Mmhmm. I'm sure you tell _all _the girls that." He gently grabbed her arm, and looked at her with a serious gaze.

_He's such a fox_.

"No, I don't. There's a first for everything." He walked ahead of her. She was slightly stunned, but composed herself and walked off with him.

They didn't have much planned, a performance of _The Lion King _followed by a quiet dinner at Villa Blanca. As they got into the car, Duncan's cell phone rang.

"Hello? (Pause.) Oh, hey Dawn. How are you? (Pause.) What?! _Right now? _(Pause.) Can't she stick it in the mail? I already have plans. (Pause.) Alright, ok, ok. I'll be there in 45 minutes, and I'm _not happy. _Pass that along to her."

He hung up. "Who was that?" Courtney asked.

"It was my mom's assistant. My mom is insisting I come over to pick up my check. I'm so sorry but we have to make a quick stop there, it's on the way."

Courtney rubbed his shoulder. "Don't be sorry, it's no big deal, I don't mind." She smiled at him.

"Ok, thank you." He started the car and drove off.

_**45 Minutes Later…**_

The gates of Dr. Stanley Lang's mansion opened, Duncan drove on through. The estate looked like a palace, Victorian style, and roughly 6500 square feet. The lawn was freshly cut, flowers bloomed, and there was a blue dolphin fountain that was in the middle of the U-shaped cobblestone driveway. Courtney was in awe.

"Some house, what does your step dad do?" She asked as he parked in front of the front steps.

"Plastic surgeon. Would you come inside with me? I'd like you to meet my mom."

Courtney's smile faded. "Duncan, I don't know, I-"

He put a finger inches from her lips, not wanting to smudge her lip gloss, but to shush her. "I won't say a word. For my birthday, please? You are stunning, and I think you should let as many people as possible see you" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. _Damn him! _

"Alright, but quit the puppy dog eyes, will you?" He snickered as they got out of the car.

"Whatever, it turns you on."

"You think that I think everything you do turns me on." He looked over at her.

"Glad you finally admitted it." He winked and held the door open for her. She walked in and it was completely dark.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She couldn't even make anything out, but knew Duncan was behind her.

"I don't know. I expected the door to be unlocked, but not the lights out. Hello? Mom? Stan? Dawn? Where the hell is everybody?!" He felt around the wall until he found the light switch. "Here's the switch."

"Glad you found it."

He flicked the switch of the chandelier on, and what Courtney saw was the last thing she'd ever expected…

_**WHAT COULD IT BE?! WILL DUNCAN GET A BIRTHDAY KISS? THE TENSION AND ANTICIPATION BUILDS! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER FOURTEEN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY,  WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED LATER ON TODAY, IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES! AS PROMISED, HERE ARE THE PICTURES! I HOPE THEY WORK AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**_

_**Rhinestoned Christian Louboutin Pumps**_

images/201301/goods_img/307_G_

_**Metallic Silver Herve Leger Bandage Dress**_

_** . **_

_**Louis Vuitton Lavender Monogram Vernis Reade PM Tote Bag**_

.

_**Tiffany & Co. Padlock Initial Necklace (The first picture is of the charm, the second is of the chain)**_

_** . **_

posts/2013/02/04/510fd84882fe062ca0069c1d/s_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? As I said in the previous chapter, what were supposed to be the last four pages are now the FIRST four pages of this chapter. I promised I'd have this chapter up tonight, and I did, even if it took me 5 1/2 hours to finish! Lol it's a special birthday treat to my top reader! Happy Birthday, SkorpionQueen012! To all my readers, really. Sorry if it seems like I ended the last chapter on kind of a cliff hanger, this one is a little bit as well, but don't worry! I had tears in my eyes I was laughing so hard when Duncan woke everybody up, I could literally picture him doing that! The ending seems a little kinky but in a tasteful way. I hope you understand where I was coming from with what Courtney said before she left.**

**A couple things I wanted to clarify: I apologize if I came off as a spoiled brat when I said about my purses and shoes. I swear I'm not superficial and materialistic! I'm just a girl that likes nice things. I used to live in a mansion but now I don't. I've become incredibly humbled through my experiences. My mom works at US Storage Centers, and Dr. Rebecca Perlowe, the OBGYN, is an ACTUAL doctor in Encino who has a practice with her husband. Anybody in the San Fernando Valley should go to her, she's awesome! I don't know if the pictures last time worked, I hope so! I found the cover image on Instagram!**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! The latest guest review I received today about the characters was so touching it brought tears to my eyes. Thank you all so much for loving my story! Please spread the word!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, THE ASS BIRTHDAY CARD, PORN STAR DANCING, HAVE FAITH SWIMWEAR, AND YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, NOBLEWORKSCARDS, MY DARKEST DAYS, LILLY GHALICHI AND JENNIFER STANO, JOE CROCKER, AND THE FULL MONTY, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday**_

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COURTNEY!"

She gasped. _A surprise party?! For me?! __**Everybody's here! **_

Bridgette, Zoey, Dakota, Lindsay, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Sierra. They were all dolled up in cocktail dresses and pretty makeup, each color representing each girl. Bridgette in a blue strapless, Zoey in a white spaghetti strap, Dakota in a pink one sleeved, Lindsay in a red halter dress, LeShawna in a lavender baby doll with black pants, Katie and Sadie in the same black and white striped dresses, Izzy in a green long sleeved dress, and Sierra in a black off the shoulder dress. Almost all of them were short and low cut.

Courtney recognized some of the guys. Geoff, Cameron, Lightening in one of the rare appearances out of the DJ booth (Whose white hair shocked her. He was too young and buff to have white hair!), Cody, and Mike, Sierra's younger brother. She vaguely remembered Tyler from earlier in the month, and didn't recognize the guys standing next to Dakota or Izzy. The one next to Dakota was pudgy with red kinky hair and glasses who was playing with a Nintendo DS, she assumed this was Sam. The one next to Izzy was a huge blonde with a jolly expression. She figured out he was Owen, just from remembering how Duncan described him. They were all dressed similarly to Duncan, but in colors similar to the dresses their romantic counterparts wore. Courtney had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh, my god! This is incredible!" She shrieked. "How did you…?" She turned around and looked at Duncan, who had the smirk on his face, but it was happy instead of snarky.

"Surprised?"

Bridgette and Zoey tackled Courtney, pulling her in for a group hug. "Happy Birthday!" The other girls joined in.

"Duncan did it." Bridgette said. "Him and Geoff have been planning it for nearly two weeks. It's why none of us planned out your celebration, we had to keep it a surprise!"

Courtney laughed. "I cant believe this! I'm so glad you're all here." She turned to Duncan. "Thank you." Her eyes shone with happy tears.

He shrugged. "Ah, it was noth-"

Before Duncan could finish, Courtney had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened, he was caught completely off guard. _She's kissing me, she's kissing me!_ His inner self started jumping up and down, cheering like an idiot on crack. He heard gasps, but everybody started cheering and clapping. Duncan laughed as he pulled Courtney closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her lips were so soft, she tasted like cotton candy. This was _exactly _what he wanted for his birthday. He was about to stick his tongue in her mouth when…

"Is this the birthday girl?"

Duncan and Courtney parted, looking over to see Duncan's mother Joan and his stepfather, Stan. Courtney gasped and jumped back, smoothing out her hair and dress, he couldn't help but start laughing.

"Hi, Mom. Stan. Yes, this is her. Courtney, meet my mother, Joan, and my stepfather, Stanley."

They walked closer to them. Duncan's mother looked a little like Duncan, they had the same hair color and skin tone. She was beautiful, but Courtney could tell that she had had some work done. Who wouldn't with a plastic surgeon for a husband? Stanley was a portly balding man with a grey haired ring around his head along with a grey mustache and beard. He looked an awful lot like Rob Reiner. Courtney pulled herself together and smiled brightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lang, pleased to meet." She extended her hand, which Stanley shook but was caught off guard by Joan giving her a hug. Duncan was even surprised by this one.

"It's absolutely wonderful to meet you, Courtney!" She released her from the hug, with her hands on Courtney's shoulders, and looked her over. "My son can not stop talking about you. It's "Courtney this, Courtney that,", and you're right, Dunk Dunk, she's _**absolutely gorgeous!" **_

Duncan had his head bowed, shaking it in shame. He was glad his mother's icy heart had finally thawed out, but now he had been utterly embarrassed.

"Well, your son is full of surprises." She turned around and looked at him as she said it.

"Dunk Dunk! Dunk Dunk! Dunk Dunk!" The guys all chimed in, laughing hysterically.

_**"Shut up." **_He growled, they silenced immediately.

"The necklace we picked out looks wonderful on you. I'm so glad you like it."

Courtney touched the necklace. "I adore it, it's perfect."

Joan smiled. "And so well mannered. I'd love it if you would come by for dinner some time, so we can get to know you better. What do you say?"

She was so warm and kind to Courtney, her own mother hadn't acted like this to her in… she couldn't even remember. "Of course! Thank you for picking out the necklace with Duncan, and having everybody surprise me here."

Stanley jumped in. "It's not a problem, dear. It's our birthday gift for the both of you." He was also a very kind man, and he seemed to genuinely care about Duncan like one of his own. "Everything is all set up for later, Duncan, and Katalina will be here in the morning."

Duncan nodded. "Gotcha. We're going to be late, let's go!" He waved everybody out, but not before Dawn got a group picture. "Dawn, get in the picture." Duncan said.

She looked confused. "What? Me? Why?"

He shook his head. "No questions, come on in." She did as told. Once Stanley took the picture, Dawn walked away. "Mom, you can spare Dawn for one night, can you?"

She nodded. "Of course I can! Go on, have fun and enjoy your night off, Dawn."

The pixie lit up. "Thank you so much!"

After saying goodbye to his mother and Stanley, everybody filed outside, where a white Hummer HUMV 24 seater stretch limo was waiting. They all hooted and hollered. While they got in, Courtney got her bags from the car and pulled Cody off to the side.

"Cody, I know we don't know each other all too well, but could you please not tell this to Justin? About the kiss, I mean." Cody looked at her with a sympathetic gaze.

"I won't, I promise. Courtney. I know this probably isn't my place, but I thought you should know. Justin has been back on drugs for a while now, and he's cheating on you."

Courtney looked a little shocked, which made Cody feel awful. She knew something was up with Justin, but her mind kept going back to that HIV/AIDS test, she wasn't about to fill him in on that.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I-" She started laughing. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, now we're even and I don't feel so guilty. Thanks for telling me, I was having suspicions for a while now." He sighed, relieved.

"No problem. You had a right to know, I'd want to know if I were you. Now, let's forget about it and have some birthday fun." The two shared a laugh and got into the limo. Courtney crouched over and sat on Duncan's lap.

"Everything ok, babe?" He rubbed her knee and she rested her hand on top of his, smiling and nodding.

"Mmhmm. It's better than ok." He smiled at her before turning to the rest of the guests and shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's do it to it and get this party started!" Everybody once again cheered. The driver rolled out of the driveway, Lightening played around with the iPod.

"Glad you got your birthday kiss?" Courtney asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned.

"Yes, I am. Any chance I could get another?" She rolled her eyes up.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, I don't kiss many punks."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He quickly pulled her closer to him and kissed her, finally sticking his tongue in her mouth, hers danced with his. A clean waltz that they both hoped would lead up to a passionate tango. "Starlight" by Muse started playing.

"Dude and dudette, should we just leave you at home while we go party? You look pretty engrossed with one another" Geoff asked.

Duncan broke the kiss and looked over, dreamily. "Shut up, man!" He threw a bag of Peanut Butter M&M's at him, which Geoff narrowly dodged.

"Sheesh! Sor-ry, bro!"

Duncan didn't hear him, he had gone back to kissing the girl of his dreams, who was just as in the moment as he was…

_**An hour and a half later…**_

The gang arrived at the Santa Monica BOA Steakhouse, a very trendy hotspot there and in West Hollywood. They dined on jumbo prawns, steaks that cut like butter, seafood, garlic mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, veggies and salad for Bridgette the vegetarian. Who could forget booze?! Champagne in the limo followed by martinis and Cosmos. The atmosphere was fantastic, everybody laughing and getting along. No fights, no drama, _especially _that neither Heather nor Justin were in attendance. Courtney felt a little bad for Heather, but she did drug Duncan, and that was despicable. She still couldn't believe that Duncan did all this for her, and she knew he wasn't trying to show off, but she was glad he reciprocated when she made the first move, but why wouldn't he?

Although they socialized with everybody else, it was almost as if Duncan and Courtney had tuned them out, they only had eyes for each other. He was beyond thrilled that she had kissed him, but he knew she had the gusto to do it. He was just waiting for it to _finally _happen, even giving up the chance to do it himself, he didn't want to upset her or make things awkward between them. For any other girl, he couldn't have given two shits less, but with Courtney, he respected and cared about her and didn't want to go over boundaries. Other girls fawned all over him. Duncan knew Courtney was into him, but really loved how she was so discreet and nonchalant about it, it made the chase enduring but worthwhile.

One of them would keep kissing the other, and they both noticed love was definitely mixed into the ambiance. Bridgette and Geoff were sucking face despite the napkin throws to the head, Lindsay and Tyler were canoodling as well, Izzy was challenging Owen to a drink-off followed by an eating contest. Duncan pointed out to Courtney about how Sam would be sneaking plays at his Nintendo DS while Dakota kissed him, which they couldn't help but laugh over. Sierra kept kissing Cody all over his face, Katie and Sadie were making a huge fuss over Cameron, which he was a little overwhelmed by, but he seemed more interested in Dawn. Courtney knew that LeShawna had a crush on Lightening, she was glad they were finally together, but the couple that made her the happiest was Zoey and Mike. They were so engrossed with each other, and seemed to have a lot in common. He looked similar to Cody, tall lanky with a gap in his teeth, but he had tan skin and black spiky hair. He was an EMT and they had already exchanged phone numbers. Courtney had only met him a couple times, he was a good guy, even though Sierra had told her he suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder. Whatever it was, he had it under control tonight.

"Aren't they so freaking adorable?" Courtney asked Duncan, who shrugged like a typical guy would.

"Sure, they are, but you're the only one I'm looking at tonight." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh! I almost forgot about your present!" She leaned over and grabbed the bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

She scoffed and thrusted the bag towards him. "Are you kidding? After everything you've done for me, I'm embarrassed I didn't get you more. Open it up." He opened the bag to find the first three volumes of _Sports Cars America and Canada. _

"This is awesome! Totally up my alley, too. Thanks so much, Courtney." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Read the card!"

"Alright, alright. Women and cards, I swear. I still owe you one, by the way." He started opening the card but she shook her head.

"No, you don't. It's fine."

Duncan opened the card. The outside was the back of two naked guys jumping in a lake and read "Life is all about asses. You're either covering it, laughing it off, kicking it, kissing it, busting it, trying to get a piece of it, or behaving like one." The inside read "Now Get Your Ass in Gear and Celebrate!" Duncan started cracking up, but stopped when he read what Courtney wrote on the inside.

_Dear Smart Ass Punk, I guess sometimes first impressions aren't always valid. The man I've gotten to know is so much better than the jerk I met earlier this month. I know you love to have that bad boy demeanor, but you should let more people see your good side. Happy Birthday and here's hoping for more birthdays to come for us. Xoxo Courtney._

He was touched by what she wrote and the gift, so touched that he didn't notice the Los Angeles Kings box seat tickets that fell out. She held them up and smiled when his eyes widened. "NO FREAKING WAY! SHUT UP! THIS IS THE COOLEST GIFT EVER!" He showed them to Geoff and they started making a scene, totally overwhelmed. "How did you get these?" He asked Courtney as he sat down.

"My boss is always giving me tickets to different events, I figured you'd get more use out of them than I would." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you. This is seriously one of the best gifts I've ever received." With that, he pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You're so sappy, Dunk Dunk!" Tyler said.

"Shut up, dude!" Duncan threw his napkin at him, which made everybody start laughing.

When Duncan was on his way back from the bathroom, he bumped into somebody. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Duncan?"

He looked down to see _her. _

"Gwen?"

She still looked the same, only her black and aqua streaked hair was in long pigtails and she wore a black and blue pleated dress with thigh high stockings and spike heels. She looked like a Hatsune Miku hooker.

"Um, Happy Birthday!" She said, trying to depress the uncomfortable tension that was brewing.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" He asked, she started stammering.

"Um, well, Trent, and I…" Before she could finish, Trent walked up. He still had the same shaggy black hair, his eyes were emerald green, and he was dressed all in black except for a green shirt.

"Duncan, is that you?"

"YES, IT'S ME, MOTHERFUCKER! THIS IS THE LAST DAY YOU'LL EVER SEE ALIVE, I'M SENDING YOU TO HELL!" Duncan slapped Gwen across the face and sent her flying to the floor. He lunged at Trent, wrapping both hands around his neck, as they went to the floor. He started banging his head against the tiles and punching him. He could hear screams and felt Geoff and Owen trying to pull him off Trent, but he didn't care. Duncan grabbed a huge steak knife from a nearby table. "SAY HI TO SATAN FOR ME, TRENT THE TRAITOR." and plunged the knife into-

"Duncan?"

"Huh?" He shook his head, leaving his demented daydream.

"You were kind of spaced out for a second."

"Sorry. How's it going, Trent?" Duncan couldn't believe he was doing this, but he stuck his hand out for a handshake. Trent and Gwen both looked surprised, but he shook his hand anyway. "Congratulations on the nuptials, you two deserve each other."

"Thanks, I guess." Gwen said, and started poking her split ends, a habit she always had when she was nervous.

Trent cleared his throat and yanked at his shirt collar. "Listen, Duncan, about what happened, I-"

"Don't worry about it." Again, Duncan couldn't believe he had said that, and apparently, neither could Trent.

"What?" He was utterly confused.

Duncan looked over at Courtney from across the restaurant. She was smiling and laughing, she had such a beautiful glow to her. "Turns out, it was the best thing that _ever_ happened to me." He walked off, leaving Gwen and Trent standing there, dumbfounded. As much as he had wanted to beat the shit out of Trent and make a scene, the feeling was gone. What happened was terrible, but things had improved for him since then, and there was no reason to dwell any longer. He had grown and matured in the past two years, and he rather liked it. Duncan sat down next to Courtney, who smiled up at him.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing. Just ran into somebody I used to know. Nobody important." He pulled her in for a peck. Gwen was his past, and that's exactly where he was going to leave her. Courtney was his present, and knew she was going to be his future.

After leaving BOA, they arrived back at Stanley's and headed into the indoor pool house. It was a spacious room with a high ceiling that had multicolored metallic balloons to the top and white walls, it was about the size of Courtney's entire apartment complex. The floors were covered in marble tiles of grey and blue, the pool was Olympic sized and had pebble flooring. It was one of the most luxurious things that they had all ever seen except for Duncan and Owen, who were used to it. At the other end of the pool house, there was a wide table that had "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUNCAN AND COURTNEY" spelled out in a thousand pink coconut and blue velvet cupcakes with edible gold. There were so many candles that all the guests had to help the birthday girl and boy blow them out. There was also a box off to the side with different costumes and props, and two more bars filled with candy and frozen yogurt with thirty different toppings, and _of course, more booze!_

Following cupcakes, Cameron and Dawn decided to call it a night. He told Courtney and Sierra he'd cover for them at work, and they both left. Duncan had another surprise, but this time for _all _the girls. He special ordered some _Have Faith _swimgerie so they could have a pool party! He got a few neon Tiki Tribals, black Midnight Cha-Chas and red Chili Cha-Chas, white and grey Siberian Tigers, and a few neon Purple Hazes, but he picked out a special one for Courtney. It was called Princess Capulet and was a metallic blue/emerald green bikini top with a peach and gold jeweled center piece that lays on your waist and ties around the back, with matching blue bikini bottoms.

"Now you're _really _a princess." Courtney playful smacked his arm.

"You only bought this so you could see me parade around!" He laughed.

"Whatever works."

Geoff came up with the brilliant idea to have stripper poles installed _in the pool _so the girls could pole dance and dunk underwater. Everybody was hammered drunk, and dancing around, with Lightening reverting back to DJ mode. At one point, the girls all started dancing to "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days, and grinded up against the guys, giving them lap dances and wrapping them up in feather boas. The guys were so thrilled, they decided to give the girls a treat. They all grabbed a fedora or pork pie hat, and Lightening blasted "You Can Leave Your Hat On" by Joe Crocker from _The Full Monty_ and joined in. The girls were shrieking and laughing hysterically, the guys were actually pretty good. "Looks like they've gotten together and watched _Magic Mike _a few hundred times!" Katie shouted. They gyrated in front of the girls and danced all around. The girls were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

It was probably about one or two in the morning. Duncan and Courtney went up to his bedroom while the party carried on downstairs. Luckily, the pool house was at the opposite end from Joan and Stanley's room, so there weren't any noise complaints. "This is it." Duncan's room was pretty simple, he had never even used it but Joan insisted on decorating it, dark blue walls and carpet, black furniture.

"Nice room." Courtney jumped up on Duncan and smashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Mmphmm." He said and lost his footing, walking backwards. Good thing they landed on his bed.

Courtney was slithering against him and sucking on his tongue, he gripped her thighs and rolled over so he was on top. Was he getting this lucky? He was waiting to wake up, he was sure he had passed out and was having a dream. Courtney rolled back over on top. "Duncan." Kiss. "I've" Kiss. "been" Kiss. "thinking about this." Long Kiss. "For such a long time." _Really long kiss. _

"Me too, hotness." He ran his fingers through her wet hair and gently pulled her down, kissing her again. This was pure nirvana for him, and for her as well.

"Let's get these pants off!" She crawled down, and that's when Duncan began to rationalize despite his drunken stupor.

"What? No, no. Princess, don't. Not tonight."

"Why not?" She pouted, but still made her way to his board shorts. Her eyes kept crossing and her speech was slurred. "I've heard you've got a ginormous cock, Dunky. I need to see for myself." She undid the shorts and yanked them down, in total awe over the phallus in front of her. "Oh, my." It was the best looking one she had ever seen. She started stroking it, which made Duncan moan, but he stopped her when she tried to put it in her mouth.

"Courtney, get up."

Courtney gave him a look. "Isn't this what you wanted? I was such a bitch, I beat the crap out of you, and tried to do it again, and what do you do? You kept trying and you showered me with gifts and kindness. You're unlike any guy I've met before, Duncan. Besides, I'm sure Chris told you everything that happened that first night after you left. Don't you want to experience it first hand?" She managed to get his tip in her mouth. He shuddered at the feel of her hot breath, but pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" This was the first he had heard of this.

"That night after you left, Chris made me blow him to keep my job. That night after we went to the diner, my piece of shit boyfriend came over and fucked me in the ass! I didn't want to, I screamed for him to stop, he raped me! My STD tests came out clean, and now I find out the fucker is back on drugs and cheating on me! I have to wait around paranoid for the next six months until my HIV/AIDS test comes back. OH MY GOD?! WHAT IF I CONTRACTED IT, OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE!" She started hysterically bawling.

Watching her cry broke Duncan's heart. She didn't see it because it was dark, but his face had twisted up into a furious glare. It was sleazy and predictable on Chris' end, but _how could Justin do that to Courtney?! How could anybody do that in general?! _He was pissed when Heather had done it to him, but it was over before it even started. With Courtney, she was helpless and wasn't able to escape. Duncan was so angry he wanted to put his fist through glass. No matter what, he was making sure Courtney _never _went back to Justin.

Duncan relaxed his face and pulled his shorts up, then picked up Courtney and embraced her. "Baby doll, please don't cry. I deserved it that night, but that's not what I'm concerned about. It's Justin." He stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"I've been moving my stuff out so I can get away, but what if he finds me?" Justin's words echoed in her head, about anybody taking her from him would be dead. She looked up at him, her charcoal eyes still filled with tears. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Duncan put both of his hands on her face, and spoke slowly. "I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you from him, even if it means beating him to within an inch of his life. I don't care if it lands me back in the slammer, as long as I got the point across to stay the hell away from you. I care about you so much, Courtney, I'd do all I could to prevent anything bad happening to you."

His words were so poignant and emotive, Courtney had never seen this side of him. That's when her wall had started to crumble, and the exact moment when she realized she had fallen in love with him.

"As much as I do want us to have sex, I can't let this go any further." Her eyes widened.

"What? Why? But I really want to! I'm ready, I'm ready! I promise! Do you think I'm ugly or something?" Now Duncan's eyes widened.

"What?! Princess, not at all! You're _drop dead gorgeous._" He gave her another kiss. "You are one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever met in my entire life. Inside and out. Don't ever think anything less. It's not your looks at all."

Courtney sat up, straddling him but crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Then what's _this_?" She grabbed his groin. Her touch did feel amazing, but he had to stick to his wits.

"I'm a guy and can't help myself, however, I can control my impulses. This is all too familiar of a scene for me. Drunken times and one nighters. And what kind of guy would I be if I took advantage of somebody in your situation and state of mind? I'd be no better than Justin or Chris. Besides, when we do get to that point, I want us both to be clear headed and remember it. I plan on giving you the ride of a lifetime." His lips curled up in a devilish smirk, she playful hit his chest.

"You're such a perv!" She couldn't help but giggle.

"We can still _sleep _together though."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yep."

Duncan got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and a white button up shirt which he tossed at Courtney. They went into the bathroom and changed. She looked smoking hot in his shirt, he wanted to have her against the wall. He composed himself and pondered jumping into the outdoor pool later to relieve him of his blue balls. After washing their faces and brushing their teeth side by side, Duncan gave Courtney two ibuprofen and took two for himself. Even without a stitch of makeup on, she still looked beautiful. They got into Duncan's bed, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night, Dunky. Thanks for giving me such a fantastic birthday." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Princess. Thanks for giving me one, too." She had drifted off to sleep, looking so angelic. He smiled and closed his eyes, going to sleep right along with her.

_**10:00 am**_

Courtney woke up that morning and looked around. _Is this Duncan's room? _She rolled over and came face to face with him. He was sleeping peaceful, and he looked undeniably adorable while he slept. She lightly glided her fingers across his chest and abs, drawing pictures into his skin that only her imagination could see.

"Wake me up like this every morning and I'll make you a happy woman for the rest of your life." His eyes flew open and he smirked at her. She smirked back.

"Is that the only thing?"

Duncan wanted to tell her that he'd be happy waking up to her face for the rest of his life, but he wasn't about to get all sappy at ten in the morning.

"For now. Do you have a headache?" She shook her head.

"Nope, that ibuprofen worked well, but I'm starving."

"Me, too. Katalina should have everything ready by now." He got out of bed and she joined him.

"I wonder how everybody else is doing."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Duncan grabbed her hand and Courtney laced her fingers through his. She felt at ease with him. Before they could leave, she stopped him.

"Duncan, did I say or do anything last night I might regret?"

_Well, you gave me a five second blowjob that I'd like to elongate sometime in the near future… _"Not at all, did I?" Courtney shook her head.

"Not at all, you were a perfect gentleman." She smiled up at him, which made him kiss her. When their lips parted, he was smiling, too.

Courtney and Duncan walked hand in hand into the pool house. The place looked like a grenade had gone off. Clothes and food everywhere, the guests strewn out all over the place. They both started cracking up when they saw Katie and Sadie asleep in the Jacuzzi, Lightening with cupcakes smooshed all over his face, Geoff in a floating lounger in the pool, and Izzy asleep on Owen's stomach, which went up and down with his breathing, like a bear and its cub.

"Should we wake them up?"

Duncan nodded. "I've got just the thing, too." She watched him walk over to the prop box and pull something out.

"Duncan, No!" I

t was too late. Duncan pressed the button on the fog horn, and the unbearable screeching sound blared from it. Everybody jolted awake.

"FIRE! FIRE! CODE RED! THIRTY SECONDS BEFORE YOU'RE ALL HUMAN TENDERS! GO, GO, GO!" Duncan shouted.

"Fire?!" Owen shouted. "SAVE THE CUPCAKES!" He sprang up and ran for the table, Izzy fell to the ground with a thud. Geoff flipped over off his chair and into the pool.

"Who put cupcakes on Lightening?! Sha-oh hell no!"

Duncan kept it up. "THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS FINALLY HERE! IT'S EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES! THE GOVERNOR HAS THEM ROUNDED UP OUTSIDE! NO RICK GRIMES OR DARYL DIXON TO SAVE US!"

Some of the girls started freaking out and screamed. Duncan was doubled over, laughing hysterically. Courtney slugged him in the arm.

"Do you have to be such an immature brat?!"

He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "What?! I wish I had this on tape, it's a gut buster!"

He kept laughing and she rolled her eyes before joining him in the laughter. _I guess there will always be a bit of the smartass punk in him. _

Once everybody finished bitching at Duncan for his prank and got cleaned up, they walked into the dining room to find a massive breakfast buffet that brought Owen to tears. The buffet had all kinds of eggs, crispy bacon, multiple kinds of pancakes, waffles, syrups, fruit juices, coffee, creamers, , hash browns, fresh melon and berries, and a smoothie machine. They were all in awe at the feast and dug in.

After they all stuffed themselves silly with delicious food, the limo came back to take the girls home. The guys were staying behind to help Duncan clean up (_**Translation: GIVE US THE DETAILS!)**_, even though Katalina the maid was there. Both Joan and Stanley had left early. Courtney was the last of the girls to get in the limo. She walked down the front steps, hand in hand with Duncan. She had put her dress and shoes back on, but she was still wearing his night shirt, which he loved. He was holding her purse and bathing suit.

"Thanks again, Duncan. This was the best birthday I've ever had in my life."

"It was my goal to make it unforgettable." He smiled at her. "So…" Duncan swung her hand back and forth, it reminded her of a little kid, it was so cute.

"Yes?" She looked into his eyes, they both knew what he was about to say.

"I guess we're more than friends at this point, huh?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

She walked up closer to him, never breaking eye contact. "You know I feel the same, Duncan. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't."

Duncan smirked. "Again, glad you admitted it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up, be serious. I want to be with you, but there's so much shit going on, and I want us to get off on the right foot, and I still have a boyfriend, more or less. Let me finish packing up my stuff, I'll tell Justin everything when he gets back, and then you'll have me all to yourself. Would you wait for me?"

Duncan wasn't sure if what she was saying made sense, but he understood where she was coming from. She didn't want to have any burdens, and he didn't blame her. He cupped her face and gazed deeply at her with his gorgeous teal eyes that made her knees weak.

"Until the world ends." He kissed her tenderly, and just like in one of those romantic movies, her foot twitched and popped. She felt her panties begin to dampen, he turned her on like no other. "I'll talk to you later?"

She blinked a couple times, trying to get back from her dreamy haze. "You bet." She gave him a hug and a quick peck. "Bye."

"Bye." As Courtney turned around, Duncan playfully slapped her on the butt. He had done it. Not too soft, not too hard, but _exactly _how she liked it, the perfect medium. She swallowed a moan and turned around. "Dun-can!" She scowled while he smirked.

"You know you like it, Court. I could see your legs trembling."

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out at him and winked, getting into the limo.

Duncan watched the limo until it drove away. He started thinking about the trade off next week. If things went exactly how he planned, he'd be able to make that clean break with Courtney. Alejandro was a dangerous and powerful man, but he had _no idea _what he was getting into with Duncan…

_**FINALLY! THEY KISSED! AND THEN A LITTLE MORE! WHAT'D WE THINK OF THE CHAPTER? THINGS ARE GOING TO BE HEATING UP SOON FOR EVERYBODY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN CHAPTER FIFTEEN WILL BE UP, HOPEFULLY THIS WEEK, BUT THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE 50% PRE WRITTEN! THE TRADE OFF HAPPENS IN CHAPTER FIFTEEN: PHASE THREE/THE NIGHT ARRIVES, AND CHAPTER SEVENTEEN IS THE LEMON! I POSTED THE LINK TO THE BIRTHDAY CARD BELOW! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_

_** . ?cmp=googleproducts&kw=a0690-funny-birthday-card-men-running&gclid=CLCknLnc3boCFUlp7AodQxAAcw**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Swindle

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? OK BIG CHANGE OF PLANS! Phase Three/The Night Arrives is now Chapter Sixteen. I got carried away writing and this chapter is the result of that. Which means Duncney's lemon will now be Chapter Eighteen, although this chapter has a lemon, too. Unfortunately, the first portion with Heather and Chris is told in flashbacks starting with Chapter Two and continuing with Chapter Five, BUT, as seen through Heather's eyes. I apologize for the ranchy content in this chapter, I hope I didn't gross anybody out, I'm just trying to put the characters in what would be real life scenarios. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little flat, I wanted to delve into the side stories. The next chapter and the ones after it are going to be BITCHEN! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, THE DELIVERY INFORMATION ACQUISITION DEVICE (DIAD), OR THE MAZAGAN CASINO ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, UPS, AND THE MAZAGAN BEACH RESORT, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Swindle **_

_**Tuesday, December 16**__**th**__**, 10:30pm**_

Heather paced in front of Chris' office door. Since most of the staff had ditched work for Courtney's birthday, it was amateur hour, which meant that it had turned into a dead night customer wise. She didn't care that the girls had excluded her from the celebration, even though it broke the tradition of all of them celebrating together. They're probably jealous and intimidated because she was hot and could get any guy she wanted, by miniscule seduction (or by drugging, but they didn't need to know that.). _Maybe it's because you're a coked out whore and it's made you a fucking bitch. _Heather thought to herself, and she knew her conscious was right. She used to be a lot nicer, but for the past year her cocaine addiction seemed more important than her friendships.

Right now, she was going to spill the beans to Chris about Duncan and Courtney. She was sure he'd be pissed, and make _her _the top dancer. Heather flipped her hair back and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chris' voice muffled through the door. She opened the door and walked on in, to see Chris going over papers at his desk in the dark except for a desk lamp. He looked up and greeted her with his signature grin. "Heather, what brings you here?"

She walked over and stood on the right side of his desk with her arms crossed, pushing up her already pushed up fake tits. "_Why_ aren't I the top dancer here?" He laughed.

"How many times do you ask that and how many times do we go over this? You're hot, but not smoking hot. _Courtney _hot. Plus, Latinas have been beating out Asians for the past few years in the _GQ _magazine poll."

Heather scoffed at him. "Bullshit. I'm tiny with big boobs and incredibly flexible. That alone should make me the top. I want more numbers."

"You're not getting it, end of discussion. That's the breaks, babe. Now, kindly get out." He went back to his paperwork, but Heather wasn't going _anywhere. _

"If you don't make me the top dancer, I'm going to tell everybody the reason behind you favoring Courtney over all of us."

Chris started laughing. "Pfft, yeah right!" She was lying.

Heather folded her arms deeper. "I know the truth."

"You don't know shit."

"_I know everything that happened the first night Duncan was here." _Heather raised her eyebrow and glared at Chris, watching him cave in nervously. She had to be lying, wasn't she?

"Tell me everything."

_**Flashback, Monday, December 1**__**st**__**, 9:00 pm**_

_Heather saw Duncan walking into the club. Who is he? What a babe! She thought to herself as she twirled around on the pole. _

_**20 Minutes Later**_

_Heather saw the same guy walking out of Chris' office and becoming infatuated with Courtney. Chris called her over and grabbed her ass, which pissed Courtney off, before leading Duncan into the backroom. _

_**15 Minutes Later**_

_Duncan stumbled out of Courtney's room, holding his nose. His hair was disheveled, nose bleeding, and a swollen eye, the bad boy looked like he had been on the losing end of a bar fight. Chris happened to notice out of the corner of his eye and walked on over. Heather was watching from the side door of the dressing room, that was near the left side of the stage where the north end table section was. She couldn't really hear what they were saying, but she saw Chris slap Duncan on the back, and Duncan unable to look at him. Chris finally got a look at his face and jumped back a little, surprised. They talked for a few more minutes, and Heather saw Courtney walking out of the backroom. When she turned back, Duncan had left. Chris' phony grin disappeared as anger enveloped him, looking around until he saw Courtney talking with Fun Bunz, and sped on over._

"_What's up there, Ice Ice Baby? You look a little flustered." Fun Bunz asked, while she served a table of guys their drinks. Heather was only a few feet away, but still within earshot range. _

_Courtney huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't even know where to start. I danced for some guy Chris is working with and he kept making all these comments. I was so riled up that I kicked him off his chair and in the balls." _

_LeShawna's jaw dropped, not only at Courtney's actions, but how she reiterated it in such a cavalier tone. No wonder he looked like crap. Heather thought to herself. "Holy hell, girly! Talk about unleashing the beast! Is it time for Mother Nature to strut down the runway of hell?" Courtney shook her head. "You better hope that Dick doesn't find out." _

"_He won't." Heather grinned wickedly as she watched Chris storm over. _

_"Ice Chickie!" Chris shouted as he got closer._

_"Oh God, here he comes. Best of luck." LeShawna scooted off like a chicken shit. _

_"Courtney!" Chris approached her, their faces only inches apart. _

_She attempted to regain the cavalier demeanor and hide the worry, folding her arms. "Yes, boss?"_

"_Don't pull that fucking shit with me. My office, now." Chris pointed backwards with his thumb. _

_"No way, man. I'm out of here." Courtney spun on her heel to leave, but was abruptly stopped by Chris grabbing a handful of her hair and twisting it. _

_"You heard me! __My office, now!__" _

_She screamed as her eyes started to water. "Let me go! Ok, I'll go, I'll go!"_

_"Too late, little girl!" Chris dragged her by her hair. Courtney started hysterically screaming. People turned around and looked. Customers, waitresses, dancers, even DJ Lightening, but nobody did a damn thing, and acted as if it was a normal occurrence. Heather was a bit in shock, watching Courtney try to grab on to anything she could, railings, a door frame, but every time she caught on, her grip slipped and Chris' hold tightened. She continued to scream until Chris got to his office. He opened the door, threw her inside, and slammed the door shut. _

_**Five Minutes Later, Inside Chris' Office**_

"_Oh, baby, I wish you would! Then again, you already have, and enjoyed it just as much as I did, we both know that. Fine, you wouldn't want to let me down, would you?" Chris walked over to Courtney, she stopped struggling with the door at the sound of his footsteps. He grabbed her from behind and thrust himself into her. She gasped, startled as he ran his hands up and down her body. He leaned in close to her ear. "Me, your boss. The one that helped you out. A petrified, beautiful, naive sixteen year old little girl who was in absolute dire need of a job and was willing to do whatever possible to fix her situation. I did everything for you, Courtney! I gave you a job, I gave you additional money! For crissakes, I even pay rent on the apartment that I bought you, a love nest for you and that retard! And after all that," he whispered, grazing her cheek, which made her slightly flinch. "you can't even do me the honorable favor of going down on me to save yourself?" _

_Heather leaned on the wall outside the office with her ear pressed against it to hear everything he was saying._

"_Fine, fine. You win, Court. I need to start thinking of who I'm going to put at the top of the line up." He leaned against his desk and grabbed his drink. "Hmm, let me see. There's PJ, Cherry, Lasso, Candy Cane, Fun Bunz. My, my, my. Oh so many girls to choose from." He pondered, taking a sip of his drink, knowing this was precisely what would reel her in. _

"_YES!" Heather mouthed and pumped her fists in the air_

"_You wouldn't…" Courtney sharply turned to face him, as he continued to drink his Johnnie Walker. _

_"Oh, believe me, baby. I would. Faster than you can say "Donkey Dildo". Chris chuckled. _

_"Is this the only thing you want?" She softly asked, almost a whisper. _

_Heather stopped cheering and pressed herself further into the wall. _

"_What, sweetheart?" _

"_Is this the only thing you want from me?" She turned around and walked back over to him. "For me to blow you and we'll never discuss this? You won't try to manipulate me ever again into performing sexual acts to keep my job?" Courtney stood in front of the snake, a poor excuse for a man. _

_"Absolutely. It will be water under the bridge._

_Heather's jaw dropped to the floor. Was she serious?!_

_She grabbed him by his shirt lapels, he then put his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer. "And what will happen if you break your word?" _

_Chris cocked his head to the side, shooting her a quizzical look. "Baby, have I ever lied to you? You gotta trust me on this. I'm a man of my word. If I'm lying, I'm dying. Now, slide your pretty self down, stick my huge cock in your sweet little mouth, and suck me off."_

_The next thing Heather heard was Chris moaning. "Oh, God…" He set his drink on the counter and grabbed on to the back of Courtney's head with one hand and his desk with the other, throwing his head back in a haze of erotic euphoria. Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

_**Three Hours Later…**_

"_Ahh!" Chris groaned in satisfaction, as he grabbed a handful of Courtney's hair, pulling her closer so that his cock hit the back of her throat as he came. "Man, oh man, Chickie! You give great fucking head." _

_Courtney must be really desperate to blow Chris to keep this job. Heather thought to herself. She had to tune out her thoughts, because she wanted to hear what Chris was saying about the guy from earlier._

"_My lips are sealed, all I can let slip is that the business we're involved in is going to have a very lucrative outcome, sugar. When I get my cut, things are going to change around here. I'm gonna divorce that twad and buy you a diamond ring as big and luminous as the New Year's Eve ball in Times Square!" _

"_Like that will ever happen. This whole thing is probably as illegal as first degree murder is. Good night. As always, it hasn't been a pleasure." Courtney walked past him to the door, but was stopped when he gently grabbed her by the elbow. She looked into his eyes to see that his expression had turned serious. Not nasty, but serious. _

_"Chickie doll, I'm completely serious. You and me, we're dynamo." She refused to fall for him again, she had wasted four years of her life waiting for him. _

_"No, Dick. You're just dynamo." _

_His lips curled up into that stupid Cheshire Cat grin. "And you're the lighter that ignites my flame and sets my firecracker off, lemon pop." Courtney rolled her eyes as he chuckled before continuing. "Court, I think you could make me a better man. Things would be different this time around."_

_Chris always had such corny lines, but he must really be in love with Courtney. _

"_I can't change you, Chris. Only you have the power to change yourself. Here's a start: stop writing checks that your mouth can't cash. It'll save you a lot of time." She wrangled out of his grip and walked out the door. _

_Heather ducked towards the back entrance, narrowly avoiding Courtney. When Courtney was gone, Heather snuck back into the dressing room. She had to pretend to be oblivious, grabbed a robe, and strutted on in, ready to see how much Courtney would let spill. _

_Heather sat down on a chair in front of another vanity, applying eyeliner. "Courtney, what's the deal between you and "Tricky Dick" Chris?" _

_She stopped moisturizing her legs and looked over, once again trying to play dumb. "Huh? What you talking about, Candy Cane?" _

_YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT._

_She had finished her eyeliner and picked up some eye shadow and a makeup brush. "I'm talking about all the friction. You're the top dancer and the highest paid, then he flips a bitch. Now things are totally fine, almost as if that whole scene about an hour ago never happened. What gives?" _

_Courtney resumed lathering up her gams. "Oh… trust me, you don't wanna know." _

_I ALREADY DO KNOW._

_She put down the bottle and grabbed a hair brush from the drawer. Heather kept up her inquisitive pursuit as she applied eye shadow. "Maybe I do wanna know, so spill…"_

_Courtney stopped brushing her hair and looked over. "Please, what authoritative position are you from that I must obey and tell you? Did you run out of gossip or something? Because quite frankly, I really can't think of any other reason why you're pumping me up for details." _

"_Well, then you're all shit out of luck, there really isn't anything to tell. No insane story, no roller-coaster romance, no desperate manipulation, no juicy details whatsoever. Dick has just really looked out for me and taken me under his wing." _

_All of the girls had looked over at her as she spoke. "He's not like that with the rest of us." Katie piped up, fixing Sadie's hair. _

_"I don't know what to tell you, sorry." Heather glared over at Courtney._

_WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, I WILL BE USING THIS TO MY ADVANTAGE, AND THEN I'LL BE THE TOP DANCER AND YOU'LL BE OUTDATED._

_**Flashbacks End**_

"And that's everything I know." Heather said. All the color had drained from Chris' face, his eyes had widened, and his mouth was slightly open.

_Fuck, she knows everything! I am so screwed!_

"Now," Heather walked over and stood in front of Chris. "I'll keep your secret, but you _have _to make me the top dancer."

He frowned. "No! Everything I said that was going to happen will happen." He loved Courtney and he was going to get her.

"I don't think Courtney will marry you now that she's with Duncan." He stared up at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Heather stuck her chest out.

"They went out a couple weeks ago, and I heard they've been spending a lot of time together. He's taking her out again tonight on some fancy date because they have the same birthday."

_That little bastard! He knew I was with Courtney and went after her anyway! _Chris was beyond pissed, but then he calmed down. _I've got this. Duncan will be taken care of once he delivers the diamonds, but I think I'll fill Justin in on what his girlfriend has been doing while he's away. He'll dump her and she'll come running back into my arms. Screw Duncan, I'm the genius here! _Chris laughed manically.

"Why are you laughing?" He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost forgot about Heather.

_I __still have to deal with this bitch. Two can play at this game. _Chris stood up, inches away from Heather's face."If you tell the girls, I'll tell them about your little Ketamine drink mix and turn you into the cops. Five to ten is what I heard you'd be getting?"

Heather didn't even bat an eyelash. "It's a legal anesthetic, I won't even be prosecuted, but you'll be shunned by all of us. I think the girls would probably quit, except me, and I'd finally be the top dancer."

Chris had to shut this bitch up somehow. His lips curled up into a wicked smile, for he knew exactly how to knock her on her flat ass. "Fine, you win."

_I did? _"Really?"

Chris nodded. "Yep, I'll make you the top dancer, but you have to do what Courtney did the night you overheard us." Heather's jaw dropped to the floor. _Gotcha, bitch._

_Oh, it's on, asshole. _Heather snapped her mouth shut and narrowed his eyes, licking her lips seductively at the sleaze ball. "Oh, I think I can do better than that."

His grin broadened. "Can you?" Before she could answer, Chris hastily kissed her. He roughly grabbed the back of her head with one hand and her tiny ass with the other, yanking her panties down to her knees as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Chris twirled her entire hair around his hand and jerked it _hard. _"_Take it off." _He addressed her in a gruff tone. She didn't even have a chance to react, he ripped the baby doll nightie right off her body.

Heather stepped out of her panties and unclasped her bra, her boobs didn't even bounce. Chris squeezed them, but it felt like he was trying to squeeze rocks. What's worse, when he stuck her grey nipples into his mouth and nibbled them, they tasted like _plastic. _He was surprised he was hard, he was barely turned on, especially when he saw her "1" pubic shaving. _"Narcissistic much, sweetheart?" _

She shrugged. "I was born to be Number One, and I'm already the best fuck this hell hole has to offer."

_"We'll see about that." Gotta get this over with already. _"_Undress me." _

Heather did as told, she was dripping wet by how turned on she was. He was acting like a controlling son of a bitch. Even though she hated him, she had always had a little crush on Chris, and always wanted to fuck him. When she saw his naked body, all muscular and ripped like Ben Stiller (It was the only guy she could think of that was Chris' age and in unbelievable shape.) and his hard cock, she got even wetter. It wasn't as big as Duncan's, but it was sexy. Heather tackled Chris and sent him flying back onto his chair, as she began to insert his hard rod inside her. He gave her an annoyed look.

"_What do you think you're doing? It's what I say goes." _He picked Heather up whilst still inside her and slammed her up against the wall. He started thrusting himself into her. _She is pretty deep, that's the only good thing about this. _Heather was clearly turned on. Chris didn't give a fuck about pleasing her, this was _angry sex. _He was already plagued with nightmares of Justin fucking his sweet Courtney, now it was _Duncan _that was after her. He imagined the two of them having sex, completely naked, in a bed with white satin sheets. Duncan was on top, riding Courtney. _"Ahh, Duncan!" She moaned. "You're the best sex I've ever had." _

The more he thought about that, the more it pissed him off and the angrier he got. The angrier he got, the faster and harder he pounded himself into Heather, who was clearly enjoying this. The forceful pounding was making her bounce up and down on him. She was screaming, pins and needles tingled throughout her entire body. Chris was definitely the best lay she ever had. The fact that he was an even _bigger_ asshole during sex than he was in general had her very aroused. Heather was so into the moment she dug her fingernails deep into Chris' back and clawed him in vertical lines. When he felt tiny trickles of blood seeping out, he threw her to the ground.

"_Don't touch me." _He grabbed her shoulder roughly. _"On your knees, face up." _She got on her knees. Chris started tugging at his phallus. There was no way he was going to finish inside her. The thoughts of Courtney never left his mind. He was jerking himself so hard he was shaking until he finally hit his peak.

"_ARGGHHHHH!" _Chris convulsed, his rod twitching as it blasted cum all over Heather's face.

"UGGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK, CHRIS?!" Heather scowled. He was trying to get his breathing under control.

_"It turns me on." _Chris started getting dressed and threw Heather's clothes at her. _"Clean yourself up." _She walked into his bathroom as if her tail was between her legs. Heather washed her face slowly, her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She had fucked him (or in this case, she let _him _fuck _her.)_, and he wanted nothing to do with her. It seemed like he was angry. He must have been thinking about Courtney the whole time they were having sex, it's probably why he was so violent. _Am I like this with guys? _She thought to herself. Once she was done, she walked out to see Chris sitting back at his desk like the whole thing never happened. He looked up at her. _"Now get the fuck out and keep your mouth shut about all of this." _Heather felt too weak to say anything and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

She walked out the back exit. Courtney had it all, and Heather had nothing but her drugs. She had shut out everybody without even realizing it. All the girls loved Courtney, Chris was obviously still in love with her, and Duncan was awestruck. _Will anybody ever love me? _Heather let out a strident scream that bounced off of the trash cans and into the night air. She started crying, the isolation was killing her. _They will pay for this. _Heather stopped crying, and started scowling. _I guarantee it. _She kicked one of the trash cans and walked towards her car.

_**December 20**__**th**__**, 3:00 pm, Casablanca, Morocco **_

The casino of the Mazagan Beach Resort may have been in a completely different country, but it felt and looked exactly like Las Vegas. Smoke clouds and the bells of machines filling the air, fat guys and computer geeks trying to impress the ladies and win a buck. The women in Morocco were exquisite: tall, tanned, and wild in bed. They loved to dress in as little as possible, the skirts just barely covering their bottoms and the keyholes of the tops were incredibly wide. Justin was winning big at Roulette. There was a surrounding crowd and a beautiful hooker on either side of him "25!" The dealer called, making the crowd cheer! Justin was slapped on the back by the people behind and kissed on either cheek by the hookers. He was so busy basking he didn't hear his phone, but felt it vibrating. Justin excused himself and answered.

"Hello?" No response, he was getting annoyed. "_Hel-lo?" _The voice on the other end spoke up.

_"Do you have any idea who your girlfriend's been sucking while you're off blowing money on hookers?" _

Justin looked confused. "What? Who is this?"

_"Think of me as the guy that gave you the heads up. She's leaving you, has most of her stuff packed in storage, dump her first. She already has somebody new." _The line went dead.

Justin was astonished, but then became angry. _Who the hell is that bitch to be screwing around behind my back? I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget. _He walked back to the roulette table to collect his winnings, pack his bags, check out, and catch the next returning flight to the states.

Chris hung up the phone, his face hidden by the shadows with only his mouth showing. _"That should do the trick. She will be mine once again, and those two idiots will be devastated by this swindle." _He started manically laughing before he got out of his car and walked into his Tarzana home. Pretty soon, he wouldn't have to be around the insufferable Blainely and their obnoxious son, Timmy, that Chris knew wasn't his. He'd be having his dream life with Courtney…

_**Monday**__,__** December 21**__**st**__**, 5:15 pm**_

Duncan was in his kitchen, cooking dinner. There was a huge rack of lamb with roasted potatoes in the oven, butter nut squash risotto on the stove, and a triple berry cake from Sweet Lady Jane's. He was putting the finishing touches on a beautiful garden salad while the New York Giants played the Philadelphia Eagles on the big screen. Duncan had always been a good cook, even dabbled in culinary studies at one point, as well as being an avid viewer of The Food Network. Courtney was coming over, and he wanted to go all out, but kept the attire casual in a black fitted t-shirt that brought out his muscular arms and clung to his beautifully sculpted chest, and a pair of jeans.

After their birthday, Courtney started getting weird and distant, only giving him two to three word replies. It was upsetting Duncan, so he drove over to her apartment on Saturday night and waited for six and a half hours until she got home. This pansy shit was for the birds, but he had gotten a taste of something he wanted to overindulge on, and that was Courtney. She was a little shocked to see him, but let him inside anyway. He told her not to let her paranoia over Justin get in the way of the relationship that Duncan was trying to build with her. Courtney agreed, letting her guard down even more. He invited her to dinner the next night and left, but not before a steamy two hour make out session. Two years, six months, and three weeks without sex was KILLING him! He hoped that they'd do it soon, but he didn't want to pressure her, not after everything she had endured lately.

His phone started vibrating, and sure enough, the theme from _JAWS_ ring tone played throughout the whole kitchen. Duncan stopped chopping and answered his phone.

"Hey. (Pause.) You just left? And? (Pause.) Did he sign the DIAD? (Pause.) Nice! He just signed his life away. (Pause.) I don't feel guilty at all. Why should I? The jackass has it coming. (Pause.) He never could have guessed how a guy like me could have swindled him like this. (Pause.) Ha ha ha, I know. (Pause.) I gotta go, The Goddess is here. Tomorrow night is when it all goes down. (Pause.) Not in the slightest, I've got this down pat. (Pause.) You know I do. Keep your phone on, it's going to be another late call."

Duncan hung up his phone as he heard the knocking on his door. His heart started fluttering a little bit, he checked his hair out in the oven mirror before opening the door. His face instantly lit up over the girl on the other side, even if he had stopped breathing for a second. Courtney was wearing a cute grey sweater that had white diamond outlines on it, and jeans tucked into a pair of charcoal UGGS.

"Hey, gorgeous." She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, handsome." She replied before he pulled her in his arms and gave her a kiss, closing the door with a shove. Duncan broke the kiss and gazed down at her.

"Glad you're here. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Everything will be ready soon. I have the football game on, but you can change it." He walked back to the kitchen as Courtney walked into the den, where Bowser pounced on her, making her gasp. Duncan rolled his eyes. "Bowser, down!"

The dog was licking Courtney's face and she was giggling. "Don't worry, Dunk Dunk. It's fine. He's adorable! Hi, cutie pie!" She stroked his fur.

"Babe, _please _don't call me "Dunk Dunk". It's mortifying enough when my mom does it." Duncan poured out some red wine for them, Courtney blushed. "

Sorry about that."

He laughed. "No worries." He walked over as Courtney straightened herself out on the couch.

"I heard you on the phone, is everything worked out? I know tomorrow's the big night."

Duncan handed her the glass. "Yes, it's fine, and it's going off without a hitch." He raised his glass. "Cheers, to black diamonds paving the way for our future."

"I'll drink to that." They clinked glasses and sipped the wine.

_Cheers to having the upper hand and being the ultimate checkmate. _He thought to himself, smiling at the fact that he knew that things were going to change for all of them. _Merry Christmas, Motherfuckers._

_**WHAT DO HEATHER AND JUSTIN HAVE PLANNED FOR COURTNEY? WHO DOES DUNCAN KEEP TALKING TO ON THE PHONE? WHAT DOES HE HAVE PLANNED FOR CHRIS AND THE DIAMONDS? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PHASE THREE/THE NIGHT ARRIVES , COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**  
_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Phase Three

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? This is it! Phase Three of the heist! I had Alejandro watching _The Odd Couple, _ as a shout out to my good family friends Charlie and Ashley Matthau. Charlie is the son of Walter Matthau, also known as Felix Madison! He's a writer and director as well. Love you both! I was cracking up writing that bit between Alejandro and the girl. Duncan's reaction! Lol **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

**_WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AND AGGRESSION_**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Phase Three/The Night Arrives**_

_**Brentwood, 9:45 pm**_

Duncan drove to Alejandro's mansion with the contracts and counter fit bills in the trunk of his car. He couldn't be sure if somebody would try to bug his car while the trade off was happening, so he rented a midnight blue BMW six series. Always the confident one, he had a feeling of apprehension in the back of his mind.

Everything seemed to have gone well leading up to the trade off. He had found a contract online and changed the wording around using the thesaurus. The counter fit bills had passed four rounds of ink tests. Fives and hundreds were the most common to be counter fitted, so Duncan came up with the idea to have the bills be fifties, hoping it wouldn't be too much of a problem, Alejandro would never find out unless he deposited the money at a bank.

Not to mention that dinner with Courtney last night was marvelous. She thought that Duncan was a fantastic cook and adored Bowser. Courtney was a bit concerned, but Duncan assured her that everything would go down as planned. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was about Justin. At one point, she couldn't even look at him, as if she were trying to hide tears. Duncan dispersed this by giving her a kiss. Gentle, then rough. They had started making out on his couch, but he had to cut it short. Courtney was confused, but she figured he wanted to be well rested for the next night. If only she knew that Duncan took a hour long cold shower. If they didn't get together soon…

Duncan brought the thoughts of his goddess to a halt as he parked a mile away from the house to call Chris.

"Rookie! What's shaking?" Duncan rolled his eyes, Chris' lines were all so honky.

"Not much, just a mile outside of the house." Duncan walked over and popped the trunk open.

Chris spoke so loudly Duncan had to hold the phone away from his ear."Huh? What the fuck are you standing out there with your thumb up your ass for?! Get the fuck in there and make the offer! Mother fucker… Remember what you're there for."

He had been going over the bills with a UV light one last time whilst Chris was speaking. _Who does this guy think he is? _The bills were spot on to real money, he was glad he had such a great hookup. Duncan slammed the trunk shut and angered his tone.

"Listen pal, I'm the one that helped you come up with this plan. I know what the fuck I'm doing. I'll follow through, but if you piss me off one more time, you won't be even be seeing a chip of these diamonds. I really do hate to be such a jackass, but sometimes you gotta be mean to get what you want in life. I will not let your cocky ignorance fuck up this deal. Comprehend, Chris?"

Chris was flabbergasted. _Snot faced punk. "_Ye-Yeah." He stammered.

Duncan got into the driver's seat. "Good. Stop seconding guessing this whole heist when you're the one that concocted it. What's the word with the _real _Brady?"

"Says we can get twice as much if we turn them in within two days of the heist, unsuspected. He's honored that you would take his name to lead to a victorious win."

"Cool, I don't care. He's another mooch, just like you, having people do everything for him. I got to go, it's almost ten. Money never sleeps and diamonds never fade." Duncan hung up and started the car, going the last mile to Alejandro's house.

_**The Tainted Kitty**_

"Man, that kid does not know what's coming to him when this is all over. Six feet under is more like it." Chris was interrupted by Courtney walking into his office, which made him light up immediately. "Hey Chickie, what brings you by?"

She walked over. "Hi, there's something very serious I need to discuss with you."

Chris looked confused. "What's that?"

Courtney took a deep breath. She had been thinking over _all day _how she was going to say this. Chris had been her savior for six and a half years, even long after they had stopped being lovers. She'd be eternally grateful, but she had to break away, and being with Duncan provided her that opportunity. She wasn't dependent on him, but since he walked into her life, she discovered that she had the strength to leave. Courtney straightened up and looked Chris in the eye. "I'm sure you know by now that I've given my two weeks notice at the apartment complex, and I'm now giving you my two weeks notice here."

Chris dropped his drink on the ground, his mouth flew open. "What? What are you saying, Courtney?" He felt like he had been punched in the heart.

"I'm saying I'm quitting and moving out of town. I've been in this life for too long, and if I'm in it any longer, I'll be stuck here forever. I need to branch out and do things my way. I hope you understand."

He was trying to formulate something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. Finally, he figured it out. "You can't leave, Courtney. The last part of the heist is going down as we speak. After that, I'll have my share. I'll divorce my wife and make an honest woman out of you. I'll even retire early. Please, don't go." Chris got out of his chair and looked her directly in the eye as he spoke, and took her hand in his. She tried to move away but couldn't. "I still love you."

Courtney sighed, he was making this difficult, like it wasn't already hurting enough. "I know. There's nothing I could ever do to show my gratitude for everything you've done for me these past few years-"

"Marry me." He cut her off. She was touched by his gestures, but they were too late.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Deep down, past the cockiness and the lies, there _is _a good man inside of you, Chris. You should see this money as a second chance and turn over a new leaf. Why live your life in deceit when living honestly is much more rewarding?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Courtney, if I'm with you, I _will _be living life honestly. I don't love Blainely like I love you."

He grabbed her face and kissed her with an ardor he knew he still had but hadn't seen in years. Courtney's eyes flew open, and all the memories of their intimate moments came flooding back to her. She _had _loved him. More or less, he was her first love, but she couldn't be with him. Tears fell from Chris' eyes and landed on her face. Her heart was breaking that it came to this, but there was no way around it. With Blainely, it was mutual that they no longer (if ever) loved each other, but it wouldn't be fair to Chris for him to be in love with somebody that didn't reciprocate. Courtney broke the kiss and put her hands on his face.

"You will find somebody else, I know you will. Let the world see your good side, and you'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Once she closed the door, he let out a piercing scream and threw all the contents on his desk onto the floor. Chris was fuming, he was beyond infuriated. What did Duncan have that he didn't, besides youth? _"She will be mine, if it's the last thing I do. I just have to figure it out." _

_**Alejandro's Mansion, Brentwood, 9:58 pm**_

Duncan parked his car on the street in front of Alejandro's house. It wasn't that much bigger than Stanley's house, but it was a Hacienda style in all black, and at least three stories. The driveway resembled a checkered flag, he had remembered reading about Alejandro's passion for race car driving.

Duncan took a deep breath. "This is it." He walked up the steps, and rang the front doorbell. He looked pretty debonair in the glasses and a black suit with pink pin stripes. He didn't care if people questioned the stripes. Pink is a color and it shouldn't matter if the male sex likes it. The door opened, a tall and muscular man stood inside. This must have been the third body guard that stayed in the back that night at The Smoking Gun. He didn't look like a bodyguard, he looked more like a surf king, with tanned skin, silky black hair, and deep blue eyes. They looked each other up and down until Duncan broke the silence with the faux British accent. "Hey there, big guy. I'm here to see your boss."

The body guard grunted and made a motion towards him to come in. He patted Duncan down as soon as he stepped inside, then grunted again and motioned for Duncan to follow. As they walked, Duncan took in the sights of the house. It was dimly lit with candles in the foyer with fountains of two lions in battle that sprinkled water on either side. The floors had black and red marbling, a huge black spiral staircase was on the other side. Beautiful works of art hung from the walls, while the rest were strewn with various pictures and newspaper articles. Alejandro did indeed live a very luxurious lifestyle in secrecy. Duncan was then led into a huge room- again dimly lit with candles.

There were two leather couches, a throne, a bar that wrapped around half of the room with two refrigerators behind it, and DVDS staked in shelves sky high on either side of the room. The room was filled with about ten to fifteen girls. It reminded him of The Tainted Kitty, but smaller. The girls were clad in bikinis, long gowns, short dresses, or were completely topless. Some were running around, giggling and blowing bubbles, while some others were snorting lines of cocaine. Alejandro sat on the throne, watching _The Odd Couple_. There was a girl sitting on either arm of the throne, staring off into space.

"Barboza!" The body guard alerted Alejandro, who turned his head around.

"Si? Quem 'e?" (Translation: "Yes? Who is it?") He had had a long night with clients, all he wanted to was relax.

The body guard turned around to Duncan. "What is your name and regard?

Duncan cleared his throat before putting the accent back on. "Brady Benson. It's about the diamond trade off we spoke of last week with Chris Mclean."

He turned back to Alejandro and spoke in Portuguese. "Brady Benson and he's here for the diamond trade-off. Says you spoke on the phone last week with Chris McLean."

"He owns the Tainted Kitty strip club." Duncan added, which the body guard reiterated in Portuguese. "Brady Benson e ele está aqui para o comércio de diamantes. Disse que falou ao telefone na semana passada com o Chris McLean. Ele é dono do clube de strip manchada Kitty."

Alejandro stood up. "Brady Benson! Hello there." They shook hands as he gave Duncan a dude hug, which seemed unlike him from how he was on the phone. "How's business?"

"What can I say, I'm never paid enough for what I do." They burst out laughing as Alejandro motioned at Duncan for him to sit down on one of the couches. Alejandro sat back on the throne and lit up his pipe, taking a puff.

"Brady Benson, the one that I've been hearing so much about. The one that will take the diamonds off my hands and further my wealth."

Duncan nodded. "If it all works out in the end, then yes, absolutely." This plan was fool proof and iron clad.

Alejandro tapped at his cigar and rubbed the leg of the tawny haired girl sitting on his right. "I like a lot of things. I like movies, fine art, a perfect pair of tits, and I love me money! Money, money, money!" He started laughing, Duncan kind of laughed with him. _Arrogant asshole. _

"Who doesn't? Money makes the world go round. Our collaboration with these diamonds is going to make us a lot more of it. Do you have the diamonds now?" He was having to do everything in his power to hide any nervous tells he may have, fidgeting, looking around, etc.

Alejandro nodded. "Indeed, I do." He snapped his fingers. "Justin! The diamonds, por favor." The third bodyguard, who was now Justin, left the room.

Duncan froze. _That's him, that's Courtney's boyfriend! _It had to be, how many guys were named Justin and had model good looks? _She told me he was in Morocco._ All he wanted to do was knock his lights out, but he had to keep a professional composure, and he wasn't going to let this asshole get in the way of anything. He returned with a huge Louis Vuitton duffle bag, setting it down at Alejandro's feet, glaring at Duncan. Alejandro waved it out. "All right here. First thinks first, the money and the contract."

"Of course." Duncan put the large titanium brief case on the table, unlocking and opening it. He turned it around for Alejandro to see, it was all in neat stacks. His eyes widened, as he picked up a stack of money and took a whiff.

"Mmm, freshly printed money. I like your style. Ian." he snapped his fingers, and Ian came walking over. "Count this, will you?" He took the briefcase and left. Alejandro turned back to Duncan. "Want to make sure it's all there."

Duncan nodded. "Understandable, and here's the contract." He pulled it out of his inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Alejandro. "There's two copies there, one for you and one for me. Chris doesn't need to be here to sign them, and the jewelers will fax their's once I've met with them."

Alejandro perused the contract, nodding here and there. "This all looks legitimately accurate, well done." He pulled out a pen and signed it, and returned it to Duncan, who signed it as well.

"Would one of your body guards mind signing? We need a witness."

"Not at all. Justin." He snapped his fingers, he walked over and signed it, still glaring at Duncan. Duncan folded up the contract and put it back in his pocket. "While we wait, can I interest you in anything? A drink, a smoke, a girl?" Alejandro smiled. At that moment, an insanely curvaceous Puerto Rican and a pin thin blonde with beach ball boobs sat on either side of Duncan. He looked up at both of them, they had a glazed look in their eyes.

_They're drugged out of their minds. _They started running their hands up and down his arms. Duncan shook his head. "No, thank you. I've got a hot little foxtail waiting for me at home." He didn't mean to come off sleazy, he just wanted the girls to go away, but he couldn't wait for the days when Courtney _would _be at home waiting for _him. His home, their home…_

"She sounds hot!"

Duncan nodded. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world, and the only one I'll ever have eyes for."

Another blonde walked up and kneeled in front of Alejandro. "That's nice, but I'd prefer multiple women over just one. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Brady?" He took a sip of his drink. The blonde unzipped Alejandro's pants and pulled out his penis.

_Is she going to blow him? _Duncan thought to himself, only for his assumption to be confirmed when the girl started moving her head up and down. He cleared his throat. "Well, I was born in Essex, came to the states with my parents when I was still a boy. All star lacrosse player, went to USC, took over my father's jewelry business a year ago when he passed away. It was upsetting, but I knew so much from watching him most of my life, so I became adjusted quickly, and things have been very successful since. It's all about brains, numbers, and luck, as well as knowledge of jewels." Duncan certainly knew how to pull a rabbit out of his ass. Alejandro nodded as the girl continued blowing him.

"You are a very good businessman at that, and I'm sorry to hear about your father. I, too, know what it's like to lose a parent. Both parents, actually, along with my brothers and baby sister. They were murdered by a Russian militia when I was ten years old. I was the only one that managed to escape. When I was fifteen, I located all of them. They only did it because my father refused to tell them about the diamond mine, so I murdered them all. Shot them in the heads, and dismembered them part by part. It wasn't my last killing, either. I've killed hundreds more since. In the end, this whole thing was all because of these diamonds, that's why I want to get rid of them. They're the reason I lost my family."

Duncan saw a broken man through the kingpin ego. He was guarded and lashed out by killing people and having thriving businesses. It made him think of Courtney. Although she had let her guard down a little bit, would it ever completely be smashed? There was only so much she let him in on, and she has been acting distant lately, even though he had seen her twice since their birthday. He attempted to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her, but she was holding something back. Maybe she wasn't the one for him after all… Now _he _was the one second guessing himself. She was for him and he was for her. Their dysfunction brought them together, and he was never one to give up on anything without a fight. He'd fight for her forever if he had to…

"It's all here, Alejandro." Ian came back in with the money.

Alejandro started grinning. "Perfect! Let's have a drink to celebrate!" He grunted and came in the blonde's mouth. She licked her lips, zipped up his pants, and walked off like the whole thing never happened. It was a very odd incident.

Duncan shook his head. "I wish I could, but I have to get going, I have an early meeting in the morning. Let's celebrate when we make our first sale, shall we?"

Alejandro nodded. "Yes, we shall. I'm glad this went over well."

"As am I." They both stood up and shook hands.

"I'd love to do business with you again. What do you plan on doing with your share of the money?"

Duncan had thought about it so much that he couldn't give a straight answer. "Likewise. Getting a new car, for starters. BMW can never seem to get the detailing right. I've been renting cars from them for so long, they should just give me one for free."

They both laughed. "That sounds like a good plan. Here's an idea: The girl you mentioned, earlier, the fox tail? Give her one of these diamonds, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Duncan smiled. "Absolutely. I'll call you when the next meeting is. Take care." He walked out of the room.

"Tchau."

When Duncan closed the door, Alejandro turned to Justin. "I'm surprised to see you back so early, Justin. Didn't things work out in Morocco?"

He nodded. "They did, we made big money. I had to come back to teach my bitch a lesson."

Alejandro laughed. "She's going to be one sorry bitch, then. Make sure you use brass knuckles."

Justin laughed. "Oh, I plan on it. Do you think this Brady guy is legit?"

Alejandro stopped laughing. Even though Justin was taller, Alejandro still got in his face. "Don't _ever _second guess me on any business decisions I make. Understand, 'ese? I know what I'm doing. I don't need some pretty boy airhead who wishes he was me telling me how to do business."

All Justin could do was nod. He wasn't afraid, but he'd to act like it. Alejandro would be dead soon enough, if Ian's plan came to fruition… "Good. Now, get the fuck out of here."

He left the room just as Scott walked in. "The bug's all wired and loaded, boss. It will take 24 hours or so to get a reading."

Alejandro lit up another cigar. "Excellent, I want to know exactly where he's going…"

_**An hour later**_

"WOO-HOO!" Duncan shouted as he zipped around and raced on the freeway in his 2014 Toyota Camry hybrid that was a gift from Stanley to use as "an every day car". _I pulled it off! I'm twenty million dollars richer! _He still couldn't believe it, but he had only doubted the plan for a small part. He dropped the car off and headed home, there was still that call to make. It didn't matter, because things had gone in his favor. Duncan turned up the radio.

Tony Bennett's cover of "If I Ruled The World" played, acting as the soundtrack for the thoughts in Duncan's mind.

_Him, Geoff, and Tyler getting their money. "We're rich!" They all shouted and cheered, and threw the money up in the air. The money came pouring down in bills on top of the girls. They giggled and twirled around, trying to catch the money flow that seemed to be never ending. The boys and girls all partying on a yacht in St. Tropez, Duncan buying a Lambohini, graduating from college._

The song switched, and it was Frank Sinatra's "I Only Have Eyes For You." Duncan's thoughts went from all of that to Courtney.

_He walked into his bedroom and gasped. Courtney laid on his bed, naked except for black diamonds spread across her chest, bikini area, and down her stomach. They were in her hair and strewn out all over the bed and the room. It was a dazzling sight and reminded him of Die Another Day. _

_"My princess. Those diamonds suit you well." _

_She laughed. "Thanks, Duncan, but you suit me better. Come over here and ravage me like you've been imagining about since we met." She gave him a wink and that was his cue to walk over and kiss her with a ferocity that was finally being unleashed. _

_Duncan and Courtney kissing at their wedding. He dips her like in a Fred and Ginger movie and kisses her, their guests go crazy. They run down the aisle, laughing. Duncan twirls Courtney on the dance floor during their first dance. Duncan covering Courtney's eyes as they walk, and whispered in her ear "Open your eyes, Princess." She does and shrieks, jumping up and down and into his arms. They are standing in front of their new home, a sprawling four story Victorian similar to Stanley's house. Duncan bringing Courtney home from the hospital with their baby boy. Duncan and Courtney outside with their two children, a boy and a girl, along with Bowser, Oreo, Joan, and Stanley. Duncan smiled as he watched it all. _

Duncan parked in his garage and turned the car off. He smiled to himself. "That's the life I want, and it's the life I will have. It all starts now."

_**The Tainted Kitty, 11:45 pm**_

"Brady? It's McLean. I just got word from our representative. The heist went down perfectly, we've got the diamonds. We get them in two days."

"Perfect. Once we get them, we're going to kill those three morons and split the loot 50/50. We'll both be getting our way, Chris. I get my diamonds, you get your girl. We pulled off the perfect heist."

"Not just yet, Brady, not just yet. It won't be over until the bodies hit the floor."

_**Poor Chris! He really does love our Courtney. Duncan was phenomenal and the trade-off went down exactly as he predicted. He's pretty serious about Courtney, huh? What does Justin have in store for her? Were you surprised to find out he worked for Alejandro? Are Chris and Brady really going to kill Duncan and crew? What will happen with the diamonds? The next chapter, Chapter 17: Confrontation , is a pretty violent chapter, so brace yourselves, but things get better in Chapter 18, where THE LONG AWAITED LEMON happens! It is going to be hot, hot, hot! Please read and review and spread the word! NO FLAMES!**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Confrontation

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? This chapter is pretty intense and broke my heart to write. I want to say that I in ABSOLUTELY NO WAY condone domestic violence! My mother and I were both domestic violence victims and I am thankful for every day that it is no longer happening. If you or somebody else you know is being abused, PLEASE get help! **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE AND HEAVY VIOLENCE_**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Confrontation**_

_**Duncan's Apartment, 11:45pm**_

"It's done. We did it (Pause.). Went off without a hitch, totally flawless. (Pause.) What can I say? I'm a genius. It's why you guys put me in charge, remember? (Pause.) Yes, I did. They're stunning. (Pause.) He won't be leaving until Thursday, Christmas Eve. That's when I bring the diamonds in. (Pause.) Don't worry, we've been coordinating this for months. _Nothing _is going to get in the way. (Pause.) I wouldn't let you down either. (Pause.) I think I've more than proven myself, and I expect to be repaid immensely. (Pause.) Absolutely. Those two are in for a one way ticket to hell."

_**Courtney's Apartment, Wednesday, December 23**__**rd**__**, 1:00am **_

Justin looked out the window, slowly pacing. He had been waiting for Courtney for a few hours. He went to the bathroom and snorted some heroine. It was the only thing that could keep him at ease. That mystery phone call rattled his nerves. He looked out the window again to see her walking in. He takes a final snort, rubs some coke on his teeth, and sat down. She walked in, not even noticing that her psychotic boyfriend was sitting on a box. Ever since Justin left, Bridgette and Zoey had spent that time moving all her stuff out. She didn't have much, but enough to fill a 10x25 storage unit.

For the past week, she had been sleeping on an air mattress, eating take out, and had a few spare boxes laying around, as well as cutting off the phone line to her apartment and had given her two weeks notice. Courtney would be moving in with Zoey next week. All she had were clothes and toiletries to last her until she left.

"_**Hello, Ice Chickie."**_

Courtney semi-shrieked, jumping back. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything, but she knew his voice. "Justin? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Morocco?" Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest.

He put out his cigarette on her floor. "I came back early. Why are _you _here?"

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I was gonna take the graveyard shift but then Fun Bunz switched with me. I have an early day tomorrow." The trepidation began to rise.

Justin laughed. "Pfft, yeah, right. Bullshit. Cut the crap, Court. I don't give a fuck. You're trying to pull the innocent card, but it ain't gonna be working for ya this time. I've been informed that you're fucking around."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't really meant to cheat, but why should he get away with it? At least Duncan didn't try to take advantage of her. "What? No, I'm not. By who?"

He stood up. "Doesn't matter, sweet cheeks. Ya heard me loud and clear. You've been fucking around on me, with some scumbag from the strip club. I don't get it. You have one of the world's hottest men, and you go out and land somebody else? You're ridiculous, you were a shit girlfriend, and I only stuck around because I felt sorry for you. I guess I should lay off, because I've cheated as well, but you never did a damn thing for me."

Courtney was flabbergasted, a look of rage spread across her face. "Never did anything for you? _NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YOU?! _I was practically a housewife! I cooked your meals, did your laundry, filed your taxes, not to mention working two jobs on my own and letting your freeloading ass crash at my place whenever you damn well felt like it. And you wanna sit there and say I never do shit for you?!"

Justin started laughing. "Oh yes, that's all so true… only to you. That's irrelevant. Bottom line is, you've been fucking around when I'm the one you're indebted to. Even though I don't love you, you're still mine." His comment further pissed her off.

"Excuse me?!" She threw her bag down on the floor and marched towards him. "Indebted to you how?! You're talking crazy, man. Are you on something?" He had to be, his jackassness was through the roof!

He started to light up a cigarette. "So what if I am?"

Courtney scoffed. "You are, aren't you? What is it this time, Justin? Ludes, Oxycotton, cocaine, black tar heroine?"

He stopped trying to light up. "How about all of the above?"

Not only was he a prick, but he had broken a promise to her. "You fucking asshole! You _promised _me that the last time I caught you that you'd quit, that it was for good, because you were done with that life! How could you do this to me? How could I be so stupid and naïve to believe a single word that came out of your mouth?"

Justin fully lit up. "Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever." He took a puff. "All you do is blah, blah blah." He made talking hand gestures. "I probably said that just so you'd fuck me, and you did. You made sweet, sweet love to me, beautiful. But don't forget, Courtney, you promised you would never cheat on me, and I know that you have."

She no longer cared about anything he had to say, his perspectives and venomous words meant _nothing _to her. "You know what? I did cheat on you, and I am not sorry _at all. _He's the most wonderful man I've ever met, and he genuinely cares about me. Wouldn't lie to me or cheat on me or fuck me in the ass against my will! He's more of a man than you will ever be."

"Like I believe that. It's not bad enough that you fucked your boss, now you gotta fuck somebody else. You're nothing but a loose piece of tits and ass."

"You have to bring up the past? What happened between Chris and I occurred a _long, long_ time ago, before you and I even met. We're only kidding ourselves, we both know this relationship is over. I've found somebody else that I want to be with who wants to be with me more than anything in the world." Courtney knew she meant the words, and she knew how badly Duncan wanted to be with her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Her heart began thumping wildly and she got butterflies in her stomach, she wanted to start giggling. _I love him! I'm in love with Duncan!_

Justin snapped her out of her fantasy. "Yeah, again, like I believe anything you say. My father was right. You definitely can not turn a whore into a housewife, and that's exactly what you are, 'darlin. A whore!" He really was a jackass, and the longer he was here, the more she was pissed off. She said what she had to say, he needed to grow up and accept it.

"You know what? I don't need to put up with this shit, you insensitive prick. There's the door. I'd say move on, but you already have, so have I. Take your drugs and your sluts around the world and have a nice life." She brushed past him to go into her room, but he had quickly grabbed her by the arm before she could fully make it past him.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Courtney struggled to break free. _Déjà vu, much? "_I can do whatever I want! I'm a free woman, and I belong to only myself! Let go of me, now!" She shoved him, but he wouldn't move.

He had an angry snarl on his face. "NO!" He flung her across the floor. Courtney's hip began to hurt immediately, she felt like she had been body slammed. "You're dead wrong." Justin walked over and got on the ground with her. "You belong only to me, do you understand that? NOBODY! BUT! ME!" He struck her hard across the face, causing her to wail. "You don't even belong to yourself! Weak, pathetic, stupid cunt!" He started striking and punching her repeatedly in the face and all over her body. She screamed and cried out for help. Tears streaming down her face, she tried to fight back, but her entire body felt numb and paralyzed. Justin yanked the telephone cord out of the jack.

Courtney screamed louder, horrified and full of panic. "Justin! Stop it, _PLEASE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY, HELP!_"

She heard a familiar annoyed meow, and saw Oreo sprinting towards Justin. Oreo clawed Justin's face but he was stronger than the feline. "STUPID FUCKING CAT!" He snarled as he flung Oreo across the room.

"OREO!" Courtney screamed as she helplessly watched her cat slide across the floor. Luckily, he remained unfazed and got up, running away.

Justin tied her hands together with the telephone cord

"Well, well, well, I guess I'm gonna have to brand you, aren't I?" He put out the cigarette on her arm. She let out a blood-curtling shriek, screaming loudly from the burning.

_Nobody is hearing me! I'm going to die, he's gonna kill me! _Courtney was hysterical. "Don't do this to me. Please, don't do this to me!" She continued to sob, knowing Justin was going to rape her again, and most likely kill her.

"I don't care, it's what has to be done! You need to be taught a lesson." He started taking off his pants while Courtney was still trying to untie her hands. "You think that you're such a good little girl, Courtney. But you're one bad little bitch, and I'm about to prove that to you. I'm teaching you what your daddy should have taught you a long time ago."

He had gone too far now, bringing up her father. _THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! _Courtney let out all the rage and anger that had been building up so long in a strident scream, as she brought her hands down, clamped into fists, on Justin's head. She heard a snap and felt the cord break, and made a run for the closet. There had to be something in there to fend him off with. Justin sat up, touching the blood that ran from his head and mouth.

"My perfect model face! Oh, you're gonna pay for that, you fucking bitch!" He got up and sprinted towards her, she frantically rummaged through the darkness of the closet until she came across something. A bat. It had been her father's baseball bat from his minor league days, it was one of the only things she had of his.

"_No, you will!"_

Courtney grabbed the baseball bat and smacked Justin across the head. He dropped to the ground, and wasn't able to get up as quickly. She kept wailing on him even as he tried to get up, until he finally stopped. Courtney stood there, heavily panting, her clothes ripped, her face and hair covered in blood and sweat. Still gripping onto the bat, she delicately tip toed over to Justin. Cautiously, she checked his pulse and jumped back when nothing happened. Justin was dead. Courtney began to freak out.

_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD! I KILLED HIM! _

She started hyperventilating.

_What have I done?! I've got to get out of here! _

Courtney ran from the room and grabbed her duffle bag, shoving all of her clothes and toiletries inside. She put a limping Oreo in his cat carrier, grabbed the bat, and ran out of the apartment. She didn't stop running until she was safe and sound in her car, where she broke down, hysterically crying.

_Where am I going to go? What am I going to do? I'm a murderer! I have to hide, the cops will be looking for me soon._

Courtney didn't want to bother her friends, even though she knew they'd be able to calm her down and help her out. Not to mention that it started pouring rain outside. After ten minutes of thinking, she started her car and drove to the only person she felt the safest with, the one who would make the pain and trauma go away…

_**OH MY GOD! JUSTIN IS DEAD! HE DESERVED IT, THE MONSTER! HE'S DEAD... OR IS HE? WHERE IS COURTNEY GOING? TO DUNCAN OR CHRIS? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: PROTECTION, COMING SOON! THE LEMON IS HAPPENING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Nights in White Satin

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED LEMON! I really hope you like it! I thought it was sexy, but this was my first elaborate double sex scene, not even the original scene from the screenplay was this detailed. Therefore, I am a little nervous for what you guys have to say. Even though Duncan and Courtney have been smooching for the past week of the story, this time, it's the most meaningful, especially for what further transpires. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR BREAKING BAD. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES AND VINCE GILLIGAN, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT_**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Nights in White Satin**_

_**Duncan's Apartment, 1:50 am**_

Duncan was hanging out in his den with Bowser, watching _Breaking Bad_ and drinking a Corona, sheltered from the pouring rain. Half of Gus Fringe's face had just been blown off, that Walter White was a diabolical genius, just like Duncan. It's funny how a fictitious person could be so influential, but he remembered reading once in a magazine that Don Draper from _Mad Men_ outranked Deepak Chokra in influential icons. Duncan was glad that the trade off with Alejandro had gone smoothly, all he had to do was bring the loot to Brady and Chris and he'd be $20 million richer. He was interrupted from his daydreams of how he'd spend the money by a loud banging on his door. He quizzically looked over. _Who could be at my door at almost 2 in the morning?_ He walked to the door and opened it, and was surprised to see Courtney standing there. She was soaking wet, trembling, and holding a drenched Oreo.

"Hey, thanks for _finally_ opening the door." She walked past him into the apartment, throwing down her bag and slipping off her boots, letting Oreo down to wander around the apartment, where he came face to face with Bowser. The two animals just stared at one another curiously. Courtney couldn't bring herself to look at Duncan, despite how undeniably sexy he looked in his white Hanes ribbed tank top and green Pinocchio boxers. He barely got a look at her, but she seemed disoriented.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, closing the door and following her.

Courtney raced to the kitchen and started raiding his bottles, all the while avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine, stopping by to say hi."

_Bullshit. _Something was up with her and he knew it. She hadn't been this bitchy to him in weeks._ "_Courtney, don't play me like I'm some stupid guy you dance for. You wouldn't be banging on the door at almost 2 in the morning and then racing for my vodka if it was just to say hi."

"Depends on the mood I'm in." She grabbed a bottle of SKYY Vodka and started chugging it down. In the short time they had known each other, Duncan had never seen her this apprehensive and dismayed, not even their first two encounters, she had simply been ticked off.

"I'm not falling for this. Something's going on, and you have to tell me _right now_." She stopped chugging, but was still trying to avoid looking at him.

"There's nothing to tell. Justin came by and I wanted to get away from him."

_This is all his fault. He was in a shitty mood earlier._ Duncan stood behind her, he was starting to get concerned because she was being so stubborn.

"Did he do something? Courtney, look at me, look at me!" He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What?!" Courtney shouted in his face, dropping the bottle, which smashed to smithereens upon hitting the floor. Oreo sadly meowed, cowering and hiding behind Bowser. Duncan stared at her face and what Justin did. She looked worse than he did the night she beat him up. A look of disbelief, shock, and sympathy appeared on his face. Courtney was annoyed, looking down at the floor. "Look what you made me do! This is why I'm here. Are you happy now?"

Duncan could have cared less about the mess on the floor, he wanted to know what the hell happened. "Oh My God. Courtney, Justin did this to you?"

Courtney grabbed Duncan and kissed him brusquely, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body closer to his. It caught him utterly off guard, but he gave in and held her tight. For a moment, the world was silent and it was only the two of them. As quickly as she started it, she broke the kiss. "He hurt me, Duncan." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Duncan grabbed an icepack from his freezer and joined her. She winced as he put it on her face as gently as he could.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? You have to tell me _everything _that happened." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I don't think so. He's officially back on the pills and heroine, I saw it. All I did was come home from work and he was there. I had no idea that he got back from Morocco. He started yelling and shouting, accusing and insulting me. I told him I met somebody else, that we were over and I told him to get out, but then he hit me. He threw me to the floor, hit me all over my face and body, put a lit cigarette out on my arm, tied my hands together with the phone cord, and threw Oreo across the room. I started screaming, praying that someone would come to the rescue. No one did, I was all alone, being beaten up like a dead cow! Then, Justin started to take his pants off. His eyes were bulging and all red, he was practically drooling. All he said was "You think that you're such a good little girl, Courtney. But you're one bad little bitch, and I'm about to prove that to you." I thought he was going to kill me. I finally punched him on the head and made a run for the closet, where I found this baseball bat. He came after me and I smacked him with the bat. I kept hitting him and hitting him until he was out on the floor. I thought he was just passed out. I stayed for a minute, and when I went to check his pulse…" She started crying, burying her face in her hands thinking back on it.

Duncan was doing everything in his power to conceal the raging fury that began to rise within him. It wasn't enough that Justin raped her, now he beat her and tried to rape her again?! The way Alejandro killed that Russian militia sounded like a good plan for Justin. "He's dead, Courtney." He tried to rub her shoulder.

"I killed him!" She stood up and went into Duncan's room, throwing the ice pack. He turned the TV off and followed her in to see that she was slightly pacing. His room was very dark, with the only light being from the moon and the storm outside. Courtney was a frantic mess, and naturally so. "I killed someone! I couldn't think of anything, except to grab the rest of my stuff and get the hell out of there." She stopped pacing. "I didn't know where else to go, Duncan. Chris would've flipped a bitch, and I didn't want to burden the other girls with something this heavy, not like I could trust any of them besides Bridgette and Zoey."

"Courtney," Duncan put his hands on her shoulders. "You came to the right place. It was self-defense, don't feel so guilty. I promise I will take care of it."

Courtney looked at him and grabbed his fore arms in a panic. "No, no, no, no! You can't tell anyone! Please, don't do anything, Duncan! Nobody can find out, or it will be over. For me, my future, my entire wasted life."

He shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. "Your life isn't wasted. It's only the liberating end of this shitty beginning, it will turn itself around. Until then, I want you to know that I'm always here to shelter you from the pain of the outside world. Where ever we are, whatever the circumstances, you always have me."

Duncan tilted Courtney's head and they stared at one another. He slowly leaned in and kissed her face where Justin struck her, then made his way to her lips. He cupped her face with his hand, but she held the hand on her face and separated herself before he could kiss her on the mouth. She looked away. "I need you." She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"What? What did you say?"

Courtney had a look of vulnerable innocence as her eyes watered up again. "I need you, Duncan. More than anything, you're all I need and want. Right now in this moment."

He had waited for this for so long. By no means had he wanted it to be under these circumstances. Except no matter what, he wanted to protect her, to be there for her. If this was what she wanted, he was going to make sure she got it. "I'm yours for the taking, baby doll. Forget about everything else right now and let go."

They simultaneously leaned in and kissed each other. Her lips were soft and luscious, she smelled of candy apples. She tasted even better than he had imagined, even after the multiple make out sessions they shared, every time felt like the first time he tasted her cotton candy flavor. It made his entire body tingle and his stomach do flip flops. Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist, pulling her in closer to him, his hands on the small of her back, her hand landed on his chest. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair, then took off her jacket. The kiss became deeper as she probed her tongue into his mouth and started sucking on it, causing him to lean into her. They had both wanted this more than the other one let on.

The world had gone back to being silent and still, with just the two of them. Courtney yanked at Duncan's tank top, causing him to break the kiss so he could take it off before pulling her back into him, resuming the kissing. Her wet clothing pressed against his bare abs, his shaft hardened and managed to poke through the Pinocchio boxers, for it acted as Pinocchio's nose growing. Courtney looked down and started laughing.

"So you're a lying son of a bitch, aren't you?"

She giggled, while Duncan looked embarrassed. "Nope, this erection is nothing but the truth."

He captured her lips once again, picking her up bridal style and laying her down on the bed. They stopped kissing and looked soulfully into each other's eyes, charcoal grey meeting luminous teal.

"You're so gorgeous." Duncan said. She truly was a beauty, now _his _beauty, and the only girl he would ever want again.

Courtney smiled up at him. "You aren't too bad yourself, Rookie."

That stupid little nickname. _Thanks, Chris. "_Forget about Rookie, I'm just Duncan."

"Ok, _just Duncan." _

He chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will change everything between us." As much as he wanted this, as much as his body was yearning for this to happen, he had to make sure. If she didn't want it, he'd back off. He respected and cared about Courtney far too much to take advantage of her vulnerable state to satisfy his own selfish needs.

She nodded. "I know, and it's what I want." Courtney hadn't been so certain about anything in a long time as she was about this. The fact that he asked her only made the desire increase.

Duncan leaned back in and kissed her again. He fully got on the bed, lying down, and then grabbed Courtney by the hand, pulling her in and on top of him to return to the lip lock. He rolled over on top of her as they kissed, his big hands roaming her body. They continued kissing, Courtney rolled over on top of Duncan, temporarily breaking the kiss. She straddled him while she took off her shirt and bra, revealing her firm and creamy DD breasts. He ran his hands up her stomach and grabbed her breasts, caressing them with his strong hands. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he brought his mouth to her melons. She moaned and arched her body into him, providing him more access as he alternated between them.

Courtney stroked his phallus while his hands made their way from her boobs to her butt, and he began massaging her cheeks. He rolled his tongue over her cocoa nipples, hardening them into taut headlights, making her whimper with pleasure. Duncan tore himself away from her beautiful breasts, recapturing her delicious lips. Courtney rubbed herself up and down on his erection, making the tip dampen from her soaking panties that were dripping wet with the juices of arousal, it barely slipped inside her, but came out just as quickly. He was sure she hadn't meant to tease him, that she was as turned on as he was, but her rubbing was driving him crazy.

The rain poured down harder and harder, the lightning and thunder intensified. Their kisses became heated and more passionate, either one hungry for the other's lust, desire, and body. He bucked his hips against her and rolled over while they continued kissing, making him on top. Courtney rose her body up to take off her skirt. She put her legs on either side of Duncan's waist and pulled his boxers off with her calves, kicking both pairs to the floor, and caught a glimpse of Duncan's member in the moonlight.

Even though she had already seen it at the birthday party, it was the first time seeing it sober. It was shaved and smooth, larger than Chris and Justin's, she guessed he was most likely ten inches long. Her eyes marveled and her inner core flared up, increasing the already sopping dampness. He saw her looking and smirked, but kissed her before she could say another word. He got on his knees and took her panties off with his teeth. She was further turned on, he began rubbing her wet lips, kissing her again. Courtney moaned in his mouth as she felt Duncan rubbing her clit with his thumb and sticking three fingers in, swirling around inside of her. He kissed her jaw, moving to her neck, then traced a path with his tongue from her clavicle to her bikini line. Duncan was just about to go down lower when Courtney closed her legs shut. He looked up at her, confused, all she did was lean back further into the pillows and pull back the blanket, getting into the covers. Courtney looked stunning on his white satin sheets.

"Duncan… please, I don't want to wait a second longer for you." He crawled back up and pressed his lips against hers, their tongues performing the long awaited, passionate tango.

She didn't want to break the kiss, she wanted him in her. He hovered over her, lining himself up for entrance. "I can tell by the look on your face that I'm the biggest you've ever been with. If it's too much, tell me, ok?"

_Cocky, but considerate. _She nodded. "It won't be, I promise. Please, Duncan. _I want you more than anything. I need you so badly. _Don't make me wait any longer." She would never have to ask twice for anything again with him.

As he slowly slid his rigid shaft inside of her glorious opening, he couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was, his own body began to quake upon entry. Justin and Chris must have had baby penises compared to his. This was simply euphoric, he couldn't remember the last time sex felt this wonderful. Courtney gasped, which made Duncan stop. He looked down at her, concerned, but she nodded, and he kept going. She could feel his powerful length inside her stomach, reuniting her body with the familiar sensation it had been deprived of for so long. The familiar sensation of making love, or just having consensual sex in general.

She saw that he was having a bit of trouble moving around, they had both broken out into a cold sweat. Courtney put her hands on either side of his face. "It's ok, it's ok." She cooed, which caused him to slide his full length in her. Courtney let out a deep moan as her entire body seemed to vibrate. He rode her gently and kissed her neck, plunging himself into her as deep as he could. Duncan had been with a lot of girls over the years, but none of his encounters had been as sensual as this one. "Don't stop, Duncan. Please don't stop." She panted breathlessly.

"I won't." He moaned, going up and down, pulling out midway and flying back inside her. "You're so incredible, Courtney." She truly was. Forget any celebrity crushes, _Courtney _was the one who he wanted to have sex with for as long as he lived, and it was proving to be the best he ever had. She cried out in pure bliss every time he re-entered. "Don't ever stop." He didn't plan on it, either, until he came. The way her tight vulva draped his ten inches inside of her had his testosterone soaring through the roof.

She grabbed his head and fiercely kissed him as he continued to ride her, she moaned loudly. "Ahh, Duncan!"

_**Two and a half hours later…**_

"AHH!"

The young lovers had climaxed together, after almost three hours of the most heavenly sex either one of them had ever had. Duncan rolled off of Courtney, both of them panting, looking up at the ceiling. He definitely outranked her two former lovers.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say, still in euphoria that his long awaited fantasy finally came true.

"Save it, Dunky. I'm speechless, too."

Duncan rolled over on his side, propping his head on his elbow and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "I've been thinking about that since the moment we first met."

Courtney looked up at him. "Even after I drop kicked you?"

He nodded. "Yep." He started running his hand across her neck and shoulder.

"You're huge." She had already known that just by looking, but looking and feeling were two completely different things.

"You think so, huh?" Duncan couldn't help but laugh, she was so adorable.

"Yes, I've never had anybody go as deep as you did." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I've never been with somebody as tight as you."

"Duncan, it was extraordinary." She gave him a quick kiss, then rolled over and laid back on the pillow, closing her eyes. Duncan pulled her in and spooned her, she held on to his arm. He whispered in her ear.

"Courtney, I love you." He kissed her neck, while her eyes flew open, she thought she was hearing things. "I've been lusting after you since the first time we met, but I really fell in love with you that night at the diner." Duncan trailed down her neck with kisses, his hand caressing her hip. "I don't know if you believe me, but it's the God's honest truth." He continued kissing her. Courtney was at a loss for words, for she was happy and scared at the same time. Happy that he felt the same, but scared of ever losing him.

"Mhmm… Duncan…"

"Yeah?" He continued kissing and caressing.

"Are you serious?"

He completely stopped kissing, his hand laid on her hip. "For real? Of course. Here." Duncan rolled her over and looked her dead in the eye. "I love you, Courtney."

She had realized earlier that evening that she felt the same, and was elated that he had said it first. Why couldn't she say it back?! "Why?" was all that came out of her mouth. What the hell? The man she loves confesses his feelings and she asks "Why?"?!

Duncan scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "Why? I tell you I love you and you ask me why? What kind of a question is that?" There was no way she could backpedal.

"Shut up, I wanna know!" Her mind couldn't help but revert back to an episode of _The Nanny _that she saw on TVLand a couple weeks ago. Maxwell had admitted to Fran that he was in love with her, but then rescinded it. Duncan wouldn't do that, would he? All he did was roll his eyes before returning the gaze.

"From the first time I saw you, I knew you weren't like any ordinary girl, and from getting to know you and seeing all the wonderful qualities you have, I really did and am falling for you."

It was out in the open now, and she knew she felt comfortable enough to no longer hide it. "I love you too, Duncan. I've felt it for a while, now. I fully realized it tonight, when I was telling Justin how you wanted to be with me more than anything in the world." He smiled down at her.

"I do."

She smiled back and they kissed passionately, one hand caressing her cheek and the other massaging her breast. She stopped him and put her hands on his face, giving him a serious look.

"If it's true, then how long will you love me for?"

_What is with this chick and the questions?! I've never had this kind of experience. _He understood why, her previous relationships had left her jaded and vulnerable. "For as long as I am on this earth. With every breath and bone in my body, the blood that runs through my veins. Every waking moment, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

It was one of the most poignant declarations she had ever heard, that any man had ever made to her. Not even Chris, who claimed to be so in love with her, said anything this romantic. "Wow, how profound." Her eyes started watering up, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. After all, it had been a very emotional night.

"What's wrong, baby?" He was jubilant that she felt the same, but he didn't know if she was crying happy tears or sad tears.

"Oh, nothing…" Courtney rolled the other way and blinked her eyes, a few tears escaping and landing on the white satin sheets.

Duncan gently rolled her over and lifted her chin up to face him. "It's not nothing, or else you wouldn't be crying. Please, tell me. I want to know."

Thinking back, even Courtney couldn't believe that she had fallen crazy in love with a person that she previously hated. She never thought anything would become of this, but it had, and there was no turning back. "If you love me…"

He was hers and she was his, but she had to make sure of one thing.

"Yes?"

Courtney took a deep, shaky breath before she spoke. "Really, genuinely love me… Promise me… that you'll never hurt me like other guys have. Emotionally or physically…." She sniffled. For somebody as strong as she was, she still had points of weakness. Duncan didn't think any less of her because of it. If anything, it made her more genuine in his eyes. He cupped her face in his hand, caressing her cheek.

"I promise you that I will never, _ever,_ hurt you or lay a hand on you. And if anybody else does, they'll have to deal with me. I would risk and sacrifice my own life in a heartbeat to save your's."

Courtney's eyes widened, she put her hand on his chest. "No, don't say that!" More tears fell out, which he wiped away.

"I'm completely serious, that's how much you mean to me." She meant more to him than any of his other girlfriends, even Gwen, who he thought was the one. What he had with Courtney, it was true love.

"Everybody I've ever known has always put their best interests and needs before mine. Even if they did care, they were only pretending in order to get something in return. Nobody has ever wanted to shelter me."

It was something that was unfortunately true. Brick had left her behind with their mother when she was a little girl to go fulfill his army dream. Her mother had married the A.A. sponsor and abandoned her. Chris, although he loved her, was just passing the time until his wife got out of jail. Justin, as she found out tonight, was only with her because he claimed to feel sorry for her. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but she had been waiting all her life for somebody like Duncan to come around. Thinking back to the first night they met, it made her think of a quote "Sometimes the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest package." The package being where they met, obviously, for Duncan was the most beautiful gift she ever received.

"That's why I'm here, to protect you. You and I, were gonna get out of here and start a new life together. With love on our side, our aspirations and dreams will come true. We'll make it so big we'll never look back." She laughed as she blinked her eyes and a couple more light teardrops fell. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and kissed her.

Courtney rolled over on top of him, and started stroking his halfway hard member. Her breasts were pressed against his pecs, he brought both his hands to her face and ran his fingers through her hair, giving it a gently tug. She moaned in his mouth as she broke the kiss and lifted her body up. Once she had his cock aligned, she sank down, causing him to grunt and grab onto her butt. Courtney took a moment to get adjusted to his ten inches inside her at that angle, and started to ride him, gradually picking up her speed. She leaned back, gripping onto the sheets as her body moved like a wave.

Duncan moved his hands to her hips, and sat up, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her, pulling them down. He wrapped his hands around the small of her back and thrusted himself into her, making her bounce a bit, but she stopped him, sitting up. "Please, Duncan." She put her hand on his cheek. "I want to satisfy you."

The mixed look in her eyes of love and lust made him smile. He ran his hands up her hips. "You already have, sweetheart." Courtney put her hands on his chest. "Let me."

She left her hands on his chest, but rolled her hips up and down on him. His full length was definitely something she was getting used to, and already loved. Without thinking, Duncan slapped her perfect ass, making her sigh.

He tensed up. _I'm such a fucking idiot! _Courtney noticed this and stopped.

"What's wrong, handsome?" She looked down on him, confused.

Duncan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I was just so turned on and caught up in the moment that-"

Now Courtney was the one to put a finger to his lips and shush him. "It's ok, you don't need to apologize. Don't think you're insensitive at all. I love being spanked and having my hair pulled, you do it exactly the way I like it." She beamed at him, which made his worry dwindle away and his smile return. Duncan slapped her ass again, making her moan. Courtney rolled her hips at a quicker pace, but not as rough as that night with Heather. All of their problems were at the back of their minds. Heather, Justin, the heist. Nothing mattered and nobody could interrupt this. They were finally together, they were the rainbow the other had been searching for when their individual storms cleared. She grinded on the man she loved, both of them moaning. He loved that she was riding him, he didn't think she had it in her, but she was full of surprises. Courtney took it up a notch and went back to bouncing, Duncan assisting her by massaging her hips and meeting her bounces with his hard thrusts.

He looked up at her, her eyes were closed and she was moaning wildly, her silky smooth skin heightened his sense of touch. Naturally, he wanted to smirk, but he was too aroused and in love to act like a jackass, he loved seeing her happy. She had that glow like she had the night of their birthday, and he wanted to do whatever he could to keep it with her always. Duncan was close, he felt it, and he could feel that Courtney was, too. He began rubbing her clitoris in counter clockwise circles with his thumb, sending her over the edge. She let out a gasp that turned into a screech, and her already tight vaginal walls squeezed his erection with such a grip that his eyes flew open and he groaned.

"OH, FUCK! AHHH!" Duncan's cock started twitching out of control, fireworks of burning semen lava exploded inside her, driving Courtney to the orgasmic peak as they came together. They had both broken out in a cold sweat and were trying to catch their breath once their simultaneous climaxes died down. Courtney collapsed on top of Duncan, the two of them heavily panting. Duncan embraced her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. Once they regained normal breathing, they shared another deeply zealous kiss. It was obvious that they loved kissing one another, and would _never _get sick and tired of it. Hell, Duncan would probably still kiss Courtney even if she had just thrown up. He laughed at the thought, which made her give him a funny look.

"I'm the happiest I've been in years."

Courtney smiled down at him, she was totally spent. "So am I, Duncan." She rolled off of him and onto her side of the bed.

"You've got quite the stamina, honey bunny." He patted her on the butt and received no response. "Courtney?" Duncan looked over to see that she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, she must have been worn out. He smiled and pulled the sheets over their bodies and spooned her, whispering in her ear before he too drifted off to sleep,

"To many more of these nights in white satin."

_**AWWW! WHAT DID WE THINK OF THE SEX? ISN'T DUNCAN SWEET? WILL THEY LAST? IT MIGHT NOT BE FOR LONG, HE REVEALS A CHANGE OF PLANS TO COURTNEY, HOW WILL SHE TAKE IT?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER NINETEEN: PROTECTING TRUE LOVE , COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Selfless Love

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? I hope you're all happy that Chapter Nineteen is finally up, and two more lemons! I'm sad because there's only five more chapters or so left! Except for my FanFiction best friend SkorpionQueen012 suggested a follow up, but it made me think of a possible prequel! It would be about the relationships of Chris and Courtney and Duncan and Gwen, as well as what really happened with Trent that got Duncan busted. I don't know, what do you guys think? Also, would you see this if it were a movie? Another song to add to the playlist, one of my favorites and it's best suited for Chapter One, "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones. It's one of the most perfect songs _ever._**

**I received a couple comments about how the last lemon wasn't as steamy, I hope this chapter makes up for it. To Cathy: I thought I did mention how tall they are, I guess I forgot. Courtney is 5"5 and Duncan is 6"2. I am also delighted to announce that the very talented SySaiyan will be drawing out some fan art for this story! I hope to have it up by the next chapter. In the mean time, check out her Deviantart page, she's an incredibly talented artist and her work is strongly reminiscent of Tim Burton, which I think is fantastic. **

**P.S., If you don't watch _S__CANDAL, _you should because it's freaking awesome! If you live in the San Fernando Valley, you have to check out Maria's Italian Kitchen, the food is unbelievable and I've been going there my whole life, not to mention the Triple Berry Cake from Sweet Lady Jane is to die for. I post this chapter today on the two year anniversary of my uncle's death. Miss and love you every day, Uncle Brian :( 3**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, BREAKING BAD, OR SCANDAL. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, VINCE GILLIGAN, AND SHONDA RHIMES, RESPECTIVELY._**

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED_**

**_WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT_**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Selfless Love**_

_**Duncan's Apartment, Wednesday, December 23**__**rd, 7:00 am**_

Duncan woke up, lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were half open, he was still in a idyllic state of mind. Instinctively, he reached over to grab Courtney, but found that she was gone. _There's no way this was a dream. I know it wasn't. _Mystified, he rolled over and looked outside to see Courtney on the balcony, wearing her cheekies and one of his flannel shirts. It has stopped raining, and the sun was rising, whirled in colors of pink, yellow, orange, and blue with a hint of grey. He warily smiled and got out of bed, putting on his boxers. Duncan walked out and wrapped his arms around Courtney's chest from behind, making her slightly jump.

"It's only me, sugar." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

Courtney smiled. "Hey there."

Duncan pushed her hair off to the side. "Hey your own self. What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "Just checking out the view. I always come out on the balcony at my place whenever I need to find my sense of clarity." The more he was with her, the more he found out they had things in common.

"Getting lost in a great view can do exactly that." Duncan had his hands on her shoulders.

Courtney nodded. "Agreed. Sometimes I get so lost, I wish I could be in a different world."

He wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You'll get there, one day. I promise."

She turned around, smiling up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You mean, _we'll_ get there, right?"

Duncan graced her cheek. "You know it. Except we gotta do it right and make a clean break, leaving this entire pandemonium abomination behind us. No Bonnie and Clyde shit."

She started laughing. "Good point." Another thing Courtney loved about Duncan, even when he annoyed and pushed her to her limits, he always knew how to make her laugh.

"You look a lot better when you're laughing… and smiling."

She stopped laughing. "Thanks." Her smile kind of faded and she looked away.

Had he said something wrong? Duncan tried to get her to look at him. "What? Was it something I said?"

Courtney shook her head. "No, not at all." She looked up at him with her big grey eyes. "Trust me, there's nowhere else I'd rather be in the world than right here with you. As happy as I am, I can't really show it. There's so much shit going on in my mind right now because of everything that happened last night, it has me a little apprehensive and on edge."

"I told you that I'll take care of the whole thing."

She shook her head again. "No, Duncan. You can't, I won't let you."

_What is she hiding? _"Why not, don't you trust me?" _That has to be it. _

"Yes, of course I do. Except it's not a matter of trust. There's something about Justin that I haven't told you about." She walked off a little, hugging her arms.

"He was always really shady about the line of work he did, which should have been a tell-tale sign from the get-go that he wasn't a good guy. He claimed to be a model, but none of his ads ever surfaced. The only reason how I found out what he did was when I overheard a phone call he got. Actually, I wanted to bring up the whole thing last night when he was so infuriated. He worked for some kingpin, as a runner boy. Justin was a very valuable asset to them, and if they find out that he's been killed, they'll surely come after whoever did it. It was…" She couldn't spit it out, but Duncan already knew.

"Alejandro, isn't it?"

Courtney looked over at him with her arms crossed. "Mmhmm." She nodded.

"I saw him there last night, but I didn't want to upset you more than you already were." Duncan shook his head. "Oh, Courtney… Why didn't you tell me?"

What was she going to say? _Hi, my boyfriend's a bodyguard for a murderous kingpin. Take me away? _"I couldn't. You have to understand that I really couldn't."

"Yes. When I told you about the deal, you could have told me then." She shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. Why do you think people don't reveal their involvement with these kinds of things until years later if not at all? It's way too much of a risk to take of having a target on your head."

Duncan knew a thing or two about that, he was sure there were people after him. If not now, there would be soon. He didn't trust Chris not to pull a fast one tomorrow, he was so swarmy. Once Duncan told Courtney the new plan he came up with last night, he wasn't so sure she'd trust him anymore either. "Look, I have something I need to tell you. It's about the trade off."

Courtney's arms dropped to her sides and she tilted her head to the side. "What? What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Like I told you, Chris and I are supposed to be splitting it with Geoff and Tyler, four ways, $20 mil each. All Brady wants is the diamonds. I got them, and we're supposed to meet tomorrow to split it up, but I'm not sure I'm going to go. I think I should just keep it all for myself, for us."

Courtney looked completely shocked. Her look changed from shock to disgust, as she brushed past Duncan and stormed back into his bedroom. Maybe he wasn't who she thought he was. Why would he do something so stupid?! She started getting dressed.

"Courtney, wait…" He followed her in. "Babe, listen to me."

She turned around, pulling her pants up. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you fucking nuts?! Duncan, he'll kill you! First I'll be killed by Alejandro for Justin, and then him and Chris will double team on killing you!" She hastily took a shirt out of her bag, in total repugnance over his plan.

Duncan grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "It won't happen! Believe me. I know it's a risk, but it's the only way I'll be able to start over, that _we'll_ be able to start over."

Courtney shoved his hands off of her. "By being devious and conniving? Because that's pretty much what you're telling me. You wouldn't even be involved in this whole thing if it weren't for Geoff and Chris. Duncan, even if you did get away with this unscathed, you'd still have the burden in the back of your mind for the rest of your life. If I came with you, it'd be on the back of mine as well. Jesus, you would think that kick to the head I gave you would've knock some sense into you! No, you're just a dumb-ass!" She made a clawing motion and groaned, putting her top on. He had to get her to calm down. Now that the rain had stopped and it was daytime, he was able to see how badly bruised she was, and he couldn't let her leave.

"Court, listen. I can't rely on my inheritance for much longer."

Courtney was looking for her car keys. "Why not?"

He stood behind her. "Why not? A million dollars won't last forever, that's why not. It would only last for a few years and then what? I have to go back to college, and I'm going to need some money by the time I graduate. If I keep the diamonds, it would be enough money to last an eternity. $80 million. That's Walter White money, love."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that shit! This is _real life, NOT __Breaking Bad,_you jackass!" She slapped him across the back of the head. How could she have fallen for such a child? He was a total idiot!

Duncan realized how juvenile that comment was. "Sorry, that's not what I mean. I meant that we'd never have to worry about money _ever. _Please, don't go. I'm sorry I upset you."

Courtney slung her bag over her shoulder. "Duncan, you have to give Chris his share of the diamonds, before Alejandro finds out and kills you both!" She started looking for Oreo.

Duncan followed. "What about what we want?" He was trying to do something selfless, and she wanted him to do the right thing? He had spent so long doing the wrong thing, what was one more time to secure him for the rest of his life?

"What about what we want? It's not right and you know it. Think for a second what would happen if you were in their shoes and this happened to you." As much as he hated to admit it, she was right, but she had to see his point.

"Court, they're crooks. Money-hungry crooks. They're completely devoid of logical thoughts or any real emotion, all they care about is how much dough they can make and how they can pull a fast one to get it. Look at what Chris did, he blackmailed you, forced you to suck him off to keep your job, and you're defending him?!" Courtney ignored him.

"Just think about it for five seconds. Do you really want to live out the rest of your life with a target on your head, constantly looking over your shoulder, never being able to fully relax? How are you going to make a fresh start if you end up forcing yourself to carry such a heavy burden? What about Geoff and Tyler? You've been friends with them for years, they'd go after you, too." Before Duncan could answer, she cut him off. "There's nothing more that I want than to make this fresh start with you." She grabbed Oreo. "I can't do that until you know that this idea is going to land you in more trouble than you're already in, and I don't want any part of it. I'm going to Zoey's. When you change your mind, call me." Courtney walked out.

As she grabbed the door knob, Duncan's hand wrapped over hers, making her freeze. He bent his head down, resting his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her arms. "Don't go." He whispered. "You're right, about everything." Duncan slung the bag off of her shoulder and gently kicked it to the side, then wrapped around, grabbing Oreo and setting him down on the ground. "I'll meet them tomorrow, and do the right thing, I promise. Nothing is worth losing you over, nor will it ever be. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Courtney McKay."

Courtney turned around to face him. The earnest look in his eyes said it all, he _did _truly love her and would be completely gallant just to keep her around. Even if they kept the diamonds, a life of luxury wouldn't be worth it, because it would really be a life on the run, and there was nothing clean about that. She nodded. "I know, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to _me, _Duncan Harrister. That's why the thought of ever losing you rattles me to the core, I couldn't bear it."

He grabbed her hands in his. "You'll never be without me again, that's a promise I intend to keep, and all my promises. The last thing I would ever want to do is inflict more pain and suffering on your heart. The heart of a porcelain doll, whose pieces I'm gluing back together, and I won't stop, until it's fully mended."

Duncan closed the space between them by kissing Courtney, laying both of his palms against the door. From soothing tenderness to burning passion, every time they kissed, she never wanted it to end. The last of her walls crumbled, she knew he meant every word and would never doubt him. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Duncan grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her long legs around his torso. The distance from the front door to the bed didn't dare break the kissing, as they fell back on his bed. Their kisses intensified, so much so that they didn't even notice that the rain resumed.

"I love you so much." Duncan said in between kisses, pushing her top over her head and sticking his hand down her pants, fondling her. "I'll never let you go." She moaned, melting into his gentle strokes and kisses all over her body.

"I know, and I'll never leave, so long as you keep your promise, Dunky." Courtney panted out, intoxicated with the fervor of love and lust. He was the only one that made her feel like this, and was the only one that ever could. How she could go from being so infuriated with him and reverting back to being so in love, slightly baffled her, but she knew this was the real deal. She grabbed him by the hair, pulling him in for an ardent kiss, their tongues roughly battling one another. Duncan broke the kiss and stared down at her, while her hands were twisted in his boxer briefs. He smoothed her hair back and cupped her face.

"I promise, sweet girl. Whatever you want me to do, within reason, I will. I don't care if it makes me look pussy whipped or not, I would do anything to make you happy, whether it was keep the diamonds or sell them for nothing. Besides, it's been scientifically proven that girls are smarter than boys. I'll need you around to keep me in check." They both shared a brief laugh as she slapped his chest playfully.

"You got that right." She smiled up at him.

"I can't even begin to picture the rest of my life without you in it." He said before he kissed her, running his fingers from her hair to her breasts, massaging them and rolling his thumbs over her nipples until they were stiff. Courtney pulled his boxers down, kneading his balls. Duncan gently nudged her legs open and positioned himself, entering into her.

She moaned into his mouth, her entire body further relaxing once he was inside. The familiar tingling sensation returned when Duncan began riding Courtney. What they did hours ago was beautiful, but she wanted _more_, and she wanted it _now_. "_Go harder and faster_."

Duncan looked at her, confused. "I can, but are you sure?" The thought of jack rabbit sex was turning him on, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's what I want, so badly." She pleaded, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, which Duncan found to be the hottest thing. He pulled out with the tip of his head barely inside, before he went sailing back in, making her gasp and her eyes roll in the back of her head.

Duncan repeated the motion, thrusting himself into her all the way, until he stopped and stood up. Courtney was bewildered as to why he pulled out, until he brought her hips to the edge of the bed and her legs over his shoulders. She remembered reading about this in Cosmopolitan, The Butterfly Position. Holding onto her butt, he re-entered her, increasing his thrusts. Courtney moaned wildly, her moans turning into screams as he pounded her with such a force that had her soaking wet, more so than she already was. Courtney couldn't get over how fantastic this felt. "D-D-Duncan…"

Before she could finish, he pulled out and got back on top of her. If this was his way of teasing her, he was doing a good job at it, driving her crazy. He entered her once more, but brought her legs together between his. Duncan shifted forward, applying pressure to her G-Spot. Courtney felt her body trembling, he penetrated her deeper than he ever had. Duncan rode his goddess, gliding in and out due to her slickness, and crashed his lips down on hers in a heated kiss. He was giving her the sexual performance of his life, with the grand finale being Courtney hitting the highest point she could that would turn her on immensely whenever she thought about this moment.

While they were kissing, Courtney secured a tight grip on Duncan's butt, pushing him further into her. He groaned. "You're so tight, I could fuck you forever." He continued riding her.

She threw her head back, screaming in pleasure. "Ah, Duncan! You're the best sex I've ever had in my life."

That fantastic compliment sent him to an all new high, and he thrusted into her so hard his balls were slapping against her. Courtney contemplated as to whether or not she'd tell _Heather _about how wrong she was about him being bad in bed, he was proving to be beyond the polar opposite. Duncan could feel that his orgasm was building up. The two of them were so distracted by the lustful haze they were wrapped in, rolling around all over the bed.

"AHHHHH!" Duncan shouted as he inched closer to climaxing and they both rolled off the bed, Courtney shrieked as they landed on the floor with a thud. The sheet covered their bodies like a toga, for it was still tucked into the bed. Not even that fall could stop Duncan, who pumped himself into her at rocket speed, causing Courtney's tight vessel to clamp around Duncan's shaft, which resulted in him erupting inside of her. They climaxed together, both moaning and panting against each other, Duncan's body shaking as he came long and hard until he was finished.

They were both perspiring and heavily panting as their hearts slowed down, trying to catch their breath. Courtney sat up and kissed Duncan tenderly, pulling him down with her, giving him little kisses in between elongated ones. All their inhabitations had been thrown out with the rain, they felt at ease and completely relaxed with one another. Rich or poor, it didn't matter. The love and connection they shared was something no amount of money could ever by, and something that some people searched their whole lives for.

_**2:00pm**_

Courtney tip toed out of bed and into the shower. She didn't want to wake Duncan up, her sudden sexual change up had worn him out, he needed his sleep. It was still raining outside, the perfect day to spend in bed with her dark knight, satisfying their every desire. Courtney was sure there would be more of that when he woke up, they both had such boundless stamina.

Duncan had a gorgeous walk-in shower, made entirely of black marble swirled in with colors of white and blue. There were three showerheads, the middle one being retractable, and a bench. She imagined there would be some interesting times in this shower in the future. Courtney turned on the shower, slightly cringing when the hot water hit her bruises. Before going in, she had happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and what she saw brought her to tears. There were bluish yellow contusions on her stomach, legs, and arms, along with the small burn mark from the cigarette. Justin had also given her a shiner, a busted lip, and rope burn on her wrists.

Thinking back now, she didn't feel guilty for what she did, but that didn't mean she'd allow Duncan to take care of it. The last thing Courtney wanted to do was drag him into her mess. She'd find a way to fix things somehow, maybe make an anonymous call to the police.

The water simmered down to a more appropriate heat level, and she stepped forward, allowing the water to envelope her body. Courtney closed her eyes, getting lost in the shower, so much so that she didn't even notice that Duncan had slipped in, joining her.

He stood there, watching the left and right showerheads soak her supple body. Whenever he looked at her, he was in amazement, she was such a breathtaking beauty. Duncan stood directly behind her, watching as she slowly turned around and opened her eyes. Earlier, he had seen the damage that had been done, but it seemed to be magnified in the shower. Courtney gazed up at Duncan, a small smile on her face, and she started giggling. She was suddenly embarrassed being naked in the shower with him, even after they had had sex three times. For somebody who had had such a hard life, Courtney still had an innocence to her. Duncan stared at her, serious and seductive, a look that made her coil inside.

He leaned in and kissed her, letting the water soak his head and body, his hands landing on her hips. Courtney wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in. They stopped kissing, Duncan put his hand on Courtney's face for inspection. The sadness in his eyes made her want to recoil, but he wouldn't let her. At that moment they didn't need words, for their eyes and bodies would do the talking. Duncan kissed her again, as he grabbed the bottle of Bumble and Bumble shampoo that she had brought in with her. He read somewhere that washing a woman's hair was one of the most intimate things a man could do.

Duncan squirted some shampoo out of the bottle and began to massage her scalp, running the shampoo through her hair. Courtney never thought that something as simple as having her hair washed could be such a turn on, but she figured that Duncan would always have tricks up his sleeve to keep her on her toes. He tilted her head back, rinsing off the shampoo, then repeated the act with conditioner.

Courtney thought it was only fair to return the favor, so she grabbed his shampoo and rubbed it into his scalp, styling his hair up in a Mohawk fashion. She had seen it in a lot of the pictures at his mother's house and thought it was cute, but he looked better without it, except for in the shower. He rolled his eyes up, laughing, then kissed her, her back hitting the cold shower tiles as the water poured down on them. Duncan's shaft started hardening and rubbed against her leg. She reached her hand down to stroke his rising member, but he grabbed her and turned her around, pressing himself into her.

He snatched the bottle of Bath and Body Works Vanilla Bean Noel body wash and squeezed some of the cool gel out, lathering up her delicious figure all over. Duncan then grabbed the retractable showerhead and rinsed her off, as he started kissing her neck. Courtney wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, uniting them in a steamy kiss as Duncan rinsed her off. His arm dropped lazily once he became wrapped up in her kisses, but a kinky idea immediately came to Duncan. He smirked into the kiss, and before Courtney knew what was happening, he had the shower head directly on her flower. She moaned and arched her body back into him as he rolled the shower head in circles, stimulating her.

Although she wouldn't admit it, Courtney, like most girls, had a vibrator, but it hadn't felt nearly as invigorating as the shower head was. Duncan kept rubbing the shower head against her with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other while he kissed her. Courtney's legs started buckling, she knew if he kept this up she'd have an orgasm soon, but she didn't want to, not yet. He had spent all day pleasuring her, she more than wanted to return the favor.

She turned around and grabbed the body wash, running it all over his gorgeous abs and body, then pulled him in for a kiss under the running showerhead. Once she put the retractable showerhead back in it's holster, she got down on her knees. Duncan thought back about the night of the birthday party when she tried to do this before, and even five seconds of her mouth on him felt amazing, he could only imagine how the whole blowjob would feel. He decided to let her take control.

Courtney looked up mischievously at Duncan, then took the head of his phallus in her mouth. He groaned and threw his head back, grabbing onto one of the marble shelves as she fondled his balls and sucked on his tip. She swirled her tongue around it before gliding her mouth down on the rest of his cock and back up again, repeating the motion as she bobbed her head. Duncan stroked her hair, panting heavily as he watched her blow him, resisting the urge to start thrusting faster and cum in her mouth. The fact that he could feel his joystick hit the back of her throat only turned him on more.

She started humming with him in her mouth, vibrating his dick as she sucked him faster, which made his toes curl and his grip on the shelf harder, turning his knuckles white. Her lips were wrapped around her teeth, so there was no biting. Duncan was surprised that he finally met a girl that hardly had a gag reflex, especially since he knew that he was the biggest she ever had. Most girls couldn't even hit the halfway point. Courtney went back and forth between sucking his head, going back down, and then sucking her way back up his shaft, painfully slow. His eyes started rolling in the back of his head and he felt dizzy, suddenly feeling the heat of the shower.

"Baby, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Courtney took him out of her mouth and started robustly stroking him, which made him climax furiously. He grunted as he came, she kept stroking him until he had nothing left to ejaculate. Once he was finished and his breathing returned to normal, Duncan smirked and started laughing. "Damn, Princess. Where did you learn to do that?"

Courtney got to her feet, returning the smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked at him, making his smirk deepen.

"You sure know how to suck a dick."

Courtney scoffed but laughed with him. "You're so lewd, Duncan."

"Not as much as you think." He kissed her again and sat her down on the marble bench, she didn't dare protest to what was about to go down, _literally. _

Duncan wanted everything with her. He wanted to take her to the moon on a rocket, show her the stars, and slowly bring her back to orbit on Earth. He gave her a zealous kiss, before he got on his knees, making his way down to her chest and grabbed her left breast. Duncan put her nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently nibbling while massaging and teasing the other. Courtney began to mewl with erotic delight. As he alternated kissing and massaging between her left and right breast, his hand found it's way down lower. He dipped his fingers inside her glorious opening.

Courtney's moans intensified while he suckled on her boobs and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. He stuck two fingers inside of her. Her wetness and the feel of his fingers inside her tightness only made his cock harder. Duncan began to vigorously finger her, sending Courtney over the edge. His fingers drove in and out of her, his speed gradually increasing. It certainly was one of the most erotic experiences so far and she couldn't believe it.

"Ahh, ahh! OH MY GOD! Duncan, this is unbelievable, I think I'm going to cum…" she panted out.

"Not yet, beautiful." While still fingering her, he lowered his head down and spread her legs out to the side as far as the space of the bench would allow them, all the while keeping up the pace, and started to lick her. Courtney had only experienced receiving oral sex a few times before, but she knew that _this_ was how it was supposed to be done, with precision and not sloppy. Chris was pretty good, but Justin was horrible. After faking orgasms for two years with that asshole, it felt good to experience the real thing again.

Duncan began sucking and nibbling on her clit as his fingers continued to fiddle inside her vagina. Courtney was moaning even more now, eyes closed shut, trying to grab the shelf. She didn't notice that as she grabbed onto the shelf, she also knocked down the bottle of Vanilla Bean Noel, which started spilling out onto the shower floor. "Duncan," she moaned, "Nobody has ever done it like this before."

_You're with a real man now._ Duncan thought to himself as his tongue continued to probe in and out of her. She was squirming, indicating that she was close. He went in for a home run and stuck his fingers and tongue as deep as they could possibly go, curling his fingers inside of her. She screamed, he sent her skyrocketing to her pinnacle.

"OH MY GOD!" Courtney spasmed as her orgasm came through her body unexpectedly, thinking that this was all a dream. Duncan wasn't done with her yet, for this would be the first of many orgasms he had in store for her. He also couldn't wait for more on her end. For now, the focus was on the stunning bombshell lying above him, as he lapped up the juices that flowed out of her, absolutely loving the semi-tropical taste. She slid down to the floor, laying on the now heated tiles.

"How was that?" He asked, getting on top of her.

"Unbelievable, I'm speechless, yet again."

Duncan smirked. "That's what I like to hear, sweetheart." They hadn't realized that the entire bottle of body wash had dumped and that the whole shower floor was covered in bubbles. The bubbles formed barricades around them, as they became lost in each other's soft, gentle kisses…

After they were dried off and warmly dressed, the rest of the day was spent canoodling in front of the fireplace. Duncan had garlic bread, salad, chicken parmesan, and spaghetti delivered from Maria's Italian Kitchen, and they finished off the rest of the triple berry cake from Sweet Lady Jane's. "Duncan, you're gonna make me fat if you keep feeding me like this!" Courtney whined, like the typical girl, which made him laugh.

"You could be the size of a Beluga whale and I would still find you every bit desirable as you are now."

She scoffed. "You say that now, but who knows about later." Duncan thought it would be funny to spread some frosting on her face. She gasped, but burst into laughter. "Duncan, you're such a brat! Why did you-"

He licked it off her face and captured her lips with his. Once he had all the frosting off, he looked her dead in the eye. "Shut up, you're gorgeous, no matter how you look."

Courtney fell asleep on Duncan's lap while they were watching _SCANDAL_ on OnDemand. Bowser and Oreo were laying across from the fireplace, the kitten was curled up against the dog's belly, his arm around the small feline. They were all relaxed, except for Duncan. He felt uneasy about tomorrow's trade off with Chris. Tomorrow was also the day that Alejandro was leaving, he just hoped he wouldn't deposit the money before returning to Brazil, but he was sure he was going to. If that happened, he was sure Alejandro would come after him. For all Duncan knew, tomorrow could be the last day of the rest of his life, and just when he found somebody he wanted to spend the rest of it with…

_**How were the lemons this time around? FYI, Duncan's shower, with the exception of the colors, was EXACTLY how my mom's shower was in the master bathroom of our old house. I always dubbed it "The Sex Shower". I thought the bubbles were sexy ;). Will Duncan keep to his word about splitting up the diamonds? What will happen with Alejandro? Will Duncan and Courtney ever make that clean break? What are Chris and Brady really going to do to Duncan, Geoff, and Tyler? The next few chapters are going to be very intense, so buckle up and get ready for the ride! Stay tuned, Chapter Twenty: Trapped: Part One, will be up soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	20. Chapter Twenty P1: Bare and Exposed

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How was everybody's Thanksgiving? Sorry I've been absent for so long, I was busy with the holidays and I'm sick again! Did anybody happen to catch the mid-season finale of The Walking Dead? TALK ABOUT FREAKING INTENSE AND CRAZY! I came up with an Original Character awhile back, and I'm thinking about adapting it for a Walking Dead fanfiction to help me pass the time until the show returns in February. I have also been seriously contemplating putting Nights in White Satin on FictionPress and Literotica, but using the ORIGINAL names, not the Total Drama names. Any thoughts?**

**Sorry that I keep changing the names of the chapters, it's when the mood strikes. This chapter was planned to be much longer, but I cut it in half with Chapter Twenty One being the second half.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D I can not believe that in almost six weeks I have 7,722 views, 76 reviews, 18 follows, and 12 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, PabloPenguin, BadassCourtney (Sorry I kept forgetting to mention you two! I feel awful :/) and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come!**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR HEART ATTACK. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, AND ENRIQUE IGLESIAS, RESPECTIVELY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL REFERENCES**

_**Chapter Twenty, Part One: Bare and Exposed**_

_**Thursday, December 24**__**th**__**, Christmas Eve, Wells Fargo Bank, 4:00 pm**_

Alejandro strolled into the bank with his briefcase and body guards in tow. He was leaving for Brazil in two hours and he wanted to deposit the diamond money before then.

"Hello, I'd like to deposit this money into my checking account, please." He held up the suitcase and winked at the large girl behind the counter that was wearing an outdated headband and hairstyle. Her name tag read _Staci. _

"Right away, sir, if you could bring the suitcase around the counter, I'd be more than happy to count and deposit it." Staci smiled at him as he handed Ian the suitcase. Alejandro turned back to Scott.

"Everything cleared with Brady?"

He nodded. "Yes, the only place he went was back to the BMW dealership. I had to practically threaten the clerk to get the address, but we shouldn't be needing it. The only problem we have now is catching that little skank that got to Justin. The last thing we needed was to be a member short." Scott reared his head to spit, but had Alejandro's palm slapped over his mouth.

"_Don't you dare. _Show some class, amigo. Everything will be fine. There's only one person that could have done it: His orphan girlfriend. We'll take care of her next time we're in town. Be thankful that Justin told us where he was going that night or we'd still be looking for him. It's the least of my worries. All I care about is getting back to my homeland with my money."

He smiled, only for his smile to disappear when he saw Ian walking back with Staci and a medium height Indian man with flipped out brown hair. "Ian, what seems to be the problem?" Ian's face was whiter than his hair.

The Indian spoke up in a rather annoyed tone. "Hello Mr. Barboza, I'm Noah, the bank manager. I don't know if you know, but it's _highly illegal _to deposit _counter fit bills. _Maybe that would work in Tijuana, but this is _America, sir. _That kind of thing doesn't fly here."

Alejandro started laughing at the shorter man. "That's absurd, those are one hundred percent authentic bills." He narrowed his eyes and glared down at Noah. _"What game are you trying to pull on me?" _

Staci piped in. "He's right, sir. I should know, my great-great cousin twice removed invented the money counter and my aunt's sister's son in law devised counter fit bills, and the money counter never lies!"

It took a moment, but everything came flooding back to Alejandro…

_**Saturday, December 6**__**th**__**, The Smoking Gun, 11:30pm **_

_Alejandro was checking out the brandy waitress, but he saw Geoff glance down at his phone when he thought he wasn't being watched. _

_Probably from that surfer stripper he's always going on about. _

_He waited for Geoff to put his phone away before turning around. _

_"I don't blame you, I'd want the full monty! Best of luck, to you! Geoff raised his glass, clinking it with Alejandro's. _

_"What? Are you serious?! NO! WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!" Everybody once again turned around to see a guy in jeans and a sports coat in the middle of the room, shouting on his phone. "25% more than original cost?! I'M A RICH MAN! WOO-HOO!" _

_25% more of what?_

_Alejandro looked over. "Wow, he was clearly excited about something. Is he a regular?" _

_Geoff shook his head. "Nope, never seen him before in my life." _

_Alejandro smiled. "We should ask him to join us. Hey!" he whistled, Tyler turned around and he waved him over. _

_Maybe he knows how I can get rid of those stupid black gems. _

_"I see you have a reason to celebrate this evening. Would you like to join us?" _

_"Sure!" Tyler replied without hesitating. _

"_That phone call I got was from the jeweler's assistant, he sold it for 25% over what I originally paid for! This guy is a genius!" _

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! 25% OVER ASKING?!_

_"Nice! Way to go, man! Cheers!" Geoff slapped Tyler on the back and they all clinked their glasses, downing their drinks. _

_Keep a calm composure, Alejandro. Don't get over-excited. What if this is a scam?_

_"Wow, that's quite a deal. How did you come into contact with this jeweler? I may have some diamonds for him to sell." _

_Tyler gave him a dumb look. "I don't know about that. I was referred to him by Chris McLean, he owns the club that my ex-fiancé danced at. He felt so bad since she dumped me in front of everybody at the club that he made sure Brady Benson bumped me up to the top of the list!"_

_"There's a wait list?" _

_I'm too good for a waitlist! There has to be another way. _

_"Yeah, a guy that can make sales like he can is someone that people want to get their hands on. It's a five year wait, by appointment only, but if you know the right person, you're in." _

_Finally, I can get rid of these diamonds_.

_"Well, why don't you ask this Chris to set up a meeting? I'm sure he'd be willing to do you another favor." _

_I hope they don't hear the apprehension in my voice._

_"I don't know. He's really selective and Chris also has a crazy busy schedule, he'd only be able to discuss this over the phone. I lucked out because I had already met him thanks to my ex-girl." _

_I'd love to ring this idiot by his skinny neck and threaten his life unless he gets me a meeting! I can't do that, an opportunity like this never comes around, it can't be a scam. If you're good enough in sales, you can easily sell something for over asking price. It happens in real estate every day. _

_Alejandro sighed, clearly frustrated. "I suppose that will do. Pass along my number and I'll work out the rest. After all, I am Alejandro Barboza, I've gotten by on persuasions for the most part." He started laughing, Geoff and Tyler reluctantly followed._

_Geoff must have alerted that Tyler to walk in, and Tyler knew Chris. _Alejandro thought to himself before his mind relapsed to the first phone call with Brady.

_**Monday, December 15th, The Smoking Gun, 4:00 pm…**_

_"I see, I'm pretty shocked about DeBeers, but I can see why. While black diamonds are rare, they don't sparkle. Nine out of ten customers buy diamonds for the sparkle alone."_

_Some jeweler this guy is…_

_Alejandro scoffed. "Who cares about the shine, these are black diamonds. Carbonados, my friend. Do you know what I had to do to get these?"_

_That story should have scared him enough to give me what I want._

_"Since you're correct about black diamonds being the rarest of them all, I'm going to buy them off of you for $100 million, $20 million over your asking price. A buy like this doesn't come around very often, and you'd never be offered this much anyway, revert back to the previous jeweler's price quotes. From there, I will sell them off by the pound, one by one, to all the top jewelers that you met with. They will then turn the diamonds into various forms of jewelry. Necklaces, pendants, rings, earrings, bracelets. For every pound I sell, there will be a three way split. You and I will both receive a forty percent cut, while Chris will receive a twenty percent finder's fee. For every piece of jewelry sold that was made from the diamonds, there will be a four way split. The jewelry distributor will receive thirty five percent. Naturally so, in view of the fact that they made the sale. You and I will both receive twenty five percent, and Chris will receive a fifteen percent finder's fee. What do you think of that, Mr. Barboza?"_

_Now I'm the one that's hit the jackpot! This man is a genius, but I need this in an iron-clad contract. _

"_I'll have my lawyer write up a contract. All I ask is for one week to collect the money. I have it, but a customer is making a huge purchase from me and it will be secured."_

_That's why he needed a week, to get counter fit money! _He thought back to the night of the trade off.

_**Tuesday, December 22**__**nd**__**, 10:10 pm**_

_"It's all here, Alejandro." Ian came back in with the money._

_"Perfect! Let's have a drink to celebrate!" _

_Brady shook his head. "I wish I could, but I have to get going, I have an early meeting in the morning. Let's celebrate when we make our first sale, shall we?" _

_Alejandro nodded. "Yes, we shall. I'm glad this went over well."_

_So rare to meet an honest businessman nowadays. Take a page from his book, Bernie Madoff._

_"As am I." They both stood up and shook hands _

_"I'd love to do business with you again. What do you plan on doing with your share of the money?" _

_Probably make some brilliant investments…_

"_Likewise. Getting a new car, for starters. BMW can never seem to get the detailing right. I've been renting cars from them for so long, they should just give me one for free." _

_Stick with me and you'll get everything for free. _

_They both laughed. "That sounds like a good plan. Here's an idea: The girl you mentioned, earlier, the fox tail? Give her one of these diamonds, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."_

_A gem like this will get him endless pussy for life. _

_Brady smiled. "Absolutely. I'll call you when the next meeting is. Take care." He walked out of the room. _

_"Tchau." _

Angry was too little of a word to describe how Alejandro was feeling. Infuriated_, _enraged, hopping mad, those words were much better selections. He was seething with fury. _They swindled me! The four of them! They're dead! That fucker Brady and his whore! They have my diamonds!_

"_SON OF A BITCH!" _Alejandro shouted, whipping out his gun and raising it in the air, firing off four shots. Everybody in the bank started screaming and dropped to the ground.

"Jeez, Alejandro. Calm down. I'm sure it's a mistake!" Scott said, trying to sooth his boss.

He shook his head. "_No, it's not, you hick ass bumpkin! Those fuckers scammed me! Forget about Brazil, pull the car around! We're going to Brady's to get my diamonds!" _They all ran out of the bank, where a third unidentified man already had the car pulled up to the front…

_**Geoff's Pad, Northridge, 4:30 pm…**_

Geoff was getting ready for the meeting when his phone rang. He looked surprised to see it was Alejandro, but answered it anyway. "Alejandro! What's up-"

The hot headed Brazilian cut him off. "_Do not give me your party lingo! I know you were behind all this, you simple minded fuck! How dare you steal from Alejandro The Great?! Bring Tyler to The Tainted Kitty by 6:15 tonight or I'll be wearing your eyes as cufflinks!" _

Geoff's face had all the color drained out of it as Alejandro hung up. "Fuck!" He shouted, incredibly freaked out. "I gotta call Duncan and warn him! Who knows if Alejandro has his address!" He gulped as he frantically searched his phone for the number…

_**The Tainted Kitty, 4:35 pm**_

Chris leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on his desk, talking to the _real _Brady. "I told you, it's not until six o'clock. Then we'll both be very happy men. You'll get the jewels, I'll get-" _Beep! Beep! _He groaned. "Hold on a sec, call waiting. Actually, I'll call you back after they've come to a sticky end. Like I was saying, you'll get the jewels and I'll be getting my girl." Chris hung up and switched lines. "Hello?"

"_Listen, you pathetic scum of the earth, the lid on your pigeon drop has been blown to shit. Close up the club for the night, I'll be there at six sharp. I already know you didn't do this alone. Cooperate and I'll let you live your miserable life." _

Chris knew right away that it was Alejandro. _How the hell did he find out about this?! _He tried to breathe deep, but it was pointless. He jumped out of his chair and bolted from the office and to the DJ booth. "Hey! What the-" Lightening was pushed to the side as Chris stormed in. "Oh, hell naw! Nobody pushes Lightening down." Chris turned on the microphone.

"Attention, customers!" His voice boomed over the arena. "The club is being immediately shut down for renovation! As the saying goes, "You _don't_ have to go home, but you _do _have to get the hell out of here _and immediately. _No refunds will be issued for drinks, follow our Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook pages for information on re-opening. Thank you!" He gulped as he heard the groans of the customers, beads of sweat leaking from his temples. Chris McLean was going to be a dead man in a matter of hours…

_**Duncan's Apartment, 4:50 pm**_

"I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed before." Courtney laughed.

Duncan smirked. "That's because you've been having a sex-a-thon with the world's greatest lover." She playfully hit his arm. "What? That's what happens when you tell someone "You're the best sex I've ever had in my life." He said, the last sentence with a girlish tone.

Courtney rolled her eyes up at him. "I should have known it would cause your ego to skyrocket through the roof."

He scoffed. "Even if you told me I was a bad lover, I'd make it my life's mission to prove you wrong."

They walked hand in hand to Courtney's car. Everything was so peaceful, even though their plagued thoughts in the back of their minds were trying to re-emerge to main focus. Duncan's phone had been ringing and beeping incessantly for the past twenty minutes. "Who is that?" Courtney asked as she unlocked her car. Duncan groaned.

"Probably Geoff or Chris asking where I am. It's not for another seventy minutes, they need to untwist their panties." He looked at her. "Sorry I couldn't drive you to work, but it wouldn't look good if we showed up together."

She nodded. "I know, and I understand. It's better this way. When you come in, we'll act like nothing happened. I'll see you later tonight, ok? We'll celebrate and for once, I'll cook for you."

He smiled. "I am loving the sound of that. It's definitely something I could get used to for the rest of my life."

Courtney laughed. "Wow, you _really _are a hopeless romantic."

The bad boy gave the beauty in front of him a sly look. "You wish." Duncan pulled Courtney in for a hot and loving kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, making him lean back and lift her off the ground a bit. Courtney was a never ending aphrodisiac in Duncan's eyes, and he'd never _ever _get tired of her. He could already feel himself getting hard. "You don't want everybody on the street to see the massive erection you just gave me, do you?" He asked, setting her down.

She started massaging his denim covered crotch, causing him to further stiffen. "Nope, it's all for me. Be a good boy, and I'll take care of it later."

Duncan wiggled his eyebrows. "God, I fucking love you! You are honestly beyond the girl of my dreams." He couldn't help but beam at her. Courtney always put him in a good mood and lifted his spirits. _This is what love is. I'm in love. _

Courtney shook her head, smiling. "Ok, Casanova. Keep it in your pants." She got in her car, putting the key in the ignition and started the car.

Duncan knocked on the window and she rolled it down for him to stick his head inside. "Have a good night at work, honey bunny. Don't get swayed by another guy."

They both laughed. "Yeah, right. What other guys? You're the only man in my life now." She smiled warmly at him. _He's the only guy I can be bare around. _"Heart Attack" by Enrique Iglesias started playing from the radio. Courtney clapped her hands and squealed. "I love this song!" She turned it up and sang along to the words.

Duncan scoffed. "You actually like this crap?" She nodded.

"It's actually pretty good."

He listened for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose. I'll see you later on, I can't wait." Duncan gave her one last kiss good bye and got out from the window. "I love you." Duncan really was the best thing to ever happen to her, she felt like she got punched in the face by one of those smiley face stickers. In other words, she had a permanent grin.

"I love you too, Dunky. Bye!" Courtney drove off, singing to the song.

Duncan watched until she was out of sight and then pulled out his phone. The messages Geoff sent were so vague. "SOS!" "CALL ASAP!" He called him back. "Yo, what the fuck is going on, man? Did you knock somebody up?"

"DUNCAN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED THE PHONE! WE'RE DEAD, WE'RE DEAD!" Geoff was frantically rambling, building up a bit of fear in Duncan.

"Calm down, dude. Tell me everything."

"_WE'VE BEEN EXPOSED! ALEJANDRO KNOWS EVERYTHING! IF WE AREN'T AT THE CLUB BY 6:15 TONIGHT, WE'RE DEAD MEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO, DUNCAN?! WE'RE GONNA BE FOOD FOR WORMS!"_

Duncan froze. _FUCK! We're royally fucked in the ass! The airport plan isn't going down now. I gotta break the news and fast._ He took a deep breath. "Don't worry. Just chill the fuck out, fill Tyler in, and get there on time." He hung up and dialed another number as he ran back into his apartment. "Fuck!" Out of all the times to have a call go to voicemail. "Moyer, it's Harrister. I have no idea where the hell you are, but abort the airport! The plan has unraveled, we need to act now before it's too late and we're all headed for the last round up. Call me back instantaneously." Duncan slipped his phone back in his pocket and unlocked his door.

Once he stepped inside, a sharp blow came to his head. Judging by the contact, it had to have been some kind of blunt object. Duncan had obviously been unaware of Scott and Ian hiding in the hallway, making it easy to charge in behind him for a surprise attack. He immediately felt dizzy, but before he could turn around to see who it was, another blow was struck against the back of his head. Duncan fell to the ground as things started to get dark, dark, darker, until all he saw was a black abyss…

**_OH MY GOD! IS DUNCAN DEAD?! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO CHRIS, GEOFF, AND TYLER?! WILL ALEJANDRO KILL THEM ALL AND TAKE COURTNEY FOR HIMSELF NOW THAT HE KNOWS SHE KILLED JUSTIN? WE FINALLY HAVE A NAME TO THE PERSON ON THE OTHER END OF DUNCAN'S PHONE CALLS! ALL I WILL REVEAL IS THAT IT IS A TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTER, IT'S NOT THE YETI, FANG THE SHARK, OR MR. COCONUT. JOSH AND BRADY HAVE ALREADY BEEN USED. IT'S EITHER DJ, JOSE, KELSEY, JASMINE, OR THE INTERNS. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: TRAPPED: PART ONE, WILL BE UP SOON!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!_**


	21. Chapter Twenty P2: Never Trust

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? I'm so happy, my new 32GB iPhone 5S FINALLY ARRIVED IN THE MAIL YESTERDAY! After two years of having a broken cracked phone, I really deserved a new one, as does anybody currently suffering with a broken cracked phone. Ok, there are two things that I want to bring up before the chapter:**

**Number One: Total Drama All Stars**

**I have been meaning to address this for a while but kept forgetting. All of the Duncney fans were expecting them to finally get back together this season! I honestly think that the producers/writers had to pick between either Duncan and Courtney getting back together or Courtney and Gwen renewing their friendship, obviously they went for the latter, but even that was short lived. I thought that the aforementioned would happen in the finale, but it didn't. They kind of left all the other characters at a dead end, leaving hope for Season Seven in a few years. I'm pretty glad that Mike came back from being Mal and that he won (Zoey won also, it just depends which country you're in, Total Drama makes two versions). I'm sorry to all you Duncney fans, but I hope reading my story has helped! Also, be sure to check out my Zoke story "Fly Balls", which will be updated soon!**

**Number Two: Split Chapter**

**I know I said that the second half of Chapter Twenty was to be the first half of Chapter Twenty One, but I decided to just have it be Chapter Twenty, Part Two. I'm sorry! You'll understand why when you read it, though. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D I can not believe that in almost six weeks I have 8,414 views, 76 reviews, 18 follows, and 13 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, PabloPenguin, BadassCourtney (Sorry I kept forgetting to mention you two! I feel awful :/) and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come!**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE, DRUG USE, AND HEAVY VIOLENCE**

_**Chapter Twenty, Part Two: Never Trust A Stripper…**_

_**Heather's Apartment, Chatsworth, 5:30 PM**_

Heather laid back on her couch after having finished a couple 8 balls of strong Nicaraguan cocaine. She already knew her life wasn't going to get any better. Heather also knew she wasn't smart enough, pretty enough, or nice enough to make it in the world, despite what she may think. Chris made that painfully obvious last week. Even Heather couldn't believe how weak she had become, but what was the point of living when she was getting by on manipulation and cocaine? Too much damage had been done to turn things around. Her love of cocaine was getting her in the end, maybe the afterlife would be much kinder…

_**The Back Alleyway of The Tainted Kitty, 11:45 pm**_

**_Duncan was lying unconscious on the ground, in a dark alleyway at the back of The Tainted Kitty. The sound of heels clicking emitted through the air and walked closer, then ran up to Duncan. The shoes belonged to Courtney, as she knelt down, attempting to wake Duncan up._**

**"_Duncan? Duncan? Duncan, wake up!" Her voice sounded fuzzy, but there was no response. She slapped his face a couple of times, with the last one being a hard smack. Courtney hadn't meant to hit him that hard, but it seemed to have worked. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurred and hazy, her voice echoed. Duncan blinked his eyes a couple of times until he regained clear vision, but it was still kind of blurred. _****"_Duncan?" _**

**_He slightly groaned. "Princess?" _**

**_She was relieved he remembered who she was. "Yes, it's me. What happened? Why are you in the back of The Tainted Kitty?" Courtney sat Duncan up. He looked almost as bad as she did, with a black eye, a busted lip, and one of his teeth were missing. _**

**_"You just left, Geoff called to tell me that the jig was up with Alejandro, I was running back into my apartment when I was knocked out by two hits to the back of my head. I have no idea who else would have done this, it was obviously Alejandro's gang, but I have no recollection as to how the fuck I'm here now. Are you ok?"_**

**"_Yes, I'm fine. I feel like I'm being followed though." She turned around to look in the alleyway, Duncan could sense her paranoia. _**

**_"You probably are." Courtney turned to look at him again. "God damnit, we need to get out of here, fast. I never should have gotten involved with this heist, I should have said "no", but I couldn't. I thought it was the opportunity I needed to start over."_**

**"_You were wrong." _**

**_A familiar voice spoke out. They had no idea who it was until they saw Chris coming out of the shadows. _**

**_"Chris?" _**

**_He walked over. "Yeah, it's Dicky Dynamo alright." Back to those stupid lines. _**

**_"Where's Alejandro? He must've found out by now. His guys pulled a surprise attack on me." Something isn't right about this…_**

**_Chris fumbled around with his rings. "I know all about it, Rookie. Barboza found out about the counter fit bills and wasn't too happy. Except, now Barboza's dead." He looked Duncan dead in the eye. There's no way that Chris killed him, it had to have been an inside job. "Thought you were going to pull a fast one by taking the diamonds and running, huh? What was your plan, to take my cut and my girl and escape to the tropics?"_**

**_How did he know? Did Courtney tell him? No, she wouldn't do that to me. But how? Duncan feigned innocence. "Not in the slightest. Where would you ever get an idea like that?"_**

**_Chris' stupid smartass smirk spread across his face. "Your little "princess" told me. Or should I say, my princess."_**

**_Courtney walked over to him and he put his arm around her waist. Duncan's didn't believe it. This isn't happening. He forced himself to stand up. "Wha…? Courtney? Tell me he's joking, you wouldn't really do that to me." She wouldn't, she loves me._**

**_Courtney looked him dead in the eye. "He's not, and I did." _****_Duncan's eyes widened as his expression turned to shock. "The guys thought you were gonna ditch, so they brought me in as a mole. Once you took the bait and I lured you in, their suspicions were correct."_**

**_Duncan was almost speechless. He was in deep denial, she had completely disgraced and royally sabotaged him. My Courtney wouldn't do this to me, she was put up to it! His face turned up in a glare. "How could you double cross me like that?! After everything we've been through, and last night! Doesn't last night mean anything to you? I told you I'm in love with you!"_**

**_She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. "Oh, please, don't act like such a whiny little bitch. I did what I had to do to get what I needed. I knew that fucking you would do the trick, and sure enough I had you eating out of the palm of my hand." Duncan looked so hurt, but who was she to care? _**

**"_Oh, but don't worry, Dunky. I'll still hold you in my heart… barely." Her and Chris began to laugh, which further pissed Duncan off. _**

**_"This is a lie, I can tell you were tricked into this. Fuck you both!" The Courtney he knew would never do something like this. _**

**_The laughter stopped. "No, I believe now she's fucked us both. Courtney was just doing as she was told, like you were supposed to, but you didn't. You were the double-crosser here, Duncan. Not only with me, but you tried to fuck over your two best friends. They were mad, but they said they'd forgive you and that I could rot in hell. It's the reason why I had to kill them. I don't tolerate when people try to fuck me over, so now I'll take out the trash."_**

**_Chris whipped out a gun and shot Duncan in the stomach. He fell back, groaning and screaming in agonizing pain. Courtney gasped, she hadn't even seen Chris shoot him, she only heard it. All the color had drained from her face, she began to feel guilty as she watched Chris walk up to Duncan on the ground. "Say good night, Duncan. Oh, be sure to say hi to Alejandro and the guys for me. Tell them how much I'm enjoying their diamonds…" He cocked his gun. _**

**_I have to stop this! Maybe he can still be saved. "Wait, don't kill him!"_**

**"_What the fuck," Chris turned around to face her, holding the gun out to the side. "are you going soft on me?! Shut the fuck up!" He was beyond pissed, she was almost scared of him. _**

**_"No, don't! You said you wouldn't do it!" Courtney couldn't help her change of heart. _**

**_The evil smirk reappeared on Chris' face again. "Well, I lied! Duncan lied to me, I lied to you, you lied to him. It's a whole fucking lying circle until the one that started it ends up dead."_**

**_Duncan's face was covered in sweat, he was bleeding out quickly. He knew this was the end, and wanted to say something before he went. "Courtney, I still love you, you fucking bitch. With my last breath, like I promised." _**

**_Courtney's eyes started watering as her jaw slightly dropped, clearly realizing the mistake she made. How could she have done this?! _**

**"_And those will be your last words…" Chris pointed the gun at him again. _**

**"_NO!" _**

**_Courtney despairingly called, running up to them, only for it to be too late. Chris shot him anyway, one final blow to the chest, immediately killing Duncan. His body lied motionless. Courtney started gasping/hiccupping and quivering as the tears fell. She ran over, Chris brushed past her as he walked off, and dropped down on the ground to him, frantically shaking his shoulders. "Duncan? Duncan, wake up." There was no answer from him, and this had all been her fault. "Oh no! NO!" She started crying as she cradled his lifeless body in her arms, his blood staining her clothes. _**

**"_I was wrong, Duncan. Everything I felt for you was real. I did love you, too. More than I've ever loved anybody or anything before. You were exactly what my life needed so I could start living. I shouldn't have done this, I wish to God I could take it back and prevent this from ever happening, so that you'd still be here with me. It should have been me instead of you."_**

_**Cou**r**tney brought him closer to her, crying in his hair. Chris walked back over. "Maybe it should have been you…" He said very cryptically. She looked up at him, enraged, and stood up. Why did she go along with this? Chris never kept to his word!**_

**"_You lied to me! You promised you wouldn't hurt him, and now he's dead! How could you, you fucking selfish heartless bastard?! And for what, diamonds?! How could all the diamonds and money in the world repent for killing somebody totally innocent who didn't deserve it at all?! _**

**_Chris started stroking his gun, watching how it reflected in the faint glimmer of moonlight. "I had a change of heart, just like you did when I shot him dead a minute ago. He wasn't so innocent, you naïve little cunt. He wanted to take all the diamonds for himself and screw me over royally, fucking perpetrator. Should have known better, losing your life is the price you pay when you fuck with the mastermind of a $80 million black diamond pigeon drop. I could really care less what you think or feel. You were going to leave me once you got paid anyway. I have Alejandro's diamonds all to myself without anybody to come back and claim it. I don't need anybody, and I don't need you either. Hope you and "Dunky" live happily ever after… in the afterlife…_**

**_Courtney didn't even have a chance to react before Chris shot her dead. He walked off cackling, with his gun and the Louis Vuitton duffle bag with the diamonds, leaving Duncan and Courtney's lifeless bodies on the ground…_**

**_OH MY GOD! ARE DUNCAN AND COURTNEY REALLY DEAD?! EVEN THOUGH I ORIGINALLY PLANNED NOT TO KILL THEM OFF, WHAT IF I CHANGED MY MIND?! WHAT ABOUT HEATHER?! THERE'S ONLY FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT, YOU'LL HAVE TO READ ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: TRAPPED, PART ONE WILL BE UP SOON! _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!_**


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Trapped, Part One

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? Since the previous chapter caused some confusion, I am posting Chapter Twenty One to clarify things. Three chapters in one week! Lol. Also, and this is rather embarrassing and careless on my part, I realized this blunder when I was converting Chapter 23 (MOST LIKELY WHERE ALL WILL BE REVEALED!): Duncan actually lives in a townhouse, NOT an apartment. It's why there's a built in garage as well as what's unveiled in Chapter Twenty Three. Sorry about that!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D I can not believe that in six weeks I have 8,750 views, 83 reviews, 18 follows, and 13 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, PabloPenguin, BadassCourtney (Sorry I kept forgetting to mention you two! I feel awful :/) and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! I really want to hit 100 or more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come!**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND HEAVY VIOLENCE**

_**Chapter Twenty One: Trapped Part One**_

Duncan shot up, gasping for air, drenched in perspiration. He had no idea as to how long he had been unconscious for, but couldn't believe the state his place was in when he woke up. Broken glass everywhere, furniture ripped apart, all his paintings had holes torn through them and the sculptures were smashed on the floor. The home he had for almost five years was now in complete shambles. It had been a cozy hideaway with Courtney only hours before. Duncan, still dazed, grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

_8:00 pm. _

He had been out for nearly three hours! He sprang to his feet and dashed outside. Both doors to the garage were unharmed, who ever it was probably couldn't get the door open without blowing themselves up in the process, which meant his bike and cars were untouched. His bedroom was in even worse condition than his living room, the mattress had been cut open and the bed seemed to be all over the floor. Besides his bike and cars, Bowser and Oreo seemed to be the only other things unharmed, Duncan found them hiding behind the toilet in the bathroom. "Hey, everything's fine, you two." He reached down and pet the two animals to calm their nerves.

_Alejandro's gang did this, I know it. _Duncan went back into the kitchen, thankful that he had kept his keys on him at all times. He passed by the counter and stopped, looking down to find a note. Cautiously, he picked it up and read it.

_If you're still alive, surrender and bring the diamonds to the Tainted Kitty or watch your girlfriend suffer. Alejandro._

_**The Tainted Kitty, 6:00 pm (While Duncan was still unconscious)**_

Courtney cursed to herself for leaving Duncan's so late. Traffic had been such a nightmare, and although the rain had stopped, the sky was still dark and foggy. She knew better than to leave at that time! _I can't let love cloud my judgment and screw up my priorities! _

_But… Duncan is so wonderful. I'll have to find a way to compromise with myself somehow. _A smile appeared on her face as she walked inside and stopped, looking around. The club was totally dead, all the girls were standing around the stage, Eva and Jo were guarding the front door while Chris was pacing. _Did somebody die? _Courtney thought, walking up to her boss and former lover.

"Chris, what's going on?" He turned to face her, his eyes were blood shot, he looked sickly and pale. He was about to reply, but then the door started banging _loudly. _Without delay, Eva and Jo pushed against it with all their might and weight in attempts to ward off the intruders.

Chris gulped, his eyes widened as he watched his strong bouncers struggling. "Girls, I want all of you to go to the dressing room and stay there until I say so." Nobody said anything, the girls looked at him quizzically. He snapped on a glare and an angry tone. "Don't ask any questions, get back there, damn it! Now, _now!"_

They hurriedly rushed to the back, scattered chatter breaking out between them in a panicked frenzy. "What do you think it is?" Sadie asked.

"I have no idea, maybe Chris is in trouble." Katie answered while Dakota scoffed before replying.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's so shady!"

Lindsay nodded, agreeing with her Barbie Twin. "And flaky, and pervy!"

Zoey tried to calm the girls down. "Guys, this is serious! What if somebody is after him?"

They all stopped once they got into the dressing room and looked over. The thought obviously hadn't occurred to them, but it was starting to make sense. "I don't know what it is, but we need to stay back here and calm ourselves down before our beautiful faces start breaking out!" LeShawna snapped with a head roll, making the girls crack smiles and relax a little.

"You're right, Shawna." Bridgette said, before turning her head around, looking all over. "Hey, has anybody seen Courtney?"

Courtney was leaned against the wall near the back entrance, where she could see enough to get a small view of the action, but more for the air conditioning vent that would provide her with the entire conversation. She knew she was supposed to go with the other girls, but she had an odd feeling. _I think I know who it is, and I'm getting a vibe that it has something to do with Duncan. I hope nothing bad happened to him! _The horror of that happening began to creep up within her, but she pushed it aside. _Don't be ridiculous, Duncan is going to be fine! If he survived the number I did on him, he can handle those guys. He's practically invincible. _

Chris looked extremely petrified as he watched Eva and Jo, he knew they were about to give up. His throat was dry and he was sweating profusely. The door continued to bang for another minute. He gulped loudly. _Please don't let me die! I am too young and good looking to go now! Besides, I can't leave Courtney alone. She's all I have, and she needs me as badly as I need her. _

The doors finally sprung open, sending Eva and Jo flying backwards to the floor. Alejandro emerged with his two bodyguards behind him. He was seething mad, his face was practically red. _Maybe if I play dumb? _Chris thought to himself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and slapped on his signature grin. "Alejandro! Good to see you in the flesh, padre! How's it going, I thought you'd be-" He was cut off by Scott violently grabbing him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. "On your way to Brazil by now." Chris squeaked out before he started coughing.

Eva and Jo jumped to their feet, running to protect their boss, but were stopped when two other henchmen held them at gunpoint. Chris couldn't get a good look at them. One was a gawky kid with black rimmed rectangular glasses, the other guy was scrawny with a faux goatee that wore a beanie, both of their wardrobe selections were miserably outdated. Courtney couldn't get the best look at them either, they were covered by the dark area they were standing in. How his two body builder bouncers could yield to this wimpy duo was beyond her. Defenseless, the girls relinquished and were backed against the wall whilst still held at gun point.

Alejandro walked up to him, tapping his cigar on the floor. He was gritting his teeth, his handsome face twisted up into a nasty scowl, as if he had a thirst for blood and revenge.

"_Don't give me the stupid guy façade, you despicable prick. Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to rob me! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, OR WHAT MY NAME REPRESENTS IN THIS WORLD?! I RUN THE UNDERGROUND BRAZILLIAN MAFIA, THEY BOW TO ME! I COULD HAVE YOU KILLED WITH THE SNAP OF MY FINGERS, YOUR BODY DRAINED ENTIRELY OF IT'S BLOOD, I'D SKIN YOU AND USE YOUR BONES FOR JEWELERY TO SELL ON THE BLACK MARKET. EXCEPT, NOBODY WOULD BUY THE BONES OF A PATHETIC CON MAN, WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE."_

"So you won't kill me? This was all a misunderstanding!" Chris choked out, making Alejandro slap him across the face.

_"Yes, counter fit bills for my priceless black diamonds are such a simple misunderstanding. Quit while you're ahead. I won't kill you, if you cooperate. I'm still irritated by what you did, so until then, I'm going to sit back and watch my body guards beat you senseless. It will be very entertaining."_

Scott and Ian quickly tied Chris to a chair. From there, they proceeded to beat him up, laughing hysterically while they did it, watching the matchstick man struggle for breath. Courtney had to slap her hand over her mouth to prevent the terrified gasp from releasing through the air vents, and turned her head away from the scene. Watching had become too much a risk for getting caught. The two men from before brought Alejandro the throne chair from Chris' office, which he sat down in, watching the torture fest. For a moment, he was almost proud of them... They were so preoccupied with the beating that Geoff and Tyler walked in unnoticed through the front doors.

The sight of Alejandro's guys roughing up Chris made the two young men very nervous. "Dude, this isn't good. We should bolt while we can!" Tyler whispered to Geoff.

He shook his head. "No way, man! If we do that, we're sure to be killed!"

"Who says you won't be killed even if you didn't run?" They turned around and saw the idiot with the glasses.

"Abbott and Costello have arrived, sir." The moron with the beanie addressed Alejandro. _That must be Geoff and Tyler, but where's Duncan?_ Courtney thought to herself, standing on tiptoe to hear more of the conversation.

The hot headed Brazilian-Latino snapped his fingers. "Bring them to me. If they are uncooperative by any means, nothing is stopping me from doing to them what I did to their friend." He cackled.

"Wait, wait!" Chris begged, the punches ceased momentarily. "What are you talking about?"

Alejandro smirked. "Oh, you know who I'm talking about. Your little friend has probably unlocked Davy Jones's locker by now. If you want, I could send the rest of you there. It's the _only _way you'll be getting any treasure out of this escapade."

Geoff and Tyler looked at each other, worried. Who else could it have been, if not Duncan? The same thought went through Chris' mind. He spit out blood before asking the dreaded question. "You mean Brady, don't you?" To which he received no answer. _Brady, that was Duncan's pseudonym for the heist, that has to be who he's talking about! _Courtney silently gulped, her toes aching while the paranoid typhoon began to swirl inside her stomach. "Where is he, Alejandro? Where's the boy?"

Alejandro laughed and stomped his cigar, grinding the ashes into the carpet. "Shrimp, lobster, crabs. He's like the shit at the bottom of the ocean… _**DEAD.**__**"**_

_**DUNCAN'S ALIVE! EXCEPT NOW ALEJANDRO HAS FOOLED EVERYBODY INTO THINKING HE'S DEAD! HOW WILL COURTNEY HANDLE THE NEWS? WHAT'S GOING THROUGH DUNCAN'S MIND AFTER READING THE NOTE? ARE CHRIS AND CREW SAFE? HEATHER WILL BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST FINISHED. AFTER THAT, THERE'S ONLY TWO OR THREE LEFT AND AN EPILOGUE! NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN IS NOW IN IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ON . IT COULD USE SOME LOVE! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWENTY TWO TRAPPED: PART**** TWO**** COMING SOON! THE SUSPENSE IS REALLY BUILDING UP, SO PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Trapped, Part Two

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How is everybody? I finished this chapter a couple of days ago, but I wanted to post it today, December 16th, because that's the day I made Duncan and Courtney's birthday fall on. It also happens to be my mother AND GrapeSodaBanBabies' mother's birthday today! Happy Birthday Mommy! You're the best mother a girl could ever EVER ask for, always so encouraging and sticking by my side even when everybody left, I could probably write a tome telling you how much I love you, and now my readers all over the world know, too! Happy Birthday to both moms!**

**Readers, ****_brace y_****_ou__rselves!_ Things are going to get _very VERY INTENSE IN THIS CHAPTER!_ It's only going to continue in the next chapter! BOTH HAVE LOTS OF TWISTS, TURNS, AND SURPRISES!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you to the guest reviewer that commented on all my chapters, you helped me break 100 reviews! :D I can not believe that in seven weeks I have 9,894 views, 108 reviews, 18 follows, and 13 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, PabloPenguin, BadassCourtney (Sorry I kept forgetting to mention you two! I feel awful :/) and the one guest reviewer whose name I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews!**

**Thank you thank you so much to Taeyeon-ssi for helping me out with the Portuguese! You're awesome and thanks for following the story and your kind words! :)**

** I really want to hit 200 and more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

******Be sure to check out my next Total Drama story, _Back to_ _Life_, Chapter One is already posted!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR DIRTY MIND. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, AND BUCKCHERRY, RESPECTIVELY.**_

_**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**_

_**WARNING: DRUG REACTIONS, HEAVY CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, HEAVY VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL INNUENDOS**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Trapped Part Two**_

"Where is he, Alejandro? Where's the boy?

Alejandro laughed and stomped his cigar, grinding the ashes into the carpet. "Shrimp, lobster, crabs. He's like the shit at the bottom of the ocean… _DEAD.__" _He turned around to instruct his crew. "Tie up the morons, the bouncers, the bartender, _AND_ the vainglorious DJ. I can tell just by the sounds of him that he's going to be a tough one to tackle. DO IT!" Alejandro snapped his fingers once again, smirking, as he watched his minions get to work, before turning back to Scott and Ian. "What are you doing with your head in the clouds?! Carry on!" They laughed and went back to beating Chris.

Courtney's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, simultaneously backing away from the vent. She shook her head, trembling, as she began to cry. _Duncan's dead?! _"No." She softly cried before flashing back…

_**Wednesday, December 23**__**rd**__**, 4:00 am…**_

_Duncan pulled her in and spooned her, she held on to his arm. He whispered in her ear. "Courtney, I love you." He kissed her neck, while her eyes flew open, she thought she was hearing things. "I've been lusting after you since the first time we met, but I really fell in love with you that night at the diner." Duncan trailed down her neck with kisses, his hand caressing her hip. "I don't know if you believe me, but it's the God's honest truth." He continued kissing her. Courtney was at a loss for words, for she was happy and scared at the same time. Happy that he felt the same, but scared of ever losing him. _

_"Mhmm… Duncan…"_

_"Yeah?" He continued kissing and caressing. _

_"Are you serious?" _

_He completely stopped kissing, his hand laid on her hip. "For real? Of course. Here." Duncan rolled her over and looked her dead in the eye. "I love you, Courtney."_

_She had realized earlier that evening that she felt the same, and was elated that he had said it first. Why couldn't she say it back?! "Why?" was all that came out of her mouth. What the hell? The man she loves confesses his feelings and she asks "Why?"?!_

_Duncan scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "Why? I tell you I love you and you ask me why? What kind of a question is that?" _

_There was no way she could backpedal. "Shut up, I wanna know!" _

_All he did was roll his eyes before returning the gaze. "From the first time I saw you, I knew you weren't like any ordinary girl, and from getting to know you and seeing all the wonderful qualities you have, I really did and am falling for you."_

_It was out in the open now, and she knew she felt comfortable enough to no longer hide it. "I love you too, Duncan. I've felt it for a while, now. I fully realized it tonight, when I was telling Justin how you wanted to be with me more than anything in the world." He smiled down at her. _

_"I do." _

_She smiled back and they kissed passionately, one hand caressing her cheek and the other massaging her breast. She stopped him and put her hands on his face, giving him a serious look._

_"If it's true, then how long will you love me for?" _

_"For as long as I am on this earth. With every breath and bone in my body, the blood that runs through my veins. Every waking moment, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."_

_He cupped her face in his hand, caressing her cheek. "I promise you that I will never, ever, hurt you or lay a hand on you. And if anybody else does, they'll have to deal with me. I would risk and sacrifice my own life in a heartbeat to save your's."_

_"That's why I'm here, to protect you. You and I, were gonna get out of here and start a new life together. With love on our side, our aspirations and dreams will come true. We'll make it so big we'll never look back." She laughed as she blinked her eyes and a couple more light teardrops fell. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and kissed her._

_**Two Hours Earlier**_

_Despite much protests, Duncan insisted on taking care of Justin before he met up with Chris. "Duncan, I really don't want you to go… It's too much of a risk!" Courtney was pretty freaked out that Alejandro's crew would be there. Duncan was a tough guy, but this was her mess, she had to be the one to clean it up. _

"_Hey," He turned around and walked back to her, grabbing both of her hands in his. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine and nothing bad is going to happen. I swear I'll be back here with you before you know it." Duncan smiled his gorgeous smile at her. _

_She heavily sighed and smiled back. "Ok, fine. Do what you want, you stubborn ass." He laughed before pulling her in for a big hug._

_**Flashbacks End**_

Now it was truly _ALL OVER_. Her new found soul mate _was DEAD. _Courtney started crying harder as she fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Heather happened to walk in from outside (narrowly avoiding the chaos), and see Courtney. Her first thought was to walk away, but it pained her, which was odd considering how tweaked she was.

_I'll be dead in a couple hours anyway, I might as well be nice to her._

"Courtney! Honey, what's wrong?" Heather walked over and got on the ground, holding onto Courtney's shoulders.

"Everything! He's gone! He's gone!"

_Who is she talking about? _

"Who? Who's gone?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

_Maybe it's her brother? _

"Duncan… he's dead!"

_Duncan, that moron. _Her mood and tone quickly changed from concerned to sullen. "Oh… Since when do you care about him?" Courtney looked over at Heather with a perplexed look.

"Don't play dumb, girl. You _know _that we've been hanging out. Yeah, I'm aware of what I thought about him when we first met, but he's more than proved me wrong. He's really not some slimy scumbag pervert like the rest of the men that visit this place night after night, month after month, year after year. He is so much more than that. Genuine, compassionate, intelligent, driven. He was also a bit lost, just like me. Maybe that's why and how we bonded, maybe it was fate."

Heather rolled her eyes up. "Don't tell me you actually believe in fate and those kinds of things…" She was starting to get infuriated and felt out of control, who knew how much longer the coke would last.

"I didn't…" Courtney stood up, with Heather following, as she walked away a little from the Asian vixen. "Until I met him, I always considered my fate to be fucked up without there ever being a possibility of change, of an escape. Duncan inspired me to think otherwise, to take the reigns of my life instead of letting desperation get the best and control me. I was perfectly content with having him as a friend… but I had been having feelings for him for a while. I didn't fully acknowledge it until last night, when everything between us changed. I not only needed him, I _wanted _him. It was obvious that there was some kind of attraction present between him and I, but who would ever think either one of us would act on it?" She warily giggled, not even noticing that Heather was getting more annoyed by the second.

"So you're saying that you two _fucked_?"

Courtney turned around to face her, only revealing so much to Heather, there was no way in hell she was going to confess cheating on Justin. "That's really vulgar, Heather. We had sex, we slept together. Not fucking. I almost wanna say "making love", but that term always makes me wanna throw up. It was sensual… and _fantastic_ nonetheless. And when he told me he loved me afterwards, I knew that he meant it. When I said it back, I knew I really believed it, too. I had finally found love from somebody worthy and not out of despondency or necessity. Things weren't so lonely anymore… and now they are! They are now because he's gone!" Courtney resumed her crying, feeling like she couldn't calm down.

Heather's blood was boiling, her body heated up, she felt like banging Courtney's head against the floor until she stopped breathing. _Why her and not me?!_ She suddenly changed her cards again as she walked back over to Courtney.

"Oh, Courtney… how does it feel to lose somebody else in your life?"

She stopped crying and looked over at her. "Ex-cuse me?" Why would Heather ask her something like that?

_This bitch needs to be put in her place. "_You heard me. How does it feel to lose somebody else in your life? The truth hurts, huh?" Heather raised her eyebrow, hands on her hips.

"_That better be rhetorical._" Courtney glared at her.

"Oh, but _it's not_. Maybe it's better that you lost somebody that didn't belong to you _at all._"

"What the hell are you talking about, Heather?!" Courtney was becoming really angry now. The sad thing was, she couldn't tell if Heather was tweaked out or not, considering she acted like a bitch 95% of the time. Heather crossed her arms under her crappy honeydew tits.

"Don't play stupid with me, Court. You knew Duncan was _mine _first, and what did you do? You took him from me for your own self!" Technically, he _had _been hers first, even if it was against his will, the three of them knew that.

"No, I did not! He didn't even want you for more than 5 minutes, and afterwards he regretted it. Not to mention that you drugged him! How dare you talk to me like that, I have been nothing but a good friend to you! I treated and considered you like a sister!"

"_Sisters don't backstab. Sisters don't take the guys that their friends like. Sisters don't screw their sisters over! Face it, Courtney, NONE OF US CAN STAND YOU. First it was because you fucked Chris to get to the top of the chain here, and now you fucked Duncan to fulfill a need. Maybe I wanted Duncan to be my boyfriend, maybe he could have been my ticket out of this shithole. You have no idea what it's been like for the rest of us girls. Even at the lowest of the low, you get the royal treatment while we all envy and grovel from afar on the side lines. We all know about you and Chris, why he's made you the center of attention on center stage. He's obligated to you."_

Courtney gasped. _No, there's no way. I know he wouldn't tell anybody! "_H-How did you find all this out?"

"Bitch, please. I overheard everything after you round-housed Duncan the first night he was here. So pathetic, having to blow a sleaze ball like Chris to keep a crappy job here. He pays your way and you're really smart, why not just go to college? He still loves you, it's why he was a bastard when he fucked me."

_Chris and Heather had sex? That's why he confirmed everything, he probably did it to shut her up. _Courtney ignored Heather's previous questions and shrugged. "Then I can't hold it against him."

"No, we all just hold it against _you_."

Courtney could tell something was off with Heather. She was jittery and her pupils were dilated. "Why? If you were in my situation, you'd do the same thing, Heather. Look, I'm sorry that you didn't get Duncan, but he was meant for me, not you. You can't manipulate or sabotage somebody into loving you, it needs to come naturally. When you realize and accept that, you'll find somebody."

Heather scoffed. "Whatever. All I can tell you is that my revenge on you is gonna come naturally, you wait and see, I- I" Her speech became slurred and incoherent, Heather's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Heather?" Courtney asked. "Are you ok?" She collapsed to the ground and started convulsing. Courtney screamed, which she knew she probably should not have done, considering who was in the club along with them. "Heather!" She ran over and grabbed Heather by the shoulders, who was foaming at the mouth. Courtney knew she was having a seizure. "Heather! Heather! I have to find a way to help you! Stay with me, it will be ok!" Before Courtney could get the other girls for help, she saw two men enter the room.

The first guy was a tall and skinny redhead that wore a grubby tank top and jeans with combat boots and a cheap leather jacket. The other guy was shorter and stocky that wore khaki cargo pants with a black shirt and vest with the hoodie up. Courtney noticed he had ombre white to green tipped hair. They both had devilish grins on their faces.

"Who are you?" She asked, rising from the ground and backing up. _They must have heard me scream._

"I'm Scott and this is Ian." The redhead spoke. "Don't even think about running, sweetheart." They both started to approach her as she backed away.

"Yeah, you're coming with us, we won't bite." Ian chimed in, they had her almost to the wall.

These guys were scary, but she knew they were weak. Courtney elbowed Scott in the gut and punched Ian directly in the nose, concealing the grin when she heard the bones crack. Scott recovered from his blow to the stomach and wrapped his arm around Courtney's neck from behind, choking her, and pinned her other arm back, causing her legs to flail wildly.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She choked out, trying to scream.

"Keep dreaming!" Scott laughed.

"Help's too late, bitch. Your precious knight in shining armor won't be coming to your rescue." Ian grabbed her legs.

"Somebody will help me, I know it." She glanced over at Heather, who seemed to have stopped convulsing and didn't look like she was breathing, either. Was it worth getting caught? Courtney couldn't have Heather's blood on her hands for the rest of her lives. "Fine, take me, but you _have _to help Heather. I think she overdosed. Get her to a hospital, _now. __**PLEASE!" **_

Ian scoffed. "Alright, alright, Fine! Zeke, H-Dog, Chegar aqui e ter esta cadela de Northridge Hospital. Largar ela na frente do ER e deixar ela lá." (Translation: "Get in here and take this bitch to Northridge Hospital. Drop her off in front of the ER and leave her there.") Courtney recognized the two men that brushed past them, they must have been the ones she couldn't make out earlier that held Eva and Jo at gunpoint. _Ezekiel? Harold? What are they doing here? _

"Ezekiel? Harold? Is that you? Why are you here?" They ignored her as she struggled to break free. She watched them pick Heather up in the same fashion Courtney was being held in now, and carried her outside to their car.

"Nothing you should be worrying that pretty little head about, toots." Scott cackled a little.

Ian spoke in Portuguese "Trazê-la para o chefe." (Translation: "Bring her to The Boss.")

The guys brought her into the main room of the club. Chris, Geoff, and Tyler were tied up to chairs and looked disheveled, the duo both had duct tape around their mouths. Eva, Jo, Lightening, and Izzy were all tied together in a circle on the floor with their mouths also taped. Another man was there, a very good looking one at that. He was tall with dark olive skin and olive green eyes, light chestnut hair in a neat shaggy cut almost to his shoulders, and a body that looked to be well toned. He wore a black suit with a red shirt underneath and a golden bull pendant around his neck. _That has to be Alejandro_. She still struggled to break free from their hold. "Here she is, boss. Just like you wanted her." Ian and Scott hoisted Courtney onto a chair, not caring that she landed with a thud, and rejoined their position at their boss' side.

Alejandro snickered and smiled as he stood in front of her. "Courtney McKay, we finally meet. I've had the pleasure to hear such wonderful things about you from your boyfriend. Unfortunately, everything he's ever said has now been disregarded and forgotten, since you tried to kill him…"

She gave him a confused look. "Tried? You mean…" Her voice trailed off as a figure stepped out of the shadows, her eyes widened.

_JUSTIN?! _

His head was wrapped up and his face was swollen. _I thought he was dead! How did he survive all those hits?!_

"Every. Inch. Alive." Alejandro said as Justin walked closer to Courtney, he was _livid._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Sammy Sosa Jr.? Thought you did me over, huh? Aren't you the fucked one now… You pulled the wrong move."

The fear within Courtney that had been there for the past twenty minutes only continued to soar. Still shocked, she thought maybe guilt would win her the sympathy card, even though she _hated _groveling.

"Justin, I wasn't trying to…" He wasn't buying any of it and slapped her across the face. She gasped, he had slapped her so hard it made her head turn to the left and she started to cough up blood. _I should have known better, there's no reasoning with him. _

"You weren't trying to, _my ass_! You didn't want me to show you what you really are, you're too scared to face the truth." He was enraged and had to restrain himself from beating her to a bloody pulp.

Once she stopped coughing, Courtney looked up at him. "It wasn't intentional, you have to believe that! It was self defense, you were beating the crap out of me, then tried to rape me! _You raped me before!"_

Justin threw his head back, laughing. "Yeah, right. You're my bitch, I control and own you, you have to accept that. If you don't, _I'll make you accept it." _

"Never! I told you that we're through. A _real man _wouldn't dare do the things that you've done to me! Nobody should ever have to endure all the shit you've put me through!" Courtney was huffing and puffing, hot tears streaming down her scowled face. Ever since the night she was raped by him, that was when her inner strength emerged to it's full potential. No longer would she be pushed around by a pitiable excuse of a man. Justin wasn't a man, _he was a heartless eunuch. _

"That's what you think. If it wasn't intentional, then why run over to your sweet Brady's?"

_How the hell did he find that out? How long had he been unconscious for? He probably had me followed. I can't say that it's Duncan, I have to play along and say it's "Brady", just like Chris did._

Chris looked over at his youthful ex lover, his expression was one of saddened denial, but continued to play along by referring to Duncan as Brady. "Wait, _what? _You were with Brady last night? Heather _had_ been telling the truth all along." He didn't want to believe her, even though a part of him had his suspicions. Now that they were confirmed, he might as well have been shot in the stomach by Alejandro's men, the pain was that severe, not to mention a _huge _bruise to his already massive ego.

She looked over and coughed before rudely replying. "What's it to you? I don't owe you shit, _Dick_."

Her attitude further pissed him off, who was _she _to talk to _him _in such a manner? "Oh yes, you fucking do. I still own you, Chickie."

"What is with the two of you? I don't belong to anybody, I'm an independent woman and _**I'm nobody's bitch!**__"_ All Courtney wanted to do was knock their heads together and then roundhouse Alejandro and his crew. It didn't look like that would be happening, she was obviously outnumbered.

"You and that piece of shit were made for each other. Weak bastard, couldn't even hold his own."

Courtney felt her anger go through the roof. He was in no position to say _anything _about Duncan, and now he was insinuating that he played a part in his death, _if _Duncan was actually dead. Justin was already such a pathological liar, Alejandro had to have been one as well. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" _Without realizing her strength, she managed to wrangle from Scott's grip to the chair and sucker punched Justin square in the jaw. Scott and Ian grabbed Courtney again.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! MY PERFECT MODEL JAW!" He wiped the blood off his mouth and rubbed his aching jaw.

Courtney was seething mad as she was thrown into the chair again. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DERANGED BASTARD!" Both Ian and Scott held her back this time.

"Not before I kill you first. Think you can defy me and get away with it? You're dead wrong." Justin was a king in his own mind, thinking that his good looks could get him whatever he wanted, and it worked most of the time, but no longer would it work with Courtney. She was going to get out of this.

Alejandro was getting fed up and annoyed over this idiotic lover's quarrel, what had started out to be slightly amusing had now become quite time consuming. _"Now, all of you, shut the fuck up and listen, especially if any of you want to live to see past tonight!" _

Everybody stopped and looked over at him while the curtain of dead silence enclosed the club. He took a deep breath. "Thank you." He turned back to Chris and started slowly walking around his chair in a circle. "First, I'm gonna empty your safe and clear your bank accounts, which you will willing give me the codes to both. Then, I'll be matching your upcoming profits from both The Tainted Kitty and The Smoking Gun, dollar to dollar, until you're paid in full." He stopped and looked Chris dead in the eye, who returned his gaze with a questioning look.

"_That's it?" _

This made Alejandro start manically laughing. "Were you born yesterday, weasel? Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily. The pain and suffering inflicted has only begun. I need some eye candy to oggle. Scott, Ian, go round up the girls and bring them out. Get their bags while you're at it!" He turned back to Chris. "When I get through with you, you'll be a penniless bum on Venice Beach, begging for chump change, which nobody will give you. You'll be wishing that I killed you." They both turned around to see Scott and Ian walking on the stage with purses in each hand, as the girls followed behind him. Bridgette and Lindsay both gasped when they saw their respective boyfriends.

"_GEOFF!"_

"_TYLER!"_

They both tried to say something, but it was muffled against their duct tape covered mouth. All they could do was look at their girlfriends with fear-pleading eyes and shake their heads. _Just do what they say. _

Alejandro tried to smile reassuringly at the girls. "Hello, ladies. Don't worry, if you all just cooperate and do as Papai says, you'll all live and get your purses back. If not, I'll fuck you one by one and then have my men take a turn." He laughed wickedly at their alarmed faces and gasps. "You don't know _if_ I'm kidding or not, it's in your best interest to do as I say. Scott, put all the bags over here and untie the DJ and the bartender. I'm thirsty and these chicanas need some music to dance to. Ian, escort the girls back to the dressing room and select their outfits, make it snappy. You have to guard the bartender, she has a glint of crazy in her eyes." They both nodded and did as told. Alejandro turned his attention back to Courtney.

"And you, my dear…" He walked up, getting in her face. "I like you, I've always had a thing for fiesty girls. Muh caliente. You don't mind if I have her take me for a spin, do you, Justin?"

Justin shook his head. "Be my guest, Alejandro. I would be honored. Besides, it's not like she has much of a choice." They both broke out into laughter, making Courtney scowl.

"You think that now, but I am going to get out this, and you'll both going to pay for not only what you did to me, but what you did to Brady."

Alejandro looked over at her. "In your dreams, bela menina. The only way you'll be getting out of this is… hmmm… _**never."**_

The guys resumed the laughing until Alejandro looked up. "Ahh, bela meninas, all of you!" He said as the girls walked out, clad in dresses and two piece outfits and stilletoes or boots in all different colors. He creepily smiled as Ian came walking back from the DJ booth. "Everything worked out?" Ian nodded. "Good, now tell that crazy bartender to pour me some Jack! DJ, play some music for the ladies to dance to. Scott, grab me a cigar! Justin, hold your bitch down until I'm ready for her."

Lightening put on "Dirty Mind" by Buckcherry. The girls scrambled around awkwardly on the stage until they finally got into the rhythm. Alejandro sat back down on the throne. He reached out one hand as Ian put a tumbler of Jack in it. Scott put a cigar in his mouth and lit him up. Courtney struggled in Justin's hold. Alejandro puffed his cigar and smirked at the girls dancing.

"Everything is Alejandro's way in the end. If it's not Alejandro's way, _then it is the end."_

**_OMFG! JUSTIN IS ALIVE! HOW MANY OF YOU HAD A FEELING THAT HE WASN'T DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME?! HE MIGHT NOT BE ALIVE FOR LONG..._**

**_I WANTED TO USE "CRAZY BITCH" BY BUCKCHERRY (I AM A HUGE, HUGE, HUGE, HUGE FAN! I'VE SEEN THEM 3 TIMES IN CONCERT AND WHEN I SAW THEM AT THE ROXY, THE BASSIST STEVIE D PERSONALLY HANDED ME A GUITAR PICK!), BUT IT SEEMED KIND OF OVERDONE AND I WANTED TO USE SOMETHING DIFFERENT, BUT "CRAZY BITCH" IS ON THE NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN PLAYLIST. "DIRTY MIND" IS FROM THE BAND'S FIRST AND SELF TITLED ALBUM. IT KIND OF HAS A SIMILAR VIBE TO "PORN STAR DANCING" BY MY DARKEST DAYS, A SONG THAT WAS USED IN CHAPTER FOURTEEN THAT MY FANFICTION BEST FRIEND, SKORPIONQUEEN012, SUGGESTED! _**

**_THE QUOTE THAT ALEJANDRO SAYS AT THE END IS A PLAY ON AN ACTUAL QUOTE "EVERYTHING WILL BE OK IN THE END. IF IT'S NOT OK, THEN IT'S NOT THE END." _**

_**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HEATHER?! WILL SHE LIVE OR DIE?! WILL ALEJANDRO KILL EVERYBODY? WHERE THE HELL IS DUNCAN AND WHEN IS HE COMING TO RESCUE HIS DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?! EVERYTHING AND MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: RESCUE ME , COMING SOON! IT'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN ANXIOUSLY WAITING FOR! IF I DON'T POST BY THE END OF THE YEAR (I HOPE TO), I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Rescue Me

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How are we enjoying the holiday season? I wasn't going to post anything until after the holidays, but I decided to give you all a Christmas present and post the next chapter! Not only because the last chapter has been the highest reviewed, but there's a bit of confusion over Duncan. I saw _FROZEN _and I think everybody should go see it! Not only was it visually stunning, but it was a lovely story. Even my mom cried! **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you to the guest reviewer that commented on all my chapters, you helped me break 100 reviews! :D I can not believe that in eight weeks I have 11,047 views, 122 reviews, 21 follows, and 15 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, PabloPenguin, BadassCourtney (Sorry I kept forgetting to mention you two! I feel awful :/)****GrapeSodaBanBabies, BlueBerryIceQueen, ** and the guest reviewers whose names I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! Janae: Yes, I live in Ventura County :) I'm so glad you love the story, same to you Jenny and Sarah! 

**Thank you thank you so much to Taeyeon-ssi for helping me out with the Portuguese! You're awesome and thanks for following the story and your kind words! :)**

**I really want to hit 200 and more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

**Be sure to check out my next Total Drama story, _Back to_ _Life_, Chapter One is already posted!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, CALL ME, OR RESCUE ME. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, BLONDIE, AND BUCKCHERRY, RESPECTIVELY.**_

_**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**_

_**WARNING: DRUG REACTIONS, HEAVY CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, HEAVY VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL INNUENDOS**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three: Rescue Me**_

_**Northridge Hospital 6:30 pm **_

"That's our show, boys and girls! Mike and I will be back next week, same time for New Year's Eve. Have a very merry Christmas!" A large group of kids went wild, cheering and clapping. Mike smiled as he put down his Mr. Coconut puppet that Sierra had given him as a gift a while back. Every week, without fail, Mike went and put on a show for the children in the pediatric ward. Their days were usually filled with doctor's visits and taking various medications, he thought it would be a good thing to bring a little entertainment for them so they had something to lift their spirit's a bit, not to mention that it was a really great extracurricular for his resume for medical school, where he plans to become a pediatrician. He loved all the kids, especially a little girl named Kelsey that had leukemia. For somebody that had such a short time to live, she made the best of what little time she had left on this Earth.

_I wonder what happened to Zoey? _Mike thought to himself as he left the children's ward and walked outside to put Mr. Coconut back in his car. He had arranged for her to come and surprise the kids by giving them makeup tutorials on their faces, since Zoey was an aspiring special effects makeup artist, he thought the kids would get a real kick out of it on Christmas Eve. She had even taken an early shift at the club so she could be there, but Mike hadn't heard from her in hours, and she didn't answer any of his calls or texts. _That's not like her at all, maybe something bad happened? _It only made him more nervous, especially since he was bringing her to his parent's house tomorrow for Christmas Day, something that he hadn't done in almost two years. Even though he and Zoey had only been together less than a month, Mike felt a strong and powerful connection to her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was sweet and original, it made him keep his other personalities under control. She may just be the one…

As Mike was about to walk back into the hospital, a blacked out Cadillac Escalade came to a screeching halt in front of the emergency room entrance. He turned around to see two scrawny guys drag out a scantily clad Asian girl who looked to be unconscious.

"What do we do now, bro?" Asked the smaller of the two guys, he wore a beanie with a koosh ball at the taller one smacked him across the head.

"You heard what Ian said. Leave her in the front, somebody that works here will find her. It's a cocaine overdose, they'll know what to do."

"Hey!" Mike shouted and ran over. He had to stop these guys from just abandoning this poor girl. Harold and Ezekiel looked over.

"Oh, fuck! We're in deep shit now. _**RUN!" **_They dropped Heather to the ground, hopped back into their car, and screeched out of the parking lot in the same manner they arrived in.

"Get back here!" Mike shouted, but it was too late. He was barely able to catch the license plate. "Miss, are you ok?" He asked as he approached the girl and looked down. _She looks familiar, I know I've seen her before… Oh, my god! This is Heather, I've seen her at The Tainted Kitty! Zoey told me about that she had a drug problem!_

Mike frantically swept her up and ran back inside the hospital. "Help! We have an overdose victim!" Mike shouted as the interns ran out. "Grab a gurney and get her in a spare room! Page Dr. B, now!" They rolled out a gurney and Mike placed her on it as they rolled her into a spare room. He checked her pulse as Jasmine, one of the other interns, took her temperature. "I feel a pulse, but it's faint."

"Her temperature is 106.4 Grab some ice bags! She's not breathing!"

Mike watched as the interns ran and got the ice bags as he gently poked a needle into her arm with 5 mg of diazepam, a drug used in overdose treatment, and plugged her into a heart monitor. Once the ice bags had been secured on her head for a few minutes,

Dr. B (as his colleagues referred to him as) came in the room. "Sorry for the delay, I was just wrapping up in the O.R.. What do we have here?"

Mike turned to him. "We have a Japanese American female, 24 years old. Some creeps dropped her off in front of the hospital, I heard something about a cocaine overdose, it's pretty apparent from the excess on her nose and lack of heartbeat. Her name is Heather, there's a pulse, but it's very weak. We already secured the diazepam for three minutes and rapid cooling procedure."

Dr. B nodded. "Ok, we're going to have to jump start her heart. Garrison, Leakes, get the paddles! Take out the diazepam and give it to her again in five minutes. After that, we're going to have to give her 1 mEq of sodium bicarbonate." The two interns brought in the paddles and plugged them in. "Stand back, everybody." Dr. B said as he rubbed the paddles together.

"Clear!" He pressed the paddles to her chest and watched her body jolt from the shock, but nothing. "Clear!" he shouted again, but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Jasmine shouted.

"One more time, if not, we'll have to get her into the O.R. for an emergency open heart surgery. Clear!" He pressed the paddles to her once again and sighed in relief when he heard the heart monitors beeping with the lines going up and down and the numbers rising. "We have a heart beat!"

They all erupted in applause, relieved. "Dr. B, you're absolutely fantastic! I hope to be as great of a doctor as you one day!" Mike said.

Dr. B. patted him on the shoulder. "Mike, if it weren't for you, this girl probably wouldn't have made it. You're a hero and your knowledge and performance today were very impressive." They shared a smile.

"Paging Dr. B, please report back to the O.R."

Dr. B. turned around. "I have to go, but since her rhythm control is back, I need you to continue with the diazepam, intravenously 3-5 minutes. After an hour, 1.5 mg of Lidocaine intravenous bolus over 2-3 minutes. I'll be back in a couple hours." He left the room.

All the interns patted Mike on the shoulder and congratulated him as they walked out. He looked down at Heather, who seemed to have started breathing again. "Don't worry, Heather. You're going to be ok."

_**Duncan's Apartment, 8:02 pm**_

_Alejandro's gang did this, I know it. _Duncan went back into the kitchen, thankful that he had kept his keys on him at all times. He passed by the counter and stopped, looking down to find a note. Cautiously, he picked it up and read it.

_If you're still alive, surrender and bring the diamonds to the Tainted Kitty or watch your girlfriend suffer. Alejandro. _

_Courtney. _His girlfriend was the first thing that came to his mind. _They'll kill her. They'll kill Geoff and Tyler, and what about the other girls?! They didn't do anything wrong, I can't let them pay for Chris' ignorance!_

Duncan shoved the note in his pocket and ran back into his bedroom to the air conditioner dial on the wall on the right side of his bed. He turned the dial until it beeped and a ladder popped out from the ceiling. Back when he was making mega bucks from his drug hustling days, Duncan had converted his attic into a panic room to store his most valuable possessions in case anybody ever came sniffing around, and of course to hide out from any intruders. Most people put their panic rooms in the floor or behind a secret door in the wall, but he thought that a high tech attic would be much better.

He climbed up the ladder and stepped inside, he hadn't been in there since he returned home at the beginning of the month. Unfortunately, Duncan knew he'd be back in here one day. The room held an immense variety of guns, knives, and other devices to kill. Needless to say, Duncan was a weapons collector, and even owned a katana sword, but he wasn't about to go _Pulp Fiction _on their asses. He looked at the collection for a few minutes, pondering over what to use and knowing that time was not on his side _at all_, until he spotted the perfect weapons. A Smith and Wesson Model 29 .44 magnum, just like Dirty Harry. Duncan grabbed it, loading it with .454 cassuls. Once that was locked and loaded, He also grabbed a Walther PPK Silencer called "Skyfall" (after James Bond) and a 9mm Glock, loading both with .500 magnum capsules. _They'll be dead in seconds with these._

Duncan went down the ladder and locked up the panic room, watching until the ladder completely popped back into the ceiling. He ran out of his room and down the stairs into the garage, jumped into his Ferrari, and practically burned rubber peeling out of the driveway. He had to save his princess.

_**The Tainted Kitty, 8:10 pm.**_

Alejandro had been making all the girls except Courtney dance for almost two straight hours, so he decided to give them a break and just let Courtney take over the rest of the grunt work. He creepily smiled as he watched Scott and Ian lead her out from the dressing room, holding on to either one of her arms. She was wearing a short metallic red spandex spaghetti strap dress that had rivets on the breasts, a plunging neckline, and barely covered her ass, with a pair of metallic green stilletoes.

"Ahh, we sure do clean up nicely, Ms. McKay." Courtney looked both frightened and a little annoyed. "Very festive indeed. Looking ain't satisfying the erection in my pants. Why don't you come over here and sit on Papai Alejandro's lap, maybe ride me a little?" He winked at her, thinking he was such a charmer. This took the fear away and the annoyance fully kicked in as she scoffed at him.

"Like hell I will! I could never do something for anybody as despicable as you are."

Little did she know that that had been the _wrong _thing to say, as she watched Alejandro's face switch from an amused smirk into a nasty look. "WHAT?!" He sprang from his throne so quickly that it fell backwards, and whipped out his gun. "Chris, tell this vadia to do as I say or she's dead!"

Chris was a mess, covered in sweat and blood with a black eye and a swollen nose, Alejandro's crew had definitely put him through the ringer. He looked at Courtney with beseeching eyes. "Court, don't fuck around! Just do what he says! _**PLEASE!**_"

Courtney had never seen Chris so desperate, at least not when his life was on the line, and hers as well. She nodded, wanting to get this over with. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." Despite that he _was _a dick, she didn't want the abuse to continue. Alejandro had his gaze on Chris the whole time.

"You tell her, now, shut the fuck up!" He hit him in the back of the head with his gun, then burned his cigar out on his neck, causing Chris to squirm and scream in complete agony. Courtney gasped and could feel her eyes brim with tears once again. _Will any of us get out of here alive? Is somebody going to come to our rescue?_ Alejandro turned back to her. "_**Now, dance." **_

Courtney walked over to the center of the stage and posed as she waited for Lightening to select a song. "Call Me" by Blondie started playing, he had remembered it was a new routine she was supposed to debut that night, and started to dance. Alejandro softly cackled with a perverted grin on his face as he sat down in his throne that Ian had picked up and dusted off while Scott lit him another cigar.

_**Back with Duncan…**_

Duncan screeched down the street, speeding, until he got to the freeway, going dangerously fast. He pressed a button on the touch screen in his car. "Call Moyer." Duncan slowed down a bit as his call was answered.

"Moyer, round up the crew, have them head immediately to The Tainted Kitty! 6816 Winnetka Avenue, Vanowen is the cross street. Have the place surrounded and secured, every single corner. Bring back up. Do not come in until you hear me ask the question."

"Roger that, Harrister. Over and out."

He hung up the phone, getting off the freeway and completely forgetting about a huge hill he had to drive over. Duncan sped up, causing the car to fly in mid air for about ten seconds, and it came back down on the street with a thud, miraculously leaving the car unscathed. "Don't worry, Court. I'm coming for you, Princess."

Courtney walked down the stage and danced in front of Alejandro as the instrumentals of the song played, he was practically drooling watching her sway and move to the seductive music. Duncan screeched to a halt in the front of the club, parking his car. He put two guns inside his jacket, the third in his back pocket, and grabbed the Louis Vuitton duffle bag of diamonds that had been in his trunk since last night. As the song reverted to the chorus and Courtney was back on the stage, Duncan knocked open the doors with his foot, causing Alejandro and his gang to turn around. "Olha, o que o fuck?! "(Translation: "Hey, what the fuck?!") He watched Duncan walk in, then turned to Justin. "Justin, filho da puta, eu achei que ele estava morto! Faça com que ele! " "(Translation: "Justin, you son of a bitch, I thought he was dead! Get him!")

Alejandro's men whipped out their guns to shoot at him. Duncan threw the bag to the floor and crossed his arms, pulling out the Smith and Wesson and 9mm Glock. They all started firing, glasses and lights breaking in the interim, the girls started screaming and running around, trying to find a safe place to hide. Courtney hid behind the side of the stage. Geoff and Tyler managed to shift their body weight to the side, making the chairs fall to the floor. Izzy ducked behind the bar while Jo and Eva scooted simultaneously to hide underneath a table. Duncan gunned down Ezekiel and Harold, then shot Scott in the kneecap, grabbing his gun. Duncan hadn't seen him scamper off. Courtney peered her head out and smiled when she saw her dark knight.

"BRADY!"

Duncan looked over at Courtney, realizing he had to be in character. _She's safe. I knew she would be, she's a tough cookie, that one. _He smiled, relieved, as he put the guns back and watched her run over with a big smile on her face.

Before she could make it to him, Ian grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her collar bone and held her at gun point. He shoved the gun to her temple, which made her yelp out of fear.

"Shut the fuck up and don't move!"

Duncan pulled the Walther PPK Silencer out of his back pocket and pointed it at him. "_Put her down." _He had such an adrenaline rush that he didn't care that he had to have the British accent on.

Ian started cackling. "Make me."

_This guy is asking for it. _Duncan narrowed his eyes, his face had a furious glare etched into it. _"I'm not kidding, man, I'm warning you to let. Her. Go." _He cocked his gun.

All Ian could do was laugh some more. "Yeah, yeah. Hit me with your best shot, motherfucker."

Duncan positioned the gun carefully and shot Ian straight in the head, causing Courtney to scream as he fell backwards to the ground. Alejandro stood up and drew his gun, which made Duncan look over. "Ahh ahh ahh…" He turned to him. "I would not be shooting at me right now if I were you, Barboza. _I'm _the one that has your diamonds. Put the gun down if you ever wanna see them again."

Alejandro shook his head. "Vai à merda bastardo galo OTÁRIO." (Translation: "Fucking bastard cock sucker.") He mumbled, putting his gun back in his jacket and sitting down.

Duncan smirked. "That's more like it." He looked over at Geoff and Tyler. "Where are the girls and everybody else? Eva, Jo, Izzy, and Lightening." Duncan asked Chris.

"I-I don't know. They were all here before the shots were fired. Lightening is locked in the DJ booth."

Eva and Jo crawled out from under the table and Izzy popped up from behind the bar. He nodded. "Girls! Girls, come out, now!" The girls made their way over to the stage, shakily. "Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine. Bridgette, Lindsay, please untie Geoff and Tyler."

Alejandro tried to cut him off as Bridgette and Lindsay ran over to the boys, but Duncan shot him a glare. "Leave them out of this, I concocted the whole plan of attack, they were nothing more than shills. It's me and Chris that you want." He turned back to the girls. "Eva, Jo, and Izzy, join the girls. Geoff and Tyler, get Lightening out of the DJ booth. When that's done, I need you all to go wait in the dressing room. This will be over within an hour or less, I promise." Once Geoff and Tyler were untied, they all proceeded to the dressing room. The only people left were a still tied up Chris, Alejandro, Justin, Courtney, and Duncan, not to mention the now dead bodies of Ezekiel, Harold, and Ian. Scott was nowhere to be seen or found.

Duncan made his way over to Courtney, who practically flew into his arms. They immediately embraced, holding onto each other for dear life, thinking they'd never see the other one again.

"Duncan!" She whispered, looking up at him, holding his face in her hands, a small part of her knowing all along that he wasn't really dead. "I can't believe you're alive! They told me you were dead!" Courtney ran her fingers through his hair and back on his face, she already knew her eyes were welling up with happy tears, being reunited with her love once again.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here and alive, I'm not going anywhere yet. You ok?" He whispered, dropping the accent, and caressed her cheek. She blinked her eyes, letting two tear drops fall, and smiled up at him. "I'm better now."

They leaned in for a kiss when Justin had to ruin the moment. "Ok, enough with the lovey dovey reunion!" They both turned, looking over at him. "Fucking pathetic, and so typical of you, Courtney. You could've had it all with me, but instead you go with this scumbag. You deserve each other, you fucking cunt."

_You've crossed the wrong line with me. _Duncan glared angrily and shot Justin where it hurt: _right in his dick_. Justin bent over and started screaming bloody murder, falling to the ground, clutching on to his destroyed manhood. Courtney's jaw fell to the floor, she thought she gasped, but she was in too much shock. Duncan stormed over and grabbed Justin by a chunk of his hair and yanked his head back, placing the gun to his temple.

Duncan was extremely incensed, so much so that he almost forgot to put the accent back on. Good thing that Courtney and Chris were playing along, the latter surprising him, for he was sure the slime ball would have thrown him under the bus the first chance he got.

"_Shut the fuck up and listen to me." _All Justin could do was cry, further pissing Duncan off. **"**_**Shut the fuck up!" **_He hit him violently on the head with the gun, causing the former male model to wail. "_Don't you __**ever **__fucking talk to __**her**__ like that __**again, **__you __**piece of low-life, white trash prick**__. You blew your chance, __**don't take it out on her**__! __**If**__ you live to see tomorrow and you __**ever go near or speak to her again, I'll smash your head in with a lead pipe and blow your brains out. Do you fucking understand me, you cocksucker?!" **_His adrenaline was now out of control, he finally understood all those stories he heard about mothers lifting cars off of babies.

Courtney was in frightened awe watching it all. A sick part of her wanted to snicker. _Karma's a bitch, motherfucker. _Duncan must have really loved her, what other guy would shoot off her abusive ex boyfriend's dick? This was totally the wrong time to be thinking about such things, but seeing Duncan so enraged and aggressive was _really _turning her on. When they were finally out of there and reunited in privacy, she was going to…

"Yes, yes! Please, for the love of God, don't kill me!" Justin kept crying knowing that he would no longer be the world class lover he once was or _thought _he was.

Duncan evilly laughed at him. "You're a fucking pussy, you know that? All talk and no action, except when it comes to beating up on girls. You take it out on them because you're not a real man."

"I know, I know! I wanna live! Please, let me live!" Justin was weak, he knew he had been defeated. Duncan wasn't going to let him off the hook yet…

"You should've thought of that, chap. That was just for calling Courtney a cunt, this one's for knocking me out and for all the horrible things you've done to her. Abuse, rape, you're going to wish you never fucked with her, because you've got me fucking you up!" He started thrashing Justin with his gun again, making him scream.

This sight had been enough for Alejandro to see. Now that all of his men were out, he could only rely on his own self for protection. He once again stood up and whipped his gun out. _**"Knock it off!"**_

Duncan stopped hitting Justin and looked up at Alejandro. "We get the fucking point, you piece of shit. Now, stop dicking around. Give me my diamonds, I'll let you keep your life and take your tramp with you. Drop your gun and everybody put your hands up in the air!"

Duncan dropped the silencer and rose to his feet, putting his hands in the air, with Courtney following suit. "That's more like it. Now, gimme my diamonds." Duncan walked backwards to the door. Alejandro cocked his gun when Duncan nodded his head to the side, indicating that the bag was by the door, to which Alejandro nodded approval before turning back to Justin.

"Justin, get up." The former male model couldn't do anything but cry. "GET THE FUCK UP! SOLDIERS THAT ACTUALLY LOST THE SAME APPENDAGES WOULD HAVE BEEN UP FASTER THAN YOU!" Still, nothing. Alejandro shrugged. "Oh well, your loss." He finished Justin off, shooting him in the head.

Duncan walked back over and set the Louis Vuitton duffle bag of diamonds in front of Alejandro's feet. He opened the bag and looked in before he glared at Duncan with pure nastiness.

"Now, exactly who the fuck did you think you were trying to steal from me, you low-life scum? Speak when you're spoken to!"

"Hey there, _**kingpin. **_I was brought in as a consultant, this was all Chris' idea from the get go. I only acted as a shill at the trade off out of boredom."

Chris stared at him wide-eyed. "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME. ALEJANDRO, HE'S LYING, YOU HAVE TO-"

"_**BE QUIET!" **_Alejandro barked, "Or you'll end up like the eunuch!" He gulped and shut up, regretting not blowing Duncan's cover sooner, but it would cost him his life if he pulled such a move now, and he still had all the hope in the world of getting out alive.

"Quite frankly, I thought we should have pulled off an international heist and targeted _all _of your businesses. We would have had so much dough that we wouldn't know what to do with, but he wanted the diamonds." Moyer and the crew were already outside by now, Duncan was sure of it from the faint sound of scuffling feet and hushed whispers he heard through the crack in the door. He wondered how much longer until this would all be over.

"You think you're so slick, robbing an orphan of his inheritance? Fucking scum of the earth, that's what you are, Brady Benson. You are nobody and you ain't ever gonna be nobody, only people like me get ahead in the world by being dishonest and having connections to the Brazilian mafia. You put me through a lot of anguish, you little shit, and I don't take too kindly to that, especially when people try to fuck me over. I trusted and confided in you, and what did you do? Pulled off an act of ultimate betrayal and took something of great worth and sentimental value to me."

Duncan knew he was running out of time to ask the question. How much longer would it take? The sob story Alejandro was feeding him was nothing more than a waste of time. "I understand, but I gave it back, didn't I?" _He'll cave in after this, I know he will. _

Alejandro shook his head. "That may be so, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you took it in the first place. So, I'm gonna take something of yours." Duncan didn't even realize what Alejandro said until he watched him point the gun at Courtney. "Your precious jewel, Courtney."

Duncan and Courtney's eyes both went wide. "What? NO!" _Fuck, I never should have underestimated this jerk! _

"No, please. _Please don't kill me!" _Courtney clasped her hands together, pleading with the crook.

_I can't let anything happen to her. _"Alejandro, don't! Don't take her, she's nothing more than a great pair of tits and a tight snatch."

"WHAT?!" Both Alejandro and Courtney turned around to look over at Duncan.

_Is this how he really feels? I thought he was in love with me! _"How could you say that about me! After all we've been through!" Her eyes started welling up with tears, she really didn't have anybody in the world now…

"Doll face, don't cry. You knew this all along. What I'm trying to say, Alejandro, is that she's a prime cut of meat. Take her, fuck her, but don't kill her." Alejandro looked over at a crushed Courtney, then back to Duncan.

"And why should I spare the whore?" He had a feeling that something was off, even Chris could tell.

Duncan smirked. "Besides the fact that she's the best fuck I've ever had? She's done nothing wrong. It'd be nothing more than a waste of your time. I'm the one that's caused the problems. Kill me instead and fuck her afterwards. Consider it a victory fuck." _He should have taken the bait by now. Poor Courtney, I hope she knows I don't mean what I'm saying. _

Alejandro circled around Courtney while she still looked at Duncan, who had the same smartass look on his face, but he managed to wink at her. _Is that a sign that he's just trying to fool him? _She couldn't figure it out. Alejandro stopped circling and looked over at Duncan. "Bullshit, Rookie. You've lied to me one time too many, and I _know _you're lying now. You were trying to save this whore, but instead, you cost her her life. Sorry, Courtney."

Her eyes grew wider, tears fell down her face, as she watched Alejandro cock his gun. _I'll be seeing you soon, Daddy. Get ready for me. _Before Alejandro could fire the shot, Duncan tackled him to the ground, straddling him, making the gun drop. He punched Alejandro in the face, only to get punched back. The two of them rolled around, punching and kicking the crap out of each other. Eyes were punched and mouths became bloody. Alejandro wrapped his hands around Duncan's throat.

"Courtney, run!" He choked out. She ran over and untied Chris. They struggled to get control of the gun, and it accidentally went off, hitting Duncan in the arm. "ARGH! FUCK!" He cried out in pain, but managed to get the gun out of Alejandro's grip, sliding it across the floor. Courtney grabbed the gun and jumped on Alejandro's back, trying to get him off of Duncan, but he was much stronger and flipped her over his head in a body slam style. She landed on the floor with a hard thud which knocked her out.

Alejandro had gone back to choking Duncan. Once again, they both struggled to grab the gun, with Alejandro reaching it first. They were both heavily panting, covered in blood, contusions, and sweat. Alejandro watched Duncan look over at an unconscious Courtney and laughed. "Don't worry. She'll shortly be joining you, because I've decided to kill her as well. I hope this was worth it." He pointed the gun in his face. "Any final words?"

Duncan dropped the accent and started laughing. His mouth and arm bleeding, a shiner already forming, and his soon-to-be bruised body throbbing in pain. In a matter of seconds, _it was all going to be worth it. _

"Yes. How does it feel to be _**double crossed twice?"**_

_**OMG! WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY DOUBLE CROSSING TWICE?! WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THE CHAPTER? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: DOUBLE CROSSED, COMING SOON! HAVE A VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: The Dark Knight

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! How was Christmas? Mine was ok, I got some DVDS, Tina Fey's autobiography, some clothes, an Elsa doll from _Frozen,_ etc. I spent Sunday-Wednesday baking and cooking with my mom, that was fun :). The book so far is really hilarious, definitely a must have! I adore Tina Fey, she is a HUGE role model of mine and such an inspiration. I want to be the next Tina Fey, doing writing, acting, AND being a powerhouse woman :). My birthday is coming up soon, January 31st. I have no idea what to do for it lol ;P.**

**I wasn't going to post anything until Monday, but since I received such a high volume of views and REVIEWS, I decided to post it early! Sorry if it seems short, the next one is going to be MUCH longer! This is NOT the last chapter, there will be one to two more (maybe three if I can squeeze it out) and an epilogue. I'm sitting here watching the _Breaking Bad_ marathon, it will keep me occupied from now until Tuesday until the New Year's marathon of _The Walking_ Dead. I have made numerous references to both shows in all of my stories ;P.**

**This chapter is where everything about Duncan will be revealed, who Moyer is, and what is going on with the two of them. In a way, _Nights in White Satin _is kind of like my own _Breaking_ Bad. There's a huge lead up with intense yet unpredictable twists and turns, and it's all been building up to this moment now and what will happen afterwards, because this is not the last chapter. I can only hope that it is as well received as the BrBa finale, with the generalized overview being that everything was wrapped up in a perfectly neat present,. Since I have known what happens in my storyfor a couple years now, I'm actually a little nervous as to how the outcome of this chapter will be perceived by everybody. All I ask of my readers is to PLEASE not reveal any spoilers in the reviews, for I want to keep the suspense and surprise in tact for people that have yet to read the story. Thank you! :)**

**This chapter is probably the shortest one so far, but I posted it to both briefly suppress then re-ignite the anticipation.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D I can not believe that in nine weeks I have 11,698 views, 142 reviews, 23 follows, and 17 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). I haven't been going through the easiest of times lately, these reviews have given me such a warm happiness and a boost for my recently deflated confidence/self esteem. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to Knute, SkorpionQueen012, PabloPenguin, Soldier Courtney (Sorry I kept forgetting to mention you two! I feel awful :/)****GrapeSodaBanBabies, BlueBerryIceQueen, **and the guest reviewers whose names I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews! 

**I really want to hit 200 and more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

**Be sure to check out my next Total Drama story, _Back to_ _Life_, Chapter One is already posted!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY.**_

_**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four: The Dark Knight Unveiled**_

_Alejandro had gone back to choking Duncan. Once again, they both struggled to grab the gun, with Alejandro reaching it first. They were both heavily panting, covered in blood, contusions, and sweat. Alejandro watched Duncan look over at an unconscious Courtney and laughed. "Don't worry. She'll shortly be joining you, because I've decided to kill both of you. I hope this was worth it." He pointed the gun in his face. "Any final words?"_

_Duncan dropped the accent and started laughing. His mouth and arm bleeding, a shiner already forming, and his soon-to-be bruised body already throbbing in pain. In a matter of seconds, __**it was all going to be worth it. **_

"_Yes. How does it feel to be __**double crossed twice?"**_

Alejandro gave him a confused look. "What?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and practically off the hinges. A swarm of men dressed in heavily padded uniforms and helmets entered through every door of the club _and _through the ceiling, a helicopter could be heard flying above. They were all carrying guns and Chris had no idea what was going on, only Duncan knew and Alejandro was having his suspicions.

Without answering, Duncan flipped Alejandro over and grabbed the gun, pointing it in his face. A tall and buff man wearing a suit approached them, with a group of suit-clad men behind him.

"_**Freeze, FBI! We have the place surrounded! Drop your weapons and surrender!"**_

Chris and Alejandro were in pure shock. _**FBI?!**__**SWAT TEAM?!**_"How the fuck did you do this?" Alejandro asked.

Duncan rose to his feet, smirking. "Plain and simple, Alejandro. I had you fooled." He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, showing a picture of his _real _ID.

"Duncan Harrister, _**Undercover FBI**_. Cuff him, DJ."

DJ smiled at Duncan. He was a tall and buff Jamaican with smooth chocolate brown eyes that were a shade darker than his skin and a mouth full of pearly whites. "Man, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for those words to be said."

Duncan returned the smile. "Likewise, Moyer."

Moyer grabbed Alejandro and brought him to his feet, the Brazilian was fuming. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, ROOKIE!" He shouted as he was being cuffed.

DJ scoffed as he heard the 'click' of the handcuffs. "Yeah, yeah. Keep talking out of your ass. You're not going anywhere for a long, long time. This isn't even the worst of it, Pal. Wait until The Virginia Farm Boys get a hold of you."

Duncan laughed watching Moyer lead him out, then turned his attention back to Agents Asher Campbell and Michael Donovan. Asher was just under six feet with a strong jaw, grey eyes, salt and pepper hair, and a bit of a gut. Michael Donovan was around Duncan's height and very muscular, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a nose that looked like it had been broken in a boxing match.

"How many fatalities are there?" Agent Campbell asked as Duncan looked around.

"Four, but one seems to be missing. Call a bus, make it two. That prick managed to shoot me in the arm, I don't think it's too serious, but he had his men beat up that McLean guy pretty badly. Mirandize him, then have him treated. Geoff and Tyler are in the back with the girls and the rest of the employees. Get them outside, they'll have to be questioned, but that can wait until after the EMTs check them out, they're pretty shaken up."

Agent Donovan nodded. "You got it, and the diamonds?"

Duncan nodded his head. "Over there. We'll look through them later. I want the place cleared and searched."

They both nodded and left, approaching Chris. "Hey, who the hell are you?" He asked as the two men walked up, Agent Campbell behind him.

"Chris McLean, you are under arrest for racketeering activity." Asher snapped the handcuffs on Chris.

"What the fuck?!" He was livid as Agent Donovan read his rights and they walked off.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Chris jumped up, trying to get away from them. "Racketeering my perfectly toned ass! Fuck the RICO Act, I did nothing wrong!"

The two agents secured an even tighter grip on either one of his arms and lead him outside. "He's going to be a tough one, I can tell."

Everybody involved was a bit relieved that Alejandro was finally caught, but this was far from over. Duncan rushed over to Courtney and dropped to the ground, trying to shake her awake. "Court? Courtney?! Oh god, please don't be dead." He started crying when she didn't wake up, and wasn't entirely sure if he was hearing a heart beat or feeling a pulse. Duncan felt as if he was shot in the heart, she had been taken away from him too soon. "I really was in love with you. I still am. I didn't mean any of those words I said earlier. I was only saying it to try and fool him to spare your life, so that he'd shoot me instead. I love you, Princess, more than I've ever loved any girl before and more than I'll ever love any girl again. You're the love of my life." Duncan sniffled, clutching her body close to him.

After a few minutes, Courtney slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Duncan crying in her hair. It was so touching, but she thought she'd tease him a little. "Can… the mellow… dramatics…" She said in a soft, raspy tone, and started coughing.

Duncan stopped crying and he looked down on her in shock. "Courtney?!" He sat her up and smoothed her hair out, but the tears didn't stop flowing from his eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair before resting her hand on his cheek, stroking it and his ear. "You're not trying to win an Oscar, are you?"

They both cracked a smile. "Still the sarcastic ass that you are. But how…?" He felt her head for bumps but didn't find anything.

"Most of the pain is in my back. I guess it's true what they say, the human skull is really thick."

Duncan couldn't help but start laughing as happy tears fell from his eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

She smiled up at him. "Likewise, Rookie."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's just Duncan."

Courtney smiled. "Just Duncan."

They both started laughing and embraced each other, for they were on the way to being back to good.

_**DUNCAN WAS UNDERCOVER FOR THE FBI THIS WHOLE TIME?! DID ANYBODY SEE THAT COMING?! AGENTS ASHER CAMPBELL AND MICHAEL DONOVAN WERE BOTH MODELED AFTER SAM AXE AND MICHAEL WESTEN FROM THE SHOW BURN NOTICE, AND THE ACTORS THAT PLAY THEM, BRUCE CAMPBELL AND JEFFREY DONOVAN, RESPECTIVELY. (BRUCE CAMPBELL'S CHARACTER IS NAMED ASH IN THE EVIL**** DEAD**** FILM FRANCHISE SERIES.) AGAIN, ALL I ASK OF MY READERS AND FANS IS TO PLEASE CONCEAL THE SURPRISE AND NOT REVEAL ANY SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS FOR PEOPLE THAT HAVE YET TO READ THE STORY. THANK YOU! :) ALSO, THE VIRGINIA FARM BOYS IS A NICKNAME FOR THE CIA. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE WILL BE UP SOON, AND THINGS ARE NOT AS PEACHY AS THEY SEEM HERE, THERE WILL ALSO BE ANOTHER TWIST IN THE STORY. LIKE I SAID, IT'S NOT OVER YET...****  
**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Regeneration

**Hello world and my wonderful readers! Happy New Year! :)**

**Sorry for publishing so late, I tried to post this chapter earlier, but I kept getting a Type 1 Error message from the website, URGH! I apologize in advance if the chapter seems flat, but I think it sums everything up from the last chapter. The reason for the title, Regeneration, is because this chapter is all about receiving second chances and regenerating your life from mistakes and regrets.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D I can not believe that in nine weeks I have 13,232 views, 203 reviews, 25 follows, and 20 favorites! HOLY COW! It gives me hope that the original version of the story will be well received also :). I haven't been going through the easiest of times lately, these reviews have given me such a warm happiness and a boost for my recently deflated confidence/self esteem. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, but you all know I'd update regardless! I'm overjoyed and inspired to write! If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, I'd love to hear them! Thanks to SkorpionQueen012, Knute, PabloPenguin, Soldier Courtney (Thank you so much for the personal shout out to me in Chapter Two of _Over Again_!), GrapeSodaBanBabies, BlueBerryIceQueen, Duncanschick, SilverSun09 (Her awesome story, _Total Drama Life_, inspired me to use all the TD characters as well as having LeShawna be with Lightening rather than DJ. I think they're a better fit anyways.) and the guest reviewers whose names I don't know, I know I can always count on your ideas and reviews!**

**I finally hit over 200 reviews! WOO-HOO! Now, I really want to hit 300 and more reviews! I've been advertising the story on Instagram, I hope it works! I did not draw the cover image, I found that on Instagram also, but if any and all artists want to do some fan art, message me! I'd be beyond thrilled! I am proud to announce that the first piece of FanArt has been completed! SySaiyan drew this awesome piece inspired by Chapter Three! From the sounds of it, there will be more to come**

**art/Fanfic-Nights-In-White-Satin-415721019**

**Be sure to check out my next Total Drama story, _Back to Life._ Chapter One is already posted! It's a Trentney AND Duncney Fanfic ;)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE OR NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON AND THE MOODY BLUES, RESPECTIVELY.**_

_**I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Regeneration**_

_**Northridge Hospital, 8:30 pm**_

"Zoey, it's me, again. I don't know what's going on, but your friend Heather was dropped off in front of the E.R. by two random jerks and almost died of a cocaine overdose. Maybe it was intentional, I have no idea, but I'm getting really worried because I haven't heard from you all night. I hope you're safe."

Mike heavily sighed as he ended the phone call. His suspicions and worries had only increased since Heather's arrival. _What if something horrible happened at the club? _He was further interrupted from his thoughts when the loud distress signal for the EMTS emitted throughout the hospital. Mike ran to his ambulance. _I've gotta calm down, even though I'm freaked out as hell right now. There's lives that need to be saved! My shift is over at midnight, I'll drive over to her place straight from work. _

"What do we have, Jack?" He asked his EMT partner and best friend, who was waiting for him by the ambulance. Jack was often mistaken for Mike's little brother, for they had the same coloring and Jack had such a baby face, even though he was the same age as Mike's sister Sierra.

"We have a triple homicide, triple critical assaults, and a gunshot wound to the arm. It's a two bus call. We're gonna have to take the assault victims back here, considering the severity of their injuries, but I've already called the coroner to meet us there to bag up the corpses."

They both hopped inside. "Gotcha, what's the address?" Mike put the key in the ignition while he waited for Jack to tell him the address.

"6816 Winnetka Avenue, the cross street is Vanowen, some place called-"

"The Tainted Kitty." Mike cut him off. _Fuck! I knew something was wrong! Oh God! Zoey! _

"Yeah. Hey, isn't that where your girlfriend wo- whoa!" Jack trailed off as he was taken by surprise by Mike speeding out of the hospital parking lot.

_**Heather's Hospital Room, 8:45 pm**_

Heather woke up feeling groggy and disoriented, like her whole body was chained and shackled. She had no idea how long she had been out for or how she got to the hospital in the first place, all she knew was that this had been a failed suicide attempt. _Damn it, why am I here?! I took enough to get it to work!_ "Fuck!" Heather mumbled under her breath, not even hearing the door open and a man stepping inside the room.

"Why, hello there. You're up earlier than expected."

She would have erupted into a bigger outburst if it wasn't for the doctor coming in, causing her to immediately silence, not only because of his presence, but he was very good looking. He was tall with tanned skin, light blue-green eyes, short sandy blonde/chestnut brown hair that was spiked up, and a great smile. He was wearing scrubs and a white lab coat, but Heather could tell by the way his clothes clung to his skin that he had a nice body. She could feel her face heating up and was sure it was red. _Am I blushing?_

"I am? How long have I been here for? I don't remember much." She almost whispered, it hurt to speak. The doctor walked over and checked the machines.

"About two and a half hours. All your levels are almost regulated to normal. I'm Doctor Jose Burromuerto, but everybody calls me Dr. B." He shook her hand, then pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down before he continued speaking. "You had us for quite a scare, Heather. Overdosing on that much cocaine, you're incredibly lucky to be alive. It took me three times to jump start your heart after you went into cardiac arrest, along with intravenous doses of diazepam and Lidocaine. You're also lucky that one of our paramedics found you after you were thrown in front of the E.R. by two unidentified men."

"What?" Heather gave him a confused look. _Who brought me here? Why was I saved? I didn't want to live. _She could barely remember anything before she passed out.

"_Heather! Heather! Heather, stay with me!" _

That was the last voice she remembered hearing before she slipped into unconsciousness. Thinking back now, it sounded familiar. _Courtney? _It _was _Courtney's voice. _Why? Why would she care if I lived or died? I thought she hated me. She would have been happy if I died. All of them would be… Wouldn't they? _

"Heather, I have to ask you something, and it's imperative that you answer truthfully. Was your cocaine overdose intentional?"

Heather felt her entire body freeze up, for she knew the consequences of her actions. Institutionalized, possibly jail. Since she had used all the cocaine, possession of narcotics wouldn't even be put on the table, but there was still the former. _Maybe there's a reason I was supposed to survive. _She heavily sighed before speaking frankly.

"Yes, it was. I was trying to kill myself. The last thing I remembered was arguing with a co-worker at the strip club where I work. She's everything I should be, or rather, everything I _used_ to be. Beautiful, intelligent, full of life, loved by everybody." She briefly paused, thinking back on the way things once were.

"I had so much going for me five years ago. I used to be a model, until I gained a little weight. I was still ten pounds below the maximum weight for my height, but I was being made fun of and started getting less work. Then, a friend of mine got me into cocaine. I lost the weight and got more work, but I didn't want to be part of that kind of lifestyle anymore, which is why I quit. I couldn't find a job that paid nearly as much as a modeling gig, so my only option was working at a strip club. The girls there accepted me right away, and that made me stop doing coke. Working there was supposed to be temporary, I guess you can stay because I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. It wasn't until I realized that I was always going to be second best and nothing was changing that I started up the coke again. Everybody loves Courtney. The other girls, the customers, our boss especially, he's her former lover. She's like a Disney Princess of exotic dancers. I backstabbed, manipulated, even slept with my egotistical jerk of a boss, all to get to be the top dancer, and _none of that_ changed _a single thing_. He treated me like dirt, like the piece of garbage I apparently am. There are people who were meant to thrive and people who were meant to die. Courtney is one of those people that's meant to thrive, she even had the Prince Charming to go with the Disney Princess disposition."

Heather could feel her eyes brimming with tears, but she also felt out of control, like she needed to unleash her every thought, even if this had become embarrassing for Jose.

"That's why I tried to commit suicide. I can't take living this sad, pathetic existence anymore! I've ruined everything and it's never going to get any better, it's not destined to! I'm far past the point of returning to normal, I am better off dead. Nobody cares, and now I've told you more than you even care to know!"

No longer able to contain her emotions, Heather buried her face into her hands and burst into tears, sobbing so hard that she began to shake uncontrollably. Jose just sat there, watching this beautiful, heartbroken girl crying. He wanted so badly to reach out and give her a hug, but it would be inappropriate doctor conduct on his end. All he could do was attempt to help her. Jose placed a box of Kleenex on the bed and took one of her hands in both of his, causing her to look up and further blush when they made eye contact.

"Heather, I understand the pain you're going through, and it doesn't have to be like this. There are places and professionals out there designed to help you through quitting the drugs and getting on the road to recovery. Even though I'm not a specialist in that field, I will do my best to provide you with the right resources so you can get the help you need. I'll check what's available through your insurance. Do you have a card on you?"

She looked at him quizzically, yet nodded. "In my purse." He handed it to her and she took out her wallet, handing him her insurance card. "Thanks, but why are you being so nice to me?" _Why would a perfect stranger care about me?_

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes held such a sincerity to them, one that Heather didn't know if she had ever seen before. "Nobody deserves to be shunned if they have are going through an addiction, even though that tends to be the first reaction. You weren't meant to die, even though that's how you feel. Think of it as a Christmas miracle, a second chance. The gift of regeneration has been given to you, Heather. Now is the time to mold the future into what you want it to be. Like I said, I'm not a specialist, but if you want, I would be glad to accompany you to Narcotics Anonymous. I think that would be the best start in your recovery process."

_He's right. It obviously wasn't my time yet. I can't keep wallowing in self pity or letting the events that occurred shape the quality of my life. I know I am strong enough to start over, I deserve to be happy. _

Heather nodded and returned the smile, feeling hopeful for the future for the first time in her gloomy present. "I'd really love that."

_**The Tainted Kitty, 10:00 pm**_

It had been almost two hours since the FBI busted in, but the Tainted Kitty was packed. Per Duncan's request, everybody was relocated outside while the agents taped off and searched the place. The parking lot was surrounded by two ambulances and six FBI cars, different officers interviewed some of the girls, not to mention the ever growing crowd of spectators and the local news crews trying to get the story for the night time broadcast. The coroner came and bagged up the deceased, but nobody knew what happened to Scott. Alejandro and Chris had both been escorted into separate blacked out police cars to be booked, but Chris was going to be booked at the hospital, he had to be treated for his injuries.

Zoey practically flew into Mike's arms when she saw him step out of the back of the ambulance, he held her tight and wiped her tears away as he kissed her. The rest of the girls were frightened to say the least, and called their boyfriends to come down despite the officers telling them not to. All of the girls seemed relieved and overjoyed once their guys arrived. All of them except for Courtney, that is.

When she found out about Duncan being undercover, her reaction had gone from shock to anger in less than a minute. She felt betrayed that Duncan had lied to her, even though she heard murmurs about how he couldn't blow his cover. He had even gone as far as to tell her she was being an immature brat and needed to rationalize the situation. How could he ever be trusted again? Courtney's mind was spinning with indecisive thoughts as Mike checked her out for wounds. She was finally out of the ridiculous yet sexy Christmas themed outfit she had on previously and back in her street clothes, not to mention that the girls all had their purses returned to them. Miraculously, there had been no damage from when Alejandro flipped her over, just more bruises.

When she got out of the ambulance a few minutes later, Courtney noticed Duncan looking at her, leaned against the wall. From what she heard from Bridgette before she and Lindsay left with Geoff and Tyler in the second ambulance to go to the hospital, Duncan lucked out being merely grazed by the bullet from Alejandro's gun. Jack, Mike's EMT partner, put eight stitches in Duncan's bicep and wrapped it up a little, leaving him in a black ribbed wife beater with his Harley leather jacket hanging from his shoulders. Courtney gulped, admiring his unbelievable physique as her racing thoughts were now replaced with _racy _thoughts of him ravaging her, or vice versa. His eyes gave her the serious seductive stare that she had become so accustomed to, but there was also a bit of sadness in them. Maybe she had been a bit harsh. _Hear him out, you overreacted. _Courtney threw her shoulders back and walked over. "Hey."

Some of the sadness left his eyes when he saw her walk up. "Hey, you ok?" All Duncan wanted to do was hold Courtney in his arms and never let her go. He was sure that the wall of hers that they had both worked so hard to knock down had gone back up before the ashes could even be cleared. How was he going to make her realize that even if he wanted to, he had to keep it a secret?

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I should be. Are you ok? Bridgette told me the bullet didn't hit you directly in the arm." Courtney was having a difficult time looking at his sad yet intense stare.

"I am now, but not entirely. The stitches come out in three weeks." He looked down at the ground, they both could feel how uncomfortable this was.

"I'm glad you weren't too seriously injured." Courtney hesitated before asking him what she needed to ask. "Duncan… why didn't you tell me?"

Duncan looked up at her, his serious and sexy stare back in tact. "I couldn't. You have to understand I really couldn't." It didn't take her long at all to realize he was

slightly mocking her from yesterday when she revealed about Justin working with Alejandro.

As much as she wanted to snicker at that comment, she wasn't going to allow it. "You aren't funny. Grow up and get serious."

"I _am_ serious, Courtney. I would have blown my cover if I told you. You have to believe me when I say that I wanted to tell you but that I honestly couldn't. You're acting as if I lied about something huge, like secretly being married with kids. The only thing I lied about was playing an actual criminal role in this, I'm really the good guy."

She nodded, slightly perturbed. "That may be, but what else don't I know? How much of everything else you told me was a lie?"

Duncan opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by DJ walking up. "Ms. McKay?" He asked as he approached the two.

Courtney turned around to face the soft-spoken agent. "Yes?"

DJ looked at Duncan before answering Courtney. "Can I borrow her for a second, Harrister? I think there's something you should see, m'am."

"You got it. I'll be here waiting."

They excused themselves from Duncan and began to walk a few feet away. "So, what's this about?" Courtney asked when they stopped walking. She watched DJ pull out a huge manila envelope.

"Well, when we were clearing out Chris McLean's office, we found documents and deeds for this place and his cigar club, with the ownerships being listed in your name."

Courtney was flabbergasted, she couldn't have been hearing correctly. "What? On both of them?"

He nodded. "Yes, he left them to you, amongst some other things that are in here as well. I should tell you that the strip club is now a crime scene investigation, so it will make it harder to sell to potential buyers, if that's the ultimate decision you make."

_Why would he leave it to me? Something doesn't sound right… _"What about his wife, Blainely? Or his brother, Josh? Won't they try to sue me?"

DJ shook his head. "She might, but these documents are pretty iron clad. It specifically summarized that he excludes her or their son from any and all possessions listed, so she won't be able to get her hands on anything. It also states that his brother signed over his shares to Chris McLean a few months back. There's also a letter for you inside. I apologize that I had to pry into it, it was for all investigative intents and purposes, but I can assure you that nobody else has seen any of this. I'll leave you to read and peruse the contents."

Courtney took the envelope from him. "Ok, thank you so much for filling me in on everything." _What else is in this envelope and what could possibly be in that letter?_

DJ smiled kindly at her. "You're welcome. It seems like you have a lot on your plate now. I know that I don't know either of you, but I could tell that by reading this letter that he loves you very much. I also know that Duncan is crazy about you."

He walked away, leaving Courtney dumbfounded. _How does he know? He's obviously intuitive. After all, he's an F.B.I. agent._ She looked down and re-opened the envelope. Inside were the deeds to both clubs, like DJ said, as well as the keys to Chris' Porsche, safety deposit boxes, signed confirmation to his bank accounts, the deed to his house, and his Rolex watch. She was further taken aback as to why he would leave all this to her, but maybe it would be explained in the letter. When Courtney unfolded the letter, it was as if she could hear Chris' voice in the back of her head narrating as she read.

_My Dearest Courtney,_

_God, I sound like such a sap writing this. I'm putting this in writing for in the event that the IRS try to seize my businesses if anything were to happen, but to also validate my feelings for you. The truth is, I've never really loved Blainely, and I fucking know the little prick of a "son" isn't from my seed. No way could that little Cornhead be mine. Anyways, you're the only one in this business I can fully count on, especially since my brother ditched me for the good life. I wasn't smart enough to do the same. Therefore, I'm entrusting you with The Tainted Kitty and The Smoking Gun, along with my other royalties and possessions. I don't expect you to keep them, but I know you'll make the right decision for the sake of my establishments. You're also the only woman I ever really loved whom never wanted anything from me that I wasn't willing to give. Although you never truly believed my feelings, they were entirely genuine. Now's your chance to make that clean break and fresh start you always wanted. Don't think I wasn't paying attention to all the girl talk in between sets. You deserve it, kid. Some people are fortunate enough to get a second chance in life, to redeem themselves for all the wrongdoings they've committed and mistakes they've made. I was never one of them, and because of that, I lost you. I know that whomever you end up with will be the luckiest guy in the world and do whatever it takes to make you happy. Whatever outcome the future has in store for me, I will love you for the rest of the days in my dejected life. _

_Love Always, _

_Chris_

Courtney was in awe, Chris had a heart after all. Either way, it was too late now for anything to happen between them. From what she overheard, he was going to be going away for a long time. "What does it say?" Duncan walked up from behind, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to face him.

"It's from Chris. He left everything to me."

"Everything?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Everything. The club, The Smoking Gun, his life savings, his house, even his car and Rolex."

Duncan whistled. "Wow, he must really love you to leave you everything."

There was a discombobulated tension in the air, and small talk wasn't going to be breaking it any time soon. Courtney came right out and said it.

"Duncan, I am so confused right now. I know you're a good guy and that I love you, but I don't know if I can be with you right now. You told me that you were going to betray Chris and your friends, take the diamonds for yourself, for us. Were you playing me, too? How can I trust you after this, Duncan? What else are you hiding? How do I know if-"

Duncan cut her off. "You won't know because you keep talking. Are you going to hear me out or not? I didn't handle it properly earlier. I should have given you some space, but I let my emotions take over and I called you an immature brat. I'm sorry. I'm going to tell you everything want to hear, but you have to listen."

Courtney's eyes widened, but she really liked that Duncan took such forceful initiative. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Alejandro was being trailed by The C.I.A. for a year and a half. Bugged phone lines, hacked emails, all of this was building up their case for all the crimes he's committed over the years. Except for every time they were close to capturing him, he'd book it at a moment's notice, as if he had some kind of warning. Once they found out he was traveling back and forth to California, the C.I.A. collaborated with the F.B.I., who then started following him. His every move was tracked, and every friend or acquaintance he had ended up unknowingly having their lives invaded, also. It wasn't until they overheard Chris' telling Geoff about "helping a Brazilian kingpin sell his diamonds" and needing more guys that the feds knew they'd finally catch Alejandro. After a background check and seeing that Geoff went to CSUN, more research was done to see if anybody else in the fraternity had a criminal record, and that's how they found me. Once they read up on my trial for the drug hustling charges, I was their guy. They needed somebody with a record to make it more believable that said person would know how to pull off a heist, which I helped with most of the planning. When Chris signed the DIAD for the counter fit money delivery, he unwillingly signed that he was the one in charge of it all, which is why he had to be arrested. After I got the diamonds, we were supposed to catch Alejandro at the airport and arrest them both, but all that changed when Alejandro tried to deposit the counter fit bills at the bank. That's why this whole catastrophe happened tonight."

Courtney hesitated before replying, she didn't want to admit that everything seemed to fall into place. Duncan was a criminal mastermind on the team of heroes, and he wasn't even going to get in trouble since every move was legitimate. Regardless, it didn't answer her previous question. "Fine, you're right. Everything makes sense now. You still didn't answer my question: How much of everything else that you told me was a lie?"

It was killing Duncan that Courtney thought he was a liar, but he couldn't blame her considering the circumstances. "Honestly, it was all true, especially how I feel about you. The only other part that was a lie was when I said that you were nothing more than the best fuck of my life, I only did that so he wouldn't shoot. I wasn't playing you, either. I was only playing them. Look, I get if you're angry at me. You're entitled to that and I know you feel betrayed, which was totally not my intention. You're completely justified. When it came down to it all, nothing mattered. The operation, the heist, the money, the diamonds, none of it. I found something that I thought I wouldn't find as quickly as I did: love. I had been without love for so long that I almost didn't realize it when it was right in front of me. It was because of this whole sting that I found you, Courtney. You already know you're not the easiest chick to deal with. You're stubborn, you always have to be right, overly opinionated, a pain in the neck, bossy boots bitch with a pole up her ass." He watched her eyes widen again, but wouldn't let her get a word in. "Before you say anything, keep listening. That's only one side of you. I know all your sides, Courtney. The sweet, affectionate, driven, intelligent, charming, funny, down to earth, wonderful woman. The girl who is haunted by her past but wants to move on. I love every single aspect of you. Before you came into my life, I didn't expect to fall in love again after Gwen, or at least not until my life was adjusted to my standards. I had already changed after two years in prison, but I've further changed since getting involved with you. We're both two dysfunctional pieces that only make sense when they're put together. I told you I'd risk and sacrifice myself to save yours in a second, you know now by the stitches that I'm true to my word, but only you can believe me. My mother lost the love of her life twelve and a half years ago, she has and never will get over it, no matter how happy she seems to be with my step dad. I don't think I could bear it if I lost you in any way, either. There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk out of my life over a government officiated operation."

"Duncan?" They turned around to see Agent Donovan motioning him over. "We need you for a moment."

Duncan groaned and turned back to a mesmerized Courtney. "I'll be right back. Please think about everything I just told you. I meant every word and all from the bottom of my heart, Princess." He walked away, leaving her to mull over his words.

"What's going on, guys?" Duncan asked DJ, Agent Donovan, and Agent Campbell, the latter speaking up.

"I believe we have a bit of bad news."

"Oh?" Duncan raised his eyebrow as Asher nodded.

"Yes. We just got a call from our jewelry official, and the diamonds are fake. There were a few real ones strewn in, but it's going to take a small team and a few days to pin point which ones are genuine and which ones are cubic. Since Alejandro's men were all gunned down and he has no other contacts that knew of the diamonds, we're closing the case."

Duncan hung his head down low, all his hard work had been flushed down the toilet. He nearly lost his life and his dream girl, all for a bag of plastic. "He was such a liar, I am not surprised. I'm sorry I let you down. What about McLean? What will happen to Geoff and Tyler? The only part they played in this was being a shill for Chris."

Agent Donovan spoke up. "We're still taking him to trial for racketeering. Since Alejandro legally owned the diamonds, the only things we can try him for are the pre-existing charges we have. It doesn't matter, we got him, that was the whole point of this sting, catching McLean was nothing more than an added bonus. Geoff and Tyler will have to come in before the end of the year for a voluntary arrest for being accomplices, but I'm sure the district attorney will work out a plea bargain for them. I don't get why you're sorry though. Harrister, your work on this project was exceptional and flawless, you went above and beyond than even most certified agents in the field. The three of us had a conversation with our boss a while ago, and he was so impressed with your work that we'd like to offer you a permanent position with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We'd pay for the proper training and in a year, you'll be going on undercover missions across the country. How does all that sound to you, Duncan?"

Duncan took a moment to ponder over the proposition. It was completely unexpected and an unbelievable opportunity. He'd be crazy to turn it down, but his heart was telling him he had to. Sure, it would be an exciting life, but Duncan felt as if he had used his excitement up for two lifetimes. "I'm truly flattered, guys. It's the offer of a lifetime and I'm really grateful. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to pass on it. I think it's time to retire altogether from my association with crime."

His decision shocked them, he could tell by their sudden change in facial expressions, Asher especially. "Sure about that, kid? You have a really promising future ahead of you."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. There's some other things in store for me that I can do. Returning to school being one of them. Besides," Duncan turned around and looked over at Courtney, she looked to be lost in thought. His smiled broadened at the sight of her. If it weren't for her, he'd take the offer, no questions asked. Duncan didn't want to take any more chances that presented the possibility of his most important relationship being terminated. He chuckled and turned back to them. "I'm not wanting to take any risks that would result in me losing my girl. My world is dead without her in it. I'll have a full report written out for you after Christmas, guys. Until then." With that, Duncan walked off and back to his dream girl, leaving the three agents astonished.

"Do you think he's realizing what he's giving up?" Agent Donovan asked.

"Yep." DJ replied.

"Do you think he cares?" Agent Campbell inquired.

DJ cracked a laughing smile. "With a foxy chick like that, hell nah!" They all started laughing, knowing he was right.

Courtney watched Duncan walk away from the other FBI agents. She didn't know what they discussed, but she believed everything he said, and reflected back on the past month, on all the things he had done for her: Getting her job back, taking her in when she thought she killed Justin, offering to take care of his body for her, coming to her rescue tonight. What other guy would jump in front of a gun for a girl? Not unless he loved her, and he did. Duncan Harrister loved _her_, and there was no way in hell that was going to let her freshly crashed walls rise again. Courtney started laughing, just like she wanted to the first time she realized she was in love with him while she was arguing with Justin. _He's made for me like I'm made for him. _She started walking towards him and instantly ran into his arms, grabbing his face and pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. A kiss of longing passion and undeniable love. Duncan was _and _wasn't too surprised, he knew she'd come around. He grabbed her, pulling their bodies closer together. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but he could have sworn her saw a flash go off in his peripheral vision and the sound of a camera clicking. _Did somebody take a picture? Those pesky reporters are still here, I almost forgot…_

Courtney broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair as their foreheads touched. "I love you too, Duncan, and I believe everything you said. I was just having a hard time grasping such a heavy secret. I know you wouldn't hide anything else from me. You're one of the most altruistic, considerate, and loving men I've ever met, you're everything I always wanted and wasn't sure I'd ever find."

Duncan leaned in and gave her a peck. "I know, sweetheart. Even if you did leave, I'd fight for you until I had you back again. Girls like you only come along in fantasies, and you're my dream come true."

She couldn't help but start laughing. "Wow, Duncan Harrister, the BAMF smart ass punk turned mushy? I think I may like this side of you."

He joined her in the laughter. "Don't get used to it, it's sporadic, but it's how I feel." They embraced, finally being able to relax for a bit now that the issues at hand had been resolved. Maybe those racy thoughts Courtney had earlier would come true…

Duncan stepped back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ready to get out of here?"

She nodded. "Yes, absolutely."

"Good. We can't stay at my place, Alejandro's crew ransacked it, but we have a police escort accompanying us back so we can get some things for a couple nights. One of them will drive your car back to my place, I don't want you out of my sight. We'll stay with my mom and Stan."

"Ok, that sounds fine. Do they know about any of this?"

He shook his head. "Nope, maybe if they watched the news, but I doubt it. I am not looking forward to sitting them down and explaining this to them."

Courtney rubbed her hand up and down his uninjured arm. "Their reaction will probably be like mine, but they'll come around because they love you. I came around and I'll be by your side when you break the news."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, baby." Duncan kissed her again and held out his hand. She took it, lacing her fingers with his, and the two of them walked to his car, leaving behind the heinous crime scene that nearly threatened to tear their love apart.

_**WHAT DID WE THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND WERE ANY OF THE OUTCOMES UNEXPECTED? DUNCAN AND COURTNEY HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER! LOL BUT WHAT DID HE MEAN HE SAID THERE'S OTHER THINGS IN STORE FOR HIM, DOES OUR FAVORITE BAD BOY HAVE EVEN MORE TRICKS HIDDEN THAN WE KNOW OF? INDEED, HE DOES! THERE ARE A COUPLE MORE TWISTS IN STORE AND A HUGE SURPRISE , INCLUDING MY VARIATION OF A CLASSIC DUNCNEY MOMENT FROM TOTAL DRAMA ! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A WEEK, AND THE EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED BY MY BIRTHDAY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST OVER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
